Bree Stilinski
by JanaeSpecter14
Summary: Stiles and Bree Stilinski are thrown into a new world when their best friend Scott is suddenly amazing at lacrosse. This is my rendition of Teen Wolf with Stiles having a twin sister. (This is my first story ever so please be kind. Reviews are accepted and encouraged) [On hiatus until January or later]
1. Piolt

I waited behind a bush as Stiles got ready to drop down scaring Scott. I could hear his front door open and his steps on the porch. In his mind he played through a scenario where someone stabbed him and ran into the house stealing all of their things. I gave a thumbs up to Stiles and he dropped his body down and there was screaming on both ends.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?!" Scott screamed. I popped up from the bush and leaned on the porch. Scott was our best friend since the third grade.

"You weren't answering your phones."

I looked at Scott's bat confused. "Why do you have a bat?"

"I thought you were a predator!"

Stiles chuckled and began to explain how our dad (the sheriff of our town) got a phone call to get all the police officers in our area because two joggers found a body in the woods. Then he got down from the gutters with a nice flip. "Seven." I said rating his gymnastic skills.

He looked at the ground like what I just said was unheard of. "That was at least a nine." I shook my head and he was about to argue but Scott interrupted.

"A dead body?"

Stiles and I looked at him like he was stupid. "No a body of water." Stiles answered as I gave a small smile. "Yes dumbass, a dead body."

"Then if they found the body what are they looking for?"

"That's the best part," That's the best part I said chiming in. "They only found half of the body." Scott dropped his jaw. "We're going." Stiles and I said at the same town.

We drove up to the Beacon Hills preserves and Scott immediately began chickening out (when he's the one bitching about how nothing happens in Beacon Hills) complaining that he wanted to get some sleep for lacrosse practice tomorrow (our school's football). Stiles made fun of him for having false hope and Scott still kept his faith. We went through the motions of day to day conversation with the three of us.

"Just out of curiosity," I started. "Did dad even say what half of the body they're looking for?"

"Hmm," Stiles said stopping for a moment. "I actually didn't think about that."

"And what if the person who killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked thinking about how that comment was so…Stiles

"I didn't think about that one either."

We all began climbing up a small hill. "It's nice to know you planned this all out with your attention to detail." Scott commented. Stiles chuckled and mumbled a reply.

Scott began wheezing and pulled out his inhaler as Stiles and I ran ahead and hid behind a log as we saw the police officers inspecting the forest. Stiles and I got up to run ahead but Scott was suffering behind us on the brim of an azmah attack and calling for us to wait up.

We stopped for two seconds and when we turned around a German Sheppard was barking in our face. Stiles began to fall which caused me to fall on the wet, dirty forest floor with him on top of me. "Stop right there!" The police officer yelled at us.

"Hang on!" A voice which we both knew too well called. "These little delinquents belong to me." Stiles began to get up and started to help me up.

"Hello dad, how are you doing?" Stiles said trying to block the light from the flashlights from getting in his eyes.

"Hi daddy!" I tried to sound sweet so he would let us off easy.

"Stiles, Bree, do you two listen in to all of my phone calls?"

"Well not the boring ones." I nudged Stiles and he gave me a look.

"So, where's your usual partner in crime?"

"Scott?" I tried to come up with a lie, but nothing came to mind. "He's home." Stiles jumped in. "He wants to get a good night sleep for first day back at school tomorrow. It's just the two of us."

Sheriff Stilinski shined his flashlight into the dark forest. "Scott, are you out here?" There was no response and I was slightly glad, but also slightly worried. "Well," He put his arms around the two of us squeezing tightly letting us know we were in trouble. "I'm going to walk you to the car and on the way we're going to have a conversation about invasion of privacy." He scolded at us until we got to the Jeep and after he was done he looked at Stiles. "Now, you two are going to get in that car and drive straight home and when I'm going to express my rights of punishing my children."

"Are you sure it's a right?" Stiles asked.

"Get the hell out of here."

"Yes sir." We both turned around and got back in the Jeep quickly. He didn't leave until we pulled out and got on the road. "What are we gonna do? We can't just leave him there!"

"That's the only thing we can do Bree." I looked out the window as we passed nothing but trees twirling my necklace. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bad vibe."

First Day of School:

The next day Stiles and I pulled into the school. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned to me who hadn't moved since we approached the stone sign outside reading: Beacon Hills High School. Stiles sunk back into his seat. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I don't know."

"You can skip a day. I'm sure dad wouldn't mind, considering what happened during winter break."

"The worst part about skipping a day is that people are going to talk." I looked at Stiles and began imitating what they would say. "'She didn't come back?' 'What a wimp?' 'I'm team Bree, I can't believe what Jackson did to her.' 'I'm team Lydia, Bree's a bitch.'" Stiles looked at me and began to think about chocking Jackson the second he saw him in school. "Killing him isn't going to solve our problem."

"It would sure help."

I grabbed Stiles' hand and we looked at each other. Our protective sibling moments were rare, but nice. "I'll be fine." Stiles thought about saying 'I love you' but settled on a dumb joke instead. "I love you too." I said as we got out of the car and made our way to the school entrance.

As we walked we met Scott who was going to tell us what happened after we left in more detail. "Let's see it." Stiles said as we approached him.

Scott picked up his shirt revealing a bandage expertly (most likely from Scott who works at an animal clinic) put on with blood on the center of it. "It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

"A wolf bit you? No way." Stiles said as they walked toward the steps of the school.

"I heard a wolf howling."

"No you didn't."

"How do you know what I heard?"

"Because California doesn't have wolves, not in like sixty years."

"Really?"

"Yup." I interjected. "There are no wolves in California."

"Well if you don't believe me about the wolf then you are definitely not going t believe me when I tell you I found the other half of the body."

Stiles and I looked at each other and than back at him. "Are you kidding me?" Stiles and I asked at the same time.

"I wish I was. I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks." Scott said the last part more to himself.

"That is so awesome." Stiles began to say. I checked out of the conversation when I saw Lydia's car pull up. She began to walk out way. "This is seriously going to be the best thing to happen to this town since," When Stiles saw Lydia he began to lean towards her direction. "The birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia." She didn't even blink at his hello. "You look like you're going to totally ignore me." Stiles turned to me. "Does it annoy you that you can't read her mind?"

"No, that's why we became such good friends. The only time it did annoy me was when she was sleeping with Jackson and I didn't know about it." I turned away from the boys and started to walk up the steps. As soon as I got into the school thousands of thoughts from other students began to creep into my head. 'History after lunch? I'm not gonna stay awake in that class.' 'Does my outfit look okay? I want him to notice me.' 'I definitely have to throw up when I get home. I'm getting a little chubby.' 'Oh my God, I can't believe Bree showed her face today. She has to know that everyone is going to talk about her.' I took a deep breath and walked down the hallway ignoring their thoughts. I've done it before and I can do it again, but it's harder when a lot of those thoughts were about you.

I walked into English, shortly followed by Scott and Stiles. We all sat next to each other as the teacher made up some lie about how they had a suspect in custody from the murder that night. We all began to pretend to read the syllabus he had put on our desks when the door opened and a really pretty girl walked in with our vice principal. She had long dark hair, beautiful dark brown eyes and an amazing figure. "Class," Our vice principal began. "This is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome. She gave an awkward smile at everyone and I could tell she was beyond nervous about her first day so I gave her a warm smile as she passed me and she smiled back. I could tell it helped a little because she had a little bounce in her step after that.

Class passed by slowly until the bell finally rang. Before I could hear anymore thoughts about me I walked as fast as I could to the girl's locker room to get ready for cheer practice happening the same time lacrosse practice. "Hey." Our captain Libby said as I walked to my locker right next to hers.

"Hey." I gave her an exhausted smile and began putting in my combination.

"You look like you've been through a lot today."

I turned to her. "Literally everyone is talking about my break up with Jackson. I feel like crap."

"Cheerleading will fix all of that."

I got a smile on my face. She was right. Cheerleading made me feel so happy. I didn't know if it was the work out, the cheers, the uniforms or the pom poms, but something about it made me forget about all the different thoughts coming at me twenty miles per hour and just focus on cheering.

"That actually reminds me." I turned to Libby.

"I think I have a guy for you."

"Libby," I complained. "I don't want another guy right now."

"Come on, it'll take your mind off of Jackson."

I thought about it. "What's his name?"

"Matt." Libby answered. "Your first date is going to be the party on Friday night."

"I haven't even met him yet."

"You'll love him. He's on the lacrosse team. He's a little creepy when you first meet him, but he's a great guy once you get to know him. He's also super into photography. Can I set up the date?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, sure."

I quickly made it out of the locker room and on to the field. I ran into Scott and Stiles. Scott was pumped and talking about how much he wanted to be first line this year. "But if you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. Do you really want to do that to your best friend." Stiles complained.

"I can't sit out again. My entire life is on the sidelines. This season I make first line."

Stiles saw Lydia walk up with the new girl and he turned to me. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Aw," I punched him in the arm. "Look at you being all brotherly." He gave me a look like he knew I was masking my pain behind jokes. "Go," I said with a smile. "I have good feeling about today."

"Like today's the day you're gonna meet Prince Charming?"

"Maybe, you and I both know that these vibes are completely unpredictable."

He kissed my cheek and sat down on the bench as I ran to go be with the cheerleaders. We worked on a few basic cheers and figured out how to incorporate them into a game by watching them practice. Jackson moved into the line of all the star attackers, but didn't skip out of giving me a smug smile on his way to the line. I wanted to kill him, but I kept my cool and we began to practice our new pyramid.

I looked over on the field after we got Libby down from the top of the pyramid and Scott was surprisingly blocking every shot from the attackers. All the girls began to cheer for Scott. Then Jackson came up to throw the ball. "Oh no." I whispered to myself. We all watched anxiously as Jackson jumped up and gave one of the best throws I have ever seen. All of the girls huddled together as they watched the ball fly in the air which seemed to move in slow motion.

Then Scott caught the ball in the net of his stick and all the girls went crazy screaming. Libby announced what cheer we were going to do so we all stood with out hands on our hips. "Stronger than steel. Hotter than the sun. Scott McCall is number one!" Jackson looked over at us with a glare. It was my turn to give him a smug smile.

After practice the three of us made our way back into the Beacon Hills Preserves to look for Scott's inhaler which he lost last night. We approached a stream and I hopped on Stiles' back she he could carry me over it. "I don't know what it was." Scott said as I got down from his back. "It's like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. That's not the only weird thing. I can hear things I shouldn't be able to hear and I can smell things."

"Smell things?" Stiles asked confused.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"I don't even have mint mojito gum-" He reached down in his pockets and pulled out a green stick of gum.

I pulled his hand to mine and smelled the gum. "Mint mojito." I commented.

"So all of this started with a bite?" Stiles asked. Scott began worrying about him possibly dying because of this bite. "You know I think I've actually heard of this infection." As Stiles began to talk I got intrigued because I had no idea of the infection it could be. "It's called Lycanthropy." Stiles winked at me before Scott turned around so I knew to play along.

"What is that? Is that bad?"

"Oh yeah!" I said trying to sound convincing. "It's the worst."

"But only on the full moon." Stiles commented. I howled mocking him and Scott gave me a small punch in the shoulder. "You're the one who heard the wolf howling."

"There could be something seriously wrong with me."

"I know you're a werewolf." Stiles imitated a growl and I gave his shoulder a small pat.

"Obviously we're kidding." I said as I ducked down so a branch wouldn't hit me in the head.

"But if you see us in shop class trying to melt all of the silver we can find it's because Friday is a full moon."

Scott began to look around confused as we stopped. "I could have sworn it was right here, I found the body, the deer came running and I dropped my inhaler."

Scott began to move around the leaves. "Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said as I got down on my knees and helped him look for it.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like eighty bucks." Stiles chuckled and then I felt him pick me up by my shoulder. There was a man wearing all black about twenty feet away from us.

Even though he was incredibly creepy I couldn't help, but notice his insane muscles, beautifully cut face and his icy blue eyes. He started walking towards us and I couldn't tell if my heart was beating so fast because I was scared or because I was excited. "What are you doing here?" He asked menacingly. We were all quiet and I bit my lip, he looked even better close up. "This is private property." The strange thing was that I couldn't read him.

"Sorry man, we didn't know." Stiles said. It was the first time I took my eyes off of him, but they found a way to travel right back. And call me crazy, but I could have sworn he couldn't take his eyes off of me either.

"We were just looking for something, but forget it." Scott said. The guy threw Scott something, it was his inhaler. I looked up at his icy blue eyes one more time before he turned around. "I've gotta get to work." Scott said getting ready to turn around.

Stiles stopped him. "Dude, that was Derek Hale."

"That was Derek Hale?!" I turned to Stiles quickly. Then turned back to where he walked off. "He was so hot."

Stiles gave me an annoyed look. "Who is Derek Hale?" Scott asked looking at both of us.

"You remember right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?"

"His family," I answered sadly. "They all burned to death in a fire about six years ago."

"I wonder what he's doing back?" Scott asked. Stiles shrugged and began to leave, Scott shortly followed, but I stayed for a moment. Derek was already out of sight, but I couldn't stop my mind from replaying his face over and over again. There was his eyes which held sadness and now I knew why.

Stiles turned around when he noticed I wasn't following him. "Come on Bree." I took one last look at where he was standing and followed them. Derek was going to be all I could think about for a while.

When I got home I spent most of my time in my room listening to music and fantasizing about Derek Hale until I heard my dad's thoughts running at a thousand miles per minute. All he could think about was this case and I felt bad. "Hey Bree, can you tell what dad is thinking?" I heard from the room next to me. It was Stiles. He always called my power a gift and tried to talk to me through it, but I called it a curse. I got up and walked into Stiles' room. His head was at the foot of his bed and he looked up at me from his laptop. "Can you hear him?"

"He's on the phone right now talking to the coroner."

"What else is he saying?"

I closed my eyes and focused. "They sent the hairs on the body to a fiber analysis in LA." I opened my eyes and Stiles shut his laptop closed waiting on an answer. "It was wolf hair."

"What?!"

"He's coming up here!" I immediately jumped onto his bed and Stiles opened the laptop. Right when he walked in Stiles was talking like he was explaining a homework assignment to me. "Hi dad." I said looking up at him.

"Hey. What are you guys doing?"

"Homework." Stiles answered.

"Anything I can help with?"

"No, I think we've got it." I said with a warm smile.

"How about you two take a break and we all go out to eat?"

"Sounds good to me." I rolled my eyes when Stiles said that. He'd say yes to going out to eat any day.

"Great, let me go get changed."

"Okay." Stiles and I said at the same time. When he walked out Stiles turned to me. "We have to tell Scott."

"We have another joint practice tomorrow. We could tell him then."

"That's the day they choose who plays."

"He's gonna be too distracted." I said to myself.

"We can try." I nodded at Stiles.

"We can try." I repeated. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I told you we had some great sibling moments.

Joint Practice:

Stiles practically ran after Scott to tell him what he found, but Scott wasn't listening to any of it. I tried to listen in on Scott's mind, but it was silent. I didn't even get a peep out of him which was strange because even if someone was consciously thinking of absolutely nothing their brain was still thinking about breathing and everything else going on in the body.

"Are you okay?" Libby asked.

I looked up at her (she was a good three inches taller than me). "Yeah, fine."

"Good, I can't have my co-captain off of her game." I smiled at her, but truth is that I was freaking out. I could hear Libby's thoughts (she was worried about me) and Stiles' thoughts (he was wondering how Jackson could score that great). I could even hear Jackson's thoughts (totally zoned in on the game), but not Scott's. Why?

When we all got out of practice Stiles and I made a quick stop to the library to get old books and sped home to find out as much information we could about everything werewolf. We were getting caught up in it and by the slightest knock on the door we jumped. Stiles went to answer it and it was Scott. "Get in." Stiles said. "We've been up all night reading websites, books, all of this stuff."

"How much adderall have you had today?" Scott asked as a joke.

"A lot, I even took some." I said seriously. "That's not important though."

"Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked as he sat down on Stiles' bed.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale." Stiles said trying to get rid of the pointless conversation.

"The guy we saw in the woods the other day?"

"Yeah, not important." Stiles said. "Remember that joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore." Scott looked confused. "The wolf, the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" He turned to Scott ready to answer.

"Should I?"

"It's a signal." I said and Stiles look a little upset that I beat him to it. "When a wolf is alone it howls to signal it's location to the rest of the pack."

"So if you heard a wolf howling," Stiles continued. "Maybe there could be more near by. Maybe even a whole pack of them."

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked impressed.

"No," Stiles and I looked at each other. We both knew this was going to be the hard part. "Werewolves."

Scott sat their quiet and we actually thought he might believe us for a second. "Are you two seriously wasting my time with this?" He got up. "You know I'm picking up Allison in like an hour."

"We saw you on the field today Scott." I said getting up. "What you did wasn't just amazing, it was impossible."

Stiles completely took over. He pointed out everything that was fixed with Scott and I knew Scott didn't want to hear it even if I couldn't read his mind anymore. "We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! We can't, the full moon is tonight. Don't you get it?" Scott was getting angry and I tried to pull Stiles back, but he wasn't having it.

"Everything in my life is somehow perfect! Why are you trying to ruin it?!"

"I'm trying to help." Stiles began pointing out everything that could make him change and pulled out Scott's phone to cancel his date with Allison.

Scott tried to pull the phone out of his hand and eventually pushed Stiles up to the wall. "Scott!" I screamed at him. He pushed Stiles' computer chair at me and my eyes were wide with fear and my body frozen. That was the first time Scott tried to actually hit the both of us.

"I'm sorry." Scott looked shocked at himself. "I've got to go get ready for the party." He picked up his stuff and walked out. When he was gone I ran to Stiles and we hugged each other. When we let go he picked up his computer chair revealing three claw marks on the back. Stiles and I looked at each other worried. This was going to be a long night.

After everything Stiles decided that we both needed to go to the party to keep an eye on Scott. I smoothed out my strapless, lace pink dress after I put in the last bobby pin to hold in my braid. I looked into tall mirror and my dad had appeared in it, not standing in my door way. "This kid does know that you're the sheriff's daughter right?"

"And you do know that this is my first date since Jackson, and if you mess it up I'm not going to talk to you for a week."

He chuckled and moved behind me. "You look-"

"Beautiful? Ravishing?" I said trying to sound full of myself.

"Like your mother."

I looked at him in the mirror sympathetically. Then back at myself. "Really?"

He kissed my shoulder. "Especially while you're wearing her necklace." I stared at the diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds; it was very Marilyn Monroe and very much my mother. The doorbell rang and I jumped a little. "That must be him." My dad looked at me. "Are you nervous?"

"I wasn't until I heard the doorbell." We both walked down the stairs and I hugged my dad. I had no idea what was going to happen tonight. Scott could go after Allison, he could kill everyone or kill Stiles and I for trying to hold him back. This could be the last time I could see my dad. "I love you."

"I love you too doll." When we pulled away he looked at me like I was strange. Something he always did to Stiles and I. "Be safe okay?"

I nodded and walked out the door. Stiles was already gone and Matt was standing on my front porch. I closed the door and Matt studied me. "Wow, you look amazing." He put out his arm for him to escort me to his car. Tonight was going to be an interesting night.

When we got to the party Matt didn't want to be in the backyard to dance with me. He was afraid of being thrown in a pool or something. So we stayed inside, talking and drinking. Stiles didn't want to be around us because he didn't like Matt. I didn't know if it was a big brother thing, but Stiles just didn't like Matt, but I liked Matt.

At sometime during the night Scott approached the two of us with his hand on his head and he looked like he was having problems. "Scott, are you okay?" I tried to look at him, but he pushed me out of the way and headed upstairs.

"Is your friend drunk already?"

"I don't know." I looked at Matt. "I'm so sorry to do this, but I need to check on him. I'll only be gone for a little bit." I promised him. I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

I found where Stiles was and we got outside just to see his car turn down the road. And for Allison to get into Derek's car. Bitch. I thought to myself. Derek obviously wasn't out of my system. "We have to go after him."

"What? What about Matt?" Matt obviously wasn't either.

"Bigger matters at hand Bree." I gave him a complaining groan and hopped into the Jeep. We drove to Scott's house and thank God he was too delusional to lock the door behind him. When we knocked on his bedroom door there was a weak voice telling us to go away. "Scott, it's us!"

He opened the door a little bit so Stiles and I tried to push it all the way open, but he was too strong for us. "Let us in Scott, we can help!" I yelled.

"No, you've got to find Allison."

"She's okay, I saw her get a ride from the party." Stiles said still trying to push the door in.

"I think I know who it is." Scott groaned. We still tried to push the door open, no use. "It's Derek. Derek Hale is the werewolf. He's the one who bit me. He's the one who killed the girl in the woods."

No. It couldn't be Derek. Although I didn't want to believe it, it all made sense. "Scott," Stiles began. "Derek is the one who gave Allison a ride from the party." Scott angrily closed the door and it wouldn't budge no matter how hard we tried to push it open. When we finally got it open Scott was already gone out of the window. "What do we do?" Stiles asked turning to me.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're the oldest!"

"By like five minutes!" I took a deep breath. "Okay, we should go to Allison's house and see if she's okay. If she's okay then Scott will have nothing to worry about."

"That's a great idea."

"I came up with it, of course it's a great idea now go." I shoved him out of the room and we hurried out of the house down to the Jeep.

We sped down the street (it was a miracle there were no cops out tonight) and right to Allison's house. We ran to the front door and Stiles began banging on it aggressively. On a normal circumstance I would have told him not to make us sound like murderers, but I was beyond anxious to know if Allison was okay or not. A woman with red hair answered the door, she had to be Allison's mother and I knew how freaked out she was because of our insane knocking. "Hello, Mrs. Argent." Stiles started. "You have no idea who I am. We're a friend of your daughters. This is going to sound crazy. Really crazy actually."

I had no idea what Stiles was planning to tell her, but it better be good. "Allison!" she called as she turned to the stairs. "It's for you."

Allison came out onto the stairs and she was perfectly okay. Stiles and I could bearly believe it and we looked like totally idiots not standing at the door. She walked down the stairs as Mrs. Argent walked away. "Bree, Stiles, what's up?" She gave us a warm smile.

"We just wanted to tell you that Scott left you at the party because he got sick." I said. "He really likes you and he's one of my best friends so I don't want you to hate him because of something that wasn't his fault."

Allison looked shocked. "Is he okay now?"

"He probably won't be okay until tomorrow. So please promise me you'll at least talk to him on Monday at school."

She smiled. "I can do that."

"Thanks."

"Scott is really lucky to have friends like you."

"Oh my God Allison, you don't even know." Stiles said as he leaned against the doorway. She laughed and said goodbye to us.

When the door closed Stiles and I leaned up against the door breathing hard. "Team Stilinski, three hundred forty five thousand seven hundred eighty nine, the world, zero."

He gave me a high five and we walked back to the Jeep with our arms wrapped around each other.

We spent the rest of the night driving up and down the road by the preserves looking for Scott. At around five in the morning we found him walking on the side of the road so we pulled over to pick him up. "You know what worries me the most." Scott said after we told him everything that had happened.

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head." Stiles said in an angry voice.

"She probably hates me now."

I groaned from the back seat. "I doubt that, but you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology."

"Or you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness that you you're a freaking werewolf." I rolled my eyes at Stiles and Scott looked at him upset.

"Okay," I said. "We'll get through this." I rubbed his shoulder. "If we have to we'll chain you up on full moon nights ourselves and feed you live mice."

"She's right. We had a boa once, we could do it." Scott chuckled at us and we all had a nice little moment, letting us know that we were in this together.

At school on Monday the first thing I did was find Matt. He was walking down the English hallway on the first floor. "Matt!" He turned around and smiled at me. "Hi."

"Hey. You know I took this girl to a party on Friday night and she told me she would be right back to help a friend, but she never came back."

"I know." I breathed. "Scott was just going through a lot and I had to help him. He's been my best friend since the third grade and-"

"Bree," I immediately stopped. I knew I had been talking really fast. "Has anybody ever told you that you talk way too much."

I smiled. "Just everyone I've ever met."

"It's okay that you left to help your friend. We've only been on half a date. I don't expect you to drop all of your friends and responsibilities for me."

"So you're not mad?"

"I'm sure you had an excellent reason, but I think we need a do over date."

"Definitely."

"How about after the first game?"

"That sounds amazing."


	2. Second Chance at First Line

After yesterday's practice where Jackson almost got his shoulder ripped out of his body and Scott almost killed Stiles and I (something coach doesn't even know about) everyone thought it was best that we didn't have a joint practice today so I caught a ride with Libby to go straight home. On the ride all we talked about was Matt which got me really excited for our date tomorrow. When I finally got home no one was there (no shocker). I wasn't upset; it would give me some major Bree time which I was in desperate need for. After spending your entire life being able to read thoughts you begin to appreciate the time you get alone with no one's thoughts penetrating yours.

I shortly fell asleep with the headphones in my ears, but was quickly haunted by a nightmare. I was running through the woods pushing branches out of the way, falling in my ridiculously tall heels and a short silver party dress. I had scratches on my face and my leg began to cramp, but I told myself to continue running, continue running to something. I got to a large house that seemed to be half burnt down. There was a small fire near by the haunting house and someone was in the fire. I walked closer to the person he was scared, burnt and had debris all over him. He was unrecognizable, but I felt like a part of my knew him and feared him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I was awakened from my dream by someone aggressively shaking my shoulders. I woke up with a start and began looking around to see if I was back in my safe, lavender colored walls I called my room. I felt sweat pouring down my face and my back. "It looked like you were dead." Stiles commented grabbing my hand so I could calm down. "Bad dream?"

"Bad doesn't even begin to describe it."

Stiles stroked my hair like dad did when I had bad dreams as a little girl. "I just came into wake you because Scott and I went to the morgue."

I leaned in like I didn't hear him right. "What?"

"I know, it's crazy, but it was the only way to find out what really happened to that girl in the woods."

I began focusing on Stiles to pull information out of his head. "There were bite marks on the body and you think Derek Hale did it. You want to ask me if I want to go with you two idiots to Derek, the werewolf's, house because Scott smelt blood and you think he buried the other half of the body on his property."

Stiles sat there for a moment. "I hate it when you do that."

"Stiles, you do know that if he catches us, we are all dead. He's going to murder us."

"Yeah, I got that."

I rolled my eyes at Stiles. "Womb to tomb."

"Birth to earth." He finished.

I let out a deep breath and got up from my bed. "If I die I'm blaming you."

I climbed into the back seat of the Jeep and we began our drive to the Preserves. We parked far enough away from the house where Derek couldn't see us, but we could see Derek. When I saw the house my dream came flooding back to me. I leaned towards the front seat. "This is Derek Hale's house?"

"Yeah? Why?" Scott asked turning to me confused.

"I just, I don't know, I feel like…I've been here before."

Stiles turned to me looking shocked. "Come again?" 

"I'm sure it's nothing, just a coincidence. Just a really, really strange coincidence." I looked out the window and the two kept their eyes still on me. "Look! Derek's leaving!"

They both turned to the window to see Derek get out of his car and begin driving away from us so Stiles pulled a little closer to the house once he was gone. We all got out of the Jeep with our flashlights and shovels. "Something's different." Scott said looking around confused.

"Like what?" I asked suddenly getting a weird vibe.

"I don't know." Scott answered. "Let's just get this over with." He sounded drained and confused. I wanted to question him more, but knew Scott was going to get angry and I really didn't want to turn into a werewolf appetizer so I dropped it. We began digging and digging and digging for what felt like hours on end. I began to regret my shoe choice when Scott began talking. "This is taking too long. What if he comes back?"

"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles said obviously.

"What if he catches us?" Scott pressed on.

"Then I have a plan for that." I questioned Stiles' plan and he stopped shoveling and looked at me. "You run one way, Scott and I run the other way which ever one he catches first too bad."

"I hate that plan!" I exclaimed.

"You're the one with the freaky brain powers I think you would last longer."

I rolled my eyes and continued to dig until I hit something with my shovel. "Stop!" I told them as I pressed my shovel against whatever it was signaling to them that I had found something.

We all got down on our knees and found a piece of cloth with rope tied tightly around it. Scott urged us to hurry. "Did he have to tie the thing in a million knots?" Stiles complained. My stomach began to knot up knowing that what was in this cloth was going to be bad. Damn my vibes. We got to the last knot so we moved the cloth revealing a severed wolf's head. The three of us screamed and climbed out of the hole, my scream being the loudest. "What the hell is that?!" Stiles screamed.

"It's a wolf." Scott said confused.

"Yeah, got that!" I yelled at Scott menacingly. "I thought you smelled blood! Human blood!" I emphasized the word human.

"I told you something was different." Scott said shrugging.

"This doesn't make sense." Stiles said.

"This is what I gave up my night for?" I said it more to myself. I could have been spending the night with Matt.

"We've got to get out of here." Scott said nervously.

We started to cover up the hole when Stiles stopped. "You see that flower?" Stiles began. I looked up. I never thought I would ever see that before. "I think it's wolfs bane."

"What's that?" Scott asked confused

Stiles and I looked at him like that was one of the dumbest questions we had ever heard (and to this day it still is one of the dumbest). Stiles and I began naming werewolf movies and Scott didn't know one of them. "You are so unprepared of this." Stiles said. "Bree help me."

I stood up and we both cautiously walked to the flower. We began pulling out the flower revealing one of the longest roots I had ever seen. I held the root as Stiles pulled more and more of it out. It seemed to be planted in circles. After we had pulled out all of it Scott called our names so we went to stand where he was standing and taking place of the wolf was the severed torso of a girl. We all looked at each other not knowing what to do. Derek didn't do this. He couldn't have.

The next day the police showed up to arrest Derek. Since we found the body we were there for the arrest. Derek looked at me and all I wanted to do was tell him in some way that I knew he was innocent. This would have been so much easier if I could read what was going on in his mind.

The deputy put Derek in the back seat of the squad car as Scott and I watched leaning up against Stiles' Jeep. Stiles began to walk up to the car so Scott and I tried our best to tell him not to, but he got into the passenger seat. "He got in the car." Scott breathed out. All I could do was nod my head. "Can you hear them?" He turned to me.

"You would be able to hear both of them talking so why don't you listen in for a change?"

"Fine." I ripped Scott's head off and I felt bad about it, but all I could think about was Derek. None of it added up. He needed a motive and being a physcho werewolf wasn't a motive. There was something I saw in Derek and I just knew that the three of us didn't know the entire story about what had happened to the dead girl in the woods.

Dad eventually realized Stiles was in the car talking to Derek so he pulled the door open and yanked him out. "Oh this isn't going to end well." I commented.

"Go." Scott said as I ran after my dad and Stiles.

"There. Stand." Dad said finally letting go of Stiles. I stood right next to Stiles so I could defuse the situation if it escalated. "What the hell are you doing?" I could tell the question was directed at both of us.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Okay, well how about you help me understand how you came to find this body in the first place."

I took a deep breath. "We were looking for Scott's inhaler."

"Which he dropped when?"

"The other night." Stiles continued. I saw what dad was doing. He was about to catch us in a lie.

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body?"

"Yes!" 

"Stiles." I said trying to get him to realize what dad was doing, but he didn't listen.

"The night you told me the two of you were out here alone and Scott was at home?"

"Yes!" I looked at Stiles like he was an idiot. "Wait, no! Crap!"

"I could have told you where that was going."

Stiles looked at my annoyed. "Shut up."

"So you two lied to me?" He said ignoring our bickering.

"Well, that depends on how you define lying."

"I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?"

"Reclining you body in a horizontal position." I nodded trying to make Stiles ridiculous argument legitimate.

"Get the hell out of here."

"Yes sir." We both said at the same time walking away.

We all got back in the Jeep and began our way back home so we could all get ready for the game tonight. Scott was on his phone looking more flustered than usual. "I can't find a spiral used anywhere for burials."

"Just keep looking. Maybe it's a ritual or something. Maybe they have to bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's a special skill, something you have to learn. Maybe it's different for girl werewolves."

"Okay stop it!" Here we go.

"Stop what?" Stiles actually didn't know what he had done wrong.

"Stop saying werewolf! Stop enjoying this so much!"

"Scott," I said cautiously. "Are you okay?"

"No! I'm so far from being okay!" Scott began to freak out and begged for Stiles to pull over. Scott looked through Stiles' backpack and saw the wolfs bane. His golden eyes glowed at us so Stiles pulled over and threw the backpack out of the car, but I saw Scott throw open the door and run away at insane speed.

"Stiles." He turned around and noticed that Scott was gone.

"Shit!" He hopped back in the Jeep as I climbed to the front seat. We began driving down the road looking for Scott. "This is just going to be our life." Stiles said. "We're just going to drive down this road looking for Scott for the rest of our lives."

"That's not gonna work, I have a date tonight. I'm gonna call Nadine." Nadine was one of my dad's deputies.

"How is that going by the way?" I turned to Stiles as I pulled my phone out. "Have you made it to second base yet?"

"Stiles, so not the time and if I had, which I haven't, gone to second base with Matt I would most definitely not tell you about it."

I began to dial the number. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because you're my brother." I whispered before Nadine answered in an angry voice so I put her on speaker because if she was going to yell it wouldn't be directly in my ear. "Bree, you know you can't call dispatch when I'm on duty."

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls."

"Odd how?"

"Like an odd person," I closed my eyes knowing this was going to sound completely crazy. "Or a dog like individual roaming the streets."

"I'm hanging up now." 

"No don't!" Stiles screamed, but she had already hung up.

"Okay this is ridiculous!" I screamed. "Scott is a big boy; he can handle things on his own! I've got a game that I need to cheer at and I date I can't miss again so take me home now!" Stiles looked at me shocked and at this point in my anger he would do anything I told him to.

We went home and I quickly changed into my cheer uniform as Stiles grabbed his lacrosse gear. We both got back in the car and drove about half of the way to the school in silence. "Scott's not gonna miss the game tonight." I said. "He'll show up there."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." I sat there nervously, I didn't want to read his mind so I turned it off, something that took a lot of energy, but not being able to read minds for however short of a time was a blessing to me.

"I'm not mad at you." I turned to Stiles shocked. He looked at me and smiled then back on the road. "Did you turn it off?" I nodded. "You give up a lot Bree. I don't even think you realize how much you give up if your gonna do something for yourself then by all means do it. Go on a date, go skydiving, turn off your phone and run away for a week."

"Really?" I asked intrigued.

"No not really." Stiles said sternly which made both of us smile. "You didn't ask to be involved in this werewolf stuff, but you are because you love Scott and you want him to be safe." I looked at Stiles shocked. He was being surprisingly understanding. "Even if I don't like Matt,"

"Why not?"

"It doesn't matter. Even if I don't like him, go on a date with him, because I know you like him."

"Stiles," He turned to me. "Thanks."

"Aw, look at you being all sisterly." He pinched my cheek with his free arm and I smacked his hand away.

"I can still kick your ass." I threatened.

"By reading my mind and cheating."

"I didn't say how I could do it." Stiles and I smiled at each other continuing the rest of the ride in silent.

When we got to the school Libby did my make up and painted the number eight on my cheek, Matt's number. All the girls lead the boys out onto the field and we started our pre game cheers. During one of our cheers Matt walked up to me. "Nice number." I blushed and Libby gave me a wink that Matt didn't see. "You're not gonna cancel on me again are you?"

"No, I promise."

"Good."

"Matt!" Coach Finstock called. "Get your ass over here!"

He called all the attention to us and Matt looked embarrassed. "Win for me." I told him as I began to shake my pom poms.

He gave me a light kiss on the lips and hurried back to the field. I was stunned. I couldn't believe he had actually kissed me in front of everyone, our first kiss. I looked at my dad who was trying not to look over at me. He had obviously seen the kiss.

I tried to forget about the kiss as the game went on which wasn't hard because I quickly noticed that Jackson and his buddies were deliberately not passing the ball to Scott. What a jack ass. I focused on Jackson and began to read his mind. "What did I say?" Jackson said menacingly.

I heard Danny's words go through Jackson's mind. "Don't pass to McCall."

I began to focus on Allison's mind. She was worried about Scott. Lydia made some sarcastic remark about Scott, but all Allison could think about was Scott. Stiles began to think about what would happen if Scott wolfed out on the field and now I was worried.

Lydia and Allison held up a sign that read: We love you Jackson! I rolled my eyes and ran over to Stiles who was (as usual) on the bench. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

Stiles was about to answer when we were interrupted by the cheers of the crowd. Scott was unbelievable on the field. "Is this good or bad?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know."

"Hey Stilinski!" Coach Finstock called. We both looked up. "Go back with your cheerleaders!" I was about to argue with him when Scott made an incredible shot. Everyone began cheering and we both forgot about any threat Scott possessed to everyone. "Pass to McCall!" Coach yelled. "Pass to McCall!" Then someone from the other team passed the ball to Scott and Coach looked at us confused. "Did the opposing team just deliberately pass us the ball?"

"I believe so Coach." Stiles answered.

Scott scored a shot that went through one of the player's nets and the crowd went ballistic. I went back with the cheerleaders and Libby and I began to jump up and down out of excitement. If we scored this last play we would win the game so naturally everyone was on the edge of their seats. Scott made the final shot and everyone jumped out of their seats.

Matt ran up to me and picked me up by the waist holding me in the air for another kiss. When he put me down my head was reeling. Matt put out his arm for me to take. "Let's go on our date."

After Matt and I got our stuff I text my dad telling him I was going out and I wouldn't be home until late tonight. He didn't respond which was weird. When Matt and I got to the town's bar and grill and sat down I immediately got a phone call. I looked up at Matt. "It's my brother. I have to take it."

"Go ahead." Matt said sipping on his soda.

I smiled at him and walked outside to take the call. "Before I bite your head off for interrupting my date with Matt I'm going to give you a chance to explain yourself."

"The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found."

"So?"

"So, the medical examiner determined that the killer of the body was animal not human. Derek's human not animal so they let him out of jail."

"Really?" I asked impressed.

"Guess what's worse." Stiles began. "Dad IDed the body, her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale? Like Derek Hale?"

"Yeah, Derek's sister."

I took a deep breath and looked at the window which Matt was sitting by and took a deep breath. This was going to be my last normal night for a while.


	3. Pack Mentality

_**The last chapter and this chapter are filled with more Bree/Matt stuff, but I promise you the next two chapters are gonna filled with Bree/Derek moments. I just wanted Matt and Bree to develop a relationship before I dived into Derek and Bree so Matt would make more of an impact in season two. Hope you're enjoying!**_

I lay in my bed gripping my sheets; my dream was getting a little too intense. All I could picture was Derek's face. I turned to lay flat on my back when I pictured Derek hovering above me. I touched his face and pulled him down onto my bed. We began making out and Derek moved to my neck. I let out a small moan and got on top of him my hands traveled down his shirtless body and when I got to his lower abdomen I licked him all the way up to his pecks. We began making out even more and though inside I knew it was wrong because I was with Matt, but being with him just felt so damn good.

I awoke with a powerful twitch taking over my body. The morning daylight peeked through my window and I sat up in my bed. I looked to my right, the last place I saw Derek and he wasn't there anymore. I looked around my room beginning to get frustrated. I looked across my bed at the picture of Marilyn Monroe hanging on my wall from her wedding dress modeling. "I'm not you." I told the picture. "I'm going to find one person and fall in love, not more than one." Marilyn was known for falling in love quickly and falling for more than one person at a time and that's something I never wanted to do yet, it was happening.

I felt guilty and dirty, but part of me also felt sexy. I threw myself down on the bed out of frustration and kicked my legs under the covers. My all black cat Monkey jumped on the bed and tried to hold down my feet. "That's enough." He thought (Yes I can also read animal's minds). This was going to be a long day. I quickly got ready not wanting to do anything with my hair I put it up in a high bun, but on a dark blue dress with flowers on it, a mustard colored cardigan, tan knee socks and brown boots.

When I got down the stairs Stiles was munching on a piece of toast. "You ready?" He asked with his mouth full.

I went to the fridge and pulled out a sandwich I had made last night and began eating it. "Yeah, I'm ready." Stiles picked up his back pack after I poured Monkey his food and I picked up my brown leather purse. "Bye Dad, we're leaving." I yelled.

"Have a good day." We heard faintly from his room.

The two of us walked out of the house and got into Stiles' Jeep. Stiles began talking about nothing really so I looked out the window and my thoughts went back to my dream of Derek. "Bree?" He asked.

I looked up at him. "What?"

"Were you listening anything I just said?"

I gave Stiles' an innocent smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay; it's nice to know how much you care about me."

"Stiles just tell me again."

"There's no use, we're already at school."

We pulled into the parking lot and I looked around shocked. How the hell were we already at school? I turned to Stiles. "How long were you talking?"

"Like the entire five minutes we were in the car." Stiles and I both got out of the car when Stiles' phone vibrated. "It's Scott. He has to tell us something." We both walked up to where the bikes were parked and Scott immediately went off on his dream about attacking Allison. He didn't even take a breath until we got into the main school entrance. "So you killed her?" Stiles said as he opened the door for us.

"I don't know." Scott answered. "I just woke up, I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breath. I've never had a dream like that before."

"I have." Stiles said. "It usually ends a little differently."

"Gross." I whispered to myself.

"A, I meant I never had a dream that felt that real and B, never give me that much detail about you in bed."

They continued talking about the dream as I began thinking about my dream again. Oh, Derek's body! "Who? Derek?!" Stiles screamed. My attention immediately snapped back to the conversation. Stiles slapped Scott in the back of the head and I really wished I knew what they were talking about. "Remember how we got him tossed into jail?"

"I know!" Scott said back. "But chasing her and dragging her to the back of the bus, it just felt so real. Like it actually happened."

We opened one of the doors leading to the back of the school to find a school bus with the back door damaged and blood all over it. Stiles and I both looked at each other. "I think it actually did." Scott, Stiles and I immediately went back into the school looking for Allison. "She's probably fine." Stiles tried to reassure him.

"She's not answering my texts Stiles."

"It could just be a coincidence." I said. "A seriously amazing coincidence." Déjà vu! How many times have I said that recently? Scott began freaking out and as we were looking I ended up losing him and Stiles. Matt stood in front of me. "Hey." I said smiling at him and continued looking around for Allison.

"Hey." He must have noticed how distracted I was. "Are you okay?"

I turned around as I saw Allison picking up her books from the ground. I let out a relived breath and turned back to Matt. "Completely fine." I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Are we still going on that date tomorrow?"

"Of course." His hands were around my waist. "What do you want to do?"

"Anything you want." I rubbed my nose next to his.

"Well I was planning a trip to Paris, shopping," I began to giggle. "Maybe even a ball."

"A ball?" He put his face next to mine and kissed me again. "Even though that date sounds absolutely perfect, how about a movie and dinner?" I whispered to him.

"Anything as long as it's with you."

I kissed him again when I felt the two of us being pulled apart by someone. It was Coach Finstock. "No PDA in the hall. Be smart and do it behind the school or something. No one's there."

Matt smiled at me. "Thanks for the advice coach."

An announcement came on the intercom saying that classes would go on as scheduled and I think Coach was more upset than anyone else. He went back into his classroom and I went back to Matt. "I'll see you later." He said before kissing my cheek and leaving.

Lydia walked up to me. "Wow, you and Matt are getting serious." I rolled my eyes at her and she grabbed my arm as I turned around. "Bree wait," I stopped so I could hear what she had to say. "You know I'm sorry about Jackson. You're one of my best friends I just want us to be Lydia and Bree again, two of the hottest girls in school." I turned around to look at her. "I'm sorry." She said again. "I'll buy your dress for winter formal."

That took me aback so I moved closer to her. "Anything I want?"

"Your accessories too." Lydia looked nervous. She honestly wanted me back as a friend. "So are we friends again?"

I smiled. No matter how much she got on my nerves or what she did to me I still loved Lydia and I missed her. "Yes, we're friends again." Lydia squealed from delight and gave me a huge hug. She put her arm out and I looped mine through hers. This is how we used to walk through the halls when we were best friends and it was comforting to know that we could still do it.

During chemistry Scott and Stiles got in trouble and got separated. My lab partner Danny just looked at me and smiled. Danny had been a great friend. He was on my side through the whole Lydia and Jackson thing and came to my house almost everyday over break just to see how I was (and he's Jackson's best friend).

Some girl jumped up from her seat and yelled. "I think they found something!"

We all rushed to the window including Mr. Harris. We watched as a man on a gurney was carried to the ambulance vehicle when the man jumped up and screamed causing everyone else to scream and jump back a few feet. Scott backed away and we tried to reassure him that he was alive and still good. "Stiles," Scott breathed out. "I did that."

It was lunch and we continued talking about the man on the gurney. "We'll figure it out." Stiles said when Lydia came up and put her tray next to Scott's

"Figure what out?" She asked innocently. Stiles made up some lie about homework as more people began to sit down at our table including, Danny and Greenberg.

Matt came up and sat next to me. Once he sat down he gave me a kiss. Then Allison went over to sit by Scott. Then Jackson came over forcing Greenberg to move out of the seat next to Lydia. Danny began talking about the injured man saying that it was an animal attack. Lydia tried to act dumb for Jackson, something she did to everyone. I was probably the only one who knew how smart she really was.

Stiles pulled out his phone and began searching. "I think I know who it is." He pulled up a video on his phone and everyone leaned in to watch. It was a man named Garrison Meyers who Scott knew as a bus driver from he lived with his dad.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun please?" Lydia begged. "Like…where we're all going tomorrow night?" She looked at Allison and then me. "You and Matt are hanging out tomorrow night right?" Then she turned to Allison. "So are you and Scott?"

"Um," Allison said uncomfortably. "Scott and I were thinking about what we were going to do."

"Well," Lydia said turning to Jackson. "I'm not staying at home again watching lacrosse videos so if we all are hanging out we're going to do something fun." Scott turned to Allison and asked if she wanted to hang out with all of them and she thought it sounded fun, but I knew she didn't actually want to. "How about bowling? You love bowling."

"With actually competition." I lipped it to Matt as Jackson said it and Matt chuckled. "I know Bree's actual competition." I turned to face Jackson and he winked at me which made me roll my eyes. "But what about the rest of you?"

Matt leaned in so he could see Jackson's face. "How do you know we're all not actual competition?" He turned to Allison and Scott. "You guys can bowl right."

Allison nodded confidently and Scott shrugged. "Sort of."

"Is it sort of McCall or yes?" Jackson asked menacingly.

"Yes!" Scott said. That was a lie. "In fact, I'm an excellent bowler."

Date Night:

Lydia and I sat on Allison's bed as she went through her closet trying to find something to wear. Lydia and I were both ready. She was wearing jeans, a teal collared shirt, with a navy blue sweater and a brown leather jacket over it. I was wearing a gold sequined spaghetti strapped shirt, dark pants, heeled boots and a black leather jacket. Lydia and I disapproved everything she showed us. Nice to see our taste in style hadn't changed since our time apart.

We both went up to her closet and picked out a floral printed black shirt when the door suddenly opened and it was Allison's father. "I'm sorry. I forgot to knock." Lydia jumped on Allison's bed in a seductive pose and I playfully hit her on the shoulder. "You girls are staying in tonight."

"Dad," Allison complained. "I'm going out with my friends tonight."

They had a small argument about the new curfew and he left. "Someone's daddy's little girl." Lydia commented. I gave her a look of annoyance. I wanted to be Allison's friend and sometimes I felt like Lydia was trying to make it harder.

"Sometimes," Allison said. "But not tonight." She put on a purple beanie and moved towards the window which she did an amazing flip out from. Lydia and I were shocked. "Eight years gymnastics. You girls coming?" I followed her flip (which I landed).

Allison hugged me and we looked up at Lydia. "I'm gonna take the stairs."

We all got to the bowling lane and we started the game. Everyone was fairly good, except Scott. Jackson began laughing when he saw how terrible Scott was. "Jackson," Allison said annoyed. "Mind shutting up?"

Scott tried again and missed. After everyone else's turn Scott went up again. Allison walked up to him and whispered something into his ear and after what she said Scott scored a strike. "Good job man!" Matt said giving him a high five when he came back up.

"What did you say to him?" Lydia asked.

"I just gave him something to think about." Allison smiled at me and we went on with the game. Jackson was slightly less annoying.

It came to Lydia's turn and she refused help from Jackson after she begged for Scott to help her. She went up with her bowling ball and hit a perfect strike. When she came back to sit down she began twirling her hair. "I think I'm getting the hang of it."

"That was kind of perfect form." Allison told Lydia.

"Was it?" She asked innocently.

I leaned over Matt so I could whisper something to Lydia. "Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit."

I could tell Matt heard, but he was pretending not to. "Didn't you do the exact same thing?" I blinked at her remark. "And trust me I do a lot more sucking than you did just for his benefit. Maybe that's why we're still together."

Lydia was making me mad and obviously Matt had picked up on that because when I pulled away from Lydia he put his arm around my shoulder and began massaging it. The rest of the night went smoothly and we all left with our boyfriends.

Matt walked me to the front door and we stood in front of each other. "That was-" Matt began.

"Terrible?" I finished for him.

"Yeah, a little bit."

"I can't believe I let Lydia talk us into doing that."

"It was a little bit of my fault too. I had to get competitive with Jackson."

"I love it when you do that." I said pulling him closer to me.

"Do what?"

"When you take the blame for something I did."

"I have to protect my girl."

"Your girl?"

"I mean my girlfriend."

I leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss when the door opened. I pulled away and my dad stood in the doorway dressed in his police uniform. He saw the two of us and looked apologetic. "I swear I had no idea you two were out here." Matt put his arm around my waist and Dad looked at me. "I didn't see the two of you out past curfew. This will be our little secret."

"Thanks Sheriff." Matt said.

"Bree, I have to get to the hospital and I'll probably be home really late."

I moved towards him. I remembered those exact same words when Mom was in the hospital. "Is everything okay?"

"The man who was attacked on the school bus just died."

"Oh my God." Matt exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's a real tragedy." He turned to me. "Are you gonna be okay doll?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow and no sleepovers." He said looking at Matt.

"Come on dad." I said. "After three dates?"

"I know." He stroked my cheek. "I just have to be a dad sometimes." He turned away and waved goodnight.

"Goodnight." Matt and I said at the same time. After he pulled out of the drive way Matt turned back to me. "Doll?"

"His pet name for me."

Matt laughed. "I love it." He leaned in to kiss me again.

This time the door opened and it was Stiles. "Seriously?!" I exclaimed when I saw him.

"I'm gonna go." Matt said turning to him. He kissed me sweetly and walked back to his car.

When he pulled out I turned to Stiles. "Do you want me to be a lonely old hag?"

"Do you know what the chances are of ending up with Matt?" I crossed my arms and stared him down. "Okay, I shouldn't have interrupted." I uncrossed my arms and he looked at me sympathetically. "Did dad tell you what happened?" I nodded. "Someone has to tell Scott."

I reluctantly got into the car with Stiles and we made our way to Scott's house. When we got to Scott's house we could tell he wasn't home and that the door was locked. Stiles looked up at the house. "We're going to have to break in."

"Wouldn't be the first time." I looked at Stiles. "Give me a boost." He cupped his hands so I stepped in them and he lifted me up. I grabbed the gutters and pulled myself up.

"Those cheer muscles really pay off huh?"

"Just get up here!" I said in a hushed whisper. He jumped up, grabbed the gutters and pulled himself up with a thump. So I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"For alerting the entire neighborhood that we're here!"

"Let's just get inside." We knew for a fact that Scott doesn't lock his window. So we opened it and rolled onto his bed. When we started to get up from his bed we saw a baseball bat coming for us so we started screaming and there was a girl scream on the other end which we placed as Mrs. McCall.

"Bree! Stiles! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"What are we doing?!" Stiles exclaimed. "Do any of you even play baseball?!"

The lights came on and Scott came into his room. "Can you please tell your friends to use the front door?"

"But we lock the front door, they wouldn't be able to get in."

"Yeah, exactly." She said looking at Scott. She turned back to Stiles and me. "And by the way do any of you care that there's a police enforced curfew?!"

"No." We all answered at the same time.

"No? Alright then." She threw the bat down on Scott's bed. "That's enough parenting from me tonight. Goodnight." She walked out of the room and we all said goodnight.

Stiles let out a sad sigh. "What's wrong?" Scott asked.

"Our dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago," I began.

"It's the bus driver." Stiles finished. Scott looked worried. "He succumbed to his wombs."

"Succumbed?"

"Scott," I said cautiously. "He's dead."

After Scott processed what he had heard he took off as fast as he could through the window before we could stop him. We both knew where he was going. He was going to Derek's and it wasn't going to be pretty. Stiles and I headed back home. I was drained so I went upstairs and went straight to bed. It wasn't long before I had another dream about the haunting Hale house and Derek Hale himself.


	4. Magic Bullet

I sat in front of Scott with Stiles sitting behind him in history class waiting for our test grades. Scott had told us all about his talk that turned into a fight that turned back into a talk with Derek. Truth was we were all trying to figure out what everything meant. "If Derek isn't the alpha," I turned my head to the side so I could hear Stiles better. "And if he's not the one who bit you then who did?"

"I don't know." Scott answered.

I turned around to look at Scott. "Did the alpha kill the bus driver?"

"I don't know." He answered again.

I could tell Stiles' wheels were turning, he was so interested in this new world and wanted to know more. "Does Allison's dad know about the alpha?"

"I don't know!" Scott said turning around to face him. I turned to face forwards. I was going to back out while I still had all my body parts.

"Dude," I heard Stiles as I got my test (it was an A+). "You need to study more." He told Scott who I saw got a D-. "That was joke." Stiles said slapping his shoulder.

"It's just one test." I reassured Scott. "You can make it up. Do you want help studying?"

"No, I'm studying at Allison's after school."

Stiles and I both looked at each other with our mouths opened. "That's my boy." Stiles said.

"We're just studying."

"No your not." I said.

"No I'm not?"

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you." Stiles went on. "If you go to that house today and squander that colossal opportunity I swear to God I'll have you deballed."

"Okay! Just no more questions." I smiled at Scott and rubbed his hand.

"No more talk about anything." Stiles promised. "No more talking about the alpha or Derek. Especially not Derek, who still scares me."

After history, which was the last class of the day I met up with Matt to go to the coffee shop after school. We walked hand and hand down the hall until I saw Derek who looked paler than usual huddled in a corner grabbing his ears. "Derek?" I let go of Matt's hand and ran to Derek. He looked even worse close up. "Are you okay?"

"No. I have to find Scott."

"Is he okay?" Matt asked getting a little bit closer.

"Will you help me?" When I saw how pleading Derek was I knew that I had to help him and part of me knew he didn't ask for help often.

"Just give me a second." He nodded and I pulled Matt away from Derek. I knew Derek would be able to hear everything we said, but Matt didn't have to know that. "I have to help him Matt."

"So, you're gonna ditch me again to help another guy?"

"You make it sound like I'm cheating on you."

"How do I know you're not?"

My mouth dropped open and I looked at Derek who was obviously trying not to listen. Then back to Matt. "Are you serious right now?"

"This will be the third guy you ditched me for."

"One of which is my brother."

"What about Scott?" I couldn't believe he would of accuse me of cheating on him with Scott. Matt took a deep breath. "I know I said I wasn't the guy who would make you drop everything for me, but this is getting out of hand. So choose," This wasn't happening. "Him or me." My throat tightened up. I knew I had to choose, but I didn't think that I would be falling so hard for Matt when my choice came.

I got closer to Matt and one tear fell down my face. "Since it looks like he's dying I'm gonna go with Derek."

My voice cracked at the end and I tried to turn around, but Matt violently grabbed my arm and spun me around so fast I didn't know which direction I was facing. "YOU DO NOT LEAVE ME!" He screamed in the middle of an empty hall.

He had such a tight grip on my wrist I felt myself starting to bruise. He began shaking me so hard that I couldn't see and I had no idea what was happening. He suddenly let go of me and I heard a thud. With the impact of the shakes I fell on my butt hard and when I looked at Matt he was laying on the floor knocked out with Derek standing over him. I stood up as quickly as I could and put my arm around Derek's waist to support him. "We have to get out of here." He put his arm around my shoulders and we began walking.

We slowly walked farther and farther away from Matt and I began to cry a little more. "You didn't have to do that." Derek said weakly.

I ignored his comment and continued walking until we made it out of the school. "I hope Stiles is still here." We began walking through the parking lot and I made my way to where Stiles and I parked this morning, but Derek stopped in the middle of the road putting his hand out. Then I noticed that he was stopping Stiles. Derek began to wobble and I looked at him pleadingly. "Derek don't fall." He fell and dragged me down with him.

Derek was on top of me by the time I saw Scott run up and Stiles getting out of the car. He sat up and turned to me. "Are you alright?" He breathed.

I gave him a weak smile. "Derek, you shouldn't be worrying about me."

Stiles helped me up as Scott kneeled down to talk to Derek. "What are you doing here?" Scott asked like he was annoyed with Derek.

"I was shot."

"He doesn't look too good." Stiles said.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott questioned.

"It was a different kind of bullet." I said. Derek looked up at me confused, I didn't even know how I knew that.

"Like a silver bullet?!" Stiles asked excitedly.

"No you idiot." Scott began talking about how he heard some girl say that Derek only had forty-eight hours and then Derek's eyes started going wolf. "I can't control it." My breath began quickening because I was scared for Derek.

The horns continued honking which didn't make the situation any better and people began getting out of their cars. "This is ridiculous!" I finally said. I helped Derek up and pulled him into the car after me. I'm pretty sure my skirt went up a couple of times, but that wasn't my main problem right now.

Derek begged Scott to find out what bullet they used on him and at first he didn't want to, but Derek convinced him. Stiles got into the driver's seat and we began to drive away. I comforted Derek as Stiles began to text Scott. "Try not to bleed out on my seats, we're almost there." I gave Stiles a dirty look.

"Almost where?"

"Your house." Stiles said obviously.

"What? No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Stiles, can you just stop?" I really didn't want to hear arguing right now, but nobody listens to me so they continued arguing and then Stiles pulled over. "And now we're stopping."

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet?" Stiles spat out. "Are you dying?"

"Not yet, I have a last resort." I looked at Derek like I was scared for this last resort. Derek pulled up his sleeve to reveal the bullet wound; Stiles and I almost got sick just looking at it. "Start the car." Derek threatened.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look right now. In fact if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out in the middle of the road and leave you for dead." I was getting very uncomfortable in the back seat.

"Start the car or I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth." I looked at Derek and I knew I should have been scared of him, but I wasn't.

After hours of trying to get Scott on the phone he finally answered. Scott still didn't have a chance to find the bullet. "By the way he's starting to smell." Stiles said. There was a pause. "Like death!" I smacked Stiles on the arm. Derek wasn't dying. He couldn't die.

Derek began talking to Scott and Derek said that Scott needed him to survive for his help. Derek hung up on Scott angrily so Stiles and I looked at each other. "Go." Derek told us.

We spent a few moments driving in silence when Stiles looked at me. "What if he loses control and kills us?"

"Don't talk like he's not right here. And Derek would never lose control and kill us."

"How do you know that? You can't even read his mind."

"Stiles!"

"What?!" Derek asked confused and shocked all at the same. Great, now Derek was going to think I was some freak of nature. I hadn't told anyone about my powers except Scott, Stiles and my mom. My own father didn't even know.

We pulled up to the animal hospital and when Stiles and I got out and stood in front of the Jeep. "Sorry, I didn't know you wanted to keep your freak powers from a werewolf who also has some freak powers." I pushed him and he looked at me like it was nothing so I pushed him again trying to get the smug look off of his face. "We're not gonna be able to help Derek if you keep pushing me."

I pushed him one last time. "I hate you!"

Stiles just stood there looking at me. Stiles could read me better than anyone thought so he pulled me in for a hug I desperately needed. I began to cry into his shoulder and we stood there for a few minutes. I knew Derek saw us, but he had also seen what I had been through today so he didn't interrupt until we were done and got him out of the Jeep to the back of the animal hospital.

Derek collapsed onto the bag of dog food gasping for air as Stiles pulled out his phone. If Derek died tonight I was going to lose my mind. "Does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?"

"It's a rare form of wolfs bane. He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to die without it."

"You have to tell Scott." I told Stiles.

"He's not gonna come any faster." Stiles complained. "He made that pretty clear a few hours ago."

"I'm gonna text him." I pulled out my phone and began typing. A few minutes went by and I looked at Derek who's eyes were closed and breath was getting shorter. I yelled out of anger which made Derek jump and open his eyes. I turned to Stiles. "We have to help him with what little we have here."

I moved to Derek and took off his shirt. "Why are you doing that?" Stiles asked uncomfortably. I ignored his questions and pulled Derek into one of the vet offices with Stiles following. Derek put his arm on the operating table and Stiles gagged. His veins were turning black and were spreading up his entire arm. "You know it doesn't look like anything some medicine and a good night sleep couldn't take care of."

Derek and I both ignored him. "When the infection reaches my heart it'll kill me."

He moved to one of the cabinets and I moved to the window as Derek and Stiles continued talking. No one was outside. "Scott should be here by now."

When I turned around Derek was holding an electric saw and told Stiles that he had to cut off his arm. Derek passed Stiles the saw and I moved to the table. "Is this the smartest idea?"

Stiles picked up the saw squeezed the trigger once and put it back down. "What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works."

"If?! If it works?! You don't even know if it's going to work?!"

Derek turned to me then back to Stiles. "Is she always like this?"

"Yeah, the cause of many migraines." Stiles said quickly. I threw my hands in the air. I was about done with today. "Look, I don't know if I can do this."

"Why not?!" Derek barked.

"Because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone and especially the blood. Bree you do it!" He pushed the saw into my hands so I pushed it back into his.

"You faint at the sight of blood?!"

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!"

"Fine," Derek said breathlessly. "Either one of you cuts off my arm or I'm going to cut off one of your heads."

"I'm so not buying your threats any-" Derek pulled Stiles by the collar of his shirt and stared into his eyes menacingly. "Okay, totally, I'll do it."

Derek threw up over the operating table near my shoes in black blood. "What the hell is that?" I whined.

"My body is trying to heal itself." He gasped.

"Then it's not doing a very good job."

I turned to Stiles angrily. "Shut up Stiles!"

"Hey! We're all on our last nerves right now and I don't appreciate you yelling at me!"

"Now," Derek groaned. "You have to do it now."

"I don't think I can."

"Just do it!" Derek screamed.

Stiles picked up the saw getting ready. "Oh God, here we go."

Stiles was literally going to do it. He was actually going to CUT OFF DEREK'S ARM! "Oh my God, I'm gonna vomit." I was about to run out of the room when I heard Scott's voice.

When Scott came in the room and saw what was in Stiles' hand he threw his backpack on the ground. "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!"

Stiles put down the saw with relief. "You just prevented a lifetime full of nightmares." Scott handed Derek the bullet and he looked at it for a few seconds, but started to wobble. Oh, not again.

He toppled over and dropped the bullet down one of the water drains. Stiles and I went to Derek as Scott dove for the bullet. "Derek? Wake up." I pleaded. "Derek, please!"

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles asked Scott. Scott mumbled that he couldn't reach the bullet. "He's not waking up! I think he's dying! I think he's dead!"

"Stiles!" I screamed. "Stop talking!" I turned back to Derek. "Derek!" Scott was screaming that he got the bullet and I looked at Derek. He wasn't dead, but he wasn't awake. I was out of every option so I pulled his face into mine and kissed him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Stiles screamed. It was working though. Derek's head picked up and he was kissing me back. I pulled away and Derek stared at me for a moment, but immediately stood back up after Scott gave him the bullet. Derek poured the gun powder out of the bullet, lit it on fire with a lighter he took out of one of the drawers and lit the powder. He took the powder and threw it on his bullet wound pressing it inside. My stomach was turning as Derek fell on the floor and began screaming from pain. All of his veins turned back to normal and it healed like Derek hadn't even been shot. We were all silent. "That was," Stiles paused as Scott and I turned to look at him. "Awesome! Yes!" I punched Stiles shoulder and he rubbed it like it hurt.

"Derek," I started as he got up. "Are you okay?"

"You mean beside the agonizing pain?" I smiled a little bit. He was okay.

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a sign of good health." Derek looked at Stiles like he was going to kill him and if started killing him I would probably join him.

"We saved your life," Scott began. "Which means you're going to leave us alone. You got that? And if you don't I'm gonna go right back to Allison's dad and I'm gonna tell him everything-"

"You're really gonna trust them? You think they can help you?"

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are."

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek got Scott to go with him so he could show him what he meant.

Stiles and I got into the Jeep and sat there in silence for a minute. "Before we got into the animal hospital," Stiles began, breaking the silence. "What were you so upset about?" He looked at me and I shook my head trying not to let the tears fall. "Tell me Bree."

My eyes began to water and I gulped down the lump in my throat. "Matt and I broke up."

Stiles looked at me shocked. "What?"

"Don't even try to hide it because you and I both know how you felt about him. You're probably jumping up and down on the inside." I turned to him and he was looking at me sympathetically. "Thank God my sister isn't dating that stupid lacrosse player anymore."

I opened my mouth to say more, but I couldn't get any words out so I sat there and cried as Stiles held me and kissed my head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He lightly patted my head. "I love you." We stayed there like that until I was done and then we went home.

I was sitting in my room with Monkey when there was a knock at my door. "Come in."

The door opened and I turned to see Stiles and my dad with plastic bags from the grocery store. "I hope you don't mind," Stiles began. "I told dad about what happened with Matt." Stiles picked up his plastic bag. "Stilinski family movie night?"

"Sherlock Holmes is about to start." my dad offered. "We won't even get mad at you when you point out what the criminals do wrong."

I gave them a big smile. "Come on." They both got on the opposite side of me and Stiles opened his plastic bag which was filled with ice cream and dad's had potato chips. I smiled to myself as Stiles handed me a spoon. I truly did have the best family.


	5. The Tell

I sat in the front seat of dad's squad car with Stiles in what I called "the cage" as I pulled my burger out from the bag. "Why do I have to sit in the cage?" His face was practically pressed up against it.

"Because I'm the favorite child." I said turning to him. Dad threw a napkin at me so I rolled my eyes and put on a fake smile for Stiles. "Because it's my turn to sit up front brother dearest."

"Much better Sabrina." Stiles said in a cocky tone. He knew hitting me with my first name would upset me so I stuck my tongue out at him as he leaned back into his seat.

"Did they forget my curly fries?" Dad asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones."

"Well I'm carrying a lethal weapon so if I want the curly fries I will have the curly fries."

"If you think getting rid of contractions in all of your sentences makes your argument any more legitimate _you are _wrong." He looked at me like he was impressed that I could come back with such a good comment. I smiled confidently and popped a curly fry in my mouth. Dad's radio went off and I moved to answer it, but he smacked my hand away. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"We've got a report of a possible 187."

I practically spit out my food and Stiles pushed right up against the cage again. "A murder?!" We said at the same time.

"Oh, you two are definitely twins." Dad mumbled before replying back to the man on the other end of the radio. It was a short drive to the crime scene and when we got there Stiles and I were trying to look out the window, but we were caught by Dad. "Stay here." He said sternly.

I looked over to the ambulance to find Jackson and Lydia with a paramedic. Jackson was obviously arguing. He began arguing with my dad so I got ready to open the door. "Bree, my door doesn't open."

"Sucks to suck." I got out of the car, but didn't close the door so Stiles could still hear (I felt a little bad).

"I want to go home!" Jackson yelled. "It should be a simple concept to grasp for a minimum wage rent a cop like you! Now, I want to go home!" Jackson had better watch what he says, if not there might be two body bags leaving here tonight.

"Whoa!" I head Stiles scream from the back. "Is that a dead body?"

Dad gave me a disapproving glance so I got back in the car and shut the door. "Nice job Stiles."

"Okay, I'll give you that, it was my fault."

The Next Day:

When I got to school I noticed Allison opening her locker full of balloons. Thank God Lydia talked me into that before what happened last night. As I walked to chemistry I saw Matt walking towards me like he wanted to talk to me. I quickly ducked into my classroom and made my way to Danny. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Did you hear about what happened between Matt and me?"

"Rumor is he slapped you."

"Yeah, something like that."

Danny was going to say more, but Mr. Harris began talking about the parent teacher conferences tonight. He somehow managed to make even the simplest things sound creepy. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" I looked around. Had Scott really not shown up today? I turned to Stiles and he shrugged.

The door opened and Jackson came walking in. He looked pale and scared. It made me wonder what he actually witnessed last night. Mr. Harris moved to him and said that he could leave early for any reason. Just like Harris to favor Jackson over everybody. We all began reading chapter nine when Stiles moved closer to Danny. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"No." Danny answered.

"Well, I'm going to anyway?" I rolled my eyes at Stiles. "Did Lydia show up in your homeroom?"

"No."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answer still no."

"Does anybody know what happened to them last night?"

Danny hesitated in his answer. "He wouldn't tell me."

"But, he's your best friend." I told Danny. He looked at me and shrugged.

"One more question." Danny was getting annoyed. "Do you find me attractive?" I looked at Stiles like he was insane and Danny looked really uncomfortable. While Stiles was waiting for the answer he fell off of his stool causing everyone to look over and I put my head down. I loved my brother, but honestly he could be beyond embarrassing.

The day went on, boring as usual until I got out of theatre where I saw Derek pushing Matt up against a wall. "Derek!" I ran to him and pushed him off Matt. "What the hell?" He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but I stopped him by turning to Matt. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." Matt answered still looking at Derek.

"Even though I would love to see you in pain you better run before he kills you." Matt stood there for a minute looking at me like I was crazy. "Run." He took off in the other direction and I looked at Derek. "Who else did you bully today?"

I crossed my arms and waited for an answer. "Jackson." He admitted.

"Derek, you can't just go around scaring high school boys." I smiled. "If you just try talking to them you'll find out that a lot of people are actually, you know, decent." He studied me with a confused look. "We can talk about all of this later, but right now I need to get to history."

"Wait," Derek grabbed my arm and flashed me that pleading look he only used on me. "Come to my house after school?" Was he actually asking to see me alone? "I think I can help you, with your mind reading."

I smacked him on the arm. "Don't say that so loud!" Derek looked at me like he was upset. "I'll meet you okay. I just have to get to class." I turned around and walked away. Maybe Derek didn't have any feelings for me at all and I was reading too much into his signals (wouldn't be the first time for that).

When I got into history Stiles was looking at his phone like a crazy person. "Stiles? What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for Scott to text me back."

He still wasn't looking up. "You know if you stare at it too long your eyes can fall out of their sockets."

He looked up at me annoyed so I smiled and sat down next to him. "Can you be serious here?"

"Stiles, you knew it was going to change when he started dating Allison. Scott is practically obsessed with her."

He looked at me uncomfortably. "How are you doing with all of that?"

I took a deep breath. That was something I really didn't want to talk about but I guess Stiles and I had tip toed around the subject enough. "Sometimes, feelings just go away."

Stiles nodded and then class started. Right after class Stiles and I walked out trying Scott on the phone again. "What?" Scott answered annoyed.

"Finally!" Stiles exclaimed. "Have you been getting any of my texts?"

"Yeah, like all nine million of them."

"Do you have any idea what's been going on? Lydia is MIA, Jackson looked like he has a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guy is dead and you have to do something about it."

"Like what?"

"Something." I said into the phone.

"I'll deal with it later." He hung up so Stiles and I stared at the phone from shock.

"He hung up on us." I said.

"I know." Stiles looked at me. "He never hangs up on us."

"I know."

Stiles put away his phone angrily. "I'm gonna go see Lydia, your coming."

"I have somewhere to be after school!"

"Like where?" Stiles asked unimpressed.

"I'm not telling you."

"Why? Is it bad?" He was teasing me now.

"No, you're just going to make fun of me whenever I tell you."

"So you come with me to see Lydia, drop me off at the house and then you can go do whatever it is you need to do."

I stopped walking, but Stiles kept going. "I really need my own car."

"Come on cry baby." I rolled my eyes and caught up with him.

I text Derek telling him I was going to be a little late as we pulled up in Lydia's drive way. We talked to Lydia's mom and then she let us into her room. "Lydia, Bree and Stiles are here to see you."

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Stiles and I looked at each other. Lydia's mom told us that they had put her on medication and she left the room. One look at Lydia would tell me that she wasn't all the way there. "What are you doing here?"

"We were just making sure you were okay." Stiles said. Why did I have to be with him so he could hit on a girl he had been obsessing over since forever? Lydia patted on the bed signaling for us to sit down. Stiles did, but I stood. "I was worried about you today." I turned around and rolled my eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel, fantastic." She was right in Stiles' face when I turned around and he picked up one of the pill bottles so I moved to read it.

It was a high dosage and she had already gone through one bottle. "I bet you couldn't say I saw Suzie sitting in a shoe shine shop ten times fast." Stiles said as I sat down next to him.

"I saw Shuzie-" Stiles and I both tilted our head to the side. She tried again, but it was no use. Lydia fell back down on the bed with a serious face. "I saw-"

"Lydia, what did you see?" Stiles asked moving closer to her.

"Something." She mumbled.

"Like a mountain lion?" I offered.

She nodded. "A mountain lion."

"Are you sure you saw a mountain lion?" Stiles asked. She mumbled mountain lion again. Stiles moved to the stuffed giraffe sitting on her bed and showed it to her. "What is this?" Her answer (no shocker there) was a mountain lion. Stiles and I shook our heads. "You are so drunk."

Her head fell down on Stiles' lap and he gasped. "Stiles," I started. "Do not get a boner."

"I can't really control that!" He said in a hushed whisper.

"Stiles, if you get a boner I am going to punch you in the head."

"Then get her off of me!" I walked over and lightly picked Lydia's head up to put it back on the pillow. Stiles stood up and walked over to the door. "Well, we're going to go. I'll let you get back to the post traumatic stress thing."

"Stay." Stiles went back inside the room shutting the door in my face so I put my ear up against the door. Lydia moaned for him. If Stiles was going to sleep with her now while I waited outside I swear I was going to murder him when he got out, at least he wouldn't die a virgin. "Stay, please, Jackson."

I let out a chuckle that I'm sure Stiles heard from the room. I opened the door trying to put on a serious face. "Jackson?"

"Shut up." Lydia's phone went off and Stiles went to get it. I moved toward him and a video was already open on her phone and Stiles made it play by accident. On the video there was something that looked like a werewolf crashing out of the video store. It wasn't a normal werewolf though. It was huge, had glowing red eyes and a vicious face. Stiles and I looked at each other shocked.

Stiles pocketed Lydia's phone and we hauled ass to get out of that house before anyone noticed we took her phone. I got into the driver's seat of the Jeep, dropped Stiles off at home to wait for Scott to call and I went to Derek's house. I was already an hour late. I parked towards the beginning on the preserves and made my way to Derek's house on foot. While I was walking I prayed that I didn't get lost navigating through the woods. It was harder than it looked. I began to look around behind me. Maybe I had missed it, but when I turned around I ran smack into Derek's bare torso knocking me down to the floor with him on top of me. We were broth breathing heavily and I got a closer look at those dazzling blue eyes. "Derek," I said jokingly. "We must stop meeting like this." He helped me up and I studied him. Something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"I can't even read your mind, but I know you're lying." Derek looked around uncomfortably. I moved closer to him and put a hand on his arm. "Just tell me."

Derek took a deep breath. "Hunters."

My eyes grew wide. "They're at your house?!" He looked down. I wanted to help him. Derek had done so much for me with Matt. If Derek wasn't there when he was I don't want to imagine what Matt would have done to me. "Come to my house. We were going to meet anyway we can easily do it at my house."

"What about your dad? The sheriff."

"He won't be home until after the parent teacher conferences which will be hours. The hunters will be gone by then." I could tell Derek was nervous which was…cute. "The only person we have to worry about is Stiles and I know how to get past him."

Derek nodded. "Okay." I offered him my hand which he cautiously took. When he touched me it was like an electric current running through my veins making my blood pump faster and my heart beat harder. This was the first time we had ever touched with him being conscious, but it felt like we had touched before. God, how cliché did that sound?

When we got back to my house I left Derek in my room as I went to steal an undershirt from my dad. He wouldn't miss it much. When I came back in my room Monkey was hissing at Derek who was standing by my bed awkwardly. When he saw the door was open Monkey went running out. "You have a cat." Derek said obviously which made me crack a smile.

"He hates Scott now too. You can sit down you know?" I threw him the shirt and after he put it down he sat on my bed. I moved to my computer and put on some music. Cut by Plumb came on (probably one of the most romantic songs in my playlist. The universe must be sending us a sign). Derek looked at me strange so I pointed to the wall. "So Stiles won't hear us." I explained. He smiled and I was on my knees. I would do anything he said at this point. I sat down in my computer chair kicking off my heels.

Derek looked at me and then back down. "Can I ask you a question?" I nodded. "How long have you been able to read minds?"

"For as long as I can remember."

"And you can't read my mind?"

I nodded. "It doesn't happen often, but there are a few who I can't read. Scott being one of them."

"Scott?"

"Yeah, it happened right around the time he was turned."

Derek looked at me like he was thinking. "Maybe it's because we're werewolves."

Why the hell didn't I think of that before? "That actually makes perfect sense."

"You're embarrassed by your powers, aren't you?"

"No."

He smiled. "You're lying."

I stood up. "What am I supposed to say? If I tell people I can read minds they are going to think I'm insane."

"I don't think you're insane." That was literally the first time that someone didn't think I was crazy after I told them about my powers.

I moved closer to him. "What do you think about me?"

"I think," he said grabbing my hands. "That you're beyond beautiful." He pulled me into his lap. My knees were on his thighs and I was looking down on that gorgeous face. That shirt wasn't going to stay on long. I touched his face and he rubbed my back. "What do you think about me?"

I rubbed that back of his head, running my hands through his hair. "I think you're perfect." I sunk down into him so I was actually sitting on his lap then he pulled my head in for a passionate first (technically second) kiss. His touch was so different than Jackson and Matt's; his touch felt spiritual, like we had known each other for thousands and thousands of years. Derek felt it too; I could read all of his expressions like they were my own. It all just felt so…natural. It was like we were born to be together and our souls were somehow tied to one another.

He was on top of me now and we continued to kiss, but he pulled away. All I wanted was for him to keep kissing me. "Are you sure you want to do this? Here? With me?"

I touched his face again. He was flawless. "I couldn't picture any better way for this to happen or anyone better to have it with."

That sex was the most passionate I had ever experienced. It was loving and pure. Derek had crept into my heart quickly and silently. He had me forever and honestly I couldn't care less.

We laid with each other for hours after it was done. We talked a lot. We talked about our past, what we were going through now and our dreams for the future. Derek didn't have many for his future, but I did and he listened through all of it. In that moment I knew I had fallen for Derek.


	6. Heart Monitor

"You actually expect Scott to stay away from Allison?" I asked as I turned up the TV. Derek and I were snuggled in my bed with a bowl of popcorn and the movie Inception.

Derek looked at me. "Honestly, no. I know he's not gonna stay away from Allison, but he could at least ease up on seeing Allison."

"That would be like if someone asked me to stay away from you."

Derek turned to me with a smile. "Would you stay away from me?"

"I could stay away from you, but it would be really, really hard." He started kissing me passionately and I pulled away breathlessly. "My dad is gonna be home any minute."

"I should probably go anyway." He kissed my nose and got up from my bed. He stood on the roof with his head still leaning into my room. I was standing in front of the window looking at his beautiful face. "Are we moving too fast?"

"Derek, we slept together before we established our relationship. I think every part of our relationship is going to move fast." Derek leaned into me and kissed me one last time.

The Next Day:

"We're not talking to Scott today." Stiles told me as we walked in the school.

"Stiles,"

"Don't say Stiles like that."

We both stopped walking and I looked at him confused. "How am I saying Stiles?"

"You're saying it like Mom used to when one of us did something wrong."

"Stiles," I said in a normal voice. "Scott didn't run the car into Dad."

"He didn't do anything to stop it and Scott didn't answer our phone calls all day when we really needed him." I massaged my temple. "Don't massage your temple either! When you do that you're thinking about how stupid I am."

"How the hell do you know what my body language means?!"

"I learned how to pick up on body language when you started telling me all the different things you got from people's minds." Stiles looked at me confused. "I'm shocked." I looked at him confused as we started walking again. "You didn't even hit me when I talked about your powers in the middle of the school hall."

"Why? Do you want to be hit?"

"No, I was just expecting it. I'm also noticing that fresh glow on your face, the lack of bags under your eyes and your eyes itself they look…new."

"Thank you?"

"What the hell happened to you over the weekend that made you look so different?"

"This dress is new." I said looking at it. It was tight, dark blue and had small purple flowers all over it.

Stiles laughed dryly. "Something happened to you and I'm gonna find out."

I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "Good luck." We both got to English and shortly after Scott walked in sitting to my left side and behind Stiles.

We were all quiet for a moment. "Still not talking to me?" Scott asked. Stiles was quiet and I knew if I said anything Stiles was going to kill me so I began texting Derek instead. "Can you at least tell me if your dad is okay? Just a bruise right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothing that big." There was a pause. "You know I feel really bad about it right?" There was another pause. "What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this all out and I went to Derek for help?"

Stiles looked upset, like he needed to talk. "If I was talking to you I'd say you're an idiot for trusting him, but obviously I'm not talking to you." All their comments towards Derek were getting annoying and a little hurtful it started to make me think that I would never be able to tell Scott and Stiles about our relationship. The bell rang and shortly after Stiles whipped around to look at Scott. "What did he say?" Scott and I both smiled. The rest of class was the three of us trying to text, pass notes and talk to each other about what had happened and by the time we got out of class we had an idea of what was going on. "So he wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" We all walked out and headed for our next class.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but whenever you do that you usually try to kill someone, usually one of us." I had to at least pretend like I didn't know what they were talking about.

"That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to learn to control it."

"How's he gonna teach you to do that?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know and I don't think he does either."

"When are you seeing him again?"

After work I thought. "He told me not to talk about it, to act normal and just get through the day." Stiles pressed on. "At the animal clinic after work."

"That gives us till the end of the day." Stiles said. Now I was confused.

"To do what?" I asked.

"To teach him ourselves." Scott and Stiles walked ahead of me. I really didn't want to do this. It was like I was going behind Derek's back. I had to tell him. We got to lunch and I still hadn't told Derek. Scott, Stiles and I were sitting in the back of the cafeteria so Scott could hide from Allison. He was hiding behind Stiles' history book as I took a bite of my salad. "I think the book is making it more obvious." Stiles commented.

I looked over at Allison. "She's reading anyway."

"Did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asked.

"I think so." Stiles said as he gave me a bite of his apple.

"Does that mean you don't hate me anymore?"

"No," Stiles said. "But your crap has infiltrated my life so I have to do something about it. Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek."

I rolled my eyes. Always the Star Wars references. "Yeah, you be my Yoda." Scott said.

"Your Yoda I will be." I rolled my eyes and stood up while Scott and Stiles continued arguing, but I was already out of the cafeteria. Stiles told me they were going to go out on the lacrosse field during lunch, but honestly I'd rather spend the rest of my lunch with someone else, someone like Derek.

I walked into the utility closet we had agreed to meet in and shut the door. When I saw Derek I immediately smiled and he touched my face. "How long do we have?" He asked.

"About thirty minutes."

"We can do a lot in thirty minutes." We began kissing and those were the best thirty minutes I had ever spent in a utility closet. When the bell rang for lunch to be over Derek looked at me. "You go out first." I got on my tippy toes and gave him one last kiss before I walked out of the closet and to Econ.

I got into class right before the final bell rang. "Nice of you to join us Bree." Coach said as I made my way to my seat in front of Stiles and next to Scott. Coach began asking for someone to summarize the reading from last night and he chose probably the only person who didn't read the chapter from last night. Scott. Coach began embarrassing Scott in front of everyone. Stiles tapped on my shoulder and he showed me Coach's phone showing Scott's heart monitor. The more Coach yelled the more the monitor went up. When his heart rate got to 160 it started to go down. We began wondering what made his heart rate go down when I saw Allison holding his hand. I showed Stiles and we looked at each other.

After class we went straight to Scott. "It's her." Stiles and I said at the same time. Scott looked at us confused. "It's Allison." I said.

"Remember what you told us about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, thinking about protecting her." Stiles continued. Scott nodded.

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You heard her voice on the field." He nodded again. "That's what brought you back so you could score."

"And after the game in the locker room you didn't try to kill her. At least not how you tried to kill us." Stiles took a deep breath. "She brings you back is what I'm trying to say."

"No, it's not always true because every time I'm kissing her or touching her-"

"No, that's not the same." I said jumping in. "When you're doing that you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex." Scott began smiling to himself. "You're thinking about sex right now aren't you?"

"Yeah." Scott said embarrassed.

"That's fine." Stiles said. "In the classroom when she was holding your hand that was different. I don't think she makes you weak, I think she gives you control."

"Like an anchor." I said.

"Because I love her." I looked at Scott shocked and I could tell he was shocked with himself. "I love her." He said again. "I think I'm totally in love with her." I smiled at Scott.

"That's beautiful." Stiles said mocking him. "Before you go off and write a sonnet can we please try to figure this out because you obviously can't be around her all the time?"

"Right, sorry. So what do we do?"

We all stood there for a minute when Stiles came up with an idea. Scott agreed to try it, but I knew he was going to get hurt so I didn't agree to go with them which tipped Stiles off, but I really didn't care because Derek was in the parking lot waiting for me. When I got into his car he kissed me. "I hope you don't mind, but I have to stop at the hospital really quick."

"For what?"

"I want to see my uncle, see if he's making any progress. He might know something about the alpha."

I nodded and he drove us to the hospital. He asked me if I wanted to stay in the car, but I wasn't going to leave him in there by himself. We signed in at the front of the hospital and made our way to Peter Hale's room.

Derek moved in front of Peter's wheel chair and sat down on the hospital bed. I stayed towards the back of his hospital room. I got a weird vibe from Peter. I wasn't going to tell Derek, but there was just something off about him. "I need your help." Derek began. "If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign, blink, raise a finger, anything just something to point me in the right direction." He paused, trying to gather up what to say. "Someone killed Laura." I could tell how hard it was for him to say and I wanted to go closer to comfort him, but Peter practically had me paralyzed in the back of the room. "Your niece, Laura." He was starting to get frustrated. "Whoever he is, he's an alpha now, but he's one without a pack, which means he's not as strong. I can take him, but I have to find him first. If you know something just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Did someone else make it out of the fire?" Now he was getting desperate. "Just give me anything, blink, raise a finger, anything." He stood up and grabbed his arms. "Say something!"

"Let him go!" A nurse said coming in. I jumped and Derek let go of Peter. "You think after six years of this that yelling at him is going to get a response?"

"You got a better method?"

"Patience, he'll respond if you give him the time."

Derek looked back at Peter. "We don't have anymore time." Derek walked towards me, grabbed my hand and we walked out of the hospital.

When we got outside I looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He was holding my hand tight and hadn't let go.

"Derek," I stopped walking and so did he. "Talk to me."

He looked me up and down. "It's just frustrating. He can't talk to me, he can't do anything. He was my best friend."

"I know." Snow was starting to fall and I began to wish I had more on than a dress and a brown leather jacket. Then he pulled me in and kissed me. His kiss warmed my entire body that I was starting to feel hot in my jacket. When he pulled away from me I looked at him. "What was that?"

"I needed a little comfort." He grabbed for my hand again and we continued the walk to the car.

There was a piece of paper on his windshield and he picked it up to look at it. "What is it?"

Derek looked at me with an angry face. "Get in the car." I listened because I didn't want to make him madder than he already looked. He put the car in drive and we sped out of the parking lot with sharp turns. "It's the vet."

"What?"

"Deaton, it's the vet, he's the alpha or he's protecting the alpha."

"How do you know that?" He was quiet. "Derek, stop the car."

"Why?"

"Because if you go any faster you're going to kill us!" He braked in the middle of the road, put the car in park and looked at me. "We can go to the animal hospital and talk to Deaton and if he lies you can take it a baby step further, but Derek, you are not going to kill him."

Derek looked away from me. "Bree, if he's the alpha, if he killed my sister-"

"I know." I took a deep breath and Derek took the car off of the break and we began driving again.

When we got to the animal hospital Derek looked at me. "Are you coming down?" I shook my head and he leaned over to kiss me on the cheek then walked out of the car and into the animal hospital. Did this count as our first fight? I couldn't tell if I was mad at Derek or if I was scared for him (or of him). About fifteen minutes passed by and I knew I had to go in and check on them.

Right when I got out of the car Scott pulled up on his bike. "What are you doing here?" We heard a crash from inside and went running in. When we got into the operating room we saw Derek holding up Deaton, tied to a chair. "What the hell are you doing?!" Scott screamed.

Derek put Deaton back on the ground and punched him in the face. "Stop!" Scott yelled running to him.

"When he's conscious he can keep himself from healing but unconscious he can't."

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?"

I watched from afar and for the first time I was scared of Derek. "Do you want to know what a spiral means Scott? It's our sign for vendetta, for revenge. Which means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied!"

"You think _he's_ the alpha?!"

"We're about to find out."

Derek moved his claws to Deaton and I put my hand on my mouth. Scott grabbed Derek's hand and was fully wolfed out. I held onto the doorway trying to be out of the way if a fight escalated, but close enough to where I could still see and hear everything that happened. Scott threw Derek's hand down and his wolf side disappeared. "Hit him again and see how angry I get." Now I was scared of Scott.

Scott was now attending to Deaton's wounds and Derek was pacing. My head was now up against the doorway with my arms crossed. Every time Derek walked by me I looked away and I knew how bad it made him feel about himself, but I didn't care. Derek had scared me and I needed a little time. Derek went to Scott. "Do you have a plan?"

"Give me an hour."

"Then what?"

"Meet me at the school in the parking lot."

When Scott left on his bike to go get Stiles I stayed with Derek. We were silent for a few moments until he turned to me. "Are you mad at me?" I shook my head. "Then why aren't you talking to me?"

I looked at Derek with a tired face. "Because for the first time today, I was scared of you Derek." I shook my head. "I had never been scared of you before, but watching you interrogate Deaton-"

"You told me if he lied I could press more."

"I didn't think you would tie him to a damn chair and beat the crap out of him!"

"I did what I had to do."

"I know that and I get that. I just need a little time to process."

Derek walked towards me. "Are we still together?"

I nodded. "Of course we're still together." He leaned in and kissed me. This kiss was so much different than any other one. It was empty and cold.

We got Deaton into the back of Derek's car and drove to the school. When we got out of the car Stiles looked at me like he was shocked. "Where's my boss?" Scott asked.

"He's in the back." Derek answered.

"He looks comfortable." Stiles said and then he turned to me. "What the hell are you doing with him?"

"She was about to go into the animal clinic when I got there." Scott turned to me. "Bree, what were you doing at the animal clinic?"

I gulped and Stiles' mouth dropped. "Him, he's your secret. That's why you've been different all day, that's why you've been gone all day. You've been with him." Derek and I shared an uneasy glance. "Are you two together?"

"No." We both said at the same time.

"They're lying." Scott said.

"Oh. My. God." Stiles put his hands on his head and began walking around. "I can't believe it." Stiles stopped walking. "You and him?" He paused. "Oh my God!"

He was about to continue walking, but I grabbed him, pushed him against the Jeep and put his arms down by his side. "Can you calm down?"

"Why do you have to date people I don't like? Jackson, Matt and now Derek. Derek!"

"Can I kill him?"

"No!" I said turning to Derek. Then I turned to Scott. "What's your plan?"

He looked at Derek. "You said I was linked to the alpha and I'm gonna find out." He turned to Stiles. "Come on."

"My sister is dating a werewolf." Scott grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the school.

I turned to Derek who looked upset. "Do you expect me to keep it from them forever?"

"It would have been nice to know before hand."

"Stiles figured it out!"

"Look!" Derek said with a hand gesture. "I don't want to fight with you so I'm sorry I brought it up this day has just been really stressful." He began rubbing his head and I grabbed his hands and brought them back down to his sides. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "You're perfect." It was a great moment until a sound came over the school PA system. It was obviously Scott trying (and failing) at a howl. Derek closed his eyes. "He's got to be kidding me."

I smiled at Derek. "It is a little funny." Derek smiled a little bit, but was obviously trying not to smile. That's when we heard a huge and loud growl coming from the PA system. Derek and I looked at each other and then at the school. "Holy crap, that was good."

Derek nodded. "Very good." When Scott and Stiles came out of the school he pointed at them. "I'm going to kill both of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to attract the entire state to the school?"

I smiled at them. "Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said.

"Yeah, it was loud and it was awesome." Stiles sang.

"Shut up." Derek told him. I smiled. I loved him when he was mad.

I wrapped my arms around Derek. "He did a good job."

Derek looked at me and back at Scott. "You did a good job Scott." He said reluctantly.

"Aw-" Stiles began.

"Shut up." Derek said again.

"Come on, don't be such a sour wolf."

"What did you do to him?" Scott asked looking at the back of Derek's car.

I let go of Derek and we both looked at the car then back at Scott. "I didn't do anything."

"It's true, I was with him the whole time."

There was a growl and Derek was being lift of the ground with blood squirting out of his mouth. I watched horrified. I tried to run toward him, but Stiles pulled me by the arm towards the school. I looked back in time to see Derek be thrown against a wall and get a glance at the creature. It was the same thing from the video on Lydia's phone. The three of us were in the school with Scott and Stiles holding the doors closed as I sat in between them with my hands on my mouth. Derek was dead and my heart was broken.


	7. Night School

"Lock it!" Scott screamed. Derek was dead.

"Do I look like I have a key?" I was frozen.

"Grab something!" What was I going to do?

"What?!" Derek was dead.

"Anything!" The alpha was outside and planning to kill the rest of us. Stiles stood up and looked out the window at the pliers on the ground. "No."

"Yes." Stiles said as he was getting ready to open the door where the alpha who murdered Derek was.

That was enough to snap me out of it. I stood up and grabbed Stiles' jacket. "Stiles don't."

He moved outside so Scott and I huddled together. He was about to pick up the pliers when the alpha made came out from behind Stiles' Jeep. Scott and I began banging on the windows to get his attention. Stiles picked up the pliers and ran into the school putting the pliers in the door. We looked out the window and the alpha was gone again. I clung to Stiles. I couldn't lose him too. "Where is it?" Scott asked. "Where did it go?"

We all stepped back away from the door. "That's not going to hold." I said.

"Probably not." Stiles said looking at me. We turned around and looked at the school, it was dark and the only light coming through was the moonlight from the classroom windows. There was a howl, the three of us looked at each other and ran off into one of the classrooms. We were all in survival mode now, no emotions mattered all we cared about was getting the three of us out alive. We got the teacher desk and began to move it towards the door, but Stiles stopped us. "The door isn't gonna keep it out. It's your boss."

"What?"

"Deaton, the alpha, your boss."

"No."

"Yes, murdering physcho werewolf."

"That can't be."

"Oh come on, he disappears and shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet into the air. That's not convenient timing?"

"Derek's not dead." Stiles looked at me pleadingly. "He can't be dead."

"Blood squirted out of his mouth, that doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury." I put my hands on my head and leaned on the desk. "He's dead and we're next."

"Then what do we do?" Scott asked.

"We get to my Jeep, we get out of here and you seriously think about quitting."

We all moved to the windows and Scott tried to open it, but I stopped him. "They don't open, the school is climate controlled."

"Then we brake it."

"Which will make a lot of noise." Stiles said.

"Then we run really fast." We all looked at how far away the Jeep was from us. "_Really_ fast." Stiles rubbed my back trying to calm me down because he knew when I was freaking out and I wiped a tear from my face. Derek couldn't be dead. "Stiles," Scott began. "What happened to the hood of your Jeep?"

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong."

"It's bent."

Stiles and I moved closer to the window. "Like dented?"

"No, I mean bent."

The top of the hood was bent up and we could see everything inside the car. "What the hell happened to my-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because something came crashing through the window closest to me so I screamed and Stiles pulled me down so I wouldn't get hit by it. When we got a good look at what it was we found out it was a car battery for a Jeep with claw marks on it. "That's my battery." Stiles said getting up trying to get up, but Scott and I pulled him down. "We have to move."

"He could be right outside." Scott said.

"He is right outside!" I said in a hushed whisper. Scott got up a little bit and looked out the window as Stiles and I kept sitting down. "Anything?" I asked.

Scott shook his head. "Move now?"

Scott nodded. "Move now." We all stood up and began walking out of the classroom. "This way." Scott said.

"No," Stiles stopped him. "We have to go somewhere without windows."

"Every room in this building has windows." I said harshly.

"Then somewhere with less windows."

Scott hit Stiles' shoulder. "The locker room." We all began walking to the locker room. "Call your dad." Scott said right when we got into the locker room. 

"And tell him what?" Stiles asked.

"Anything, a gas leak, a fire, anything. If that thing sees the parking lot full of cops it'll take off."

"What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop insight including my dad?"

"They have guns."

"And Derek had to be shot with a wolfs bane laced bullet to even slow him down." I told Scott. And now Derek was dead.

"Then we have to find a way out and just run for it."

"There's nothing in the school for at least a mile."

"Derek's car." Scott said looking at me.

"That could work. We go outside, take the keys off of his dead body," Stiles made a gagging noise and all I wanted to do was hit him. "And then we take his car."

"And him." I included. Stiles looked at me and nodded.

We began walking around when Scott touched my arm. "I think I heard something."

"What?!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Be quiet." Scott scolded. When we began to hear footsteps coming towards us we all backed away slowly. "Hide." Scott whispered. Stiles nosily opened one of the lockers and hid in one. "Stiles!" Scott and I looked at each other and got into one of the lockers.

The door slowly opened and I closed my eyes. I tried to close in on whoever came in thoughts, but Stiles thoughts were too loud. I couldn't hear anything else so I assumed the worse. I put a hand on my mouth and my nose so my breath wouldn't be heard.

Someone opened one of the locker doors and screamed so Stiles and I jumped out of our lockers. He made more noise so we shushed him. "Quiet my ass he said. What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack? You need to get out."

"If you could just listen for half a second," Stiles began.

"Not okay, get the hell out of here." He pushed us out the door into the athletic hallway.

"Just give us a second to explain." Stiles said.

"Just shut up and go." He was pulled back into the locker room and the door shut. Blood appeared on the window and he was pleading for help. Scott tried to open the door to help him, but Stiles and I both knew it was no use so we pulled Scott away and began running.

We ran until we got to one of the exits, but when we tried to push it open it was like something was blocking it. Scott stuck his head out and saw that a dumpster. Stiles kept trying to push it open so I pulled him away and the three of us continued walking. "I'm not dying here! I'm not dying at school!"

"We're not going to die!" Scott yelled.

"What is it doing?" I cried. "What does it want?"

"Me! Derek said it's stronger in a pack."

"Great!" Stiles said. "A psychotic werewolf is into teamwork. That's beautiful." We all looked out the window and saw the alpha directly across from us sitting on the roof. When he saw that we noticed him he started running towards us. We all took off in the other direction and the alpha crashed through the window. We ran into the door leading to the stairs and ran as fast as we could. We made it all the way down to the basement and hid behind one of the staff lockers. We could hear the growls and we ran the other direction where the growls were coming from. "We have to do something."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know. Kill it, hurt it, put mental anguish on it, something!" We were by one of the electrical rooms so Stiles pulled out his keys and threw them into the room. Stiles knocked Scott and I out of the way as the alpha ran into the room. Stiles closed the door and leaned on it as Scott and I pushed a desk up the door to keep him in. We all smiled at each other. It actually worked.

Scott and I hopped over the desk to get next to Stiles and he tried to get by the small window in the electrical room when Scott pulled him back. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I just want to get a look at it."

"Are you crazy?" I said leaning into him.

"It's trapped okay. It's not going to get out." Stiles climbed on top of the desk and looked into the window. "That's right we got you now you little-"

"Shut up!" Scott and I both screamed.

"I'm not scared of this thing." A claw appeared at the window and we all jumped as Stiles climbed down from the desk. "I'm not scared of you! Because you're in there and we're out here and you're not going anywh-"

There were loud crashes and we heard him walking around in the ceiling. We all took off to make it out of the basement. When we got far enough away we stopped running and moved to speed walking. "Stiles!" I screamed. "If we make it out of here alive I swear I'm going to kill you so hard!"

"Okay, maybe trash talking wasn't the best idea."

Scott stopped the both of us from walking. "Do you hear that?" We both didn't hear anything. "It sounds like a phone ringing. Oh no, I know that ringtone. That's Allison's phone." Scott turned to me. "Do you have your phone?"

I pulled it out and gave it to him and he immediately found her number. They had a short conversation and he told her to get to the lobby. We all ran to get to the lobby and when we found Allison she showed us a text that said it was from Scott, but it wasn't from Scott. "Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?"

"Because I didn't."

"Did you drive here?" Stiles questioned.

"Jackson did."

"Jackson's here!" I practically screamed.

"And Lydia, what is going on?" I rolled my eyes. Allison's phone rang and right after she answered it the door opened to the lobby where Lydia and Jackson walked straight to Allison.

"Finally, can we go now?" Lydia asked.

We all began to think we found a way out when there were sounds coming from the roof. We all looked up and at this moment I was getting so scared and upset that I wanted to cry. I looked at Stiles and grabbed his arm. "Run!" Scott screamed. We all began running up the stairs and into the cafeteria. "Help me get this in front of the door." Scott told Jackson.

I stood in between Lydia and Allison who were freaking out which could give me the time I needed to freak out. "What was that?" Allison asked.

Lydia was holding my hand now and I reached for Allison's which she took willingly. "What came through the ceiling?" Lydia asked.

The three of us got the stacked chairs and put them in front of the cooler that Scott and Jackson put in front of the door. I could hear Stiles talking in the background, but all I could think about was moving the chairs. "Hello?!" Stiles screamed at us. We all turned around and Allison grabbed my hand again. "Great job everyone, now what do we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?"

We all looked at the windows like we were stupid. "Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Allison asked. "Because I am freaking out."

Scott moved over to one of the tables and I moved to Stiles. "Someone killed the janitor." Stiles answered.

"What is he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asked.

"Who killed him?" Jackson asked.

"This was supposed to be over when the mountain lion was killed." Lydia said.

"Don't you get it?" Jackson asked her. "There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it?" Allison was getting hysterical. "What does he want? What is happening? Scott!"

"I don't know." Scott answered flustered. "If we go out there he's going to kill us."

"Who?" Allison demanded. "Who is it?"

There was a pause and tons of looks glanced when Scott finally said it. "Derek. Derek Hale." My mouth dropped. How could he?

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asked.

"Are you sure?" Allison pressed.

"The mountain lion?" Lydia asked.

"I saw him. He killed all of them, starting with his own sister. He's in here with us and if we don't get out now he's going to kill us too."

I was beyond furious at Scott. How the hell could he blame it all on Derek? "Call the cops." Jackson said.

"No." Stiles and I said at the same time.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no." Stiles said. "Do you want to hear it in Spanish? No. Derek killed three people, we don't know what he's armed with." Now Stiles was playing along with the entire Derek thing.

"Your dad is armed with the entire sheriff's department! Call him!"

"I'm calling." Lydia said pulling out her phone. When Stiles tried to stop her Jackson stepped in front of him so I gave him a light push to stand down. "Yes, we're at Beacon Hills High School. We're trapped and we need you to-" There was a pause and she looked at her phone. "She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asked.

"She said they got a tip warning them about prank calls about a break in at the high school. They said if I call again they're gonna trace the call and have me arrested."

"Then call again!" Allison said.

"No," I began. "They won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send one here." 

Allison put her hands on her head getting flustered. "What is this? Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?"

Everyone turned to Scott. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Is he the one who sent her the text?!" Lydia asked.

"No, I don't know."

"Is he the one who called the police?" Allison asked.

"I don't know!"

Stiles and I pulled Scott away, he was lucky there were witnesses so I wasn't going to kill him, this time. "First off," I spat at him. "Throwing Derek under the bus was a real jerk off move."

"I didn't know what to say, and if he's dead it doesn't matter." I wanted to punch his teeth in. "Unless if he's not." Scott looked at Allison. "I totally bit her head off."

"And she'll totally get over it." I growled.

"Bigger issues at hand here." Stiles said. "Like how do we get out of here alive?"

"But we are alive, it could have killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something."

"So, what he's waiting to corner us and eat us all at once?"

"Derek said it wants revenge." I said replaying what happened at the vet's office. Why hadn't I been more supportive? Worst. Girlfriend. Ever.

"Against who?"

"Allison's family maybe?" Scott offered.

"Maybe that's what the text was about?" Stiles said.

"Okay, ass heads!" Jackson said. "Stiles and Bree call their useless dad and tell him to send someone with a gun and decent aim."

"He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to just call him."

I leaned into Scott. "I just watched my boyfriend, who's name you're squandering, get stabbed by the alpha. I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive too."

"I agree." Stiles said.

"Give me the phone!" Jackson said going for him.

Stiles gave him an impressive punch in the face and Jackson fell to the ground. Allison ran to Jackson. The bastard deserved it and the face that Allison gave Stiles made me want to punch her. Maybe Derek was rubbing off on me, but Derek was dead. Stiles pulled out his phone and dialed Dad's number. "Hey dad, it's me." There was a pause. "And this is your voice mail. I need you to call me back. Like now, like right now." There was a sound like someone was pushing against the door and we all jumped back. "Dad, we're at the school. We're at the school." Stiles hung up the phone and I hid behind his arm. "The kitchen." Stiles said. "The kitchen door opens up to a stairwell."

"Which only goes up!" Scott screamed.

"Up is better than here." We all ran to the kitchen just in time for the doors to burst open and for the alpha to come running in.

The boys ran ahead of us as Allison and I trailed behind to help Lydia with her heels. We tried all the doors until we found the unlocked chemistry room. Scott put a stool in front of the door and we all waited for the alpha to pass by. Everyone's thoughts came crashing into my head. Stiles thought about what would happen if the police got here, Allison thought about Derek coming in and slitting Scott's throat and Jackson thought about me getting shot by Derek. We all stopped breathing as the alpha walked by and when he left we all let out a huge sigh.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?"

"Six, if two people squeeze on someone's lap."

"Six?!" Allison exclaimed. "I bearly fit in the back!"

Scott had made up his mind that he was going to get the keys to the fire escape from the dead janitor's body which, to everyone else, sounded like a death wish. Lydia made a self igniting Molotov cocktail for Scott to use as a weapon, Scott had an emotional moment with Allison and he left.

After Scott left Jackson tried to hit on Allison, but that was probably the only talking. We were all beyond scared and shaking. There was a roar that everyone heard, but Jackson had the most interesting reaction. He fell on the floor grabbing his neck screaming. When I looked at his neck there were claw marks, like werewolf claws. Allison and Lydia helped him up and when Stiles tried to look at his neck he smacked his hand away. Derek had also bullied Jackson that day.

There was a sound outside the door and we could all see Scott in the window. Allison began going crazy trying to get the door opened when Lydia screamed, "Stop!" Everyone stopped making noise and looked at her. "Do you hear that?" In the distance there was a faint siren. We all ran to the window to see police cars pull up. I let out a sigh of relief, at least we could be saved.

I couldn't talk to Scott after we all got out of the school so I stayed with Lydia. She was freaking out and I decided to be a good friend. Shortly after Lydia and Jackson left Stiles walked up to me. "They didn't find Derek's body, which means he might not be dead."

I nodded. "Or the alpha took his body."

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "What kind of dumb ass question is that?" Stiles pulled me in for a hug and I cried on him. It was the first time I could actually mourn over everything that happened that night, most of all, Derek's death.


	8. Lunatic

_**Sorry for the last chapter, it was kind of bad. I hope I make up for it in this one. And thank you guys for all the reviews and the support to help me make it better.**_

I lay in my bed haunted by a dream of Derek. It wasn't a normal Derek dream though. Yes, we were in bed, but all we were doing was holding each other. We were facing each other, so close that I could feel his heart beat. Our hands were interlocked and he kissed my nose. I kissed him on the lips and he kissed back. Suddenly we were kissing harder and a weight came down on my chest. It was like we were leaving each other and we kissed harder trying to keep each other there. A tear rolled down my face and Derek kissed it away.

There was a buzzer going off so I sat up and I was back in my room. I bit my lip and I began to cry because Derek and I wouldn't be able to share a moment like that ever. There was a knock on the door and I tried not to cry, but when I spoke, my voice cracked. "Yes?"

"Bree," It was my dad's voice. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll be down in a second." I began to cry again because I couldn't hold it in. My dad hadn't left my door and I knew he felt bad because I was sitting in my room crying and he couldn't do anything about it so I willed myself to stop then got out of bed and got ready for school.

I wasn't in the mood to dress up so I settled on jeans, a shirt from cheerleading camp, my cheer jacket and flats with my hair in a pony tail and only foundation on my face. When I got downstairs Stiles was waiting for me. "Even when you're not trying to look good you take long." I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but all I could manage was a light smile. We had a quick breakfast and got into the Jeep.

Right when we got to school I separated from Stiles, I knew he was going to go hang out with Scott and I just couldn't stomach seeing him yet. So I went to Lydia and Allison. I needed some girl time anyway. "This is weird." Allison said. "Everyone's talking about what happened the other night and nobody knows it was us."

"Thank you for the protection of minors." Lydia said looking up.

Allison looked at us. "Do you guys think I made the wrong decision?"

"About that jacket with that dress?" Lydia asked. "Absolutely." I smiled at Lydia. It was a bad combination.

"You know what I mean."

"Scott locked us in a classroom and left us for dead." I told her. I was obviously going to be mad at Scott for a long time.

"He's lucky we're not pressing charges." Lydia said. "Or making him pay for our therapy bills." Allison and I gave Lydia a look and we both parted from Lydia to make our way to the test hall to take our chemistry midterm.

I took a seat on the left of Allison when Scott walked in. Allison looked at me pleadingly and I shrugged. He stopped in front of Allison's desk and also gave me a quick glance, but turned back to her. Mr. Harris came up. "Take a seat." He told Scott. Allison turned to me and gave me a light smile, but I knew she was dying on the inside. "You have forty-five minutes to complete the test. Twenty-five percent of your grade can be earned by just filling in your name on the front of the blue book." Almost everyone quickly got their pencil and scribbled their name down. "However, as happens every year one of you will inexplicitly fail on putting your name on the cover and I will be left, yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher." Everyone looked around uncomfortably hoping that we weren't the ones who forgot to put our name. "Let's get the disappointment over with." He clicked the timer. "Begin."

I began the test and I started out doing really well. I thought I might actually pass with an A. Then Scott stood up and ran out of the room followed by Stiles. I looked around even though I hated Scott right now, I still cared about him. He was like a member of my family. So with an eye roll I stood up and followed them out. Mr. Harris called my name as I ran out and joined Stiles in the hallway.

Stiles had pulled out his phone and was calling Scott. There was a faint ringing so we followed it. It led us to the boy's locker room. There was a shower running so we cautiously made it towards the running water to find Scott standing in the shower with his shirt off and his pants on. We were both just happy that he wasn't in his wolf form and that he wasn't going to kill us. Scott turned around to look at us, but he didn't look too good. "I can't." Scott pleaded.

"Are you changing?" Stiles asked alarmed.

"No, I can't breathe."

Stiles dug through Scott's backpack and found his inhaler. "Try this."

Stiles tossed it to him and Scott caught it. He began using it and he was able to breath again. "I was having an azmah attack?" Scott asked bewildered.

"You were having a panic attack." I said.

"But thinking you were haveing an azmah attack stopped the panic attack, irony." Stiles said.

"How did you know to do that?"

"We used to get them after our mom died." Stiles said.

"Not fun." I said as I looked down.

"I looked at her and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer."

"Yeah," I said. "That's called heartbreak. I'm actually going through it myself."

"I can't stop thinking about her." Just like how I couldn't stop think about Derek.

"Well think about this." Stiles said. "Her dad is a werewolf hunter and you're a werewolf, it was bound to become an issue eventually." I turned to Stiles and crossed my arms. "Okay, that wasn't helpful." Stiles swayed. "Dude, you got dumped and it's supposed to suck."

"I could feel everyone in the room, all of their emotions."

"It's got to be the full moon." I said.

"So we'll lock you up in your room later like we planned. So the alpha, _who is your boss_, can't get to you either."

"I think we need to do more than lock me up in my room."

"Because if you get out you could be caught by hunters?" I asked hopefully. I didn't want to assume the worst, but I knew the worst was coming.

"No," Scott answered. "Because if I get out I think I might try to kill someone."

After we heard that revelation we all walked back to class together to finish taking our test and after the test was lunch. Stiles and I sat together, but Scott was no where to be found. "So are you not mad at Scott anymore?" Stiles asked.

"No." I answered taking a bite of my fried chicken.

"You've got to forgive him sometime."

"Yeah, well sometime isn't today."

"Are the cheerleaders practicing with us after school?"

"Unfortunately."

"Why unfortunately?"

"Because Libby is going to ask me all these questions. I mean, I love her to death, she's my favorite senior, but I just don't want to deal with it."

"Then go home and say you're sick."

"I'm co-captain; I can't just skip out on practice."

"You haven't missed one practice since eighth grade draft."

I looked at my water. "That's true."

"Libby isn't going to mind if you skip one practice, besides, it's second semester already and the squad is practically yours." I looked up at Stiles and he put a hand on my arm. "Skip." I smiled at him and nodded. "Good, you need it. I don't want someone to say the wrong thing around you and they end up in the hospital."

"Or the morgue." I said jokingly. His smile grew and so did mine.

The day dragged on and on with thoughts of Derek. I kept regretting a lot of the decisions I made with him. I should have been more supportive, I should have taken his feelings into more consideration than I did. So by the time of the final bell I was ready to get out of the school. Allison had promised to give me a ride home so I met up with her in the hall and we got into her blue Mazda.

It was a fun drive. Allison had made me laugh the entire ride which was something I needed. I was glad I had her as a friend because she made a really good one. When I got home no one was there which kind of disappointed me because I really didn't want to be alone with my thoughts right now. I climbed up the stairs to my room and right when I opened the door Monkey went flying out. I rolled my eyes at the cat, but when I looked in my room I saw why he was so freaked out.

Derek was sitting on my bed and when he saw me he immediately stood up and walked toward me. "You must be so mad at me right-" I pulled him in and hugged him as tight as I could. He was alive and okay. I let some tears fall out of my eyes because I was just so happy. Derek was hugging me tight too. I didn't know if it was because he thought he had lost me too or if he just missed me that much. A thousand questions and emotions were running through my head and one I couldn't avoid was anger. I pulled away and smacked him in the face. "Ow!"

"How long were you okay?"

He hesitated. "Yesterday."

"Yesterday?!" I exclaimed.

"Your not gonna hit me again are you?"

I stared at him for a minute and I realized that I didn't really care how long he was okay, just that he was okay so I pulled him in and gave him a kiss. It was a kiss for the books. When it was done I pulled away from him. "I'm not going to hit you again."

He smiled that smile that I thought I was never going to see again. "Good, because it took a lot of effort to wait in here."

"Effort?" I was smiling now.

"Yeah, first I had to sneak in, you should lock your window by the way, and then there was your cat who almost clawed my face off when I got into your room. It was difficult. You're lucky I care about you, because if I didn't I wouldn't have even bothered." We looked into each other's eyes and he leaned down to kiss me sweetly. During the kiss I closed my door and we moved down onto the bed.

Later on that night Derek and I laid in the bed the same way we did in the dream. His heart was beating against my skin and his hand was around my hand. We looked dreamily into each other's eyes and I felt beyond relaxed, like all the stress and tears that I had experienced over the last few days was worth it because it led up to this moment. He kissed my nose which drove me crazy. I loved it when he did that to me.

Suddenly my phone rang and I got out from under the covers to answer it. It was Stiles. "What do you want?"

"Scott broke out."

"What?!" I looked at Derek and he looked alert. "Do you think he's going to find Allison?"

"That's the last thing he talked about." I turned to Derek who was already putting his clothes back on so I started to do the same. "Okay," I said trying to get my thoughts together. "I'm gonna check on Allison and Derek has Scott covered."

"Derek? You found him?!"

"Yeah, he's alive."

"You're with him right now aren't you?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Did you two-"

"So not the time Stiles!"

"Okay, what are you going to do about a car to go see Allison?"

I stood there for a minute. I really, _really _needed my own car. "My car is downstairs." Derek said as he gave me the keys. "You can take that. I'm faster on foot anyway." He pulled me in for one more kiss and jumped out the window.

"I'm leaving now." I told Stiles. "I'll call you after."

"I'll meet you there."

"Okay, be careful."

"You too. I love you."

"I love you." I hung up and finished putting my pants on. I began texting Allison and she shortly text back after I got in Derek's car: I'm at the mall, but I can't talk right now. I'll come over later if you still need me.

Good thing I got that text when I was right by the exit to get to the mall. I pulled into the mall parking lot just in time to see Derek tackling Scott off of Jackson's car. I got out of the car and headed towards the woods where I could hear them fighting. I got down to where they were fighting and when Scott saw me he tried to run after me, but Derek picked him up by his legs, threw him down on the ground and growled in his face.

Scott backed away and Derek turned back to normal. I went up to him and grabbed his shoulders because I wanted to be next to him and also because I was a little freaked out that Scott tried to kill me and was still in his wolf form. "What's happening to me?" Scott asked.

"Exactly what he wants to happen." I looked at Derek and then back at Scott. Scott was becoming a killer and that's what the alpha wanted.

Scott and Derek continued to talk as I stepped away to call Stiles. "We're at the mall, everyone's fine." I said as he answered the phone.

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah, Allison is okay and Scott is fine, Derek is talking to him right now."

"I'll be at the mall in a second." There was a pause and I was about to hang up when I heard his voice again. "Oh my God."

"What?" He didn't answer me. "Stiles?" I could hear him getting out of the Jeep.

"Dad? Dad? Has anyone seen my dad?" There was a pause. "Dad?" The last one sounded like something was wrong.

"Stiles?" My voice was shaky. Scott and Derek walked up to me asking what was wrong, but I didn't answer. We couldn't lose Dad too. "Stiles!"

"Stiles?" It was my dad's voice. "What are you doing here?"

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. He was okay. Stiles was okay. Scott was okay. Allison was okay. Derek was okay. Derek was alive. I looked at him and smiled. "Hey," Stiles said on the phone. "Dad is okay, I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's okay." I could tell he was about to hang up. "Hey, Stiles?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you."

I hung up and looked at Scott and Derek. "Everything's fine."

"You're crying." Scott pointed out.

I wiped a tear off of my face. "I think it's because I'm happy." I looked at Derek and he gave me a slight smile. We walked back to the car unseen by Jackson and Allison and Derek put his hand out for the keys. "Can I drive again?" I asked excitedly.

"No." Derek said grabbing the keys out of my hands. I looked at him upset as he put Scott in the back seat. "You're still not driving." He said as he got into the car. I rolled my eyes and got into the passenger seat. We drove back to Scott's house and helped him into his room. He was weak after the full moon and needed us to support him as he walked.

"Wait," Scott said, stopping Derek and I from walking out of the room. "I can't do this." He paused. I read Derek's face and I knew he felt bad for Scott, he had grown attached to him, cared about him, maybe even loved him. "I can't be this and be with Allison." Scott looked up at Derek hopefully. "I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?"

"For someone who is bitten," Derek began. "I've heard of one, but I don't know if it's true."

"What is it?" Scott asked desperately.

I was interested now too. "You have to kill the one who bit you."

I turned to Derek shocked. "Kill the alpha?"

Derek nodded at me and then turned back to Scott. "Scott, if you help me find him, I'll help you kill him." We all looked at each other and even though we didn't say anything we all had an unspoken agreement that we were going to kill the alpha, together.


	9. Wolf's Bane

Scott, Stiles and I were all hanging out in my room when my phone rang. "It's Derek." Scott and Stiles looked at each other, but I ignored them and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"I think I've got a lead on the alpha."

"Are you serious?"

"Look out your window." I moved to the window to find Derek and his car parked in front of my window. I hung up the phone, opened the window and looked down at him. "Are you insane? My dad could pull up any minute."

"Come help me."

Scott and Stiles pushed me out of the way so they could look at Derek. "Thanks guys," I said. "It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything."

"Where is he?" Scott asked ignoring me.

"The school." I heard Derek answered.

"Why does he insist on doing everything at the school?"

I turned around and walked out of the house. When I got outside and close to Derek I heard Scott say. "I don't know."

"Don't be a wuss." I said looking up at them. "Are you coming or not?" Derek turned to look at me with a smile and shortly after Scott and Stiles joined us. "What are we doing?" I asked Derek.

"I need you to get the Argents off my trail. I know they are going to follow me."

"How do you know they didn't follow you here?" I asked Derek.

He smiled confidently. "Because I already checked."

Scott took the keys from Derek. "I'm driving."

We waited at the gas station a mile away from the school when we saw Kate Argent's car start coming towards us so we sped off and as we expected she followed us. It quickly turned into a car chase. "Faster?" Scott asked.

I looked out the backseat window. "Much faster." Scott switched the gears and stepped down on the gas pedal. He still wasn't going fast enough. "Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of a car chase here."

"If I go any faster I'm going to kill us."

"If you don't go any faster," Stiles began. "They're going to kill us!"

Scott pressed on the gas and Kate's car went off the road we were on. "They're gone." I told Scott.

Stiles pulled out the police radio and our dad's voice came on it. "All units, suspect is on foot and heading into the ironworks."

We moved as fast as we could to get to the ironworks and when we finally did Derek was hiding by a forklift. Stiles threw the door open and jumped into the back with me. Allison's dad shot at him the entire time he made his way into the car. "Dammit!" Derek said hitting the dashboard. "I had him! He was right in front of me and the freaking police showed up!"

"Hey, they're just doing their job." Derek gave Stiles the death stare.

"Thanks to someone who decided to make him the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!" I said looking at Scott. I still wasn't totally over it.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumb ass mistake, I get it."

"Alright!" Stiles screamed. "You never told us how you found him."

Derek looked away from Stiles. If it was just me he would have told. "Can you try to trust us for half a second?" Scott asked Derek.

"Yeah, all of us." Stiles said looking at Derek. He gave him that stare again. "Or just them, I'll be back here." Stiles said going into the back seat again.

"The last time I talked to my sister she was close to finding something out. She found two things, first was a guy named Harris."

Stiles jumped back up to see Derek. "Our chemistry teacher?"

"Why him?" I asked.

"I don't know." Derek said looking at me.

"And what's the second?" Scott asked.

Derek reached into his pocket. "Some kind of symbol." He showed it to us and Scott and I looked at each other. "What?" Derek asked looking at the two of us. "Do you know what this is?"

"I've seen it on a necklace." Scott answered. "Allison's necklace."

Later that Night:

It was nearing midnight when Derek put his shirt back on. "Is it just me," I said leaning over to pick up my loose pink nightshirt off the floor. "Or is doing it with my dad in the house much more fun?"

"It definitely adds a little more to the stakes." He moved in and kissed me, a kiss that took my breath away. He pulled away and pushed our foreheads to each other. "Do you have any idea how I feel about you?"

I closed my eyes. "Don't say that word."

When I opened my eyes he looked at me a little hurt. "Why?"

"Because I am not ready to say that word." He pulled away from my face just a little to see my facial expressions better. "I pulled that word too early with Jackson. Look how that turned out."

"Jackson is a tool."

"And you are one million times better than him," I said grabbing his hands. "But I can't."

He gulped. I felt so bad about what I told him, but I needed this time. "Walk me to the window?" I smiled and stood up. His hands were behind his back so I could still hold them as he walked ahead of me. When he stopped I put my face on his back, breathing him in. He smelled like ash and cologne. My hands went up his back and I began hugging him. After our short embrace he moved out of the window and stood on the roof. "You thought I was dead for days. Don't I get a little reward for being alive?"

I moved closer to the window so my head was sticking out. "What do you want?"

"For you to say those three magical words." He put on a cocky smile.

I smiled back at him. "I adore you."

I knew he was a little disappointed, but he just couldn't stop smiling when he was with me. "Those aren't the same words."

He pushed his head to mine. "I'm not going to say those words." He let out a sigh, gave me one last light kiss and with an impressive back flip he was on the ground. He smiled at me one more time and took off. I closed my window and Monkey came out from my closet. "You only come out when he's not here huh?" He meowed back as I sat down on my bed. "I know you don't like him, but I do." Monkey began licking himself like he was uninterested. "I might even love him." Monkey stopped and jumped up on the bed with me. "You just reminded me that I'm talking to a cat." I did feel a little crazy sitting in my room by myself discussing my love life with a cat, but sometimes I swore that Monkey could read minds just as well as I could. I began petting him and he rubbed up against me. "I do love him." I turned Monkey's face to mine. "That stays between us." He meowed back and I hugged him. "You're such a good listener."

The Next Day:

"This is going to be impossible you know?" Scott said as we all walked into the school together. I was in my cheerleading uniform because we had to wear them all day for the game tonight and I began regretting my decision to become a cheerleader. It was cold outside.

"Just ask her if you can borrow it." Stiles said.

"How?"

"It's easy, just say, 'Hey Allison, can I have your necklace? And see if there's anything on it or in it that could lead me to an alpha werewolf that I need to kill to get back together with you."

"You're not helping." I told Stiles.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Stiles asked.

"She is not going to talk to him." I said. Scott looked at me. "Okay, she like hates you right now. She is not going to talk to you."

"What if she only takes it off in the shower?" Scott asked.

"That's why you ease back into it." Stiles said. "Get back on her good side, remind her of good times and get the necklace." Scott was staring up dreamingly so Stiles hit him on the shoulder. "You're thinking about her in the shower aren't you?" Scott looked down ashamed and answered yes. "Stay focused. Get the necklace, get the alpha, get cured, get Allison back. In that order."

Stiles and I walked away to get to our class and right after it Scott was waiting outside the door telling us that Jackson found out that Scott was a werewolf. "How the hell did he find out?!" I asked as we went down the stairs.

"I have no idea!"

"Did he say it out loud?" Stiles asked. "Did he say you were a werewolf?"

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly."

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems." I said. "He doesn't have any proof. If he wants to tell someone who is going to believe him?"

"How about Allison's father?!" That was bad. "I need the cure right now."

"Does he know about Allison's father?" I asked. He didn't know.

"Where's Derek?" Stiles asked looking at me.

"Hiding like we told him, why?"

"I have another idea." Stiles said. "But it's going to take some time."

"We have the game tonight." Scott said. "It's the quarter finals and it's your first game."

"I know." Stiles said. "Do you have a plan for Allison yet?" Scott told us that she was in his next class which I also had with him. "Get the necklace."

Scott and I walked into class together, but once we got inside Lydia took the seat next to Allison and I took the seat behind Lydia. Before class even really started Allison walked out looking at Scott upset so Scott followed.

After class Scott and I went to lunch and were shortly joined by Stiles. "Did you get her to give you the necklace?"

"Not exactly." I answered.

"What happened?"

"She told me not to talk to her at all." Scott said.

"So she's not giving you the-"

"No she's not giving me the necklace!" Scott said angrily.

"Okay," Stiles said looking at me. "We came up with a plan B in case anything like this happened. You steal the stupid thing."

"Can we try getting to Harris?"

"Our dad put him on a twenty-four hour protective detail." I said. "The necklace is all we got."

"Stiles," Scott said. "He's watching us." I turned around and Jackson really was watching us. "Jackson's talking to me; he knows I can hear him." Stiles looked at Jackson in a panicked way. "Look at me. Pretend like nothing is happening. Say something! Talk to me!"

Stiles was getting overwhelmed. "I can't think of anything. My mind is blank."

"_Your _mind is blank?" I said leaning into him. "You can't think of anything to say?"

"Not with all this pressure." Stiles said looking at me. "FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore."

"Where the hell is he?" Scott looked around. Jackson was obviously talking to him again.

Stiles and I looked at him nervously. "Can you zero in on Jackson's thoughts and find out where he is?" I tried to focus, but there were too many people, it was all too loud. I kept focusing, but it just wasn't happening. I put my head down because I got a pounding head ache. "Bree, are you okay?" Stiles rubbed my head.

Scott broke his food tray and the cafeteria got completely quiet. All the thoughts were focused on Scott and through that I found Jackson. "The drink vending machine." I said looking at Scott. Scott looked over at him and then Jackson bit into his apple.

After School:

After we got home I went straight to my room, but I didn't shut the door. Lydia had been texting me non stop since Jackson broke up with her. She was crushed and even though I loved Lydia, this was all getting annoying. I was about to text her back a reply when I heard Stiles say Derek's name. I walked out of my room and saw Stiles leaning against his door and Dad had just gotten upstairs. "What did you just say?" He asked.

"I said 'yo Dad.'"

I looked at Stiles. 'Bree, Derek is in my room. Derek is in my room' Stiles thought. "Hey Stiles, do you still have my English notebook?"

"Yeah, it's in my room, go ahead and get it."

I ducked into the room, Stiles closed the door and I saw Derek. "What the hell?" I whispered. "You couldn't have at least hid in my room. That would have made more sense."

"Your dad was in your room when I got here."

My head went back like I was confused. "Why?"

"I'm not the mind reader." I rolled my eyes at him and moved to the door with Derek behind me. We listened in.

"I'm very proud." I heard my dad say.

"Me too, again."

They leaned into hug and Stiles said something that made me turn to Derek. "Did he seriously just say huggy hug-"

"Yes." Derek said with his eyes closed. Dad left and Stiles opened the door to immediately be pushed into the door by Derek. I was right next to them and it kind of upset me that he was being mean to Stiles, but he was Derek. I couldn't change who he was. "If you say one word-" Derek threatened.

"Like what? Dad, Derek Hale is in my room, bring your gun." There was a pause. "Yeah, if I'm harboring your fugitive ass it's my house," Stiles hit him on the shoulder with the back of his hand. "My rules, buddy." My mouth dropped. I didn't know Stiles was that brave, Derek seemed impressed too. Derek let go of him and straightened out his jacket and then Stiles did the same to him. Stiles tried to walk away, but Derek made like he was going at him so Stiles jumped back. I smiled at Derek and moved to put my arm around him. "Can you not?" I looked at him confused. "Just don't touch each other in my room please. It's weird seeing you together as it is."

Derek didn't move his arm from me. "Is Scott going to get the necklace?"

"No, he's still working on it, but there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school Scott sent a message to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?"

"So it wasn't Scott." I told Derek.

"Can you find out who sent it?"

"No, not me, but I think I know someone who can." Shorty after Danny got here, the excuse was lab work. "Can you trace a text?"

"I came here to do lab work." Danny said looking at me.

"And we will." Stiles said. "After you trace the text."

"What makes you think I know how?"

I looked at Danny pleadingly. "You told me about your criminal record."

"I was thirteen, they dropped the charges." Stiles and I looked at him with our best puppy dog faces. "No, we're doing lab work." I moved to sit down on Stiles' bed as Danny pulled up a spare chair to sit by Stiles. My head was at the foot of his bed as I started going through my history notebook. "Who is that again?" Danny asked looking at Derek.

"My cousin, Miguel." Stiles said. I looked at him annoyed. If Danny found us kissing how awkward would that be to explain?

"He has blood on his shirt." I looked up at Derek who at the bottom of his shirt had a little blood.

"He gets terrible nose bleeds." Stiles said as he turned to Derek. "Hey Miguel, I thought I told you that you could borrow one of my shirts."

Derek got up and took his shirt off. I was completely distracted. I heard Stiles talking in the background when Derek turned around to Stiles. "Stiles," He showed him the shirt he picked up. "Stiles, this," He stretched it. "No fit."

"Then try something else on." When I looked over at Stiles I saw that Danny was watching Derek. I saw that Stiles also saw Danny and we had one of those great twin telepathy moments. "Hey," Stiles said. "That one looks pretty good." It looked awful on him. "What do you think Danny?"

"It's not really his color." He took the shirt off. "You're a terrible person." Danny said.

"I know, it keeps me awake at night."

I got up and moved to Danny. "So, how about that text?"

"Stiles!" Derek screamed. We all looked at him. "None of these fit!"

We both looked at Danny. "I'll need to ISP the phone number and the exact time of text." Stiles and I had a quick high five as Danny moved to the computer to begin working. Derek had finally found a shirt and we all crowded around Stiles' laptop to find out what Danny had found. "There, the text was sent from a computer." We all leaned in.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asked.

"That can't be right." Stiles and I said at the same time. The computer was at the hospital, registered to Melissa McCall, Scott's mom.

We all got into Stiles' Jeep not long after Danny left and began our way to the hospital. Scott sent Stiles a picture of the necklace and Stiles called him right after. "Did you get the picture?" Scott asked. I got another text from Libby asking where I was.

"Yeah and it looks just like the drawing."

Derek grabbed Stiles' arm so he could speak into the phone. "Is there something on the back of it? There's got to be something, an inscription, an opening, something."

"No, it's flat and it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it or around it." He paused. "And where are you? You're supposed to be here, you're first line!"

"Where the hell is Bilinski?" I heard Coach's voice from Scott's line. He never knew anyone's name.

"You're not gonna play if you're not here to start." Scott said.

"I know," Stiles sighed. "If you see my dad, tell him I'll be there, but I'll just be a little late."

Stiles hung up and Derek looked at him. "You're not going to make it, and you didn't tell him about his mom."

"Not until we find out the truth."

"By the way, one more thing." Stiles turned to him and he slammed his head into the steering wheel. I put my hand on my mouth. "You know what that was for, now go."

Stiles looked at me. "You did kind of deserve it."

"Go!"

Stiles and I both climbed out of the Jeep and walked into the hospital. I had called Derek so he could help us along the way, but right when I stepped into the hospital I was hit with an extremely bad vibe. I grabbed Stiles' arm before we walked down a hallway. "What's wrong?"

"I have a really, really bad vibe."

"Why can't you just keep those to yourself?"

"Stiles." I looked at him pleadingly and he grabbed my hand as we walked through the hall. A short while later we still couldn't find Scott's mom. "We can't find her."

"Look for Jennifer; she's the one who's been looking after my uncle."

As we approached Peter's room the vibe felt even worse. "He's not here either." Stiles said. When Stiles looked at me I was breathing heavily. Something was going to happen, something very bad. "Bree, what's wrong?" He got close enough to hear Derek on the other line.

"Bree, get out of there right now it's him! He's the alpha! Get out!"

Stiles looked at me shocked. "I told you something was wrong."

We turned to get out, but Peter was standing right next to us. Half of his face was burned and he wore a creepy smile. "You must be the Stilinski twins."

We tried to run the other way, but the red headed nurse was waiting for us. "What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over."

Stiles tried to make sense of it, but I kept looking at Peter. I knew there was something off about him and not just the fact that he was a paralyzed werewolf in the hospital. "Oh my God we're gonna die."

There was a sound like bone breaking and I turned around to see Derek in front of the nurse and her on the ground unconscious and bleeding. "That's not nice." Peter said. "That's my nurse."

"She's the psychotic bitch helping you kill people." Derek told him and then turned to me. "Get back."

Stiles pulled me down and Peter walked toward Derek. "You think I killed Laura on purpose? My own family?" Derek jumped at him, but Peter threw him into a wall and then on the floor. He was too strong for him. I tried to go to Derek, but Stiles pulled me away and we began to crawl.

We made it to the receptionist desk. "What do we do?" Stiles asked.

I shook my head. There were more fighting sounds and I leaned my head back. "I hope he's okay."

"I say we just make a run for it."

"And just leave Derek?"

"You and I both know he can take care of himself." Stiles and I moved out from the desk to see Derek a few feet away coughing up blood. We moved back and Stiles and I ran.

We found an exit towards the back and ran to the Jeep. "I am not leaving Derek." I said once we got to the front of the hospital.

"Yes you are!" Stiles threatened.

He walked towards me and I read his mind. "Stiles don't!"

"Don't kill me for this."

"Stiles!" He grabbed my head and threw it down on the Jeep knocking me out.


	10. Co-Captain

I woke up in my room that night still in my cheerleading uniform. I sat straight up and saw Stiles sitting across from my bed at my computer desk. Then all the pain from my head kicked in and I began rubbing it. "Are you okay?"

I looked at him annoyed. "You slammed my head into steal."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't realize how hard I hit you until you didn't wake up for hours."

"How long was I out?"

"About four hours."

I sat there for a minute and turned to him with my eyes wide. Derek. "Derek was in the hospital with Peter, Stiles, where is Derek?"

"Bree," He got up and moved to me. I started shaking. What had happened? "Derek isn't on our side anymore." I had no idea what he was talking about. "Bree, he's working with Peter."

Stiles and I spent the rest of the night talking about it. He ended up falling asleep at my computer desk and me in my bed. That morning Scott called Stiles saying that we all needed to watch Jackson because the Argents were also watching him. So we drove to his house to pick him up.

When we picked Scott up we found Jackson at the back of a warehouse driving as fast as he could in his Porsche. Typical Jackson. He stopped moving and got out of his car. He probably ran out of gas. Then Allison's dad pulled up to talk to Jackson. "Go," Scott said. "Go Stiles."

We pulled up to Jackson's car looking natural and waved. "Is everything okay?" Scott asked.

"Your friend here is having car trouble; we're just taking a look."

"There's a shop down the street, I'm sure they have a tow truck." Scott said back.

"Yeah," Stiles said. "Do you want a ride?"

"Come on Jackson," I said. "You're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself."

Scott got out of the Jeep and Jackson went towards it. "Hey boys." Mr. Argent called. We all looked and saw him start the engine. "I told you I knew a few things about cars." He walked off, got into his car and drove away.

All of us got out of the Jeep. "What are you following me now?" Jackson yelled.

"Yes," Scott began. "You stupid freaking idiot. You almost gave away everything right there."

"What are you talking about?"

"He thinks you're the second beta!"

"What?!" Jackson was completely unprepared for becoming a werewolf.

"He thinks you're me!" He hit the Jeep out of anger.

"Dude, my Jeep." Stiles said.

"I can literally hear your heartbeat from a mile away. Now he thinks something's wrong and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't try to kill you too."

He was about to hit the Jeep again when Stiles and I grabbed him. "Let's step away from Stiles' Jeep."

"This is your problem, not mine okay, I didn't say anything which means you're the one that's going to get me killed. This is your fault." Jackson pushed Scott into Stiles' Jeep and they began pushing each other.

I got up to them and pushed them apart. "Guys, stop!"

"When they come after you I won't be able to protect you!" Scott turned to us. "I won't be able to protect anyone."

"Why are you looking at us?" Stiles asked.

"Now you have to do it." Jackson said. "Just give me what I want and I will be fine protecting myself."

"No you won't!" I yelled. "Just trust us Jackson, all it does is make things worse like hunters burning down your house with your entire family in it because you're a werewolf and being dragged to the dark side by your murdering psycho werewolf uncle!" That was the first time I had gotten it all off of my chest. The first time I had admitted to myself what happened to Derek.

"And," Scott said. "When you can hear your girlfriend telling people she doesn't trust you anymore right before she breaks up with you. It ruins your life."

"It ruined your life," Jackson turned to me. "And whoever the hell you're talking about." He turned back to Scott. "You had all the power in the world and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turn sixteen and someone gives you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche." Jackson turned around, got back into his car and drove off.

I shook my head. "Why did I ever date him?"

"I ask myself that question all the time." Stiles said.

We dropped Scott off at the Preserves so he could have a chance to talk to Allison and we headed home. By the time we got home Dad was in the driveway waiting with a car, and not just any car, a Volkswagen Beetle. I got out and my mouth dropped. "What is this?"

"This is your new car." Dad said handing me the keys.

"No."

"Yes."

I smiled. "No!" It was perfect. It was light blue, yes it was a few years old, but it was a freaking Volkswagen Beetle. I turned to him. "This must have cost a fortune!"

"Actually, it was Tara's from college, her boyfriend just bought her a brand new car and she sold it to me for eight grand." After years or wanting my own car I finally had one!

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I jumped up and hugged him. "I love you."

He laughed at me. "I love you."

I turned to Stiles. "Come on, let's take this baby out." Stiles laughed at me and got in the car. As we drove I praised my car. "Should I name her? I think I should name her."

"What would you even name her?"

"I think it's only fair that I name her Tara." After driving around town and getting something to eat we drove back home.

Stiles had gotten something spicy and was trying to race me into the house to he could drink milk to reduce the spiciness. As we walked in he ran to the kitchen. "Stiles! Don't drink out of the carton!" When I got into the kitchen it was too late. "Stiles." I complained.

"I feel ten times better."

We noticed Dad sitting down at the table with papers all around him. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked intrigued.

"Work."

"Is that why you gave me a car? So you could work while we weren't here?"

He looked at me with a smile. "Maybe."

"Anything we can help with?" Stiles asked.

"If you two poured me an ounce of whisky that would be awfully nice."

I grabbed the glass from the cupboard and Stiles got the whisky from the top of the fridge. We sat at the table and Stiles moved to look at the files. "Have you found anything out?" Dad smacked his hand away.

"You know I can't discuss that with the two of you." Stiles took the cap off of the bottle. "Not too much." Dad said.

He poured a little bit and then he got an idea. He looked at me and I gave him a slight nod. He filled the glass up almost totally full. "There you go Dad."

He took the glass and drank it all in one sitting. "Derek Hale would be a whole Hale of a lot-" He looked confused. "Hale of a lot?"

"Hell of a lot?" I offered.

"Yes, he would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if we had an actual picture of him."

"How do you not have an actual picture of him?" Stiles asked.

I knew what he meant. It was Derek's eyes. "It's like every time we tried to get a mug shot it was like two laser beams were pointing at the camera."

"Nice." Stiles said looking at the mug shot of Derek. Even when I couldn't see his face in the picture he still looked cute.

"That ounce hit me like a brick." Dad said rubbing his head. "And I have said way too much and if you repeat any of that-"

"Dad," Stiles said. "It's us; we're not going to say anything."

"The thing is that they're all connected. The bus driver that got killed he was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale house fire." Stiles and I began looking through all the files.

"Terminated under suspicion of fraud." I read off of his file.

Stiles and I looked at each other. "What else?"

"The video store clerk who got his throat slashed he's a convicted felon with a history of arson."

"What about the other two guys? The ones in the woods?"

I remember what Stiles and Scott told me about them. They were jerks and found thrown in a trash can that was on fire. "Priors all over their records." Dad said. "Including arson."

"Maybe they all had something to do with the fire." I whispered.

"Another shot?" Stiles said holding up the whisky bottle. He refused. "Come on Dad, you deserve it."

"I'm gonna have such a hangover." Dad said signaling for him to pour him some more.

"You mean you're going to have such a good night sleep." I told him.

Stiles turned around to pour the glass. "And I am going to have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell." I nodded because I knew I was headed for the same fate.

He finished the last glass quicker than the first one. I felt so bad for doing this to him, but we needed to know what was happening. "I just have so many questions."

"Like what?"

"If Derek wanted to kill everyone involved in the fire then why start with his sister? She had nothing to do with it and why make it look like an animal killed her." There was a lump growing in my throat. "When that cougar ended up in the parking lot I checked with animal control. You know that the incidents of wild animal reports went up seventy percent over the past few months." The worst part wasn't how confused my dad was or how he was slurring his words, it was the other thoughts swirling through his head. "This is just so crazy."

"Maybe something is driving them out." Stiles said.

Dad looked over at us and smiled. "I miss talking to you. It's like we never have time."

"Dad, I have to make a phone call, I'm sorry."

Tears were brimming on my eyes as Stiles got up because I knew what he was going to say next. "I do miss it," He paused. "And I miss your mom."

Stiles stopped when he was by the stairs and turned to Dad. "What did you say?"

Dad reached for the whisky bottle, but I stopped him. He looked at me and gave me a slight smile. "Thanks."

Stiles and I helped Dad to bed and on the way we passed Mom and Dad's wedding photo. Shortly after Stiles got a phone call from Scott saying that Peter threatened to give his mom 'the bite.' We both got into Stiles' Jeep and began driving to where his mom was going. "Why did you let me do that?" Stiles asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You could have easily gotten all that information by reading his mind, but you didn't! We had to get him drunk instead."

"Are you really blaming this on me?"

"Yeah B, I am."

"You are such an ass hole you know? You know that I hate reading his mind. I hate it. I hate reading anyone's mind for that matter. I hate invading people's privacy. I'm lucky to get more than five minutes of willing myself not to read minds."

"Do you realize that what you can do is incredible?"

"Yeah Stiles, it is incredible, but it doesn't make up for the fact that I have no idea why I have this ability or the fact that I get immense headaches from reading minds and from trying not to read minds or that I know things I would rather not know."

"Like what?!"

"Like knowing what was wrong with Mom before the doctors said anything!" Stiles turned to me shocked. "It sucks Stiles and I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

We sat in the car for a while without talking when Stiles broke the silence. "I'm sorry. I feel guilty and I think it's just makes me feel better to blame someone else. I really am sorry."

"I know."

"Are we good?"

I shook my head. "I don't know." What Stiles said was hurtful and was something I couldn't forgive right away, something I needed time to process.

When we got to where Scott's mom and Peter were parked Stiles hit their car. She got out, looked at the car that hit her's and screamed, "Stiles!"

We both got out of the Jeep and approached her. "Mrs. McCall?" Scott asked.

"Yes!" She screamed.

"Wow, what a coincidence." I said.

She laughed dryly. "I do not know what happened." Stiles said. "You guys just came out of nowhere."

"Came out of nowhere?!" She exclaimed. "We were parked on the side of the road Stiles!"

"Shouldn't we file one of those accident report things with the police?" I asked.

"I don't think that's necessary." Peter told me.

"I think I'm feeling a little whiplash." Stiles said rubbing his neck.

"Whiplash! You hit us!"

Stiles kept talking with Melissa when I moved to talk to Peter. "You think I don't know what you're doing?"

"What do you mean by that Sabrina?"

How the hell did he know my name? "You forced Derek into helping you. What did you have over his head? What kind of lies did you tell him?"

He chuckled. "I didn't have to lie to Derek one bit. Your boyfriend voluntarily came to my side." I looked away. How could Derek do that? "He's actually doing me a favor right now and going after the boy who knew too much. Your ex boyfriend, Jackson." I turned to him bewildered. Why would Derek do any of this? "What, you think he's doing this because I threatened you? I would never hurt a pretty face like yours Sabrina." I was about to turn away when he grabbed my arm. "Sorry, I heard you like to go by Bree. I'll see you around Bree." He let go of my arm, got into the car with Mrs. McCall and drove off.

"Hey," I jumped, but calmed down when I saw it was just Stiles. "Are you okay? What did he say to you?"

I gulped and turned to Stiles. "Derek went over to Peter's side willingly and he's going to kill Jackson." Stiles mouth dropped and I looked up at the moon. "Derek," I whispered to myself. "Please don't do this."


	11. Formality

At school everyone was freaking out about the winter formal tomorrow. I just couldn't believe I was so caught up in all this werewolf crap that I didn't even have a date or a dress. I was sitting in the lunch room waiting for Scott and Stiles when Matt came up and sat in front of me. "Matt," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Look, we haven't really talked since…" I looked at him expectantly and he looked embarrassed. "Point is, we were friends before and I would like to get to be friends again." I had no idea what to say to him. Yes, I did miss talking to Matt, but he tried to shake my brains out. "Rumor is you don't have a date to the formal."

I sighed. "Well, the rumor is true, I don't have a date."

"When I was leaving the locker room a lot of the lacrosse players were playing rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to ask you first."

"Really?"

"So I got my ass over here before any of them could beat me to it." I laughed. "Go to the formal with me."

"Matt, we're not even dating anymore; I mean I don't have any desire to get back together with you."

"Trust me," He said with an exaggerated hand gesture. "Neither do I."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"I like someone else, but I do want to be your friend again."

"So we go to the winter formal as friends?"

"Nothing more."

I smiled. "I think that could work."

Greenberg walked up to our table and looked at me. "Hey Bree, can I ask you a question?"

"She's going with me Greenberg!" Matt said without looking at him and then he winked at me with a smile on his face.

"Damn it!" He turned around quickly and walked away.

I chuckled. "Really? Greenberg won?"

"It seems unlikely right?" I smiled at Matt. We were actually good at being friends. "I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Shortly after he left Scott and Stiles came to my table. "Jackson is going to watch out for Allison at the dance." Stiles said as he sat down next to me.

I looked at Scott who was sitting across from me. "How the hell did you manage that?"

"Let's just say my werewolf powers came in handy."

Stiles looked at me. "What color of dress are you thinking for the formal?"

I had promised I was going to go with Stiles. This was going to be interesting. "About that,"

"Who did you say yes to?" Stiles asked annoyed.

"Do you really want to go with your sister?" He raised his eyebrows at me. "Now don't freak out, but Matt and I are going as friends."

"Are you kidding me?!" Stiles and Scott said at the same time.

"And who are you two going with?" They looked down. "Exactly, I had the lacrosse players playing rock, paper, scissors to find who was going to ask me first. I'm desired damn it." I opened my water bottle and took a sip.

Greenberg came up to our table again. "Bree, are you sure you want to go with Matt because after the rumors about how you two broke up I don't think it's the-"

"Get lost Greenberg!" He ran off and Stiles looked at me confused. "He won the rock, paper, scissors thing."

It was only a half day today so after school Lydia, Allison and I all went to the mall to find our dresses. I told Stiles to meet us there because Allison and I had a little favor that Lydia owed us. "I have a lot on my mind." Allison said. And for once I was going to ignore it. After my talk with Stiles I decided that I'm going to try harder to ignore my powers. There had to be a way around it and I was going to find it.

"You could smile at least." Lydia said. "Never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile." She hit our arms. "Smile girls, I'm buying your dresses."

"As far as apologies go that is more than I expected." Allison said looking at me.

"But not as much as we're going to ask."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lydia was completely confused.

"It means," I began. "That you're going to cancel on whatever dumb jock you said yes to and go with someone else."

"Like who?"

Allison and I both looked at Stiles who was by the perfume counter and smiled. "Him." We both said at the same time.

Stiles had just sprayed perfume into his face and I chuckled. "Aw," Allison began. "Don't frown Lydia, someone could be falling in love with your smile."

We then began our search for our dresses. Lydia and Stiles went to the dressing room as Allison and I kept searching. I got caught up in searching when I turned around and Allison wasn't behind me anymore. I was about to look for her when I saw a dress that caught my attention. It was silver with jewels all over it. It was about an inch shorter in the front than it was in the back and with that one inch shorter it had white sheer material. The dress just felt too familiar. It was like I had seen it in a dream.

I was focused on the dress trying to figure out where I had seen it before when I felt someone grab my arm and jerk me around. When I was turned around I saw it was Scott. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind one of the signs.

"What's wrong?"

"Peter, he's going after Allison."

"What?!" I peaked out from behind the sign and saw him holding up a dress to her. "What are we gonna do?"

He smiled at me. "I've got it covered."

An announcement came on saying that a blue Mazda was about to be towed and Allison went running to the car. "Nicely done." I told him. The day went on as normal. I ended up buying the silver dress (well Lydia bought it) because it just felt so familiar.

Formal:

I finished putting on my red lipstick and then looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was curled and pinned the right side next to my side bangs. My hair looked very 40's and my dress fit like a glove. My shoes were silver and about four inches tall, making me 5'7, leaving Matt three inches taller than me. I walked down the hall to Stiles' room where dad was helping him with his tie. "Does everything look right?" I asked as I smoothed out my dress. They both stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "What?" This ignoring mind reading was tricky because I had no idea what they were thinking and I always knew what they were thinking.

"You look," Stiles began. "Amazing."

I smiled. "Really?"

"Beautiful." I smiled at Dad. "I thought you broke up with this Matt kid."

I took a deep breath. "I did, we're going as friends." The door bell rang. "And that's probably him." I looked at Stiles. "When are you picking up Lydia?"

He looked at his watch. "Now." He ran down the stairs and out the door. "Bree, Matt is here!" He yelled from downstairs.

I looked at my dad. "I've got to go."

"Have fun Bree, you deserve it." I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I love you Dad." I told him as my hug grew tighter.

"I love you too sweetheart."

I turned around and waved before walking down the stairs. Matt looked up at me and his mouth dropped. When I got to the last step he put his hand out to help me down. "Wow, you look fantastic."

"Thanks." He stuck his arm out and I grabbed it. We walked out the door and he helped me into the car.

When we got to the school there were star lights all over the building. We got there the same time as Jackson did. I smiled at him and he gave me a slight smile back. I had my arm looped through Matt's when we walked in. The band was performing a fast pop song so Matt took my hand and we made it to the dance floor. We were having a great time dancing by our table where Lydia and Stiles were sitting. I then heard Stiles voice say, "Lydia, get off of your cute little ass and dance with me." I looked over and so did Matt. "Lydia, get up!" Stiles yelled. Matt and I stopped moving to watch them. "You're going to dance with me! I don't care that you made out with my best friend for some weird power reason. Lydia, I've had a crush on you since the third grade and I know that somewhere behind that cold lifeless exterior there's a human school." I looked at Matt and then back at Stiles. "And I'm probably one of the only ones who know how smart you really are. Then when you're done pretending to be a nit wit you're going to go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you the noble prize."

We didn't hear anything for a minute, but Lydia got up, took his hand and they made their way to the dance floor. As he passed by us Stiles gave me a quick high five. "That was the best thing I've seen." Matt said turning to me.

I hugged him and then I heard Coach yell out, "McCall! I see you!" I pulled away from him and looked around. Coach was going right for him. "Come here buddy!" I moved to where Coach was going with Matt trailing behind me. "McCall!" He pushed some kid out of the way. "It's a small gym, I'm gonna find you! I got you! Come here!" I got in front of him and he pushed me directly into Jackson. "Get out of my way!" When I got off of Jackson I turned to see Scott dancing with Danny. "You're not supposed to-" He paused realizing what was happening. "What the hell are you doing?" The band stopped playing and everyone turned to look at Scott and Danny. Matt and I both smiled. Coach began laughing and stuttering what he really meant. "Dance everybody! It's a party!" He began walking away and pushed Matt into me so I held him upright. "What are you looking at Greenberg?"

I looked at Matt and smiled as he straightened up. "I take it back, that was the best thing I've seen."

Matt and I continued to dance when I began to get a bad vibe. I looked around and Matt noticed. "Are you okay?"

I turned to him. "Yeah." I had to ignore my powers so I continued dancing.

A few minutes later I heard Jackson's voice and got a picture of him outside the building. "You promise you won't hurt him?"

"Of course not, he's just a kid." That was Allison's father's voice.

"What are you gonna do?" I looked around again. Neither of them were anywhere in the room.

"I'm gonna take care of it. Go back to the dance, be with your friends, be a normal teenager." Jackson walked away and the first thing Allison's father thought was Scott McCall is mine.

I gasped and touched my head from a sharp pain to running to it. Matt immediately grabbed my arm and looked into my face. "Hey, are you okay?" Were my power's getting stronger?

I looked at Matt. "No, I have to do something."

I pulled away from him and I knew he was worried about me, but I had to find Scott. I began running through the gym trying to find Jackson and Scott and Lydia. My vibe got even worse. I found Danny and walked up to him. "Have you seen Jackson?"

"Not since Scott grabbed me to dance with."

I walked away and began jogging through the gym again. Where the hell was Allison? I saw Stiles and ran to him. "Where is Lydia?"

"She went to go look for Jackson. Why?" He studied me. "You've got a bad feeling."

"Like an extremely terrible bad feeling."

He put his arm around me. "Come on." We walked through the gym and into the hallway to find Jackson walking like he was going to go back into the gym. "Where the hell have you been? Did Lydia find you?" Stiles asked.

I stared at Jackson getting all of the information that happened over the last few minutes. "Jackson, how could you?"

"How do you even know what I'm going to say?"

"Because I can read your mind, I can read almost everyone's mind in here. The only people I can't read are Scott, Derek and Lydia. I've been ignoring my powers for almost the entire week and instead of going away like I thought they would, they just got better. I could read your mind when you were outside talking to Allison's father and you're an asshole, you know that?"

"What did he say about Scott?" Stiles asked turning to me.

"He told him that he was the second beta."

Stiles turned to him with his mouth open. "Jackson, what the hell?!" He turned back to me. "We have to help Scott."

Stiles was about to run off when I put my hand out to stop him. "We don't have time for that. Lydia is an even worse situation."

Stiles turned to me. "How do you know that?"

"I just know Stiles! Are you really gonna doubt me right now?" We ran out of the school and Stiles tried to go toward the parking lot, but I pulled him back. "The lacrosse field."

"You are starting to scare me."

"I'm starting to scare myself, just move!" I said taking off my heels and grabbing his hand. We ran all the way to the lacrosse field. When we got there we saw Peter going straight for Lydia.

"Lydia!" Stiles yelled. "Run!" It was too late though. Peter had already bit her and she fell down on the grass unconscious, her dress became dirty with mud and blood. We got down on the ground when we reached Lydia who had Peter leaning over her. "Don't kill her, please." Lydia couldn't be a werewolf.

"Of course not, just tell me how to find Derek." He turned to me. "Bree."

I shook my head. "What?"

He stroked Lydia's face with his claw. "Tell me how to find Derek Hale."

"I don't know that, how would I know that?"

"Because you're the clever ones aren't you? The Stilinski twins," He turned to look at Stiles. "The sheriff's son and daughter. Plus," He turned back to me. "You are in love with him." I gulped. "I can see it in your eyes. You want to find him just as much as I do. Tell me the truth or I will rip her apart."

"I don't know!"

"Seriously," Stiles said. "We have no idea."

He took a deep breath and screamed in our faces, "Tell me!"

"Okay!" I sat there for a minute. I knew what Derek had done. "Derek knew,"

"Derek knew what?"

"That he was going to get taken, I don't know how I know that I just-"

"You know Derek and what he would do now move on."

"When they were shot," Stiles continued. "I think he took Scott's phone."

"Why?"

"They all have GPS now." I said. "So if he still has it and it's still on," I paused. "You can find him." An image from Allison's mind came to me of two cars headed for Scott in between two buses and right before the cars crushed him he jumped up on them and looked straight at Allison in his werewolf form. The image went away and I got another pain in my head. I turned to Stiles. "Allison knows. Allison knows all about werewolves."

Peter studied me. "Not only the beautiful and clever, but also the supernatural one." He turned to Stiles. "What more could a guy ask for?"


	12. Code Breaker

"I'm not just letting you leave her here." Stiles said. We were both sitting on the field right next to Lydia. She hasn't moved, but I watched the rise and fall of her chest. She was alive for now.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, you are both coming with me."

"Just kill me! I don't care anymore!" I looked at Stiles shocked and Peter grabbed Stiles by the cheeks.

I stood up as Stiles did. He wasn't going to kill my brother, not on my life. "Call your friend, Jackson. Tell him where she is, that's all you get." Stiles pulled out his phone as Peter began to walk away. After he sent the message to Jackson we followed Peter to Stiles' Jeep. He turned to me. "I'll sit in the back; you should sit in the front, Tinker Bell."

I gave him a smirk before he climbed into the back of the Jeep. Jackson was running through the parking lot with Lydia. I closed my eyes. Lydia didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve any of it. "Don't feel bad." Peter said from the back seat. "If she lives she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful."

"Yeah, and once a month she'll go out of her freaking mind and try to tear me apart."

"Well, considering she's a woman," He paused. "Twice a month." I turned to Peter with my face expressing anger and so did Stiles. Allison was in her room while her mother was going through her closet picking out clothes. Someone called her, but her mother ignored the call. Allison looked scared, upset and confused as her mother talked about some kind of code they follow. When Allison questioned everything her mother snapped at her. She yelled Allison, but since I was in Allison's mind it was like she was yelling right at me.

The vision went away when we pulled into the hospital's parking garage. Right when we got out of the car he grabbed us and took us to a car he already had the keys for. "Whose car is this?" I asked.

"It belonged to my nurse."

"What happened to your nurse?" Stiles asked. Peter lift the trunk to reveal her dead body. "Oh my God!" We both screamed at the same time.

"I got better." He shrugged before grabbing a bag out of her hands and closing the trunk.

He pulled a laptop out from the bag and put in on top of the trunk. "Turn it on and get connected." He demanded.

Stiles began logging into the computer and then turned to Peter. "You still need Scott's username and password and I'm sorry, but I don't know them."

"The two of you know both of them."

"No we don't!" I protested.

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeats I would still be able to tell you're lying."

"Dude," Stiles started. "I swear to God-" Peter grabbed his head and pushed it into the laptop.

"Stop!" I screamed.

"I can be very persuasive Stiles. Don't make me persuade you." When Peter let Stiles go he immediately began working.

"What happens when you find Derek?" I asked Peter.

Stiles continued to type. "Don't you worry about it Tinker Bell, you don't have to lift a finger. Your brother is doing all the work."

"You're gonna kill people aren't you?" Stiles asked.

"Only the responsible ones."

"If I do this," Stiles began. "You have to promise to leave Scott out of it."

Peter took a deep breath. "Do you know why wolves hunt in packs?"

"I'm really not in for a history lesson." I complained.

He ignored me. "It's because their favorite prey is too large to be taken down by one wolf alone. I need Derek _and_ Scott. I need both of them."

"He won't help you." I said.

"Oh, he will," He said looking directly into my eyes. "Because it will save Allison and the two of you will because it will save Scott." Stiles looked over at me and then turned back to the computer.

"What do you mean it'll save Scott?" Stiles asked.

He turned to Stiles. "When they catch him, and they will, do you really think they're going to let him live, especially after being so close to one of their own? Stiles, all of the power is in your hands now, it's your choice. Are you going to save him?" He turned to me. "Your best friend." And then turned back to Stiles. "Whom you know so well, you even have his username and password." He watched Stiles type. "His username is Allison?" There was a pause as Stiles typed in the password. "His password is also Allison?"

"You still want him in your pack?" Stiles asked.

The three of us waited as the GPS tracking device loaded and when it was finally done we all leaned in to get a better look at the computer. "That's where they're keeping him?" Stiles asked confused. "His own house?"

"Not in it." Peter said. "Under it. I know exactly where that is." There was a howl in the distance. Somehow I knew it was Scott's. "And I'm not the only one." Peter began to put his things in the car when there was another howl that I knew was Derek's. I smiled a little bit. He was okay. "Give me your keys." Peter told Stiles.

Stiles gave him the keys and he crushed them in his hands. "So, you're not gonna kill us?" Stiles asked.

Peter moved towards us slowly and we began to step back. "Don't you understand yet?" Peter asked. "I'm not the bad guy here."

"You turn into a giant monster with glowing red eyes and fangs and you're not the bad guy here?" Stiles questioned.

"I like you Stiles," He turned to me. "You too Bree." I rolled my eyes. "Stiles, since you helped me I'm going to give you something in return." He straightened up. "Do you want the bite?" I looked up at Peter shocked and so did Stiles. "Do you want the bite?" He paused. "If it doesn't kill you, and it could, you could become like us."

"Like you?"

"Yes, a werewolf. Do you want me to draw you a picture?" He moved towards us and I stepped back, but Stiles didn't. It was like he was under a trance. "That night in the woods I took Scott because I needed a new pack; it could have easily been you. You'd be just as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him get the girl, watching him become faster and stronger. You'd be equals." Through all of this I began to think why he wasn't also giving this speech to me. "Maybe more."

He grabbed Stiles arm and moved it towards his mouth. He began to grow his teeth so I couldn't stand idly by and let my brother become a werewolf. I had so much rage and so much panic the only thing I could think to do was push him. Right when I was going towards him Stiles ripped his hand away. I pushed him back, but he went flying much more than I anticipated. A pink light came out of my hands sending Peter about seven hundred feet away with such force that the concrete cracked. I looked at my hands and then back at Peter. He was starting to get up so I grabbed Stiles' arm and began to pull him away. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know! Run!" We began running and when I looked back Peter was smiling at me.

We ran to the hospital which wasn't far from the parking garage and got to Lydia's room. We got out of the elevator and moved to her room, but were stopped by Dad. "It's a good thing we're in a hospital because I am going to kill you!"

"I'm sorry, I lost the keys to my Jeep and we had to run all the way here."

"Stiles, I don't care!"

I was still freaking out about what I had done to Peter, but then I saw Lydia. "Is she gonna be okay?" I asked.

Dad had softened a little bit. "They don't know. Partially because they don't know what happened. She lost a lot of blood, but there's something else going on with her."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked flustered.

"The doctors say it's like she's having an allergic reaction or something. Her body keeps going into shock. Did either of you see anything? Did you see who or what attacked her?"

"No, I have no idea." Stiles answered.

"What about Scott?"

"What do you mean 'what about Scott'?" I looked around. "Is he not here?" I asked.

"I've been calling on his cell phone and I haven't gotten a response." I looked over at Jackson and he shrugged.

"You're not gonna get one." Stiles whispered.

We followed Dad as he went downstairs. "Look, you two go and wait with your friends."

"Dad, tell me," Stiles said. "You know it has something to do with Derek."

Dad looked at us questioningly. "I thought you two said you bearly knew him."

I gulped. "We may know him a little better than that."

He grabbed the back of my neck and Stiles followed. "You do realize that I'm elected to this job right?"

"And if we help you figure it out you'll be re elected." Stiles said.

"Dad come on."

He let go of me. "You know that girl in there has nothing to do with the six year old arson case."

"When did you decide it was definitely arson?" I asked.

"We've got a key witness and no I'm not telling you who it is, but yeah, we know it's arson and that it was probably organized by a young woman."

"What young woman?" Stiles asked.

"If I knew that she'd be in jail."

"Was she young then or is she young now?" I asked.

"She's probably in her late twenties." His phone began ringing. "I've got to take this."

"You don't know her name?!"

"What is this, twenty questions?! All we know is that she had a very distinct pendant."

"What the hell is a pendant?!" Stiles screamed.

"Stiles, do you go to school?! It's a necklace!" He answered the phone and walked away from us.

I turned to Stiles. "How do you not know what a pendant is?"

"Shut up!" He said through his teeth.

We began walking when I stopped him. "A necklace."

He looked at me with sudden understanding. "Allison."

"Kate."

Stiles and I looked at each other and took off, but Jackson began following us. "Where are you going?"

"To find Scott." Stiles answered.

"You don't have a car."

"We're aware of that, thank you."

"I'll drive." Jackson said trying to turn Stiles around.

"Just because you feel guilty all of the sudden doesn't make it okay." Stiles said. "Half of this is still your fault!"

"Look, I have a car and you don't. Do you want my help or not?"

"Did you bring the Porsche?" Jackson showed him the keys. "I'm driving." Stiles said as he grabbed them out of his hands.

When we turned around we saw Allison's father and his crew. "Hey guys, I was just wondering if any of you know where Scott McCall is."

"Scott?" Stiles began. "I haven't seen him since the dance."

"Yeah," I said. "Me either." I turned to Jackson. "What about you?" Jackson stood there stuttering and I rolled my eyes. "Seriously? You can't come up with one lie?"

Allison's dad grabbed me and the other two grabbed Stiles and Jackson. They threw us into an empty room and locked the doors. "Let's try this again." We all turned around with our backs leaning against an empty hospital bed. "Where is Scott McCall?"

Allison's father threw Stiles against a supply cabinet. "Stop!" I screamed.

He began to talk about his friend who changed on a full moon that he shot. He hit Stiles through the whole story. "Did Scott try to kill you on the full moon?! Did you have to lock him up?!"

"Yeah," Stiles answered. "I had to handcuff him to a radiator. Why? Would you rather me lock him in the basement and burn the whole house down around him?"

"I'm warning you to stop."

"What are you gonna do?" The one that held me questioned.

"Nothing." The other one said. "Watch." He walked up and smacked me in the face. I moved my hand and the pink light came out again, he was stuck to the wall, but only because I kept my hand out. It was like a first reaction with me. Everyone looked at me shocked.

"Now it's time for me to do some talking." He let go of Stiles. "Derek said you had a code. So I guess no one ever breaks it?"

"Never." He answered.

"And what if someone does?"

"Like who?"

I hesitated. "Like your sister."

He looked at his friend still trapped against the wall. "Let him go."

"Take me with you."

"Deal."

I moved my hand and he fell to the ground. Allison's dad made his way out of the room and before I followed him I looked at the hunter on the ground. "Next time, don't hit a girl." I got into the car with Allison's father and we sat there in silence. "I don't even know your name." I told him.

"It's Chris." He wasn't harsh to me, he sounded like he was just having a normal conversation.

"I haven't killed anyone with my powers. The pink light is actually new."

"How new?"

"I've had it for about an hour." He turned to me shocked. "I'm still getting used to it."

We got to Derek's house just in time to see Kate holding a gun at Scott's head. Derek was lying on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. "Kate!" Chris screamed. "I know what you did." He turned to me. "Go check if Derek's okay." I tried to run to him, but Kate pointed the gun at me. "Put the gun down."

"I did what I was told to do." I was shaking. No one had ever pulled a gun on my before and these four inch heels weren't helping.

"No one told you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, humans." Kate was looking right into my eyes. I knew she could see my fear. "Look at you! You're pointing a gun at a sixteen year old girl!" He paused and then said something in French.

"We hunt those who hunt us." Allison mumbled.

She was getting ready to squeeze the trigger when Chris pulled a gun out at her. "Put the gun down." Kate looked unimpressed until he shot it and hit a tree. I jumped and Kate looked at him shocked. "Or I will put you down." She put the gun down and I let out a sigh.

The door to Derek's house opened slowly and everyone got ready to attack because the alpha was coming and I didn't really know how to use my new powers. I was going to die. He ran like lightening knocking Chris down and then Allison. He was trying to take us all out so he could go after Kate. I was next and then it was Scott. I fell hard on my back and laid there for a few moments from the pain. There were gunshots, screaming and other commotion. Peter had obviously got to her. Allison stood up and ran after Kate as I crawled to Derek.

I began to shake him, but he didn't get up, I was starting to fear that he was dead. "Derek!" He slowly began to open his eyes. "You're okay."

He sat up a little bit and put his hand on my face. "You're alive." I smiled at him.

Allison's thought came to my mind and I watched Peter turn Kate's throat into a mess of blood and flesh. Scott came running over to me. "He just killed Kate." I told them. "He's going after Allison, you have to help her." Derek looked at me for a moment. "Go!" They both got up and ran into the house.

I saw Allison run out from the back of the house and go to Chris so I got up and went to help her. A few minutes later we watched Scott get thrown out of the house and Peter to follow him. Scott and Peter began fighting when I heard a car horn honk. I looked over to see Jackson's Porsche and Stiles coming out of the driver's seat. Stiles was holding a beaker, I didn't know for sure what was in it, but I knew in my bones that it was a self igniting Molotov cocktail. I smiled to myself. He threw it at him, but Peter caught it. "Damn." Stiles whispered.

Scott threw Allison her compound bow and she shot the beaker in Peter's hands. It caught Peter's arm on fire and then Jackson threw his Molotov cocktail at Peter. The fire expanded and he tried to go towards Allison and I like the last thing he wanted to do was kill us. I extended my hand and there was the pink light again. Peter went flying across the front yard and landed by some trees.

Scott began to go towards Allison and I got up to go towards Stiles and Jackson. They both hugged me. When we finally let go my arms were around both Stiles and Jackson. Everyone was watching Allison and Scott's romance unfold in front of them. Usually my vibe that I felt since the beginning of the night would have been gone by now, but it wasn't. Something else was going to happen. I looked around and saw Derek going towards Peter's charred body. I let go of Stiles and Jackson and from there everything seemed to move in slow motion. I started running towards Derek who was now standing over Peter Hale.

Scott also saw what was happening so he ran and stopped when he got next to me. "Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you." I couldn't see Derek's face, but I knew that this was going to be one of the hardest decisions he had to make. "Derek, if you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family, what am supposed to do?"

"Derek." I pleaded. When he heard my voice I saw his back straighten out and he turned to look at my tear brimmed eyes. "Please don't do this."

"Why do you care? The entire time they had me captured you didn't try to do one thing to find me."

"I didn't know what you had planned. I didn't know what you wanted me to do, but that's not an excuse. I'm sorry for what I did Derek, but you don't have to do this."

"And why not?"

I knew how I felt; it was just the courage to say it out loud that was the worst. "I love you."

His face expressed about a thousand emotions shock, happiness, sadness and anger. Then all emotion disappeared from his face. He then said the harshest thing he could have said. "I don't love you." My breath caught in my throat. Now I wouldn't mind that gun Kate pointed at my head. I would actually prefer it. Derek's claws went up and I turned my head into Scott's shoulder by the time they came down and Peter's throat was slashed. Derek turned around and uttered the words I knew were coming. "I'm the alpha now."

The rest of the night was a blur. I remember the silent car ride in Jackson's car and I remember my break down the second Stiles and I got into our house. I cried so hard I didn't think I would be able to cry anymore because Derek didn't love me. He loved me once, but I messed everything up. I didn't give him enough attention. I had ruined the relationship (yet again) because I wanted to slow down the relationship. Maybe if I let it go at the speed it was meant to go he would still love me. I didn't remember how I got into my bed that night and I didn't remember agreeing to Stiles sleeping with me, but when I woke up he was there. He was there the entire night, holding my hand so I slowly fell back to sleep with my head on his shoulder because even if everything I knew changed that night and Derek didn't love me, the one thing that didn't change was the love that my brother and I had for each other.


	13. Omega

I had on my insulated swimsuit as I climbed the fence to the community pool. Yes, I wasn't going to swim until next year when the season started up again, but swimming had just calmed me down. The community pool wasn't open, but I got a thrill out of sneaking in and a thrill was a good feeling. As I finished my fifth lap in the pool the memories of the formal came rushing back. Lydia still wasn't out of the hospital, but she was conscious and moving now. You would think she would be a werewolf now, but the bite didn't heal she had to be something else. But what? The other big question of the month was what the hell was I? I could read minds, a pink light came out of my hands, all of my dreams seemed to come true (even if I didn't remember some of them) and I had feelings about when something bad was going to happen. And today was a bad vibe day which was part of the reason why I was at the pool. Maybe I would drown today, maybe a long lost relative would die or maybe more werewolf crap was going to infiltrate my life. Either way something was going to happen tonight.

As I was swimming I heard a faint scream. I immediately popped out of the pool and looked around. No one was nearby, but I could still hear a scream. I took my goggles off and swam for the nearest exit out of the pool. When I got out I quickly changed in the locker rooms and made my way to the car. I didn't know where the scream was coming from, but something told me that I had to get to the hospital. When I got in the parking lot there were already police cars, including my dad's. I ran up to where Lydia's room was and found Stiles listening intently on the talk between Mrs. McCall and Dad. "What's going on?"

Stiles looked at me shocked. "Where the hell did you come from?" He studied me. "And why are you wet?"

"I was swimming. What happened?"

"Lydia's missing."

"What?!"

"Put an APB out on a sixteen year old red head." I heard my dad say to his officer. He turned to Lydia's dad. "Any other descriptions?"

Stiles pushed his way between all the adults. "She's 5'3, green eyes, fair skin and her hair is actually strawberry blonde."

"Is that right?" Dad said looking at Stiles. Stiles nodded and Dad grabbed him by the back of his neck as I followed. "What the hell are you still doing here?" He looked at me. "And what the hell are you doing here?"

"Providing moral support." We both said at the same time.

Stiles turned to me. "You stole my answer." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"How about the two of you provide your asses back home where you should be?"

"We can do that." Stiles answered.

We walked down the hall and saw a toppled down vending machine. I turned to him. "Did you really do that?"

"This stronger power thing is really starting to annoy me."

We walked out of the with Lydia's hospital nightgown and got into Stiles' Jeep with Scott waiting. Stiles gave him the nightgown. "This is what she was just wearing?" Stiles nodded. He was worried about Lydia. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt her." Scott said reassuringly. "Not again."

"Just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." Stiles said looking at Scott. When Stiles turned on the car and when the lights came on the first thing we all saw was Allison.

She ran to the passenger seat and Scott put his head out the window. "What are you doing here? Someone's going to see us."

"I don't care." Allison said. "She and Bree are my best friends and we need to find her before they do."

"I can find her before the cops." Scott said.

"She means the hunters." I said.

Allison looked at me. "Bree, get out of my head!"

"Sorry, I can't help it." I sunk into the back of the Jeep so she wouldn't be able to see me.

"I just saw my dad and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs."

"Search party." Scott said looking at Stiles.

"More like a hunting party." Allison said back.

Allison got into the back with me and we began driving. "If she's turning will they actually kill her?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." Allison said in a frustrated voice. "They won't tell me anything. They just keep saying we'll talk after Kate's funeral when the others get here."

"What others?" I asked.

"They won't tell me that either."

"Okay," Stiles said. "Your family has got some serious communication issues to work on." Stiles looked over at Scott whose head was outside the window so he could smell around. "Scott, are we going the right way?"

"Take the next right." Scott told him.

Allison turned to me. "Do you know anything about Lydia?"

"By that do you mean have I talked to Derek since the night of the formal?" Allison looked down a little ashamed. "No, I haven't talked to him. I don't know anything about what's going on with Lydia."

There was a statue of an angel that must have started out copper, but after years has now turned a shade of green, just like the Statue of Liberty. I was operating a crane to dig a grave with a headstone that read: Katherine Argent 1983-2011. I looked at myself in the mirror looking at my black eye. By that mirror I realized whose mind I was in. Isaac Lahey. He was on the lacrosse team, but he didn't play much, and his dad was our swim coach. I didn't know much about him other than that.

Isaac heard a branch crunch and began to look around the graveyard. He moved the crane around to see if whoever or whatever made that sound was visible. He turned it and saw a pair of claws (werewolf claws) behind a headstone. "What the hell?!" They disappeared just when he noticed them.

There was something running towards him, but by the time he looked it was too late. All he saw were those claws push the crane over and he fell into the grave he just dug. The crane was on top of the only way out and it was ominous being there. It made him think about how when he died he was just going to end up in one of these and now he was trapped in one. Something jumped over the crane quickly and expertly with a growl. Isaac was scared for his life.

He peaked up out of the grave and there was some creature going through one of the graves. There was one more growl and then silence, but not for long. Something lift the crane off of the grave and Isaac cowered in one of the corners. The man stood over the grave and looked down on Isaac. He didn't know who it was, but I knew that face better than anyone. It was Derek Hale. "You need a hand?"

"Bree!" I heard Stiles scream. I jumped and then looked around. I was still in the Jeep and everyone was staring at me. "Did you get another vision?"

I nodded. "I told you she was psychic." Scott said hitting Stiles' shoulder.

"I've got my money on demon blood." Scott gave him a look. "It happened to Sam!"

"Are you two seriously betting on me?"

"Yeah." They both answered at the same time.

I rolled my eyes and climbed out of the car. I looked around. "Where are we?"

"Near Derek's house." Scott answered.

Great, I hadn't been here since Derek ripped my heart out. Stiles walked ahead of us and Allison, Scott and I stayed behind. "She came here?" Stiles asked turning around. "You're sure?" Scott nodded. "Has Lydia ever been here?"

"Not with me." Allison answered. Stiles continued to walk and Allison turned to Scott. "Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek."

"You mean looking for an alpha?"

"Wolves need a pack right?"

"Not all of them." I answered.

"But would she be drawn to an alpha? Is it an instinct to be apart of a pack?"

"We're stronger in packs." Scott answered.

"Like strength in numbers?"

"Sort of." I said. "They're literally faster, stronger and better in every way."

"Hey," Stiles called from behind us. "Look at this." Allison and I looked over. "I think it's a trip wire." Stiles picked it up and nothing happened.

"Stiles," We heard Scott call. When we turned around Scott was caught in a bear trap. I chuckled. "Next time you see a trip wire, don't trip it."

"Noted." We walked over to help him down when he stopped us.

"I heard something. Hide." We all looked around. There was nothing, but thin trees. "Go!" Scott screamed. We scrambled to find a tree to hide behind when Chris Argent came walking up to Scott. They had quick small talk and then they got to serious business.

"What are you doing out here Scott?"

"Just looking for a friend."

"That's right, Lydia is in your group now. Part of your clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack?"

"Actually clique sounds about right to me."

"I hope so because I know she's a friend of Allison's and one special circumstance such as yourself I can handle, not two. Scott do you know what a hemicorporectomy is?"

Scott sighed. "I have a feeling I don't want to."

"It's a medical term for amputating someone at the waist. It takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through the bone and tissue like that. Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary." We watched him walk away and the three of us got back up and went to Scott.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked.

"Just another life threatening conversation with your dad." He said cheerily. We ran to the tree to try to get him down, but before we could even try to help he cut himself down with his claws. "Thanks, but I think I've got it." We all smiled at him as he walked ahead of us. "Come on."

The Next Day:

I rode with Stiles today considering we were both going (sneaking) to Kate's funeral after school. We met up with Scott when we told him what happened to Kate Argent's body last night. "She ate her liver?!" Scott exclaimed. They both thought it was Lydia, but after what I saw from Isaac's point of view, I wasn't so sure.

"No," Stiles began. "I didn't say she ate it, I said it's missing. And if she did so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body."

"I never ate anyone's liver." Scott commented.

"Yeah, because when it comes to werewolves you're a real model of self control." I told him as we walked up the steps to the main entrance of the school.

Stiles stopped and turned to Scott. "You're the test case for this so we should be going over what happened to you. What was going through your mind when you were turning? What were you drawn to?"

"Allison." Scott said sheepishly.

"Nothing else?!" Stiles complained. "Seriously?"

"Nothing else mattered." Scott admitted.

"But that's good." I told Stiles. "The night that Lydia was bit she was with you."

"Yeah, but she was looking for Jackson."

I looked across the parking lot and saw Derek leaning against his Camaro. "You'll figure it out." I said touching Stiles' shoulder. "I'll see you guys in chemistry."

When Stiles saw where was going he rolled his eyes. "I thought we were staying away from him?"

"One talk isn't going to hurt." I walked back down the steps and to Derek's car. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Then talk."

"Get in the car."

I chuckled. "There is no way I'm missing school to talk to you." Derek looked at me shocked. "You can find another time to talk to me."

"After school?" Derek offered.

"I have plans." That took him aback. He studied me. "What?"

"You just seem so…different."

"Yeah, I kind of had to change after you broke my heart."

"How's that working for you?"

I shrugged and gave him a smile. "At least no one can read my mind." I hit him on the arm and he looked at me apologetically. "I have to get to class."

I turned around. "Bree," I turned back around. "Can we talk before your plans?" I nodded and began walking back to the school the entire walk I fought back my tears.

I sat next to Stiles in chemistry as we got our test packet. "It's causing me severe mental anguish, but he's right." Stiles said as Scott turned his ear to hear better. They were talking about the talk Jackson had with them during lacrosse practice. He was right we all needed to stay away from Lydia if she was turning. She would be violent.

"I know."

"What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's alive?"

"This is a pop quiz Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career." Mr. Harris said.

"Can you do that?" Stiles and I asked at the same time.

"There it is again, your voice. The only thing that triggers my impulse to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see both of you at three for detention."

"I have plans after school!"

"With who?" Stiles said turning to me.

"Do we want to make it two days?"

"No sir." I said with clenched teeth. Not long after Jackson went running out of the classroom holding his nose as, what I assume was blood, came pouring out of it. I tried to focus in on his mind, but I couldn't. I couldn't find his brain waves. My question was why.

Detention:

Stiles and I were the only two people in detention. The first thirty minutes were okay, but the last thirty minutes were agonizing. I looked outside and saw Derek standing by his Camaro. I shrugged at him and then looked back at Harris. There were only a few seconds left and I watched the clock intently. We both got up as the clock went to 4:00 when Harris told us to sit back down. "But it's already been an hour." Stiles said.

"My detention is an hour and a half."

"You can't do that!" I practically screamed at him.

"Oh, but I can you see, Bree and Stiles, since your father was so judicial in his dealings with me I've decided to make the two of you my project for the rest of the semester. The two of you are going to benefit from all the best extra discipline has to offer. Now sit down before I decide to keep you here all night." We both sat down and I looked out the window to see Derek get into his car and drive off. I closed my eyes and put my head down as silent tears fell out.

The next thirty minutes went by slowly and when it was done Stiles and I got into the Jeep and headed to the cemetery. Stiles and I got to the statue Scott told us all to meet at right when some creepy old man showed up. "Who the hell is that?" Stiles asked.

They all turned to look at us and we all ducked behind the statue. "Definitely an Argent." Scott said.

Allison looked at us and Scott waved. "I'm sure they're just here for the funeral." Stiles said. "Maybe they're the non hunting side of the family. There can be non hunting Argents right?"

"His name is Gerard, Allison's grandfather, they're reinforcements." I said. They both looked at me. "Mind reading comes in handy sometimes."

I felt someone grab me by my jacket and when I saw who it was I knew he had a reason to. "Unbelievable." Dad said looking at the three of us. "Pick up my tie." He said letting Stiles and I bend down and get it.

He put us in the back of one of the squad cars, one that didn't have the cage and the doors in the back could open. Someone came in on the radio and Dad picked it up. "I didn't copy that did you say 415 Adam?"

"Disturbance in a car." Stiles whispered.

He explained that a heart attack victim was being taken to the hospital and was attacked by something. "I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back, there is blood everywhere and I mean everywhere."

He told Dad his location and we were out the door. We got into Stiles' Jeep right as it began to turn dark and went to where the ambulance was found. We hid behind a small hill and watched as they figured out what was happening. "What was Lydia doing?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know." The man in the back had blood all over him.

"Was it Allison that kept you from doing that?" I asked him.

"I hope so."

I turned to Scott. "Do you need to get closer?"

"No, I think I've got it."

Scott and I were about to go when Stiles grabbed Scott's jacket. "I just need you to find her. Just find her." Stiles was so in love with her even if she didn't give him the time of day. It always made me feel bad for him.

"We will." Scott said.

Stiles nodded at us both and we took off into the woods. I could tell Scott had slowed down a little bit for me. "Go ahead of me." I told him. He got down on all fours and began running. He was about a thousand feet ahead of me when something knocked him down. I stopped for a moment shocked and went running faster than normal. "Scott!" When I got close I saw it was another werewolf and it was _not _Lydia. It saw me and tried to go after me, but he got caught in a trip wire.

He still tried to claw at me as I backed away. I felt someone grab me and pull me behind a tree. It was Derek. "I can help him!" Scott told Derek.

"Quiet!"

We waited in silence as the hunters walked up to him. They electrocuted him and now I was squirming out of Derek's grip to help him. "I came looking for the alpha." The werewolf said. I looked up at Derek and he looked down at me for a second. Even though I couldn't read Derek's mind we had this way of having conversations without talking. We both turned back to watch. "I heard he was here. I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone, no one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance."

"Gentlemen," Gerard began. "Take a look at a rare sight. Want to tell them what we've caught?" He asked turning to Chris. He answered saying it was an omega. "The lone wolf possibly kicked out of his own pack or the survivor or a pack that was hunted down, maybe even murdered. Possibly alone by his own choice." I looked at Scott and then back at the hunters. "Certainly not a wise choice." He turned around and pulled out a large sword. "Because as I am about to demonstrate, an omega rarely survives." He slid the sword across his body with unreal ease, cutting him in half.

I hid my head in Derek's chest, but I could still hear the blood dripping out of his lifeless body. "Look at them!" Derek told Scott. "Do you see what they do? This is why you need me, why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together." He was starting to sound like Peter.

"What are they doing?" Scott whispered.

"Declaring war." He let go of us and we began to walk away. "Let's get out of here." I turned back. Peter had killed his daughter it makes sense that he hated werewolves, but did he have to be so…inconsolable. "Bree, lets go." Derek said harshly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

I got a ride home with Derek and Scott stayed with Allison. We were quiet for the first few moments. "Derek,"

"Yeah?"

"What did you want to talk to me about after school?"

"It's not important."

"Derek," I looked over at him. He was trying not to look at me. "Tell me."

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened that night." He looked at me. "You know I didn't mean what I said right?" I gulped and looked straight ahead. "I was only saying that so I could get up the balls to kill him."

"So you're saying that you broke my heart so you could accomplish your dream? You stepped down on someone to make you rise up?"

"I'm just trying to get us-"

"No Derek! I'm not going to go crawling back to you because you hurt me! Do you know what I did after I left your place?" He was quiet. "I cried! I cried and I thought I could never get back up again, but I did!" Tears started to fall down my face. "If you think I'm going to go back to you because you apologized to me you're crazy!" I could tell every word was a knife to Derek, but it felt good to get it all off my chest. I still loved Derek though. "If you want me back you're going to have to work at it." I looked at him. "Like really work at it."

Derek nodded as I wiped my tears away. Shortly after that we got to my house. I unbuckled my seatbelt and was about to walk out of the car when he grabbed my hand. "I just want you to know that even though I did the worst possible thing I could think to do to you, you have to know that it broke my heart too." It looked for a minute like he was going to cry. "I am so sorry for what I did to you."

"I know it broke your heart Derek. I can see it." I touched his face. "I'm not ready to get back to us. I need time." Derek nodded so I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Friends?"

He nodded with a slight smile on his face. "Friends." I got out of the car and walked to the front door. This was going to be an interesting ride.


	14. Shape Shifted

Allison was waiting for me in the school parking lot when I pulled up. "Hey."

"Hey." She turned to me when I stood next to her. "Don't you have morning practice to get to?"

"Yeah, I just want to talk to Lydia before I go, you know, make sure she's okay."

Allison leaned into me with a smile on her face. "You're gonna keep me company?" She said jokingly.

"Totally, because you're my girlfriend now. Look out Scott." Allison and I both laughed as Lydia's car pulled up. "Hey." I said looking at her.

"How are you holding up?" Allison asked.

"I'm fine." Lydia was masking what she felt. Something she did often.

She began to walk up to the school so Allison and I followed. "You really don't remember anything?" I asked.

"They're saying, 'we have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days.' But personally I don't care." She motioned at her body. "I lost nine pounds."

We both smiled at her like we were worried. "Are you ready for this?" Allison asked.

"Please, it's not like my aunt is a serial killer." My mouth dropped and Allison looked at Lydia like she had regretted ever becoming friends with her.

We followed her into the school and once they saw her everyone stopped and stared. I could tell Lydia felt self conscious. "Maybe it's the nine pounds." Allison whispered. I smiled what a great jab. Lydia went off and I gave Allison a small smile before I went to the girl's locker room.

There were only a few girls left in the locker room when I got in so I got dressed fast and went on the field. "Hey." I told Libby.

"Hey. Are you feeling better?"

I looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You missed the last game and you've been acted really depressed lately. Are you okay? I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever."

"I'm a lot better than I was in the last few weeks." We all stretched and then began going over some cheers. Halfway through one of our cheers we saw Scott knock down one of the players as a goalie. "What the hell is he doing?" Libby asked me.

"I don't know." I looked over at Stiles and read his mind. Scott was going to knock down every player and find out which one was a werewolf. This was going to be bad. He knocked Matt down at the legs and all the cheerleaders gasped.

Coach walked up to me. "Stilinski, what the hell is wrong with your friend."

"Well, he's failing two classes, he's a little socially awkward and if you look close enough his jaw line is kind of uneven."

Coach and all the cheerleaders looked in his direction and turned their heads to the side. "Interesting." Coach said before walking away.

Before it was Jackson's turn he skipped out of the line. Was he a werewolf? If Derek turned him I was going to kill him. Isaac Lahey was next and I couldn't find his brain waves. I couldn't believe it. Derek had turned Isaac. I should have seen it coming especially after that vision. I turned around and my dad followed by two deputies were going towards Isaac. What the hell was going on?

I went next to Scott and Stiles. "His father is dead." Scott said listening in on their conversation. "They think he was murdered."

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"They can lock him in a holding cell for twenty-four hours." I told Scott.

"Like overnight?"

"During the full moon." I continued.

"How good are these holding cells at holding people?"

"People good," Stiles said. "Werewolves probably not that good."

"Remember how I said I don't have the urge to mane and kill?" We both nodded. "He does."

We all got to chemistry after morning practice. I sat between Scott and Stiles towards the back of the room. "Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott asked. He sounded a little jealous.

"Peter told us that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you." Stiles said. "Maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving."

"Does being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?"

"Not unless they have solid evidence or a witness." Stiles turned around to Danny. "Danny, where's Jackson?"

"In the principal's office talking to your dad."

"What?! Why?"

"Maybe because he lives right next to Isaac."

Stiles turned back around to us. "We have to get to the principal's office."

"How?" Scott asked.

I pulled out a piece of paper from my binder, crumpled it up and threw it right at Harris' head as a little bit of payback for keeping me in detention for an hour and a half. They both looked at me shocked for a moment and then realized they would give everything away. "Who in the hell did that?" He asked turning around with wild eyes. I pointed at Scott as Scott pointed at Stiles and Stiles pointed at me so naturally we all got sent to the principal's office.

We waited outside and fortunately we could all get a good listen of their conversation. "You're telling me that you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?" That was Dad's voice.

"Hitting him? He was beating the crap out of him." That was Jackson's voice.

"Did you ever say anything to anyone? A teacher? Parents? Anyone?"

"Nope." I looked at Scott and rolled my eyes. Of course Jackson never reported it, he was Jackson. "It's not my problem."

"No, of course not." Dad said sarcastically. "You know it's funny, that the kids getting beaten up are the ones who least deserve it."

"Yeah," He paused. "Wait, what?"

"Go Dad." I whispered.

"I think we're done here."

When Dad came out of the principal's office Stiles picked up a magazine and hid behind it drawing more attention to us. There was only one thing I could do after that, hide behind the magazine with him. "Hi Scott." Dad said. I saw him roll his eyes and walk off.

Stiles put down the magazine and we continued to watch him walk off. "Hello." A voice said from behind us. That was the voice that I heard in my nightmares. I turned around slowly to see Gerard Argent. "Come on in." We sat in the principal's office as he went through our records. "Scott McCall, academically not one of the most accomplished, but I see you have become quite the star athlete." Scott nodded. "Sabrina Stilinski, you like to go by Bree I hear." I nodded. "Bree, I'm impressed, fantastic grades, co-captain of the cheerleading squad and the star of every play we've had. That'll impress the colleges." I smiled. He had a weird way of making me feel special. "Mr. Stilinski, also perfect grades, but little to no extra curricular activities, maybe you should try lacrosse." I smiled. "Hold on." He turned to Scott. "McCall, you were the Scott that was dating my granddaughter."

Uh oh. "We were dating, but not anymore, not seeing any of each other or doing anything." Scott was always a terrible liar.

"Relax Scott you look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth."

"Just a hard break up."

"That's too bad. You seem like a nice kid to me." He turned back to Stiles and me. "Listen guys, I am the principal, but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy."

"Is that so?" Stiles asked. He already was the enemy to us.

"But since it is my first day, I do need to support my teachers. So unfortunately, someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention." Scott and I both looked at Stiles who was looking down. When he saw we were all staring at him he looked at Gerard angrily and sighed.

After Scott and I got out of the principal's office we ran down the steps and towards the back of the school. Once we got out of the school we saw Isaac in the back of a police car driving further away from us. Derek's car pulled up after the squad car left. "Get in." He told us.

"Are you serious?" Scott asked. "You did that! That's your fault."

He looked guilty. "I know that, now get in the car and help me."

I moved towards the car. "What the hell are you doing?"

I turned around. "Scott, I know him and I trust him. Do you want Isaac to go crazy in that cell and kill the police? This is the only way Scott." I climbed in the car and looked at Scott. "Are you coming?" Scott reluctantly got into the back of the car and we drove off.

We sat in the car in silence for a few moments. "Are you two back together?" Scott asked.

"What? No." Derek said looking at him in the rearview mirror.

"But you want to be?"

"How do you even-" Then I remembered. "Werewolf."

"Just picking up on some stuff."

Derek and I shared a glance as he pulled up on the street next to Isaac's house. The house had a weird energy to it. I couldn't put my finger on it. "If Isaac didn't kill his father than who did?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet."

"Then how do you know he's telling the truth?"

"Because I trust my senses." We began to move towards the kitchen. "And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell." We all stopped walking and Derek looked at Scott.

"You saw what happened at lacrosse today."

"Yeah."

"Did it look that bad?"

"Yeah." Derek said as I shook my head. We got to the top of the basement. "Go ahead." Derek said looking at Scott. "Find out for yourself."

"What's down there?" Scott asked and he walked down the steps.

"A motive." Derek and I stayed at the top of the steps and he looked at me. "You look nice today."

I looked at myself. I was wearing a pink polka dotted shirt, black blazer, dark skinny jeans and boots. There was nothing really special about what I was wearing, but I knew Derek was trying to get on my good side again. "Thanks."

"We should get down there." We walked down the steps of the basement and Derek was right. What happened down here did leave an impression. Scott was looking at a freezer. "Open it." Derek said.

When Scott opened the freezer there were scratch marks all over it. It was like someone was trying to claw out of it and I had a good feeling it was Isaac who was scratching to get out. "This is why he said yes to you!" Scott said.

"Everyone wants power." Scott looked mad.

"If we help you, you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves."

"I can if they're willing."

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents? About being hunted?"

"Yes, and he still asked."

"Then he is an idiot."

"And you're the idiot dating Argent's daughter." Scott and I both looked at Derek shocked. "Yeah, I know your little secret. If I know how long do you think it's going to take them to find out?" He had a point. "You saw what happens to an omega. With me you learn how to use all of your senses. With me you learn control." I had to admit, Derek was pretty persuasive. He picked up Scott's arm and his claws started to grow. He was turning, no matter how in control he felt earlier today. "Even on a full moon."

"If I'm with you, I lose her."

"You're going to lose her anyway. You know that." Derek turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Scott called. "I'm not apart of your pack, but I want him out, he's my responsibility too."

"Why? Because he's one of us?"

"Because he's innocent."

We all made a plan. Stiles was going to pick Derek and me up as Scott was going through changing. Allison was going to help Scott after she slowed down the hunter going after Isaac, which made me really nervous considering all the times he tried to kill Stiles and me while he was turning. Derek, Stiles and I got to the sheriff's station. "Okay, all the keys to the cells are in a password protected lock box in my father's office. The only problem is getting past the front desk."

"I'll distract her." Derek said getting ready to get out of the car as Stiles stopped him by pulling on his leather jacket.

"You? You're not going in there." Derek looked at him and then his jacket. "I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated." Derek said.

"You're still a person of interest." Stiles said.

"Yeah, an innocent person."

"You? Yeah, right." Derek looked at him and shrugged. "Okay, what's your plan?"

"To distract her." Derek said obviously. God, I loved Derek. He was just so…cute.

"How? By punching her in the face?"

Derek laughed dryly. "By talking to her."

"Okay, give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" He was silent. Derek wasn't going to tell Stiles anything. "Dead silence, that should work beautifully. Any other ideas?'

Derek thought for a moment. "I'm thinking about punching you in the face."

I smiled as Stiles mouth dropped and he turned to me. "How did you ever date him?"

I shrugged and looked at Derek. "I think he's cute."

"Ugh," Stiles said. "You're in that weird stage where you both want to be together, but you're not aren't you?"

"Yeah." We both said looking at each other with a smile.

"Well that's perfect." Stiles said sarcastically. "Can we get to the part of the night where we get the killer werewolf out of the sheriff's station?" We both began to get out of the car. "Thank you."

Derek walked in first to distract the deputy. "Good evening, how can I help," When she looked up and saw Derek her mouth dropped. "You."

"Hi." Derek put on his best smile. They began flirting. Derek had never flirted with me. Our relationship skipped straight over flirting, the first date, that exciting first kiss as he drops me off at the door. Granted he was a fugitive for the majority of our relationship, but it was good that we were stepping back and going through all the basics we never got to go through. Maybe our relationship would turn out stronger.

Stiles and I both got through the front desk without being spotted and made our way to Dad's office. We put in the password and the keys weren't there, but we heard a distant jingling of keys. We walked out of Dad's office and ran into one of the sheriff's deputies. He had a broken off arrow in his leg, keys in his hands and some syringe with liquid that looked like wolf's bane. We tried to run, but he grabbed us. "Der-" He put his hand on my mouth before I could finish saying his name. He was incredibly strong, we both squirmed, but he still held onto us firmly.

Stiles managed to pull the fire alarm. He threw us down on the floor when we got to the room with the holding cells. Isaac wasn't in his holding cell anymore. Then out of nowhere Isaac tackled down the Argent and he clawed at us. He got my leg and I let out a wail of pain. Stiles pulled me behind the desk so we could be out of the way. Isaac threw the Argent into the wall knocking him out.

Derek ran in and crushed the syringe filled with wolf's bane. Isaac smelt around and looked at my leg. He was bloodthirsty so he tried to run towards me, but Derek stepped in his way growling and Isaac backed down. Derek ran to me and looked at my leg. "How did you do that?" Stiles asked.

"I'm the alpha." He put some pressure on my cut and cried a little. "That's going to need stitches."

"Is she going to turn?" Stiles asked.

"No, the claws didn't go deep enough."

"It hurts. It hurts really bad."

"I know." Derek said petting my hair.

"No you don't! This doesn't feel like normal cuts that need stitches. Derek it's burning."

"Has anyone ever reacted to a scratch like that?" Stiles asked worried.

"Not that I know of."

"You have to get her out of here. My dad is going to be here any minute and if he sees you with Bree injured like that, he may try to kill you."

Derek picked me up. "What are you gonna do about your dad?"

"I'll figure something out, just get her to a hospital." Derek began to leave. "Derek," He turned back around. "Promise me you'll protect her." Derek nodded and Isaac followed as he walked out.

Isaac was more controlled as Derek ran me to the hospital which was only a block away from the sheriff's station. Right before we entered the hospital he told Isaac to go back to his place. Isaac took off and that was right around the time when everything started to get blurry. "Stay with me Bree."

He got me into the hospital. "What happened?" The voice sounded far away, but I knew it was Melissa McCall.

Derek made up some lie about how I got caught on a fence and Melissa ran off to get a gurney for me. "Bree stay with me." My eyes were closing now. "I lo-" I passed out wondering what the hell is wrong with me.


	15. Ice Pick

_**This chapter is shorter than all my other chapters, but I'm making up for it because next chapter is going to be amazing. Get ready for Derek/Bree moments in the next chapter and for Derek to find out what Bree actually is. Enjoy:)**_

Today was my first day back at school since I got discharged from the hospital because an extreme allergic reaction to aconite. I found out I was highly allergic to it. Matt had been my partner in PE since the beginning of the semester so it would be dumb to change now that we weren't dating and we were trying to be friends. We had to climb up the rock wall today. "What did you say you had an allergic reaction to again?" Matt asked as we started climbing.

"Some strange herb, I don't even know how I got in contact with it." I lied.

"Well at least you're back." He looked at me. "So which one of your suitors was by your side when you woke up?"

"Ew," I said looking at Matt. "It was my father and my brother waiting by my bed when I woke up. And are you trying to distract me so you can get to the top faster than me?"

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about." He began climbing faster so I hurried up, but I wasn't quick enough. He beat me to it. After we got down from the rock wall it was Allison and Scott's turn. I was still trying to get my mind around the creature that they both found. It sounded like a lizard. "Bree," I turned to Matt and he looked at me expectantly. "Did you space out again?"

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." I looked over and Erica was gasping while holding onto the stones on the rock wall. "Oh my god."

I walked over with Matt following. Everyone watched her, some were even laughing. "I'm fine." She said.

"Erica." Coach called.

"Coach," Allison began. "Maybe this isn't safe, you know she's epileptic."

"Why doesn't anyone tell me this stuff?" He complained. "Erica, you're fine, just kick off from the wall there's a mat here to catch you." She got down from the wall and lots of people laughed.

Allison, Lydia and I went back into the locker room to get changed. "I can't believe people were laughing at her. She has a serious disease." I said.

"Well, it was kind of ridiculous." Lydia said.

"She didn't even know what was happening." Allison said.

I looked around. Erica was nowhere to be found. "Where is she?" Allison and Lydia also looked.

"Do you think she went to climb the wall again?"

"I hope not." Allison and I ran out of the locker room just in time to see Erica fall and Scott catch her.

We all ran over to her as she began to seize. "Put her on her side." Allison told Scott. Scott held her hand. "How did you know?"

"I just felt it." Scott said.

The ambulance came and took Erica. I wanted to go over to the hospital after school to see if she was doing better, but it just didn't feel right. It wasn't like I really knew her and I wasn't going to pretend I did so I went straight home. Dad's car was in the drive way which was really unusual. I walked in and he was watching TV with Stiles. "What is going on?"

"Hey Bree," Dad said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling fine. Did you seriously take off work to see if I was doing okay?"

"Bree," He stood up and moved towards me. "You had an extreme allergic reaction to something you don't even know how you got in your system. If there is anyone I need to know about who is threatening you, you have to tell me."

"Dad, I'm not in danger."

"I heard it was Derek Hale who found you and brought you to the hospital." I put my hands on my head getting flustered. "Did he give you anything with aconite in it?

"No! Derek would never hurt me."

"And how do you know that? A few weeks ago you thought Derek was killing all these people."

"No I didn't! Scott thought Derek was killing everyone!" I looked at him. "And why does Derek matter, he didn't even kill anyone and the doctors said if I didn't get to the hospital in time I could have died so I think Derek is the best friend I have right now."

"Then if Derek is such a good friend why don't you bring him over for dinner sometime?"

"I will when the time is convenient for him!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I marched up the stairs and into my room. Did I seriously just say I was going to bring Derek over for dinner sometime?

The Next Day:

"You seriously told your dad that you would bring Derek over for dinner sometime?" Scott asked sitting next to me at lunch.

"It wasn't my brightest moment okay."

"Got it." Stiles said walking over with keys. Then he turned to me. "Did you find out who you're bringing?"

"Jackson."

"Jackson?!" They both yelled at the same time. "I'd rather you bring Derek." Stiles said.

"I am not bringing him for me. I'm bringing him to see what the hell is going on with him. You know he's been acting weird lately." I turned to Stiles. "Derek really?"

Scott was looking over to his left so we both turned over to see Erica. A completely different version of Erica. She did her hair, her make up and she actually got some style. She looked amazing and she had everyone's attention. She walked out of the lunch room so Stiles, Scott and I got up and followed her. There was only one way she looked that amazing after everything she had been through. She had to have been turned.

We ran to the front door of the school and found Erica get in Derek's car with a cocky smile and Derek turned to us with the same smile. I had to admit, I loved his smile, but this wasn't a good way to win me back. Maybe he didn't want to win me back. Maybe he had a thing going with Erica. I am going to kill her. I was jealous and mad. They drove off and I looked at Scott, he was even more angry than me.

At the end of the day I met up with Allison and Lydia at Allison's house. Allison's dad knocked on the door and came in. I was a little hesitant about him. He hunted werewolves, but he saved my brother and me. I just didn't know how to feel about him.

I listened in on Allison's mind, but pretended not to by posing with Lydia for photos. He wanted Allison to spy on Lydia, but he put it as, "looking out for your friend." Shortly after he left her room we all got into Lydia's car and headed to the ice rink.

When we got into the ice rink Jackson helped me tie up my skates which was a little uncomfortable, but wall I was wearing was a mini dress with white tights and a cardigan. "What is going on with you?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were hardly this nice to me when we were dating." I studied him. "Are you trying to make Lydia jealous?"

He looked over at her. "What? No."

"Jackson, you were my first time and the first person I thought I was in love with. I can always tell when you're lying."

He looked up at me. "I did a bad thing to Lydia today."

"What?"

"I screamed at her in the middle of the hallway and made her feel completely bad about herself."

I looked over at Lydia who was talking to Stiles. "You could have told me that before we came here."

Jackson looked over on the ice rink as Scott fell down the second he got on the ice. "Let's show them how it's really done."

He put his hand out and I grabbed it. He led me out onto the ice and we skated past Allison and Scott. "So what have you been doing the last few days Jackson?"

"Nothing much, I started hanging out with Matt a little."

"Yeah, he told me you borrowed his camera and broke it."

"Was he that mad?"

"He was pretty pissed, yeah. I would be too if you broke my nine hundred dollar camera."

Jackson laughed. "What about you?" He grabbed my other hand and we stopped by a wall. "Have you seen Derek lately?"

"No, not really.

"You two will be back together in no time. He loves you, I mean, he really loves you."

"Jackson," I said cautiously. "What has been going on with you lately?" He looked away from me. "You have been acting differently and not just I'm going through emotions right now differently it's like you're changing into a completely different person."

Jackson was about to say something when Lydia let out a blood curdling scream. I turned around and she was on the ice still screaming. We ran over to her trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working. Scott and Allison came out from the photo booth and looked at us. We all shrugged because we had no idea what was going on with Lydia.

The Next Day:

Boyd hadn't been at school all day so that probably meant he was Derek now. "I'm going to go to the ice rink and see if he's there." Scott said. "You two go to his house and if he's not home you need to call me."

"Maybe we should let him." I told Scott. "I mean, it's Boyd. He has no friends; maybe this will be good for him. I mean Derek's giving them a choice."

"We can't." Scott said.

"You've got to admit," Stiles said. "Erica looks pretty good. The word sensational comes to mind."

"How do you think she's going to look with a wolf's bane bullet in her head?"

"Scott," I continued. "I don't think this is any of your business, let alone your responsibility."

"They all are. You know this thing is going to get out of control and that makes me responsible."

"Alright, I'm in." Stiles said. I kept quiet because I didn't agree with it, any of it.

Stiles and I got out of school and went straight to Boyd's house. He wasn't answering and it looked like he wasn't home so we turned around to go back to the Jeep, but Erica was in our way. "What are you doing here Stiles?" She was talking only to Stiles the entire time. Did she like Stiles? She was flirting all right, but it was in a really scary way. "I should get going." Stiles said trying to go past her.

"You're not going anywhere." She put her hand on Stiles' chest.

"And why not?" I asked challenging her.

"You're having car trouble." She pulled out one of the parts of the car from behind her back and before I could see what it was she slammed in into my face, knocking me out.

Stiles and I woke up in a dumpster. "Bitch." Stiles said rubbing his head.

"I am getting knocked out way more than the average teenager should."

"Yeah." Stiles helped me out of the dumpster and we made our way to the nearest car shop with our arms around each other.


	16. Abomination

"Quality establishment you're running here!" I heard Stiles yell before coming back in the waiting room.

"What's the damage?"

"Fifteen hundred!"

"What?!"

"And he thinks I don't know anything! I know that my car doesn't need to cost that much because I don't even have a catalytic converter."

"Stiles, I'm the one that told you what a catalytic converter is."

He was quiet for a second. "So, I still know what it is."

I rolled my eyes with a smile. "I have to go to the bathroom." I touched his shoulder and left.

How many times have I been knocked out lately? It felt like a hundred. I looked at my head, there was a bruise starting to form where Erica hit me. I touched it and winced. That was going to be a bad one; thankfully my bangs could cover it. I fixed my curly brown hair and cleaned some smudged eyeliner from the top of my eyelid. I looked at myself in the mirror one more time and walked out.

When I got out of the bathroom Stiles was on the floor twitching and reaching out for his phone. "Stiles!" I ran over to him and looked just in time to see the Jeep crush the man working on it and some lizard looking creature screamed at us and then run off. That must have been what Allison and Scott were talking about. Stiles had just finished calling 9-1-1 right when the creature ran off. I picked up the phone and explained what had happened even if I hardly knew what had happened.

Shortly the place was flooded with cops. Stiles, Dad and I sat in the ambulance. "I told you." Stiles said. "I walked in and I saw the car on him."

Stiles began moving his hand. He had been paralyzed for a few minutes. "What's wrong with your hand?" Dad asked concerned.

"Nothing, can I just get out of here now?"

"Look, if there's something either of you don't think you can tell me-"

"You think I'm lying?"

"No, of course not." He sounded hurt that Stiles would even think that. "I'm just worried about you." He paused. "If you saw who did this and you're afraid that they're going to come back and make sure you don't say anything about it," He trailed off.

"I didn't see anything." Stiles said. Dad looked at me and I nodded. "Can I go now, please?"

Dad nodded. "But not in your Jeep, we're going to have to impound it. Sorry, evidence." He got up and Stiles put his hands on his head. "See you at home."

When Scott pulled up we got into his car since mine was still at school. "You were right." Stiles said. "It's not like you; its eyes were almost reptilian."

"There was something about it." I said from the back.

"What do you mean?"

I was still trying to figure out what I meant. "You know how you see a friend in a Halloween mask and you just see their eyes? You feel like you know them, but you just can't figure out who it is."

"Are you saying you know who it is?"

"No, but I think it knew us."

Scott dropped us off at the school so I could get my car for Stiles and I to go home. "Do you think Erica is jealous of you?" Stiles asked.

I glanced over at him and back to the road. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm trying to figure out why she attacked us."

"Derek probably told her to."

"But he's like in love with you so why would he tell her to hurt you?"

"I don't know."

"I think she's jealous of you."

"So now she likes Derek?"

"I never said she likes Derek." Stiles said looking at me with a smile.

I looked over at him. "Shut up."

"Are you jealous of her?"

"No, don't be ridiculous."

"Really, because she looked pretty cozy in that car with him." I gripped the steering wheel tighter. "And she probably lives in the same place as him. That gives them a lot of alone time."

"Fine, I'm jealous!" Stiles began laughing. "It's not funny."

The Next Day:

When Stiles and I walked into the school we were immediately stopped by Allison. "Hey, can you do me a huge favor?" She grabbed my hands and held them. I told her I would. "Can you give a message to Scott?" She gave us the message with was heartfelt so Stiles and I played rock, paper, scissors to see who was going to tell Scott. Stiles lost.

So Stiles went to tell Scott while I hung out with Allison outside at the picnic tables. Stiles came running up to us asking about some bestiary. "I think you mean beasti-"

"No! I mean bestiary." He had obviously already been through this with Scott.

"Okay, can you describe this thing?"

"It's probably like a book, old and worn."

"Like bound in leather? Because Gerard does have a book like that."

"Thank you!" He ran off, but came back not too long after gasping for air. "Where…does he…keep it?"

"Um, it would probably be in his office." He ran off. "We're probably going to see him again in the next few minutes."

"Most likely."

He came back with and inhaler this time and Allison and I looked at each other with a smile. "You know drug users have been using disposable cell phones pretty successfully for years now."

"My parents check every call, text and email I send, trust me, they would find it."

"Can you get the book?"

"Not without his keys." So we made a plan that at the game tonight I was going to sneak away, grab the keys from Allison and get the bestiary.

At the game there was a player who was three times the average size of a teenager. He was hitting all of our guys. I turned to Libby. "Is that the Eddie Abomowitz guy?"

"Yup, or as they call him, the Abomination."

I rolled my eyes. "I hope our guys are okay."

"They're strong. They can take a hit."

I listened in on Allison's mind and heard, 'Now Bree."

I turned to Libby. "Hey, I'm not feeling good. I'll be right back okay?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just need some time alone."

"Okay," Libby looked at me worried. "Feel better."

I smiled and walked off. I walked by Allison and took the keys to Gerard's office. I ran to get to the school when I saw Lydia sobbing in her car. Part of me wanted to keep going into the school, but it was Lydia. We had been friends since third grade. "Lydia what's wrong?"

She rolled up the window. "Just go away! I don't need anyone to see me cry!"

"I've seen you cry about a million times and vice versa. You're one of my best friends Lydia."

She rolled down the window and looked at me. "You are going to think I'm totally crazy."

"Lydia, I've seen a lot of crazy things lately and there is literally nothing you can say that will make me think you're crazy." I looked back at the school. "Can you just give me a second?" She turned to me like she was confused. "I know, worst friend ever, but just stay here and when I get back you can come to my house or I can go to your house and we'll just stay up all night talking, like the good old days."

She nodded and I ran into the school. When I got into his office I couldn't find the book anywhere. So I pulled out my phone to text Allison until Erica walked in. "Hello Bree."

She grabbed me by the back of my neck and led me to the pools where I saw Derek holding a basketball. "Next time when you want to see me don't send one of your dogs to come and get me." I said moving out of Erica's grip. She moved right next to Derek and I wanted to punch her in her snobby looking face.

"What did you see at the mechanic's garage?"

"Several alarming EPA violations that I am seriously considering reporting." Derek crushed the basketball and looked at me. "You're not gonna hurt me Derek and if that one gets anywhere near hurting me you would kill her." Derek gave me an upset look. "Fine, it was really slick, skin was dark, and I think there were scales on it. It's eyes were yellow and reptilian. It looked like a human sized lizard." They were both looking up and behind me. "What?"

I turned around and the thing was behind me. I ran to Derek and he grabbed my hand. It knocked out Erica and Derek got down ready to attack. He pushed me away. "Run!"

Then the lizard scratched Derek on the back of the neck. "Derek your neck!" He began to fall so I caught him and put his arm around my shoulders.

I tried to run, but he was weighing me down. "Call Scott." Derek said. I pulled out my phone from my cheerleading bloomers and began to dial. "Bree!" Derek fell into the pool so I dropped my phone and jumped in after him.

I pulled him up and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Where did it go?" I asked looking around. "Do you see it?" There was a distant screech and I turned to look at Derek.

"Get me out of here before I drown."

"You're seriously worried about drowning? What about that lizard thing lurking around the pool with claws and razor sharp teeth!"

"Did you notice that I'm paralyzed from the neck down in eight feet of water?! Aren't you on the swim team?"

"There is no event in the history of the world where you have to swim and carry a human being at the same time!" I looked around. "I don't see it." I began swimming to the edge of the pool.

"Wait! Stop!" I looked over where he was looking. The lizard was walking around by the pool.

"What is it waiting for?" I held onto Derek tighter as it moved closer to us. It touched the water and backed away like it had just touched fire. "Did you see that? I don't think it can swim." It was circling around the pool and I was loosing my grip on Derek. I pushed my hand out to try to move the phone towards me, but it just wasn't working. It was like I was completely powerless. I looked at my hand confused. "Why aren't my powers working?"

"They're not working like at all?" Derek asked.

"This is the first time they've ever done this."

Derek closed his eyes and sighed like he thought he was stupid. "It's because you're in water."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because I just realized what you are."

My eyes grew wide. "What? Tell me!" I hit him in the chest.

"You're so lucky I can't feel that!"

"Derek!"

"I will tell you after you get me the hell out of here!" I screamed from frustration. "Then I get to do this!" I pushed his head under the water and swam as fast as I could to get my phone. I got to it right before the creature had the chance to grab me. I dialed Scott's number. "Scott!" I answered.

"I can't talk right now!" He hung up.

I looked at the phone and my mouth dropped. Scott was dead the next time I saw him. There was no time to call again or to call anyone else so I threw my phone and dove down to get Derek. My heart tightened when I saw him at the bottom of the pool. He looked so lifeless and it scared me half to death. I grabbed him and pulled him to the top as fast as I could. He gasped for air and I was breathing heavily. "Tell me you got him!" I shook my head and pulled him in closer to me.

"Derek, I can't stay up any longer." I was starting to cry. I didn't even know why. "I need something to hold onto." I looked over and saw the bars on the bottom of the diving board. I began swimming towards them, almost got a hold of them, but I slipped and fell to the bottom of the pool.

This was it. This was how I was going to die. I would die not knowing what I was and with Derek and I both in a pool. Just when I thought there was no way I was going to get out of this I felt someone grab the back of my uniform and put me down on the concrete floor.

I was breathing heavily with Stiles looking over me and Derek only about a foot away. We heard screeching and growling, but I honestly didn't have the energy to turn over and look. I felt someone grab my hand so I turned my head and found Derek looking at me. He looked like he was worried so I gave him a slight smile.

We both sat up just in time to see the lizard run out through the glass sky window over looking the pools. We turned to Scott sharing the same confused glance he had because we also didn't know what had just happened.

Scott got me a blanket from the back of his car and I shivered as they both looked through the bestiary. "If I get pneumonia I'm going to kill the both of you."

The bestiary was written in some language. "It kind of looks like Latin." I commented.

Stiles turned to me. "That's good! You know Latin!"

"That's not normal Latin, that's Archaic Latin."

"Why can't they just have one Latin?" Stiles complained.

"How are we supposed to find out what this thing is?" Scott complained.

"It's called a Kanima." Derek said as he walked up with Erica.

"You knew the whole time?" Stiles asked.

"No, only when it was confused by its own reflection."

"It doesn't know what it is." I said.

"Or who." He finished.

"What else do you know?" Stiles asked.

"Just stories and rumors."

"But it's like us?" Scott asked.

"A shape shifter, yes, but it's not right. It's like a-"

"An abomination?" I asked. He nodded at me.

He was going to turn around and I was going to stop him, but Scott beat me to it. "We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents." I closed my eyes. That was going to set Derek off.

"You trust them?"

"Nobody trusts anybody, that's the problem. While we're here arguing about who's on what side there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us and it's killing people! We still don't know anything about it!"

"I know one thing, when I find it, I'm going to kill it!"

He was about to turn around again. "Derek!" He looked at me. "You know what I am so here's what we're going to do." I looked at Erica. "That slut is gonna take your car to wherever the hell you're living and you're coming with me, because I think after sixteen years of suffering with this question I deserve the answer. So get in my damn car because I am not telling you again." He looked at me for a moment shocked and then got into the passenger seat of my car that was parked right next to Scott's. I turned to Stiles. "I'll be home late."


	17. Venomous

_**Sorry I made you guys wait to find out what she was. I just thought it was a good place to end. I hope you enjoy this one  
**_

Derek and I sat in my car that was parked in the Beacon Hills Preserves overlooking the entire town. I was processing what he had just told me. It all seemed unreal. I had been spending my whole life trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with me and now I know, but I didn't think it would sound so…lame. "I'm a fairy?"

"A certain type of fairy, yes."

"Uh, Derek?"

"Yeah?'

"What the fuck?"

"I know it sounds completely and utterly insane-"

"A little bit, yeah."

"But it is what you are so it must be nice to have answers."

I rubbed my head. Nothing really made sense, but nothing made sense before he told me what I was either. "I don't really have answers though, I just have more questions."

Derek thought for a moment and turned to me. "Ask me anything you want, I'll try my best to answer."

"Okay," I turned to the side to face him better. "What type of fairy am I?"

"You're a witch."

"See! That sounds so much better than fairy." Derek gave me a look. "Fine, what can I do as a witch?"

"Well, you can read minds, have that powerful pink light that comes out of your hands, you're telekinetic and you can also perform spells and hexes, but you can't do any of the in water."

"As I experienced today."

"Exactly."

This is the one question I was dreading to ask. "Is it a biological thing?"

"Yes." I took a deep breath. "But it only goes to the women in the family and not all discover they have this power. It's stronger in some women like it was for you, discovering you could read minds at a young age. With your powers so strong when you were so young it shows that you have the potential to be an extremely powerful witch."

"So what you're saying is that I could still biologically be my parent's daughter?"

"Yes."

"But there's also a possibility that I'm not?"

"Yes."

I turned forward again, leaning into my seat and putting my hands on my head. "I never thought I would ever get an explanation for my powers and now I do."

"It wasn't what you expected is it?"

I shook my head. "Okay, I've got to get home. I'll drop you off at your abandoned train station thing."

I was about to put the car in reverse when Derek touched my hand. There it was again, that electric shock. "There's one more thing I have to tell you about what you are."

I looked at him weird. "Okay."

"Witches, actually all fairies, have another weakness besides water." I looked at him expectantly. "A werewolf bite to a fairy is certain death."

I sat there for a moment letting it sink in. One of my best friends is a werewolf; my boyfriend (ex boyfriend?) is the alpha of a whole freaking pack of werewolves. One bite and I was dead. "Is that why my body reacted that way when Isaac scratched me?"

"Yes, so just be careful when you're around werewolves."

"Derek, I'm always around werewolves."

"Yeah, I know."

I dropped Derek off and went back home. When I got there, there was a package waiting on the front step which was unusual considering it was almost midnight. I picked it up. There was no return address, actually no address at all, there was just a card resting under the rope that kept the brown paper on whatever was under it. Bree was written on the card with beautiful cursive handwriting. I opened the card and it read: Don't ask questions, don't look for me, just use this to practice your powers now that you know what you are.

I looked around. There was nobody there. Someone had to have dropped it off, but if they did they were long gone by now. I opened the door to the house and ran upstairs. I locked my bedroom door and opened the package. It was a book, a huge, old book. It was bound in brown leather and at least an inch and a half tall. I pulled out my phone and my fingers were dialing so fast I couldn't stop them. "Derek, you have to get over here right now."

Monday:

I ran into Stiles room and jumped on his bed waking him up. "Bree, what the hell are you doing?"

"I've been waiting to talk to you all weekend."

He sat up. "Then why haven't you? Where have you been all weekend anyway?"

"With Derek."

"Derek?!"

"Yes, but that's not important!" I put my hands by my face. "I have something to show you." I got up off the bed and locked the door.

"What are you going to kill me?"

"Not exactly." I moved to his computer desk, knocked down his chair and everything on his desk.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just be patient with me."

"Fine. Whatever. It's only six in the morning."

I sat down on his bed with a smile on my face. "Watch." I stuck my hand out, lifted the chair from the ground and put it upright. Then I whispered a spell and everything went back on his desk, just how it was before I knocked it all off. I turned to him with a smile on my face and his jaw was dropped. He turned to me, still shocked. I shrugged. "I'm a witch."

"Is that why you spent all weekend with Derek."

I nodded. "He was helping me learn how to control it all." He ran his hands through his hair. "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm just processing." He looked at me again. "A witch?"

"Technically a fairy."

"A fairy?"

"I know this sounds crazy."

"Like really crazy."

"But we finally know what I am." I said with a smile on my face. "I'm happy about it."

Stiles looked at me and smiled. "We know what you are." I nodded. "We know what you are!" He practically tackled me down with a hug. "We're celebrating with frozen yogurt after school, just you and me." He pulled away still smiling. "Go get ready for school."

I kissed him on the cheek and ran out of his room. His reaction was ten times better than I thought it would be. So I got ready with a bounce in my step and walked down the stairs. When I got there though Dad was cursing. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I am so lucky you broke up with Jackson because I am going to kill him!"

"What happened?"

"That little shit told me that Isaac's father beat the crap out of him when actually none of it is true so we have to release the charges on Isaac Lahey."

"What?!" Stiles and I screamed at the same time. I turned around and he was on the top of the steps.

He put his hands on his head (Stilinski family thing to do when you're frustrated). "I shouldn't be telling the two of you any of this." He looked so disappointed. He couldn't figure any of this out. "Just go to school."

"But Dad-" I began.

"Bree!" I jumped and he looked instantly sorry. "Just go to school."

I nodded and moved to the front door with Stiles following me. We both got into our own cars, raced to school (which we were almost late for) and ran into class. Stiles and I went straight to Scott. "I just talked to my dad who talked to Jackson I've got really terrible, very horrible news."

"I think I already know." Scott pointed at who was sitting diagonal from him and right next to me. It was Isaac and it was an awkward hour of class.

After class Scott, Stiles and I walked with each other. "I only found one thing online about a Kanima. It's a were-jaguar from South America that goes after murderers."

"That thing was not a jaguar." Scott said.

"And I'm not exactly a murderer." I told Stiles.

"But you did see it kill somebody." Scott said. "Which is maybe why it tried to kill you and it's still trying to kill you and probably won't stop until it does kill you."

I stopped walking with my mouth dropped. "Worst best friend ever!"

We discussed it all the way to Econ and after we had gotten settled in class Jackson came up and sat next to me and behind Scott. "Hey, what the hell is a Kanima?" My eyes got wide and I turned to look at Jackson, but Coach interrupted about the midterm tomorrow. After he was done we all turned around to look at Jackson. "Paralyzed from the neck down, do you have any idea what that feels like?"

"I'm familiar with the sensation." Stiles said. Jackson rolled his eyes at him.

"Why would Derek test you?"

"How should I know?" Jackson asked.

"Do they think it's Lydia?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know I just heard her name and something about chemistry."

"Jackson!" Coach was right in front of us. "Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

"Just an undying admiration for my coach."

"Kiss ass." I coughed. Jackson turned to me and stared me down.

"That's really kind of you." Jackson nodded. "Now shut up! Shut up!"

Stiles and Scott began talking about Lydia when she went up to answer a question on the board. She wrote the same thing over and over again all over the board. Everyone looked confused and when she turned around she was crying. "Okay," Coach said. "Does anyone else want to try answering? This time in English."

"What is that Greek?" Scott asked. Stiles showed us the words on the board, but flipped and it read out: SOMEONE HELP ME.

We all got to chemistry. "Derek isn't going to kill her without proof." I told them.

"So they're going to test her like they did with Jackson, but when and where?" Stiles asked.

Isaac and Erica were at the back of the classroom. "I think here and now." Scott said.

Scott and Stiles went to sit with Lydia as I sat down where Allison usually sits so she would be my lab partner. I quickly explained to her what was happening and then Mr. Harris had begun talking. He said that we were going to be in a round of group experiments. Erica was paired with Scott, Allison with Lydia, Stiles with Danny and me with Isaac. "How are you going to test her?" I asked Isaac.

"You are so fake."

That took my aback. "Excuse me?"

"Come on, you say that you're on Scott's side, but you spent the entire weekend with Derek. I can also tell that you disagree with half of what Scott says and that you and Derek are head over heels for each other. I think you would find yourself more suited with our side."

Was he seriously trying to persuade me to be in their pack? "You do know that there's no possible way that I can be a werewolf right?"

"I didn't say you had to be a werewolf to be in our pack." Mr. Harris had told us it was time to move on. Isaac winked at me. "Think about it."

I sat there for a moment and moved on to my next station with Danny. I had to say, it was tempting to think about. I could be with Derek and that side made more sense to me. The Kanima was killing people and had to be stopped. If they were given all the information and were willing they could become a werewolf.

We had to switch one last time and my last partner was Allison. "I'm going to kill Erica." Allison said.

"Why?"

"She stabbed me with her claws." I looked over at Erica who was with someone else.

Allison and I both ended up with a sugar crystal so we split it. "Lydia!" Scott yelled. Everyone jumped and turned to Scott and then to Lydia. "Never mind." Scott said. That's when I realized that this was the test. I watched intently as she ate the crystal and she wasn't paralyzed. Maybe Lydia was the Kanima.

After class Scott, Stiles, Allison and I went into Coach's empty office to talk. "Derek is outside waiting for Lydia." Scott said.

"Waiting to kill her?" Allison asked.

"If he thinks she's the Kanima then yes," He turned to me. "Especially after what happened at the pool."

"It's not her." Stiles said.

"Stiles," I said. "She didn't pass the test, nothing happened."

"It doesn't matter." Allison said. "Because Derek thinks it's her. So either we convince him he's wrong or we have to protect her."

"He's not going to do anything here." Scott said. "Not at school."

"What about after school?" Allison asked. We all began to think. "What if we can prove Derek that he's wrong?"

"By three o'clock?" I asked.

"What if there's something in the bestiary?" She asked.

"The nine hundred page book that none of us can read? Good look with that." I said spinning around to look at her.

"Actually," Allison said. "I think I may know someone who can translate it."

Scott looked at me. "We can talk to Derek. Maybe B can convince him to give us a chance to prove that it's not her. If anything happens you let us handle it." Scott said looking at Stiles and Allison. Since when did Scott see me as an equal? Allison and Scott began talking about her protection when she pulled out a small cross bow that Stiles picked up and began playing with.

I looked at him and shook my head. Scott turned around and I was about to follow until Stiles squeezed the trigger leaving an arrow fly towards Scott's head. Fortunately Scott caught it and Stiles gave the bow back to Allison as Scott and I left.

Scott and I walked out on the lacrosse field to find Boyd waiting for us. "I want to talk to Derek." Scott said.

"Talk to me."

"You're not Derek." I said.

"I don't want to fight." Scott said.

"Good, because I'm three times your size."

Scott looked Boyd up and down self consciously. "True, but you want to know what I think?" Boyd looked at him unimpressed. "I think I'm twice as fast."

Scott knocked Boyd down and immediately got back up. Derek appeared like lightening after that. "She didn't pass the test."

"Which doesn't prove anything, Lydia's different." I said.

"I know, at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake."

"Lizard." I argued. Was I the only one who thought of the thing as a lizard?

"I'm not going to let you kill her." Scott said.

He shared a cocky look with Boyd. "Who said I was going to do it?"

Scott's mouth dropped. "Erica and Isaac." Boyd knocked down Scott as he tried to run off.

"Stop!" I turned to Derek. "This is insane."

He ignored me. "I don't know why you think you have to protect everybody Scott." Neither did I. "Even so, Lydia has killed people and she's going to do it again. Next time it's going to be one of us."

"You're wrong." I told Derek.

He turned to me. "She was bitten by an alpha, it's her."

"You saw that thing up close." I said getting closer to him. "You know it is not like you."

"But it is! We're all shape shifters! You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely and it happens for a reason."

"What reason?" Scott asked still on the ground.

Derek looked down at him. "Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are." Derek bent down to help him up. "Even Stiles calls her cold blooded."

"What if she's immune?" Scott asked.

"No one is immune. I've never seen it or heard of it. It's never happened."

"What about Jackson?" I asked nastily. Derek searched my eyes. "That's why you tested him isn't it? Because you gave him what he wanted didn't you?"

He shook his head like he wanted me to stop talking. "Bree."

"Peter told me that the bite either kills you or turns you and you were probably hoping he would die." Derek looked around nervously like he couldn't look me in the eye. "But he didn't did he? And you have no idea why."

"No." He said through his teeth.

"We have a theory; Lydia is immune and she past it onto Jackson." Derek stood there for a minute thinking. "You know I'm right."

"No!" He sounded like a bratty four year old.

I got closer to him. "You cannot do this!"

"I can't let her live! You should know that."

"It was a long shot that we could convince you." I looked down and then back up with a smile. "But then again, I wasn't counting on it." Derek studied me and looked shocked which was exactly what we were going for.

I shrugged and Scott pulled me away. "That was amazing." Scott said the further we got away. "You should be a lawyer."

"That's the goal."

When we got off the field we realized we had to move because Lydia would be on the way to Scott's house by now. "McCall! Stilinski!" We heard Coach yell from his office. We both walked in to hear what he had to say. "You know I need an explanation for this." The lacrosse pads were torn in a weird way. "You know there are some certain responsibilities in being the captain of a lacrosse team."

"Co-captain." He corrected.

"Okay, partial responsibility."

"Where did you find these?"

"Under the bleachers and you know someone is going to have to pay for them."

"They're Danny's." I said seeing the last name written in permanent marker on the pads.

"Yay, mystery solved, tell your buddy Danny to take better care of his equipment or I'm going to have you take care of Danny's equipment. Now, do you really want to be taking care of Danny's equipment?"

"It depends, are we still talking about lacrosse pads?" I smiled and Coach looked at Scott weird.

After Coach let us go we ran to the library to go see Danny. When he saw his lacrosse pads he got upset. "Dude, what did you do to my pads?"

"You were the one wearing them."

"No I wasn't, I was playing goalie so I had different pads."

"Then who was wearing these?"

"Someone who owes me some new pads."

Stiles called Scott and when he was done with the conversation he grabbed my hand. "We have to go!" Scott and I got in my car. "Call the police."

"What?"

"Derek is going to go running if the police come."

I called the police and after I was done I started the car and went to Scott's house. We got in through the back door of his house and turned the lights off. "Where's Erica?" I asked Allison.

"Upstairs, paralyzed."

"Nice job." I went up and dragged her down by her legs.

Scott opened the door and threw Isaac out and I threw Erica out with the pink light in my hands. Scott and I both walked out together with Allison and Stiles following to face Derek. "I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me Scott. You're not an omega, you're already an alpha of your own pack," He smiled his cocky smile. "But you know you can't beat me."

"I can hold you off until the cops get here." There were distant sirens and then a hiss.

We all ran to where Derek and his pack were. The Kanima was on the roof and it hissed at us before running off. I couldn't believe it. Lydia was the Kanima. Well that's what I thought before Lydia came running onto the front porch. "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

I turned to look at Derek and then back at the roof. It was Jackson. Jackson is the Kanima.


	18. Frenemy

We sped down the street in Stiles' Jeep following Derek. Part of me wanted Jackson dead, he was killing people and we had to stop him, but another part of me wanted him alive. He was my first time, there was going to be apart of me that was always going to have feelings for him. We had to at least get Derek to slow down and get a better look at the picture. We came up to a fence that Derek had expertly jumped over. Stiles turned to Scott, but Scott was already out of the car and jumping over the fence after Derek. "What do we do now?"

I climbed to the passenger seat of the Jeep. "Put it in reverse. I saw a parking lot not far from here, if Jackson is looking for someone to kill it would be in that building."

Stiles listened to me without question. After we parked we ran out to the building (which looked and sounded like a club) and found Scott hiding behind the wall. Scott jumped when Stiles put his hand on his shoulder. "Did you find him?"

"No, I lost him." Scott answered.

"You couldn't catch a sent?" I asked.

"I don't think he has one."

"Do you have any clue where he's going?" Stiles asked.

"To kill someone."

"That explains the claws and the fangs." Stiles said sarcastically. "It makes perfect sense now." Scott gave him an annoyed look. "Scott, I'm a hundred and forty-seven pounds of pale skin and fragile bone. Sarcasm is my only defense."

"Just help me find it."

"Not it," I said. "Jackson."

"I know." It was like Scott still didn't believe it and who could blame him. We hadn't even known for an hour.

"But does he know that?" Stiles asked. "And did anyone else see him back at your place?"

"I don't think so, but he already passed Derek's test."

"That's just the thing, how did he pass the test?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe it's like an either or thing." They both looked at me confused. "Derek said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom. So, when is the Kanima not the Kanima?"

"When it's Jackson." Scott answered.

"Gold star for you Scott."

"Guys." I heard Stiles say. I turned around and stepped back to where he was standing. All we saw was a reptilian tail head into the opening of the building at the top. "Did you see that?"

"It's going inside." Scott said.

"What's he going to do in there?"

Scott turned back to the front door of the club. "I know who he's after."

"How?" Stiles asked. "Did you smell something?"

"Armani." Danny used Armani after shave. Scott broke the handle off of the back door and we got in. When we looked around there were nothing, but guys. "Dude," Scott said. "Everyone in here is a dude." I looked over at Stiles who was being courted by drag queens. "I think we're in a gay club."

"Man," Stiles said. "Nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses huh Scott?"

We went up to the bar and ordered beers. I put my ID on the bar (the only real looking one), but next to Scott and Stiles pathetic fake IDs we got cokes instead. "You better have paid a dollar for those pathetic looking things."

A guy came up with our drinks. "It's been paid for." We looked across the bar and some guy winked at Stiles.

Scott and I began laughing. "Shut up." The three of us turned around and looked for Danny. But there was someone in the back of the club that had the worst threat. "I found Danny."

"I found Jackson." Scott said looking up.

"I found Derek."

"Get Danny." Scott said to Stiles. "You take care of Derek." That one was directed towards me.

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asked. Scott's claws grew out and Stiles and I shared a look. "Works for me."

The three of us moved through the dance floor going our separate ways. Derek wasn't anywhere to be seen. Damn his werewolf hearing. Fog began to appear everywhere making it harder to see. I saw glowing red eyes from across the room and I ran over pushing people out of the way, but I was too late. By the time I got there he slit Jackson's throat. I pushed Derek back and he looked at me like I was nothing. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" He turned around and walked off.

I found Stiles in the crowd and we ran out to the Jeep to find Scott over a bleeding, but still alive Jackson. "What do we do with him now?"

Scott ran off to go talk to Danny while Stiles and I were left with Jackson. Stiles pulled a blanket out of the back and tossed it to me. "Why do I have to do it?"

"You're the one that lost your virginity to him. I was in the house, I know what happened."

"I know for a fact you weren't in the house when I lost my virginity."

He was quiet for a minute. "I could have been in the house." I rolled my eyes at him and wrapped the blanket around his legs covering his you know what and putting him in the back of the Jeep.

Scott got in the back of the Jeep and we turned around to look at him. "I couldn't get anything out of Danny." He turned to look at Jackson.

"Can we just get the hell out of here now before one of my dad's deputies sees me?" Scott nodded and Stiles turned on the car. Right when we were about to go Dad's car pulled up right in front of us. "Oh my god! Can this get any worse?" He said turning to me. Jackson started moaning. "That was rhetorical!"

"Get rid of him." Scott said.

"Get rid of him?" I said turning around to Scott. "He's the sheriff and this is a crime scene."

"Then the two of you do something!" Stiles and I both yelled out of frustration at the same time then scrambled out of the car.

Dad looked beyond furious when he got out of the car. "Hey!" We both said at the same time.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what are we doing here?" Stiles asked. "It's a club. We were clubbing."

He turned around to look at the club. "Not exactly your type of club."

We both looked at each other and then back at Dad. "Well, we need to have a conversation-"

"You're not gay."

"I could be." Stiles sounded a little offended.

"Not dressed like that." I said while scratching my head.

He looked himself up and down and Dad tried to go past us so I stepped in front of him. "This is the second crime scene that the two of you had just happened to show up on. At this point I'd been fed so many lies I'm not sure I know the kids standing in front of me. So what the hell is going on?!" There was a sound from the Jeep so we all looked over and Scott waved. "The truth!"

"The truth is," I began. "That we were here with Danny. He just broke up with his boyfriend so we were taking him out to get his mind off of things. That's it." I looked up at him. I felt bad for lying, but Stiles and I just weren't ready to bring him in on this world.

"Well, that's really nice of you guys. You're good friends." We waved goodbye and he shook his head at us.

We got into the Jeep and drove off. "We have to take him somewhere." Scott said.

"What about your house?" Stiles offered.

"Not with my mom there." He paused. "We need to take him somewhere long enough to figure out what we're going to do with him or long enough until it's no longer dangerous."

"I still say we kill him." Stiles said. 

"We're not killing him!" Scott screamed from the back.

"I've got an idea!" Stiles said excitedly.

"Does it involve breaking the law?" Scott asked moving closer.

"By now isn't that a given?" I said turning to look at him.

"Just trying to be optimistic."

"Don't be." Stiles said.

We drove to the police parking garage. "Stiles this is a bad idea." I said reading his mind.

"Quiet down fairy princess." I clenched my fist as Stiles got out of the car. He went to the police transit van and came running back. "The keys aren't inside of it." I rolled my eyes and got out of the Jeep. "Bree, what are you doing?" I got inside the van which was already unlocked and hot wired the car. "How did you do that?"

I shrugged. "Derek taught me how to do it."

"He really is a great influence on you." Stiles said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and got out of the van. "What did you two steal cars while he was a fugitive?"

"Help me get Jackson out from the back." Scott said.

I went to the other side of the Jeep and pushed him out as Stiles and Scott pulled. When he was almost out we all dropped him and his blanket fell off. I looked at him. "We really need to get him some pants."

"I actually think I have some in the back." Stiles said. Scott and I both gave him a look. "Good thing I remembered at all!"

Scott moved to get the pants and I put them on him. From this I learned one thing; I was never going to become a doctor. We put him in the back of the van and hand cuffed him. "Give me the keys to your Jeep." I told Stiles.

"What?"

"If one of us isn't at school in a few hours Dad is going to think maybe one of them is sick. If both of us aren't at school in a few hours Dad is going to think what are those two idiots planning."

"Good point."

He gave me the keys and I got into the car. "Don't die." I told them before pulling out and going back to the house. I decided that I needed to take a shower and after that get some shut eye, but my sleep was filled with nightmares.

When I woke up the next morning I was so tired that I didn't want to do anything to my hair so I but it in a high bun. I had on dark jeans, a white floral shirt and a brown leather jacket with brown flats. Since my car was still at Scott's house I had to take the Jeep to school.

The second I got into school I got tons of stares and no positive stares either. Allison ran up to me looking concerned. "Oh my god! I can't believe someone would do this to you." She hugged me and I had no idea what was going on. She pulled away and looked me up and down. "Are you okay?"

"What are you talking about?" I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"You don't know?" I shook my head. "Bree, someone took a nude shot of you and sent it to everyone." I looked around and everyone was pointing and laughing.

Allison pulled out her phone and showed it to me. I took the phone and stared at it with my mouth dropped. My boobs were not that big and I was not bone skinny. "That is not my body! I have never sent naked pictures of myself to anyone in my life!" I pushed the phone back to her. "That is photoshoped!"

"I know you would never do that, but nobody else does." I looked around.

The laughs seemed to multiply. My wall that I had made in my head went crumbling down and everyone's thoughts came to me. 'She definitely got a boob job.' 'She's anorexic.' 'She's bulimic.' 'I want to get in that cheerleading skirt.'

I turned around and ran out the door as Allison called after me. Who did this and why did they do it? I had to get out of the school, out of this town. I was going to get in the Jeep and just drive maybe all the way to LA. The second I got outside I ran into someone, I looked up, déjà vu it was Derek. "I can't do this right now."

Tears were pouring out of my face. "I'm here for you." He looked at my face. "I may not be a mind reader, but I can hear your heartbeat loud and clear. What is wrong?"

"Someone photoshoped my head on a naked body and sent it to everyone."

I wiped some tears off of my face as his mouth dropped. "What?" He looked angry. "Who?"

"Derek."

"Who?!"

"I don't know!"

A bunch of boys walked by and when they saw me they began laughing and I cried a little more. Derek moved towards them. "What the hell are you laughing at?" They immediately stopped laughing and walked into the school quickly.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did." He looked at me and then hugged me. I hugged him so tight which made me feel a tad better. He pulled away and grabbed my face in his hands. "Come with me."

"And go where?"

"Anywhere you want." I looked back at the school. I couldn't go back in there. I turned back to him. "I think after what happened you need a day away from it all." I nodded and wiped some tears away. "Come on." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist burying my head in his chest. If anyone else walked by and laughed I didn't want to see it. He opened the door for me and I got inside his Camaro. He looked over at me after he got in. "Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere where I won't be able to see anyone who got that stupid picture."

He smiled. "I think I know a place."

He drove me to his abandoned train station and I smiled once we got there. "What about your pack?" I got out of the car right before he did.

"I'll text them and tell them not to come over." He walked me inside. "It's not much." He said looking at me.

I smiled and looked at him. "Is it strange if I kind of like it?"

He smiled back at me. "No, because I like it too." He grabbed my hand and led me down the rest of the stairs and to the train car. I sat down on one of the seats and Derek across from me. "You really have no idea who would send that picture to everyone?"

I shook my head. Then I got an idea. "Can't the police trace it? And isn't this child pornography? I can sue their asses! And that would mean jail time and that-" Derek laughed. "What?" I asked with a smile.

He shook his head. "I just forgot how much you talk." I pushed back a strand of hair that came out from my bun. "I miss that." I bit my lip. "I miss you B."

I leaned in closer to him. "Are you actually going to kill Jackson?"

He hesitated. "Not unless we can figure out a way to stop him."

I grabbed his hands. "And you tell them everything before you give him the bite?"

"Absolutely everything, I don't keep anything from them." He studied me. "Where are all these questions coming from?"

I took a deep breath and looked down. "I'm starting to doubt Scott. Nothing he says makes sense to me anymore. Everything you say makes perfect sense." I looked up at him. "And I miss you. I really miss you Derek."

"Are you saying that you want to come over to our side?"

I looked straight into those dazzling blue eyes. I was scared to say it out loud. I felt like I was betraying my brother and one of my best friends, but I had to do what made sense to me. I didn't have to be on their side all the time. This was what was best for me. "I want to be on your side."

Derek smiled at me and I moved to kiss him. It was the first we had shared in about a month and it felt like nothing had changed. I moved to his seat in the train car still kissing him. He kissed my neck and I ran my fingers through his hair. I loved him and the past month without him was torture, but I finally had him back. He was mine and I was his. It all felt natural again. Our bodies were like puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. All I knew in that moment was I would do anything to make sure that we would never have to be apart again.


	19. Restraint

I pulled out a shirt from my closet and showed it to Derek. He shrugged. He was such a guy. "I'm thinking red."

"Why red?"

"It makes a statement." In the back of the closet I found the pants I was looking for. They were skin tight leather jeans. I got a strapless red shirt and my leather jacket. I wiggled into my pants and Derek stared at me with a smile. "What?"

"You're just cute." I scrunched my nose at him and Monkey came out of the closet to hiss at Derek. "Come on Monkey." Derek said looking at him.

"I'm just surprised nobody has come up with any black cat jokes." Derek began to laugh. "What?"

"I just realized something." I looked at him, waiting for an answer. "It's just that your name is Sabrina and you're a teenage witch with a black cat." I hit him on the arm and he fell back on the bed. I climbed on top of him and he looked at me. "Do you still love me?"

"I don't know, do you still not love me?"

"I'm never getting out of that one am I?"

I smiled. "Nope." I kissed him and got off of him. "I'll be down after I'm done getting dressed." He moved to my window and jumped out.

I put on my clothes and hurried down stairs humming Cut by Plumb. "Hey Bree, I-" Dad looked up at me. "Whoa."

I looked at my outfit; this was a complete change from my everyday ware. "I felt like shaking things up."

"You look so different. Um," He was trying to change the subject. "Are you driving your car to school today because Stiles already left?"

"Someone's picking me up."

"Who?"

"Derek."

"Derek? Derek Hale?"

I nodded and looked down. "We're sort of seeing each other now."

"I thought he was just a friend."

"Well, he's more than that now."

He studied me and I thought about how terrible it must be to be a single dad. You don't have the mom helping you out on the daughter things and you don't know how to act around the boyfriends. You want her to be happy and find their prince, but it's like a knife in the heart when they're ready to leave you for their new castle with them. "Okay, well I look forward to getting to know him better."

I nodded and went out the door. I got into Derek's Camaro and he drove me to school. Before I got out I gave him the biggest kiss I could, partially because everyone was watching me, why not give them a good show? I got out and was immediately joined by Erica, Isaac and Boyd. I led them into the school and once we got in everyone stopped and stared. We all stood there for a moment looking at all of them. I felt like the leather jacket changed your attitude. You had to be a bad ass and not give a shit about what people thought which is what I needed to do, especially after what happened yesterday.

I straightened up and led them through the school with confidence that came out of nowhere. I got into chemistry and saw Scott, Stiles and Allison look up at me shocked. I smiled an evil smile and sat down with Erica and Isaac. I didn't know why, but it felt good to shock everyone and it felt good to reinvent myself. I didn't even want to go back.

Stiles was chasing Lydia around all day asking about Jackson's birth parents so Erica and I followed him. Erica pushed him into a wall which I felt a little guilty about, but it was how this side got things done. I had to respect that. "Why are you asking Lydia about Jackson's real parents?" She threatened.

"Why are you flashing your claws on camera?" Erica pulled away and looked at the new security cameras. Definitely the Argent's idea. "That's right, you want to play Catwoman? I'll be your Batman." He said sarcastically and walked off.

"If you want to know about Jackson's real parents they're about a half a mile from here." I said. He turned around. "At the Beacon Hills cemetery."

Erica pulled me back and we walked away together. Not long after Stiles went running after us. "Wait! Wait!" He caught up with us. "Do you know how they died?"

"If only you tell me why you're so interested." Had Derek really not told them who the Kanima is?

Erica stopped walking and then turned to me. "It's him isn't it?"

"Him who?" Stiles asked.

"The test didn't work, but it's still him." I told her. "I thought Derek told you."

Stiles hit my arm. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I was quiet and he got closer to my face. "Bree, what happened?"

"I chose a side."

I turned around and continued walking. We got to the athletic hallway and Stiles was still following us. "Bree, something else happened to you, something that made you go to that side. Someone did something to you."

"I don't need you to fight my battles Stiles."

He grabbed my arm and turned me around. Erica stopped walking. He grabbed my shoulders and looked directly into my eyes. "What happened?"

I felt tears starting to come to my eyes. "You want to know what happened? I'll tell you what happened. Someone photoshoped my face onto someone else's body and sent it to the entire school." Stiles looked shocked. "I went to the bathroom today and some guy followed me in and tried to pick up my shirt." He tried to say something. "I can hear them Stiles. I can hear and see what they're thinking and that's the worst part of it all."

"Guys," Erica said. I wiped my tears away and turned around.

There was water all over the floor. The three of us looked trying to figure out what it was coming from when Scott was pushed out of the locker room and Jackson ran to continue fighting with him. Erica and I both went over to pull them apart. Erica got Jackson and I pulled Scott up, but he began to slip around because of the water which knocked me down. Stiles went to help us up when a crowd started to form and Mr. Harris walked up. "That's enough! What do you idiots think you're doing?" He looked at Jackson. "Calm down!" Then he looked at the rest of us. "Any of you want to explain this?"

Matt put out a tablet. "You dropped this." Where did he come from?

Harris took it and looked at Jackson. "You," Then turned to Scott. "And you." Then he looked at Stiles. "Actually," He turned to all of us, even Matt. "All of you, detention three o'clock."

Every time I try to make plans with Derek, Harris gives me detention. When Harris walked away we all looked at each other awkwardly. Matt was the first to leave and then it was Jackson. Before Stiles could try to talk to me I looped my arm through Erica's and we walked off to our last class before the dreaded detention.

We all got into the library. Stiles and Scott sat at the table with Erica and I until Jackson brought up that dumb restraining order. Scott and Stiles had to move to another table. About five minutes into detention Jackson stood up holding his head and Harris left to go check on him. As soon as he was gone Scott and Stiles stood up to sit with Erica and me.

"So the two of you know how Jackson's parents really died?" Scott asked.

"It was a car accident." Erica said. "My dad was the insurance investigator and every time he sees Jackson drive by in his Porsche he makes some comment about the big settlement he's going to get when he's eighteen." 

"Not only is Jackson rich now, but he's getting even richer at eighteen?" Stiles sounded a little disappointed. "Something is deeply wrong with that."

"You know what," Erica said opening her computer. "I could probably try to find the insurance report in my dad's inbox. He keeps everything."

Scott was called to the principal's office right before Stiles was going to say something to me. After he was gone Stiles looked at me. "I'm gonna find out who sent those pictures of you to everyone."

"How? Are you gonna ask Danny because that went so well the first time?"

"Bree, I don't care how, but I'm going to. You're my sister." I looked him up and down. "I love you and I'm going to protect you, even if you're five minutes older." I smiled at him. We were finally back to normal.

"Guys, look at this." I leaned into the computer and Stiles moved his chair over to our side.

"Look at the dates." Stiles said as Jackson walked in sweaty and pale.

"The passengers arrived at the hospital DOA the estimated time of death is 9:26 PM June 14, 1995."

I turned to Erica. "Jackson's birthday is June 15th."

She looked at me confused and then Harris stood up so we all got our stuff together. He began to laugh and I looked at Stiles confused. "I'm sorry. Yes, I'm leaving, but none of you are. You may go when you're done with all of the reshelving." There were at least a hundred books. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Stiles, Allison and Scott questioned me about Jackson's birth. "It means he was born after his mother died." I whispered. "By C section, they had to pull him out of her dead body."

"You knew that the whole time?!" Stiles said in a hushed whisper.

"So was it an accident or not?" Allison asked.

"The word all over the report is inconclusive." Stiles said.

"His parents could have been murdered?" Scott asked.

"If so," Stiles began. "It falls in line with the Kanima myth. It seeks out and kills murderers."

"Yeah," I said. "But is it Jackson or the one who's controlling him?"

I looked around. "B," Stiles began. "What's up?"

"I've got a bad feeling."

"We have to talk to him." Scott said. "We have to tell him."

Scott ran off and the three of us stood there looking at each other. There was something running across the ceiling and Stiles pushed us down so we wouldn't get hit by the debris. We heard Erica scream and then saw Scott get pushed into one of the book carts. When I looked to see who pushed him it was Jackson, but half of his face was reptilian, like he was half Kanima. Scott moved to hide behind the book shelf with us. Jackson moved to the chalk board and began writing without looking. When he was done it read: stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you.

Then with insane speed Jackson jumped up on one of the book shelves and out the window. We all got up to get a better look at what he wrote when Stiles called us over. We turned around and Erica was on the ground twitching. "I think she's having a seizure." 

Allison and I went to go help Matt as Stiles and Scott went to help Erica. "He's still alive." Allison said.

"We have to get her to a hospital." Stiles said.

"Derek." I heard her mumble. "Only to Derek."

"Go." Allison said.

I got up and moved to Erica as Scott ran to Allison. They began to argue and Scott ended up coming with us after he kissed Allison. I stayed in the back of Stiles' Jeep trying to calm down Erica and called Derek telling him we were coming and what was happening. We got into the train station and Derek took her into one of the train cars. "Hold her up!"

Stiles moved to hold her. "Is she dying?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked flustered. "She might." He rolled up Erica's sleeve. "This is going to hurt." He snapped her arm and I gasped as she screamed.

"A broken arm?!" Stiles screamed.

"It'll trigger the healing process." Derek cursed himself. "I still need to get the venom out." He looked at Erica apologetically. "This is going to be even worse." He twisted the skin of her arm until she bled.

It worked. She stopped seizing, but fainted immediately after. We were all frozen for a second then Derek picked her up and laid her down on one of the seats. Stiles watched her as Derek, Scott and I walked out of the train car. Derek and I sat down on one of the trunks he had and Scott stood in front of us. "I'm going to help you stop him as part of your pack." Derek and I both looked at him shocked. "But I'll do it on one condition. We're going to catch him, not kill him."

"And?"

"We do it my way." Derek and I both nodded. This was the best way.


	20. Raving

Stiles and I walked back into the police station with food since Dad was working late. He bit into his food and he looked disappointed. "What the hell is this?"

"Veggie burger." Stiles answered.

"I asked for a hamburger."

"Veggie is healthier," I said picking up my salad. "We're being healthy."

He opened up his sides which were carrots and celery. "Why are you trying to ruin my life?" 

"We're trying to extend your life." Stiles said.

"Can you just eat it please?"

"And tell us what you found." After Stiles was done talking I nodded with excitement.

"No," He answered annoyed. "I'm not sharing confidential police work with two teenagers."

"Is that it on the board behind you?"

He looked nervous and turned around. Stiles and I began following it. "Don't look at that." We didn't stop. "Avert your eyes."

"I see arrows pointing to pictures."

"Okay, stop. I'll tell you." Stiles and I shared a high five in front of his desk so he wouldn't see. "I found something." We leaned in. "The mechanic and the couple that was murdered all had something in common."

"All three?" Stiles asked.

"You know what I always say, one's an incident, two's a coincidence,"

"Three is a pattern." We both finished.

"The mechanic, the husband and the wife were all the same age, all twenty four."

"What about Mr. Lahey?" I asked. "He's not anywhere near twenty four."

"Which made me think that A) Lahey's murder wasn't connected or B) the ages were a coincidence, until I found this." He turned and got something from his desk. "Which would be C." He gave us a file and we looked through it. "Did you know that Isaac had an older brother?"

"Died in combat." Stiles commented.

"But if he were alive today guess how old he'd be."

"Twenty four." Stiles and I both said.

We all got up and looked at the board. "Same age could mean same class," I began to say. "Did you think of that?"

"Yeah." That was a lie. "Well, I would've. I just got Lahey's file about two hours ago."

"Two hours?!" Stiles said turning to him. "Dad, people could be dying."

"I'm aware of that thank you." We all looked at the board again.

"The same class." I mumbled. We all turned to look at each other and sprung into action. We went through files and yearbooks. "Okay," I said looking at a file. "This is it, the class of 2006." I began to read the file. "They all went to Beacon Hills."

"Including Isaac's brother." Dad said looking at his file.

"So what if they all knew each other?" Stiles said. "Two of them were married so maybe they all hung out."

"They could have had the same classes together." Dad began, but then stopped when he looked inside one of the files. "Or the same teacher." He showed us the file which had Mr. Harris' face on it and all of their attendance records.

"They were all in his class?" Stiles asked.

"All four." He shook his head. "I don't know how Mr. Lahey fits in, but this is a pattern. Give me the 2006 yearbook, we need faces." He picked up his phone and began dialing.

"Which ones?" Stiles asked as I handed him the yearbook.

"Everyone in that chemistry class. The killer isn't done killing which means one of them is next."

I looked at my phone. Derek was picking me up like now. I looked out the window and his Camaro had just pulled into one of the parking spaces. Stiles looked at me. "Derek?"

Dad turned and looked at me. "I promised I'd meet him."

Dad scratched his head. "Fine, go, your brother and I can handle it."

I looked at Stiles. "I'll walk you out." We began walking and once Dad was out of ear shot he looked at me. "What are you guys doing?"

"We have to talk to Deaton about Jackson."

"Do you think he knows anything?" 

"Scott said he would."

"Okay." He held the door opened and I walked out with him following. "Call me after?"

"Yeah." I hugged him and when we pulled apart I waved and got into Derek's car. Right when I got in I leaned over and kissed him. When I pulled away I looked at him. "Where's Scott?"

"He's already there." A voice said from the back.

I gave a short scream. "What are you doing here?" My voice was slightly higher.

"I'm tagging along." I turned to Derek and he shrugged. "I'm his favorite werewolf."

"No you're not." Derek said as he pulled out. I smiled and then turned to Isaac who was nodding his head in defeat.

When we got to the animal clinic Scott unlocked the door for us. When he saw Isaac he didn't look too happy. "What is he doing here?"

"I need him." Derek said as we got in the office.

"I don't trust him."

"Yeah, well, I don't trust you either." Isaac said trialing behind us.

"Derek and Bree really don't care." Derek said turning to look at both of them. Isaac and Scott sat down across from each other. "Where's the vet? Is he going to help us?"

"That depends." He was leaning in the doorway. "Your friend Jackson, are we planning to kill him or save him?"

"Save him." I said as Derek said kill him. I turned to him angrily. "Save him!" Derek looked at me like I had no idea what I was talking about. He rolled his eyes and we both turned back to Deaton. "Save him." Derek nodded and then he took us into one of his check up rooms.

He took out a bunch of herbs, some I knew from my grimoire (creepy magic book that showed up on my doorstep) and others I have never seen before. Isaac tried to touch one, but Derek grabbed him arm so he wouldn't. "Be careful with what you touch."

Isaac leaned on the table as Deaton pulled out one of the herbs. "So what are you some kind of witch?"

Deaton looked at him for a second. "I'm a veterinarian." He looked at me. "She's the witch." He poured out an herb in his hand and showed it to me. "Do you know what this is?"

I studied it. "Feverfew."

He looked at me impressed. "Very good. Will it help us?"

"Not unless one of us wants to be more fertile."

He smiled. "It is often used for fertility." He turned to Derek. "I don't see anything here that is going to be an effective defense against paralytic toxins." 

"We're open to suggestions."

"What if we plan for an affective offence?" Isaac asked looking up at Deaton.

"We already tried that." Derek said. He turned to Deaton. "I almost took its head off. An Argent emptied their entire clip in it. It just got back up."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?"

"One, it can't swim."

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No," I answered. "He's the captain of our swim team."

"Essentially, you're trying to catch two people." He turned around and got a coin showing it to Scott. "A puppet and a puppeteer. One killed the husband, but the other had to take out the wife. Do we know why?"

"I don't think Jackson could do it." Scott answered. "His mother died pregnant too and she was maybe murdered. I think he couldn't let it happen to anyone else."

"How do you know it's not apart of the rules." Isaac said. "The Kanima kills murderers. If Jackson kills the wife, he kills the baby too."

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was."

"Hold on," I said. "The book says they're bonded right?" I looked at Derek and he nodded. "What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson," I turned to Deaton. "But the one controlling him."

Deaton pointed at me. He picked up one of the herbs and made a circle around the coin. Mountain ash. "Something that affects the Kanima also affects its master."

"Meaning what?" Isaac asked.

"Meaning we can catch them." Scott said excitedly. "Both of them."

The Next Day:

Stiles pulled into the school parking lot and we all got out of the Jeep. "There's got to be another way to get tickets." Stiles said as he locked the door. We were talking about the rave that Jackson was going to go to.

"It's a secret show." I said looking at him. "There's only one way and it's a secret."

Stiles hit me on the arm and Matt came up. "Hey, do any of you know why no one is getting suspended for what happened the other day at the school?"

"Forget about it," Stiles said. "Nobody got hurt."

"I had a concussion." Matt said.

"Well nobody got seriously hurt." Didn't a concussion qualify as a serious injury?

"I was in the ER for six hours."

"Hey, you want to know the truth Matt, you're little bump on the head is about," He leaned down to the ground. "This high on our list of problems right now."

I rolled my eyes at Stiles and he stood up. "Are you okay?" I asked Matt.

"Yeah," He said looking at Stiles. "I'm fine now. So you didn't get any tickets last night either?"

"Are they still selling?" Scott asked.

He turned to him. "No, but I managed to find two online. You should keep trying. It sounds like everyone is going to be there."

Matt walked off and Stiles watched him. "I don't like him." I rolled my eyes and he turned to Scott. "Are you sure about this?"

"Last time whoever was controlling Jackson killed someone because he couldn't finish the job. What do you think he's going to do this time?"

"Be there to make sure it happens."

We all walked into the school for morning practice. The day was really easy considering it was the Friday before spring break and after school Derek picked me up. We spent a few moments alone until the others got to the train station to just talk. "If it's your dream," Derek said. "You should shoot for it." He was picking up some stuff off the floor as I went through the tools he was going to use to tie them all up on the full moon.

"I don't know. I feel like everything has changed since Scott was bitten." I looked at a head device. "Besides, Stanford is like three hundred miles from here."

"They have an excellent law program."

"I know."

He moved closer to me and grabbed my waist from behind. "What exactly has changed to make you second guess it?"

I smiled. "You know what."

"I want to hear you say it."

He kissed my neck. "You." I haven't even told him I loved him since the night of the formal, but it was all I could think about. "I-"

The door flew open and Isaac came in with Erica and Boyd. Derek looked up at them upset. "Are we interrupting something?" Boyd asked.

"Who cares, we need to get going anyway." Erica said. "Bree," She moved toward me. "I got you an outfit for tonight." She gave me a shopping bag.

"Thanks Erica," I turned to Derek. "I'm gonna get changed." He nodded. She got me a royal blue dress that reached to my mid thigh. She also got me silver high heels and a silver clutch. It didn't look like I was going to a rave at all. It looked like I was going to a fancy cocktail party. Erica obviously got this to impress Derek and I thanked God for her.

When I walked out Derek looked up at me shocked. I looked hot and I even matched Derek's shirt. I loved Erica. We all piled into Derek's car and got to the warehouse. "We all know the plan?" Derek asked. Everyone nodded. "B, can I talk to you for a minute?" He led me a few feet away from the others even though we both knew they would still be able to hear us. "You have to be careful."

"Derek, I'm always careful."

"Jackson is supposed to be a werewolf."

I was confused for a moment and then I realized what he meant. "You think that if Jackson bites me he'll kill me."

Derek looked down. "Everyone around me gets hurt."

He was breaking my heart. "Derek," I grabbed his face in my hands and looked up at him. "People get hurt, sometimes so bad they die, but none of it is your fault. Maybe people around you get hurt because they're put into a dangerous situation, not because you attract it."

"If you get into any trouble you have to tell me. Call me, text me, yell, something, just let me know and I'll drop everything and come running."

I nodded. He pulled me in and kissed me. When we were done I looked him in the eyes. "You have to be careful too because I have no idea what I would do if I lost you." He nodded and grabbed my hands. We looked at each other for a moment and I pulled away from his hand.

I moved to the door with Erica and Isaac following me. I looked back at him once, standing with Boyd and I smiled. He returned it and I walked in the warehouse.

We found Scott so Isaac and I went to get the injection of Ketamine for Jackson from him. "Why do I have to do it?" Isaac asked.

"Because I have to make sure the Argents don't fully ruin the plan." Scott looked around to make sure no one was watching. "You have to inject him in the vein and then pull back on this plunger here. The neck is probably going to be the easiest. So find the vein, jam it in there and pull back on the trigger. Be careful."

Isaac laughed. "I doubt I'll slightly hurt him."

"No, you." Scott said. Isaac looked shocked. "I don't want you to get hurt."

I looked at Scott. "Where's Stiles?"

"He's fine; he's doing something Deaton told him to do." I nodded. Deaton told me he wanted to try out a border of mountain ash, but wasn't sure if he wanted to do it. Scott walked off so Isaac and I went to go find Erica.

We found Jackson quickly. I pulled him in by the back of the neck and Erica pushed his face towards her. We began dancing with Isaac behind me to make it seem like nothing was wrong. Isaac pulled out the needle as he was distracted with Erica and me. Jackson stuck his claws into Erica and Isaac causing me to topple over with them.

The needle was kicked away so I crawled to get it. I finally got a hold of it and stood up. I injected him in the neck and he began to pass out so I caught him, but I wasn't strong enough to hold him then I felt Isaac grab him from me and we all hurried out of the crowd of people.

We took him into some abandoned room and I text Stiles so he could meet us there. The door opened and Stiles came in. "Is he okay?" Stiles asked.

Isaac went toward him and grew his claws out. "Let's find out." He was about to claw at Jackson when he grabbed his arm and I heard bone begin to break, but Jackson's eyes were still closed.

Jackson finally let go of Isaac and he came back to us. "Okay, no one ever does that again." I said.

"I thought it was supposed to put him out." Isaac whined.

"Apparently this is all we're going to get." Stiles said. "So let's hope that whoever is controlling him decided to show up tonight."

Jackson's eyes popped open and his head started moving in a weird way. "I'm here." His voice was about an octave deeper than usual and it scared the crap out of me. It kind of sounded like there were two voices put into one. "I'm right here with you."

"I have a bad feeling."

Stiles turned to me. "You think?!" 

"No, not Jackson, it's something else." I checked my phone and put my hands on my head. "Where is Derek?"

Stiles got close to Jackson and I watched even though every thought running through my mind was about Derek. "Jackson, is that you?"

"Us." He answered his voice still deep. "We're all here."

Stiles looked back at me and I shrugged. "Are you the one killing people?"

"We're the one's killing murderers."

"So all the people you've killed so far-" 

"Deserved it!"

"We've got a little rule book that says you only go after murderers."

"Anything can break if enough pressure is applied."

I moved behind Stiles. "So the people you're killing are all murderers?" I asked.

"All, every one."

"Then who did they murder?" I continued.

"ME."

I tilted my head to the side and pushed Stiles behind me. "What? What do you mean?"

"They murdered me." Jackson's eyes started to change and everyone stepped back even Stiles, but I couldn't move. "THEY MURDEREED ME!"

His claws began to come out and I moved back. His skin was growing the reptile flesh and I grabbed onto Stiles arm. "Ketamine!" Stiles said. "He needs more ketamine."

Isaac looked at the empty bottle. "We don't have any more."

Stiles and I turned to him. "You filled the shot with the entire bottle?" I asked Isaac.

I looked over at Erica and she looked scared. I looked at Jackson who was now standing up and he growled at us. His head began moving sharply and rapidly. "Out!" Stiles yelled. "Everyone out!" We all ran out the door and pressed our backs against it. We were all breathing hard and our hearts pounding. "We need to find something to put against the door so-" There was a crash right next to us and we saw Jackson as the full Kanima go running out.

We all ran to the front of the warehouse with Stiles leading us. When I walked out I saw Derek and tried to run to him, but when I got close I literally couldn't move. "Oh my god! It's working!" I looked at Stiles confused and then I remembered the mountain ash. "Yes!" He turned to Derek. "I did something!"

"So I just can't get to my boyfriend?"

"You should be proud of me!" Stiles yelled gesturing at the mountain ash.

"Scott." Derek whispered.

"What?" Stiles and I asked at the same time. This was the bad feeling Scott was somehow in trouble.

"Break it!" 

"What?! No way!"

"Scott's dying!"

"How do you know that?"

He was about to explain, but realized he had no time. "Stiles, I just know! Break it!" Stiles got down on the ground and moved the mountain ash.

Derek and I both ran to find Scott before it was too late. When we got in Derek immediately seemed weak. The smoke, it must have been wolf's bane. Derek groaned and when I looked over Allison's mother was sticking a knife into his back. I was in full defense mode after that. With my powers I shoved her into a wall, but she got up and went after me with the knife. Derek grabbed her arm and knocked it out of her hands. I picked the knife off of the ground to defend myself when I heard Derek grow, Mrs. Argent scream and Derek went falling on top of me. Why did everyone have to fall on me?

When I looked up she wasn't there anymore, but that wasn't the important thing, it was Scott. Derek picked him up and dragged him out. We all piled into Stiles' Jeep and took Scott to the only person who could help, Deaton.

When we got to the animal clinic we all waited as he worked on Scott. I was in the middle with Derek on my right and Stiles on my left. I was holding Stiles' hand and my head rested on Derek's shoulder. We almost lost Scott tonight. My best friend. When Deaton finished he pat Scott on the head and he opened his eyes a little bit, but they were heavy with sleep. "Thank you." Derek said as Deaton walked off.

I knew Derek had bit Allison's mom and that if it didn't kill her she would become a werewolf. This was going to be trouble for all of us because either way she was going to die. She was either going to die from the bite or take her own life because she refused to be a werewolf. She was going to die and the Argents would want blood.


	21. Party Guessed

Derek, Scott and I walked into the train cars. Scott healed not too long ago and Stiles went home right when Scott was good and walking again. Before Stiles left he told me about how Dad was fired and it was something I haven't even told Derek yet, I was spending the night with him, though I had no idea where we were going to sleep. "I'm saying," Derek said to Scott. "That we need a new plan because next time one of us is going to be too hurt to heal."

"I get it." Scott said as Derek and I sat down in one of the seats. "We can't save Jackson."

"We can't seem to kill him either." Derek said. He had a look on his face like he was thinking. "I've seen a lot of things Scott, but nothing like this." I grabbed his hand for support and I knew he appreciated it because he gave my hand a little squeeze.

"Then how do we stop it?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if we can."

"Maybe we should let the Argents handle it."

"I turned him." Derek said looking down. "It's my fault."

"You didn't turn him into this." I said trying to get a better look at his face. "This happened because of something in his past."

He looked up and turned to me. "It's a legend in a book, it's not that simple."

Derek gave me that I'll-tell-you-later look and Scott just looked confused. "What do you mean? What are you not telling me?"

Derek turned on him. "Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?"

"Because you always are keeping something from me!"

"Maybe I do it to protect you."

"Does being apart of your pack mean no more secrets?"

"Go home Scott. Sleep, heal, make sure your friends are safe because the full moon is coming. And with the way things are going I've got a feeling it's going to be a rough one."

After Scott left I got up to make sure he was out of ear shot. "He has no idea about what you did to Allison's mom." 

"And I don't plan on telling him." I looked at Derek. He felt so bad about himself, something he always felt. Derek was my true hero because even when life got hard he never gave up. He did what he had to do even if he felt like crap and he woke up in the morning to go on with his life. He looked at me. "What?"

I shook my head and moved to sit on his lap. He head was on my shoulder and my arm was around his head. He kissed my cheek. "You know what we've never done?" His head was now buried in my neck. "We've never actually slept together." He looked at me with a smile. "I mean, yeah we've had sex, but we have never just lay down and slept." He was smiling at me and I laughed. "Is that a dumb idea?"

He pushed his face to mine still smiling. "No." He pushed me up with his hands still holding mine. "That reminds me, I have to show you to the bed."

"Wait a minute," I turned around to face him. "You have a bed?"

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed my nose. "Yes I have a bed." He whispered. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to a room that had a nice little bed in it. It was an extremely small room and it was a little dainty, but it was so Derek. He dropped me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. I laughed and he kissed me. He still had that same smell, ash and cologne. Derek got up to turn off the light and then came back to the bed with me. We snuggled up with each other and I fell asleep in complete bliss.

The next day Stiles picked me up. Derek didn't want me around today since it was the night of the full moon. He didn't want me getting hurt, but I didn't want him getting hurt. Lydia invited me to go to Allison's house to plan for the party tonight, but I couldn't see Allison, not after what happened at the rave. Not after what we did to her mom. We got into the house before Dad woke up and Stiles and I began looking through the 2006 yearbook to try to find a connection between all the victims. Dad walked by and knocked on my doorway. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Homework." We said at the same time.

He nodded and began to walk away, but he came back. "It's spring break." We both stopped and looked at each other feeling guilty. He walked into my room. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Satisfying our own curiosity." Stiles said.

He reached over and closed the yearbook. "They brought Harris in for questioning this morning."

"And?!" We both asked.

"They're working on a warrant to arrest him for the murderers."

"All of them?" Stiles asked.

"Enough of them."

"With what proof?" I questioned.

"Do you remember the couple at the trailer?" We both nodded. "The tire tracks nearby match Harris' car."

"That's not enough." I said opening up the yearbook again.

He closed the book again and I took a deep breath. "The same car was also seen outside of the hospital where the pregnant wife was killed. It has some bumper sticker on it, a quote from Einstein."

"Wait, what quote?" Stiles asked.

I looked at him confused. What was a quote going to tell us? "Something about imagination and knowledge."

"'Imagination is more important than knowledge' I saw the same car at the rave."

"That means you're a witness." Dad said. "You're going to have to give a statement."

"What about the girl from the concert?" I asked. "Kara. She wasn't in Harris' class and what about Mr. Lahey? How does he fit into this?"

"It doesn't matter." How could he be so unreasonable? "The tire tracks put Harris at the sight of three murders. It's outstanding evidence."

"No!" I opened the book again. "It's not enough."

"I thought the two of you hated this guy?"

"No, we don't hate him." Stiles said. "He hates us."

"And if he killed them all then yeah, lock the psycho up, but there's something missing. I have a feeling about this."

"Hey." Stiles said touching my shoulder. I didn't stop.

"Hey." Dad said touching my other shoulder. I looked up at him. "You don't have to solve this for me."

"Well," I leaned back in my chair getting flustered. "I have to do something."

He looked down at the yearbook. "What?" Stiles asked.

"The swim team."

We both looked down. "Dad, the coach." I said. It was Mr. Lahey.

Dad took a deep breath. "Okay, let's all just take a break from everything and get something to eat." I looked at him shocked. I was about to say something, but he stopped me. "Bree," I leaned back in my chair again. "Take a breather." He paused. "Actually, call Derek." I looked up at him confused and so did Stiles. "Invite him to lunch."

"What?!" Stiles and I asked at the same time.

"Call him."

"But-"

"Call him!"

I screamed out of anger, picked up my phone and walked out of the room. Then I realized they were in my room. I walked back in. "Get out." They both got up and left. I pulled out my phone and dialed Derek's number. It rang twice and before he could even answer I began talking. "My dad wants to have lunch with you, well me too and Stiles and I'm freaking out because what if he doesn't approve and I don't know what to tell him. Just say your sick or something, say you have the-" 

"Bree!" I was quiet. "Just stop talking."

"I know! I talk too much, but that's not my fault. My mom used to talk a lot too. I think it's a genetic-" 

"You are literally talking too much about talking too much."

"It's a curse." I answered.

"Why does going to lunch have to be a big deal?"

"Maybe because he arrested you and he was after you for a few weeks?"

"I'll meet you at the grill." Before I could begin talking he hung up.

I looked at the phone upset and then walked down the stairs. "He's meeting us at the grill." I told my dad.

"Good." I rolled my eyes and headed to the car. We all got to the grill and Derek was leaning against his Camaro waiting. I went to go hug him and my dad and Stiles followed. "Derek," Dad started.

"Sheriff Stilinski, it's so nice to officially meet you." He stuck out his hand and Dad shook it.

"We should go inside." We all got into the grill and it was awkward at first. "So Derek, where do you live?"

"Downtown." I answered quickly. How would it sound if Derek was illegally squatting at the abandoned train station?

"In a loft." He continued.

There was another awkward silence and then I perked up. "Dad, did you know that Derek was on the basketball team when he went to Beacon Hills?"

"Really?" Derek nodded. "I played all through high school."

"Basketball was the sport when I went to school there."

"I know." Dad leaned into the table getting into the conversation. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with lacrosse, but seriously? That's the main sport now?"

Derek shook his head. "Exactly! I tell B all the time that basketball is more interesting and easier to follow."

After that the conversation just seemed to flow. Derek and Dad were getting along extremely well, better than I thought. Stiles and I went to the pool table as they continued their conversation. Stiles watched them. "I can't believe they're getting along."

"I know right!" I made my shot and then looked at them. "I thought the entire lunch was going to be complete awkward silence." 

Stiles straightened out. "Remember in middle school when you came up with the standards for your perfect guy?"

My mouth dropped. "Derek literally fits all of them." I held myself up with the pool stick. "He gets along with Dad, he's good looking, emotionally available, smart." I looked at Derek. "I can't believe it. I'm dating my dream guy."

"I think it's time to use the L word." Stiles lined up his shot.

"I used it before remember? And you hate Derek."

"Hate is a strong word." I smiled at him and he took the shot. "Nailed it."

"Too bad we don't have a pool team. You could actually play." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

Right after lunch ended Stiles and I went home to get ready for Lydia's birthday party. I wore a short tight black dress and a red leather jacket with a flower clip in my hair. When I got downstairs Stiles was already gone and I knew I was late to the party. When I got in Lydia took my jacket and handed me some punch. I drank it and scanned the room for Scott and Stiles. When I found them I walked over. "Are you going to apologize to Allison or what?" Stiles asked.

"What?" They didn't find out. How could they have found out?

"I'm talking to Scott." That was close. They began talking about how Scott should apologize to Allison even though he though he didn't think he did anything, but my mind was going back to Derek, Isaac, Erica and Boyd. "Scott, something has to go right here." Stiles said. "If you haven't noticed we've all got our asses royally kicked. People are dying, I got my dad fired, you're gonna be held back in school," he turned to me. "Your boyfriend could be ripped to shreds tonight by three new werewolves," My eyes got wide. They wouldn't hurt Derek. Would they? "I'm in love with a nut job and on top of all that if I have to watch you loose Allison to a stalker like Matt I'm gonna stab myself in the face."

Scott stood up. "Don't stab yourself in the face."

"Why not?"

"Because Jackson is here." We both looked over to see Jackson walk in and immediately given punch by Lydia.

We all kind of went our own way after that. I found Libby and we danced. I looked around and everyone was laughing, kissing, dancing and acting kind of bizarre. Lydia forced more punch down my throat, but I didn't mind. It was good. I began to look around. Something didn't feel right. "Are you okay?" Libby asked.

"Fine," I began to grab onto one of the pillars. "I just need to take a beat." I began to stumble around and then I found Derek. "Derek!" He caught me as I was about to fall. "You're okay." I smiled. "Derek, I have to tell you something."

"I know what you're going to say." I waited. "You're going to tell me you love me." I smiled. "But I don't love you." I swallowed and he gave me an evil smile. "Because who wants someone who was given up by her own parents."

"What?"

"Your adopted Bree. You and I both know it."

Stiles walked up. "He's right, no one wants you Bree. You're nothing, but a pretty face lost in the crowd."

"You're wrong." I studied both of them. "I'm not adopted."

"They're right." Dad said coming up with two strangers, a man and a woman. "Your own mother left you because you weren't her daughter." I shook my head and I felt a tear roll down my face. "She hated you."

"It's your fault Mom died." Stiles said.

I shook my head. The two strangers looked at me. "No wonder we gave her up, she can't even comprehend the simple truth." The man said.

"She's useless." The woman said. "She'll never be a powerful witch."

"I told you Bree." I turned to Derek. "No one wants you."

Everything disappeared and I looked around. Everything was back to normal. Everyone was dancing, kissing and having fun. I wiped my tears away. What just happened? I stumbled in my heels and I felt someone put their arm around me. "Bree, are you okay?" It was Scott's voice.

"No one loves me." I whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

He sat me down in a chair and I looked up at him. "My real parents didn't want me. I'm just a pretty face; I'll never amount to anything."

"Bree," He knelt down in front of me, but my head kept moving around. "Look at me." I turned to look at him. "You are more than just a pretty face." I looked at him confused. "You are one of the brightest most caring girls I have ever met." He grabbed my hands. "You are the best friend anyone could ask for. You're caring, understanding and when you love someone you love them with all of your heart. You're selfless and you're not popular because you're pretty or because you're the co-captain of the cheerleading squad, it's because you're the best person anyone has ever met." We looked at each other for a minute and then he leaned in and kissed me. I would be lying if I said it wasn't a good kiss. When we pulled away I was completely back to the real world and I felt guilty. I could also see the guilt on Scott's face.

Scott helped me up and we went to go find Stiles. He was sitting by the pool and Scott tried to give him some water, but he wasn't taking it. Some girl came up. "What are you doing? If you want to sober him up fast that's not the best way to do it."

"You can do better?" I asked.

She took his head and dipped it into the pool. Stiles immediately started squirming and she picked his head up again. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"I think I might have to revisit my policy on hitting girls."

"He's sober." She said looking at the two of us.

I looked at her impressed. "Nice job."

"All in a day's work."

She stood up and walked off. I turned to Scott. "I like her."

"I don't!" Stiles screamed.

"We have to find Jackson." Scott said. "He could be going crazy because of the punch Lydia gave us."

"Okay," I said. "Stiles and I will look out here and you go look in the house." We all nodded and stood up to look for Jackson. We looked everywhere, but couldn't find him. "We can't find him anywhere." I said once we found Scott.

"And anyone who drank that crap is freaking out."

There were people jumping into the pool and being thrown in. "I can see that." Scott commented.

"What do we do?" Stiles asked. Scott shrugged.

"I can't swim!" I knew that voice. "I can't swim!" I turned and Matt was being thrown in the pool. Jackson went up to help him out of the pool and everyone was quiet. I knew Matt couldn't swim. How could I have been so stupid? "What are you looking at?"

Matt saw the expressions on our faces and pushed us out of the way. There was a siren blaring close by and everyone began running in all different directions. I got outside and I looked around. I had lost both Scott and Stiles in the crowd. I saw Matt who looked furious. When I looked down at his feet the Kanima was right at his feet with his tail wrapping around Matt's legs like he was his owner. There was a large crowd of people running by and I tried to push through it, but right when the crowd cleared out Matt was gone.

I looked to my left and saw Stiles with his eyes fixed on the same place I was looking at. I looked to my right and saw Scott doing the same thing. We had all seen it. Matt controlled the Kanima.


	22. Fury

_**I've literary been waiting to write this chapter since I started writing this story so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also take my poll on what you think about Bree and Scott scenes. I'd love to get your opinions.**_

The entire ride back to my house I called and text Derek, but he wasn't picking up. I almost got into a car accident because of a text I sent to him. I moved back to the call I had with Stiles. "He's not answering."

"Neither is Lydia." Stiles answered.

"Scott, have you tried Allison?"

"Yeah, she's not picking up."

I pulled into the drive way the same time Stiles did so I hung up the phone. "Go wake up Dad." I told him. "I'll get the yearbook."

We all ran into the house and Scott followed me to my room. I began flipping through the latest yearbook pages when Scott turned to me. "Should we talk about that kiss?"

I stopped and looked up at him. "We just found out who controls the Kanima and you want to talk about the kiss we shared when we were both drugged?"

He moved to sit down next to me. "We have to talk about it sooner or later."

I had wanted Scott for so long before and if this had happened a few months ago I would be completely delighted, but now I had no idea how I felt. "How about we discuss it when we're not dealing with a life changing revelation?"

Scott rolled his eyes at me as Stiles came in with Dad following. "Stiles, what the hell do you want to show me at two in the morning?"

"This." I said showing him the yearbook that had a circle on Matt's picture.

"What am I looking at?"

"Your murderer." Stiles said.

He studied the picture of Matt. "So this kid, Bree's ex boyfriend, is the real killer?"

"Yes." We all answered at the same time.

"No."

"Yes." Stiles argued.

"No."

"Dad, come on." I said getting up. "Everybody knows that the police look for ways to connect victims to murderers. All he had to do was look through the transcripts and figure out which class they all had in common."

"Yeah, except for the fact that the rave promoter, Kara wasn't in Harris' classes."

"Right, sorry, so I guess they dropped the charges against him." Stiles challenged.

Dad looked like we annoyed the hell out of him. "No, you know what, they're not dropping the charges, but that doesn't prove anything." He looked behind us. "Scott, do you believe any of this?"

"It's really hard to explain how we know this, but you just have to trust us, we know it's Matt."

"He took Harris' car." Stiles said. "He knew that if tire tracks were found at the murders and that if enough of the victims were in Harris' class then they would arrest him."

"Alright, I'll allow the remote possibility, but give me a motive. Why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" Stiles exclaimed. "Our swim team sucks, they haven't won in like six years. Okay, we don't have a motive yet."

"I'm on the swim team." I mumbled.

Dad looked at both of us and eventually gave in. "What do you want me to do?"

"We need to look at the evidence." Scott said.

"That would be at the station." He turned to Stiles. "Where I no longer work."

"Trust me," Stiles began. "They'll let you in."

"Trust you?"

Stiles turned his body to Scott. "Trust Scott?"

He nodded. "Scott I trust."

We all got into his car and he drove us to the police station in total silence. I tried Derek again, but he wasn't answering. Where the hell is he? When we got to the station the deputy who Derek flirted with was waiting at the front desk. "It's two o'clock in the morning." She said when she saw Dad.

"Believe me; I wouldn't be here unless it was extremely important."

"We'll go through the hospital stuff first." Stiles said.

"Why?" Scott asked. I looked at my phone. Maybe I had missed the text.

"Because all the murders were committed by Jackson except for one."

We all walked into the office and watched the security footage for about an hour. "I don't know guys," Dad began. "There was a six car pile up that night. The hospital was jammed."

"Just keep going." I said. "He had to have passed one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica's room."

I looked down at my phone again. "Hold on!" I looked up at Scott. "Did you see that? Scroll back." When Dad went back there was Matt walking by. 

"That's him!" I screamed. "That's Matt!"

"All I see is the back of someone's head."

"Matt's head." Stiles said. "I sit behind him in history. He has a very distinct cranium, it's weird." I nodded. He did have a weird shaped head.

Dad looked at Stiles like he was going to kill him. "Are you crazy?"

"Alright fine, look at his jacket. How many people do you know that where black leather jackets?"

"Millions." He said obviously. "Literally."

"Can we scroll forward?" Scott asked. "There's got to be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras." Dad took a deep breath, but listened. We saw him again, but it was still his back. "He's talking to my mom."

Scott pulled out his phone, called his mom and asked her about it. We sent her a picture of Matt and said she saw him at the hospital and remembered that she stopped him because he was tracking mud into the hospital. Scott hung up and Dad pulled out one of the files. "We have shoe prints at the crime scene."

"Which puts Matt at the sight of three murders." I said. "The trailer, the hospital and the rave."

"Actually four." We all looked at Dad. "A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage when the mechanic was killed.

"When?"

"Just before the two of you got there." The threw the file back down on his desk. "This is enough for a warrant. Scott, call your mom back and see how fast she can get down here." He turned to me. "Bree, go to the front desk. Tell them to let Scott's mom come through when she gets here."

I ran to the front, but no one was there. I moved to look behind the desk and she was on the floor, eyes empty and completely still with blood all over her. When I turned around a gun was right in front of my face. The one holding it was Matt, but that didn't surprise me the most, it was the one standing next to him, Libby. Libby grabbed my arms and put them behind my back. "What the hell?" I said looking at Matt.

"You really shouldn't have stopped reading minds. You would have found everything out much quicker." Matt said.

Libby pulled out a gun and pressed it right up to my temple. "Walk."

They led me into Dad's office like that and Dad looked so scared. He raised his hands up. "Matt, Libby, whatever is going on, I'm pretty sure there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun."

"You know it's funny you say that because I'm not sure you're aware of how right you really are."

I gulped. He was talking about Jackson. "I know you don't want to hurt people."

"Actually," Libby began. "We want to hurt a lot of people." I closed my eyes. Why was Libby doing this? "Her included." She said looking at me. "The three of you weren't on that list, but we can be persuaded."

"And one way is to try dialing someone on your cell phone like McCall is doing." Scott immediately took his hand out of his pocket. "That could definitely get someone hurt." Libby cocked back the gun and a tear rolled down my cheek. "Everyone, phones on the table." No one moved. "Now!" Everyone put their phone down and Libby pulled mine out of my jacket pocket. "Let her go." Matt told Libby. She slowly and reluctantly released her grip on me. She pushed me into Stiles and I hugged him. "Let's take a little field trip, shall we?" He led us all to the holding cells and told Stiles to lock up Dad. He put one cuff on Dad's wrist and the other on a rod. "Tighter." Matt said.

"Do what he says Stiles." He gave us an everything-is-going-to-be-all-right look and Stiles made the handcuffs tighter.

We all walked out of the room and down the hall were we saw everyone who was working that night's body bloody and torn. "Are you going to kill everyone in here?" Scott asked.

"No, that's what Jackson is for." Matt smiled like he was a proud parent. "I just think about killing them and he does it." He pushed us forward to Dad's office and told us to shred every piece of evidence on him so we did.

Libby and Matt sat in chairs to watch. I hesitated before giving Scott the last file to shred. "Deleted." Stiles said from the computer. "Okay Matt, since everyone you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first, whatever that means, we're good here right? I'll just get my dad and we'll go, you two can continue with the whole vengeance thing, enjoy the Kanima."

There were headlights outside of the police station and we all froze. Scott's mom. "Looks like your mom is here." 

"Matt, don't do this." Scott pleaded. "When she comes to the door I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything. Please Matt."

We heard the door open and close. "If you don't move now," Matt began. "I'm going to kill Stiles first." I looked at Scott with pleading eyes. The five of us walked to the door behind the front desk that led to the rest of the police station. "Open the door."

Scott closed his eyes and opened the door revealing Derek. "Oh thank god."

He didn't look normal though. Something was wrong. He looked right at me and began to fall, back first. When I looked back up Jackson was behind him his claws dripping with the toxin that paralyzes people. I looked down at Derek when Matt went to go lean down by him. I wanted to kill him, both of them. "This is the one controlling him? This kid?"

"Well Derek, not everyone is lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf." He stood up. "Oh yeah, that's right, I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, fairies, Kanimas it's like a freaking Halloween party every full moon." He turned to Stiles. "Except for you Stiles, what do you turn into?"

"An abominable snow man. It's more of a winter thing."

Libby smiled. "Jackson."

He scratched Stiles' neck and he began to fall. "Bitch."

He fell on top of Derek and he sighed. "Get him off of me."

"I don't know Derek." Matt said leaning back down to him. "You two make a pretty good pair. It must suck though to have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless."

"I still have some teeth. Why don't you get down a little closer huh? See how helpless I am."

I smiled. "Yeah bitch." Stiles said in a muffled voice.

"What are you smiling at whore?" Libby asked. I rolled my eyes. "I hope you haven't forgotten that the only way you're leaving out of here is in a body bag." I shook my head at her. "Don't look so shocked B. You had to know something was up after I sent that nude shot of you to everyone."

My mouth dropped. "That was you?" She smiled evilly. "Why?" I asked desperate for an explanation.

"Because you broke Matt's heart and you had to pay."

I rolled my eyes. "For the love of god, you set us up!"

"Because I wanted Matt to be happy." She looked at Matt who was now standing up and then back at me. "But now he has me." She turned to Jackson like he was a loving pet. "And we have Jackson. I couldn't be any happier."

Before anyone could say anything Matt steadied his gun at Libby's head and shot her. I screamed as some of the blood got on my face. There was bone chilling silence as blood began to pour out of her head and get into her empty blue eyes. "She was getting old." Matt responded. I looked at him shocked and there was a distant yelling which was my dad. How could he have gotten so evil? There was the sound of a car pulling in and head lights showed in the window. "Is that her?" I turned to Scott who looked scared. "Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson go near her."

"Scott, don't trust him!" Stiles yelled.

He turned Stiles around and stepped on his throat. "Is this better for you?"

"Matt, stop!" I screamed.

"Then the two of you do what I tell you to do."

"Okay!" Scott said.

He took his foot off of Stiles' throat and I breathed easier. "Take them in there." Matt told Jackson. Jackson dragged both Derek and Stiles into Dad's office. He turned back to us. "You, with me."

I held Scott's hand as we walked as we walked up to the front desk. "Scott," That was Melissa's voice "Where is everybody?" She turned and saw Matt holding a gun up to us.

"Mom, just do what he says and he promised he wouldn't hurt you."

"He's right." Matt shot Scott and then me. Melissa began to scream and I whined from the pain.

"Bree!" I heard my dad yell from the holding cell which was right next to the hall we were in meaning he could hear everything.

I looked up at Matt shocked. "But I didn't say I wasn't going to hurt the two of you."

Melissa tried to run at us, but Matt pointed the gun at her. "Get back mom." Scott said.

"Get up." Matt said. "Both of you."

"Matt!" My dad's voice was a little shaky, but who could blame him. His daughter was just shot. "Listen to me!"

"SHUT UP! EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!" He pointed the gun at Melissa. "Now get up or a shoot her next."

Scott stood up first and then he helped me up. I wasn't a werewolf. I wasn't going to heal unless I could heal myself with magic so I was weak and Scott had to carry me into the holding cell to lock up Melissa. "Bree," Dad whined when he saw me. "Baby," I could hear the tears in his voice.

"They need to see a doctor!" Melissa yelled.

"I'm fine." Scott said. Melissa protested. She didn't know Scott would be completely fine, but not me.

Matt was so amused. "They have no idea do they?" Melissa cried some more. "Shut up!" She stopped. "If you keep talking I'm gonna put the next bullet in his head." Everything started to get blurry. "Back to the front McCall." We walked into Dad's office where Jackson was keeping Derek and Stiles. Scott put me down on the couch and Matt studied me confused. "Why isn't she healing?"

Scott turned to him. "She's not a werewolf! She's not going to heal like I heal! She needs a spell that she might not even know!"

I ran my hand over the wound and my powers began to let it heal, but it wouldn't heal all the way, it took too much energy, energy that the bullet took away from me. "I want the book!" Matt yelled. "The bestiary!"

"What do you want it for?" Scott asked confused.

"For this!" Matt pulled up his shirt to reveal the scales he was growing.

Matt and Scott left leaving the three of us in the room with Jackson guarding. "Do you know what's happening to Matt?" I heard Stiles whisper.

"The book isn't going to help him." Derek answered. "You can't just break the rules, not like this."

"What do you mean?" Stiles whispered.

"The universe balances things out."

"Is it because he's using the Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?"

"It's because he's killing people himself."

"If Matt breaks the rules of the Kanima," I began. "Matt becomes the Kanima?"

"B," Derek whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine short term, but long term no. I need to get to a hospital in the next few hours."

"He's going to kill all of us when he gets that book isn't he?" Stiles asked.

"Yup." Derek said.

"So what do we do?" I asked. "Just sit here and wait to die?"

"Unless I can figure out how to trigger the healing process."

"By stabbing yourself in the leg with your claws?" Stiles exclaimed. "Gross."

I focused on Matt's mind. He was replaying everything that happened to him five years ago. He went to Isaac's house after the swim team won state. Coach Lahey invited them over for a few drinks and Isaac's brother threw him into the pool. He couldn't swim and no one tried to help. Under the water Jessica had her hands down Sean's pants, Tucker is grabbing Tara and he's drowning, dying. Everyone was laughing. Then he was by the pool with Coach Lahey leaning over him. "You tell no one!" He yelled. "This, this is your fault. You don't know how to swim? What little bastard doesn't know how to swim? You say nothing! You tell no one! No one!" And Matt didn't. They wouldn't look at him at school and he would wake up in the middle of the night gasping for breath. He didn't see anything when he died, just darkness.

A sharp pain went through my entire body and I cried. "What's happening to her?" Stiles asked.

"She's dying. Her powers will be incredibly strong, they're trying to save her."

"Don't talk like I'm not right here."

"We have to save her." Stiles said. "Is that hypothetical situation getting a little less hypothetical?"

"I think so. I can move my toes."

Stiles sighed. "Dude, I can move my toes."

The power suddenly went out and the sirens began blaring. There was gunfire in the distance. I couldn't be this helpless dying girl anymore so I grabbed up my strength and stood up. I don't know if it was my powers or the adrenaline, but nothing hurt anymore. Scott came in and he tried to help me. "Get Stiles."

"Bree," 

"Go!"

Scott helped up Stiles and I got Derek. "You're insane." He breathed.

"I'll be just fine." 

"Bree, don't be stupid."

"Derek, don't be stupid." He realized he wasn't going to be able to talk me out of this so he transformed into a werewolf and my hands began to glow.

Derek and I got into the holding cell to see Matt threatening Melissa with my dad on the floor unconcious. The Kanima came in and hissed at Derek. He growled back and they began fighting. I went after Matt. We fought for a few moments, but he shot me again. Melissa screamed and I fell to the ground. The Kanima ran to her cell, but Scott stabbed it in the back and it went running off. Derek ran to me and picked me up.

Melissa had to have known Scott was a werewolf now. "We have to get you to a hospital." Derek said. "You have to stay with me." I heard footsteps run away. They must have been Scott's. "Stay with me B." He began running with me in his arms.

Scott was running towards Gerard. "What are you doing here?" Scott asked. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Trust me, I'm aware of that." They're working together.

"I've done everything you've asked me to do. I joined Derek's pack, I've given you all the information you wanted, I've given you maps that lead to Jackson-"

"Then leave him to us." How long had this been going on? "Leave Matt and Jackson to me. Deal with your mother. Go."

Scott leaned down and picked up a little silver tin. "You dropped this." Gerard took it and Scott ran off.

A pain went through my body again, stronger than the last and Derek held me tighter. "We're almost there. It'll be okay love."

"Scott," I said. "Scott is working with Gerard. He betrayed us."


	23. Battlefield

It's been a week since everything that happened at the police station. I got out of the hospital yesterday and today was my first day back at school. My side was still in pain as I slowly walked through the hall careful for nothing to run into that side causing more pain than is already there. I opened the door to the guidance councilor's office (Dad scheduled an appointment) and sat down. Ms. Morell was her name she was a young African American woman that looked so elegant at her desk. "Hello Bree." She looked up at me with a warm smile. "Your father said you would benefit from someone to talk to about everything that had happened in the last two weeks."

"My ex-boyfriend shot me twice."

"Do you feel sorry for him?"

"No, I mean, I did have feelings for Matt, but just because a bunch of idiots through you into a pool you don't have to go killing them one by one. That's just ridiculous." I shook my head. "He was insane. He took pictures of Allison and photoshoped himself into them like he was creating a fake relationship around her. It's sick."

"Well, one positive thing did come out of this." She's right. Dad got his job back.

"Yeah, but nothing is the same. I can't talk to my dad like I used to or my brother." I took a deep breath. "Or Scott."

"Have you talked to him since everything that happened?"

"No." I admitted. My feelings about him were still unclear. "And I really don't want to. I haven't talked to Allison either and I'm pretty sure Scott hasn't. That would be more her choice though." Allison had turned into a total physcho and after she led the Argents into the police station to kill all of us I really, really didn't want to see her. I kind of hated her.

"What about your friend Jackson?"

"He hasn't really been himself lately." I chuckled. "Lydia is probably the most normal right now."

"How are you feeling about your friend Libby?" I gulped. "She wasn't who you thought she was."

"No, she wasn't, but when I look back on it I would stand by Derek like she did for Matt no matter what." I paused. "I'm not saying I would go crazy and kill people, but I would stand by the person I love."

"Love? Does Derek know that?"

"I haven't actually said it. We just haven't had time." I hadn't seen Derek in a five days, which was the last time he visited the hospital. I learned everything that had really happened the night of Lydia's party. She drugged us, left to poison Derek with wolf's bane, dragged him to the Hale house and resurrected Peter with Derek's alpha power.

"Do you know anything about the three runaways?" She meant Erica, Isaac and Boyd.

They were with Derek. "No."

"Do you think you'll cheer tonight at the championship game?" She gestured to my cheerleading uniform I wore today. "You are the captain now."

Libby's death gave me the cheerleaders, but I wasn't even sure if I wanted them anymore. "I don't know."

"If you don't I'm sure everyone will understand. You went through something traumatic."

"I'm always going to be that girl aren't I?" Ms. Morell studied me confused. "The one who goes through something traumatic. My mom died, I was trapped in the school with a physcho killer, I was trapped in the police station with my ex-boyfriend and ex-friend who turned out to be physcho killers. I think I'm just starting to attract all of them."

She smiled. "But really Bree, are you okay Bree?"

I shook my head. "I can't sleep, I'm jump at every sound, I have this feeling like something more is going to happen like there's more woe and hurt to come."

"It's called hypervigilance. It's the persistent feeling of being under threat. It's common in PTSD patients." What she didn't know was this feeling was from my powers.

"So now I have PTSD."

"You could."

I looked at the clock. "It's almost time to go home." I got up.

"Bree," I looked back at her. "Promise me something?" I nodded. "Keep these words in mind from the great Winston Churchill. 'When you're going through hell keep going.'"

I let those words sink in and I thought of Derek. Whenever all hell breaks loose he keeps going and that's what I needed to do, keep going.

I had to see Derek. I had to tell him how much I loved him so after school I drove to the Hale house. I didn't call or text. I had to just go. Right when I opened the door to the house Erica and Boyd were about to open the door to go out. "Sorry." I moved out of their way and they walked out.

I heard footsteps from inside the house and saw Derek in the hallway. I shut the door and ran to him. He picked me up and then he kissed me. When he pulled away I was going to say it right then and right there, but Derek picked up the shard of a mirror and threw it directly across from us. When I turned to look Peter was standing there holding it by his neck. I turned to Derek and then back at Peter. "I expected a slightly warmer welcome, but," He motioned at the mirror. "Point taken." Derek pushed me behind him and I held onto one of his arms. "Hello Tinker Bell." He gave me a warm smile. "Did you figure out what you are yet?"

How the hell didn't I get that reference? "You knew, you knew what I was the whole time."

He shrugged. I hated him. He turned to Derek. "Quite a situation you got yourself into Derek. I mean, I'm out of commission for a couple of weeks and there's lizard people, young psychopaths and you're cooking up werewolves out of every self esteem deprived adolescent." At least I wasn't the only one that saw Jackson as a lizard.

"What do you want?"

"I want to help." He moved closer to us. "You're my nephew, the only relative I have left, there's still a lot I can teach you." He placed a hand on Derek's shoulder and Derek looked at it like it was a disease. "Can we just talk?"

"Sure," This wasn't going to end well. Derek looked back at Peter. "Let's talk." He picked Peter up and threw him into the stairs. "Get to the game."

"What?! No, I can't leave you!"

"Go Bree, I'll be there soon enough." I didn't move and then he turned to me. "Run!" I looked at him reluctantly, but I did what he told me too. I ran out the door and into my car then sped to the school.

When I got there I went to the locker room and did my make up trying not to think about Peter and Derek. When I looked at the locker by me I realized that Libby's parents had already cleaned out all of her stuff. "Hey B." I turned around and one of the cheerleaders, Natalie, who is taking my place as co-captain, had a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine." When I stood up she leaned in and gave me a hug and it was a good hug. Natalie and I were never that close. It was always the usual talk, but now she wanted to comfort me because the cheerleaders were a big family. When we pulled away I squeezed her hands. "Thank you." She smiled at me and the other cheerleaders individually gave me their own hugs and words of kindness. It was an extremely special moment for me.

Since it was the last game of the season Coach wanted to give all of us a speech, the speech he gave every year on the last game. Natalie held my hand as all the cheerleaders walked into the boy's locker room together.

Scott saw me from across the room and smiled. I gave him a little wave and then turned back to Coach. "Everyone better be decent." I heard Coach yell from his office. "There are girls in here!" Then Coach came out of his office wearing a jacket with a presidential seal on it. "Good morning," His voice came from the megaphone. I moved to where Stiles was standing and I rolled my eyes with a smile at Coach's speech. "In less than an hour aircraft from here will be joining others from around the world and you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind."

I heard a woman's voice say, "What?" She sounded extremely confused. It was Melissa McCall.

"Mankind, that word should have a new meaning for all of us today."

He went on talking and Melissa taped me on the shoulder. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"He does this every year." I answered.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Stiles answered.

"We're fighting for our right to live." Everyone cheered.

"Wait, is this-"

"Yeah," Stiles answered. "It's the speech from Independence Day." She nodded knowingly.

"But as the day the world declared in one voice," 

"It's Coach's favorite movie." Stiles continued.

"We will not go quietly into the night!"

"He doesn't know any sport speeches?"

"I don't think he cares." I answered.

"Today, we celebrate our independence day!"

Everyone cheered. "It's weirdly inspirational." I said after all the cheers died down.

Gerard came from behind Coach and I rolled my eyes. What did he want? "Very inspiring Coach. I would have chosen something with a little more historical value," Coach seemed a little offended. "But there is no denying your passion. And while I haven't been here long there is no denying my pride for having a winning team for this school. I know you'll all be brilliant tonight even with only one co-captain leading you." I turned to Scott and he also looked confused. "Now I am your principal, but I'm also a fan so don't think I'll be content to watch you merely beat this team. Get out there and murder them!"

Was he sending us a secret message? "You heard the man!" Coach yelled. "Asses on the field!"

Everyone began running out and I tried to get to Scott. "Coach," I heard him say. "Are you benching me?"

"It's not my decision. You're failing three classes so academics come first."

"Coach," I said going up to them. "You don't get it; you have to let him play."

"No," Coach looked disappointed. "Not tonight."

He walked off and Scott and I looked at each other panicked. We all went out on the field and we began pre game cheers so I turned to Natalie. "You think you can take over for a minute?"

"Me?" She asked shocked.

I smiled at her. "You are the co-captain now."

She smiled at me as I ran off to talk to Scott and Stiles. They made a place in between the two of them on the bench. We were all quiet at first. "Is your dad coming?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Stiles answered. "He's already here." I looked over and Dad was talking to Melissa.

"Have you seen Allison?" Scott asked.

"No, have you seen Lydia?"

"No." I answered.

"Do you know what's going on?" Stiles asked.

"Not yet."

"It's going to be bad isn't it?" I asked.

"People-screaming-running-for-their-lives-blood kind of bad?" Stiles asked.

"It looks like it." Scott answered.

"Bree, Scott," We both looked at him. "The other night seeing Dad getting hit on the head by Matt while I'm just lying there and I can't even move," He trailed off. "I just, I want to help, but I can't do the things that the two of you can do." Scott and I looked at each other and then back at Stiles. "I can't." 

I put my hand on Stiles' hand. "It's okay."

Stiles shook his head. "We're losing."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I jumped when I noticed Coach was right behind me. "The game hasn't even started. Now put on your helmet and get out there you're going in for Greenberg."

"What? What happened to Greenberg?"

"He sucks and you suck slightly less."

Stiles was so shocked. "I'm playing? On the field? With the team?"

"Unless you'd rather play with yourself."

"I already did that, twice today." I removed my hand from his hand because I didn't really want to be holding that hand anymore after I knew where it had been.

"Get the hell out there!" Stiles got up and ran out on the field.

I stood up and so did Scott. "Scott," I began. "I just want to tell you that you don't always have to be the hero." He studied me. "You don't have to save everyone; it's kind of what got us in this mess in the first place." He grabbed my hands and I looked at his big brown eyes. "Just above all things, be careful and remember that it is okay to run." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek right next to the lips and I looked at him when he pulled away. "Just please don't die."

He nodded. "My son is on the field!" I looked over and Dad was standing up looking a little embarrassed because of his outburst. I smiled and turned to Scott who was also smiling. I gave his hands one last squeeze and then walked back over with the cheerleaders.

Through out the whole game Stiles was knocked down and beaten up. In the middle of the game Scott ran up to me. "Someone's gonna die."

"Tell me about Stiles is killing us."

"No," I turned to him and walked out of ear shot from the cheerleaders. "Someone is going to die. Gerard is going to make Jackson kill someone."

"What?! Who?!"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be talking to you."

"You want me to read minds?" 

"Yes." 

I nodded. "I'll see what I can do." 

I began cheering again, but also trying to fish through Gerard's mind. 'Nice try.' I heard him think. 'But you honestly think after years of hunting supernatural creatures that I don't know the tricks on how to keep my thoughts a secret from you?' I looked across the field and he was watching me intently. 'It's cute really. Now that you did that I think I'll kill your brother.' I looked at Stiles on the field who was tackled again. 'Or perhaps your father.' He was watching the field intently hoping Stiles wouldn't get hurt. 'I'd like to paint a picture for you Sabrina of what I'm going to do to your alpha boyfriend when I get my hands on him.'

He began to think of charging into the Hale house, guns blazing and an alarmed Derek. He began to slice him up with his knife drenched in wolf's bane, cutting him piece by piece and with Derek's last breaths he howled for help, but then Gerard slit his throat. "NO!" I screamed.

Natalie looked at me. "I know, Isaac is knocking down all of our players."

I looked at Natalie confused and then at the field. Isaac was back and he just knocked down Ramirez. Then Jackson knocked down Isaac and Gerard probably told him to. I ran over to Isaac and so did Scott. "It's not broken, but I can't move it." A man came over with a gurney to carry him out. "I think Jackson scratched me, because it's spreading."

Gerard must have said something to Scott because he looked over at him menacingly. They carried Isaac away and Coach came up with a long stick and a helmet. "Either you're in or we forfeit."

After Coach left Melissa went running up. "Something's happening isn't it? Something more than a lacrosse game?"

"Mom, you have to go." Scott told her.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. Everything that I said before forget it, all of it. If you can do something to help then you do it, you have to."

"I will." Melissa walked off and I looked down. Scott and I were holding hands the entire time. I started to turn away, but Scott pulled me back. "B," He pulled me into a passionate kiss that almost nobody saw. When he pulled away I looked at him questioningly. "Think about it as a confidence boost."

He ran back on the field and I stood there for a moment, touching my lips. What the hell just happened and why the hell did I enjoy it? I should be worried about Derek, but instead I was kissing Scott. I felt guilty and dirty. I turned around and went back to the cheerleaders. I turned to Natalie. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Nothing, nothing."

One of the players knocked down Scott and then Stiles. After Scott got up he ran off towards the locker room and that's when I noticed Gerard wasn't there anymore. Neither was Isaac. Gerard was going to kill him and Scott ran to stop him. "Get him Scott." I whispered. I knew he would be able to hear me and I hope that gave him some extra strength.

I looked back on the field and Stiles was running with the ball in his net. Stiles was screaming the entire time he was running. "This isn't going to end well." Then when he got to the net he just stood there. "Shoot it!" I screamed. Then Lydia screamed the same thing and he made the shot. All the cheerleaders went ballistic and so did the crowd. Then he scored another and then another. The more he scored the more I felt this sensation of unbelievable pride.

There were only thirty seconds left on the clock and the team began to celebrate because there was no time left for another play and we had more points. The championship game was ours. I looked over to where the fans were standing and saw Scott push his way through with a panicked look on his face. I turned to the clock and there were only nine seconds left. This was it. Gerard was going to do it when the clock reached zero. I looked over at Jackson and his claws grew out then at the clock with only one second left and then at Scott.

The buzzer went off and everyone cheered expect Scott and I. Then nothing happened and I thought maybe I was over thinking this all. Then all the lights began to go out and my stomach completely dropped. There was a loud scream and then everyone began running. I got knocked down by the cheerleaders and stepped on. I thought I was going to be trampled to death right here and right now without even getting to see Derek for the last time.

All the lights slowly came on and I felt someone help me up, it was Dad. I hugged him and he looked at me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I looked over on the field and all the guys were standing around someone who was laying flat. "What happened on the field?"

We both ran over with the slight fear that it might be Stiles, but it wasn't Stiles, it was Jackson. I gasped when I saw all the blood on his lower abdomen and Dad pulled me in so I wouldn't be able to see and I stayed in his embrace, but I moved my head so I could still see. "Get down here." Melissa said looking at Lydia. She couldn't move. "Get down here and tilt his head up."

She held his head like it was the most fragile thing in the world and Melissa began doing CPR. I looked around and Stiles was nowhere to be found. "Stiles?" I whispered.

Dad began to look around too. "Where's Stiles?" Fear began to settle inside me. "Where's my son?"

"Stiles?" I said slightly louder. Scott looked up at me and I looked at him with tears starting to form in my eyes. Where was my brother?

"Where's Stiles? Where's Stiles?" Fear was all in my father's voice as we began to look around the field. "Where the hell is my son?!"

"Stiles!"


	24. Master Plan

_**Okay, half of you like Bree and Scott and the other half of you don't. The reason I started them out is because of what happens in season 3 with Derek and Jennifer. Bree is going to need someone to comfort her after that tragedy and she has had feelings for Scott since forever and I wanted to see how you guys would react with them together. Don't worry, Derek and Bree aren't going anywhere. I love them as much as all of you do. Just wanted to clarify. Enjoy the finale :)**_

We all watched as Jackson left in a body bag. I didn't think I was going to cry, Jackson had been out of my life for a long time now, but there was still an unbearable sadness at the fact that he was dead. After the ambulance left I went back into the locker room to get changed and then into the boy's locker room to meet up with Scott, Isaac and my dad. "I have to meet with the medical examiner," Dad began. "And try to figure out what happened with Jackson. I put an APB out on Stiles." I closed my eyes. Where was he? "His Jeep is still in the parking lot so that means…" He stood there for a moment looking confused and desperate. "I don't know what that means." I let a tear fall down my face and Isaac put an arm around me. "If he answers his phone, if he answers his emails, if either one of you sees him-"

"We'll call you." Isaac said.

"Look," Scott began. "He's probably freaking out because of all the attention or something. We'll find him."

"Yeah." I moved to hug him. "Don't stay out too late." He whispered.

I nodded. "I love you."

"I love you."

We let go and I squeezed his hand. He walked off and then Coach walked up. "McCall, we need you on the team okay, but you know that I can't put you on the field next season if you don't get your grades up."

"I know Coach."

Coach took a deep breath. "I know I yell a lot, but it's not like I hate you guys. Well, I kind of hate Greenberg, but that's Greenberg." I kind of chuckled despite the silent tears running down my face. "I'm just saying we, I need you on the team." Coach walked away and I think that was the most emotional I have ever seen him.

"Is that everyone?" Scott asked Isaac.

Isaac nodded and Scott ripped the door off of Stiles' locker. "We're going to find him by scent?" Isaac asked.

Scott nodded. "I think I can do a locater spell." I told Scott as he tossed Isaac Stiles' shoe.

"Why do you get his shirt and I get his shoe?" Isaac complained.

Scott looked up and when I turned Derek was standing there looking ominous, but he was okay. "We need to talk."

Peter came out from behind one of the lockers. What the hell was going on? "All of us."

"Holy shit." Scott said.

"What the hell is this?" I asked. "I thought you two were gonna kill each other when I left not turn into Hale family values."

"You know," Derek began looking at Scott. "I thought the same thing when B told me that you were talking to Gerard at the sheriff's station."

I turned to Scott. "Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm mad at you for that you ass hole."

"Okay," He said defensively. "He threatened to kill my mom and I had to get close to him what was I supposed to do?"

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one." Peter began. "Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous."

"Shut up!" Derek, Scott and I said at the same time.

"Who is that?" Poor Isaac sounded so confused.

"That's Peter," I began. "Derek's uncle. A while back he tried to kill us all then we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat."

Peter waved. Isaac smiled like he was scared. "Good to know."

"How is he alive?" Scott asked.

"Look short version is he knows how to stop Jackson maybe even save him."

We all looked at each other. "That's very helpful," Isaac began. "But Jackson's dead."

"What?" Derek and Peter both looked shocked.

"Yeah," I said in a shaky voice. "He's dead, it just happened on the field."

Derek studied me. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head and Derek went to hug me. It felt so good to hold him. The he turned to Peter questioningly. "Why isn't anyone taking this as good news?" Isaac asked.

"Because if Jackson is dead it didn't just happen, Gerard wanted it to happen."

"But why?" Derek asked still holding onto me.

"Well, that's exactly what we need to figure out." He moved closer to us. "And something tells me the window of opportunity is closing."

There was a pain that randomly came into my jaw so I touched it. Derek pulled away to look at me. "What's wrong?"

"My jaw is starting to hurt."

"Maybe you sprained it." Isaac said.

"No, this is different." I grabbed Derek's arm urgently. "I have a really bad feeling."

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"Stiles. Something's wrong with Stiles." I put my hand on my heart. "I can feel it."

"Like with your powers?" Isaac asked.

"No, I think something as normal as twin telepathy." Then pain sunk into my lip.

"Go home." Derek said.

I looked at him shocked. We all just found out Gerard had more up his sleeve and he wanted me to leave? I moved closer to him. "What about you?"

"I will be fine without you."

"Derek."

He pushed his forehead to mine. "Go." He whispered.

I closed my eyes and then looked up at him. "Please be careful." He nodded and kissed me as hard as he could. When he pulled away I sighed. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take all the time you need." I hugged him and then walked out of the locker room to my car in the parking lot.

When I got in I sat there for a minute and I began to cry. I could feel Stiles' pain and I could feel his desperation, but I couldn't do anything about it. On top of all of that Derek had to go against Gerard without me. For all I knew he could be going to his death and that moment in the locker room could have been my last moments with him. Then I thought about Gerard who had made it his mission in life to make all of our lives miserable because we all killed his daughter who killed my boyfriend's entire family. I hit the steering wheel of the car about ten times until I broke down crying some more. I gripped onto the steering wheel as I sunk further down into this pain that kept growing inside of me.

I calmed down, put the car in drive and then headed home. When I got there I found Dad standing in Stiles' room. "Dad," He turned around to look at me and then back at the room.

"It's just hard you know." I looked down. It was hard on me too. "Being a single dad." I looked up shocked with tears forming in my eyes. "I mean, when your mom died I thought it was all over." His voice was shaky. "I couldn't look at the two for days because every time I saw you I saw your mother and I just couldn't do it." I began to cry. "And when I was finally able to look at you it was the best thing I could have done because you made it all so much easier." He turned around and I saw tears falling down his face. "I am so sorry I ignored you for that time when you needed me the most."

"Dad, stop." I went up and hugged him and we both sat down on Stiles' bed hugging and crying. I don't know how the hell we could get along without Stiles. He was the light of our small little family. Life without him seemed physically impossible. I already lost my mother, I couldn't lose my brother. Not only my brother. My twin. The person I lived with for nine months. The person who knew me better than I did. My other half.

We stopped crying and then Dad got up and began pacing around the room. Something I always did. He checked his phone again as I threw myself down on the bed with my hands on my head and my eyes closed. The entire night just felt like one big dream. "Come on Stiles, where the hell are you?"

"Right here." I sat up as fast as I could and saw Stiles in the doorway. He was beat up a little, but he was alive. We both walked up to Stiles and Dad grabbed his face. "Dad, it's okay."

He had a large scrape on the side of his cheek. "Stiles!" I exclaimed. It looked nasty.

"I'm fine."

"Who did it?" Dad looked furious.

"It was just a couple kids from the other team." Bullshit. He was lying. "They were pissed about losing and I was mouthing off to them. The next thing I know-"

"Who was it?" Dad was getting madder by the second.

"I don't know. I didn't even see them really."

"I want descriptions." It was Gerard. I read through Stiles' mind and it was Gerard.

"Dad, it's not even that bad."

"I am calling that school and I'm personally going to go down there and pistol whip those little bastards!"

"Dad!" He sounded just like Dad in that moment. "I said it was okay." He pulled him into a hug and I just stood there watching them both cry. It broke my heart and then I thought about Gerard. I wanted blood. He was going to pay. I was going to kill him. I was going to make him bleed. "B," I looked up at Stiles who pulled away from Dad and then tackled me with a hug.

Dad watched us with a smile on his face then backed out of the room and closed the door. That's when we both really lost it. We both sat on the bed crying and holding each other's shaking hands. He told me everything that happened. Erica and Boyd were there, Gerard was electrocuting him. It all was just so inhumane. Gerard had gone too far. "We have to stop him."

"How?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to."

I got up and grabbed my jacket I had put on his computer chair. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see Derek and we're going to kill Gerard."

"Because you're not a real couple unless you've killed together." I gave him a look. "Okay, but if you're going to help them promise me that you're killing him because he's a terrible person not just because he beat you up and put your boyfriend though hell." I began to complain. "Sabrina Adrianna Stilinski."

"Fine! I promise!" Stiles sat down on the bed not saying anything. "What? Now you have nothing to say?" I turned around and he was looking down. "Hey." I sat down next to him. "I am going to be just fine."

He took a deep breath. "Do you know what it's like to be a brother who can't even protect his sister?"

"Stiles," I paused. I didn't know what to say to make him feel any better so I smiled at him. "I am the oldest." He chuckled and rolled his eyes. I waved at him before I jumped out the window and got into my car.

When I got to the Hale house Derek, Scott, Peter and Isaac were waiting for me. "He's home." I said looking at Scott. "He's banged up, but he's home."

I turned to Derek. "Promise me something?" He nodded with eyebrows scrunched like he was confused. "We are going to kill Gerard."

"Happily." Peter answered.

I ignored him and kept looking at Derek. He nodded and so did I. "Okay boys, let's go find out more on this Kanima."

I led them into the Hale house and Peter began walking by the stairs. "I told you, I looked everywhere." Derek said.

"Not here." Peter pulled up a board from the stairs.

We all watched questioningly and he pulled out what looked like a big block. "What is that?" Derek asked. "A book?"

Peter gave Derek a funny look. "No, it's a laptop. What century are you living in?" Derek and I both rolled our eyes at him. "A few days after I got out of the comma I transferred everything over. Fortunately the Argents aren't the only ones with records."

Scott's phone began to ring as we all walked into the other room. He came running in saying something happened with Jackson so Isaac and Scott left to find out what while Peter, Derek and I stayed.

Not long after he left Scott called me. "Hello?"

"Put Derek on the phone." He sounded panicked.

I hit the speaker button. "Scott, you're on speaker."

"There is all this goo forming on Jackson's body. It's clear, it's coming out from his claws and it's freaking me out!"

"Well, that sounds sufficiently terrifying." Peter commented as he looked through the laptop.

"He's starting to move!"

"Like all of his body?" I asked.

"No, just his head which is where his teeth are."

"Point taken."

"Okay, I think I found something." Derek and I both leaned into the computer. "Looks like what they're seeing from Jackson is just the Kanima's beta shape."

"Meaning what? It can turn into something bigger?" Derek asked.

There was a picture of what Jackson was going to turn into and it looked absolutely terrifying. "He's turning into that?" I asked in a terrified voice. "That has wings."

"I can see that." My hand looped through Derek's.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"Trust me," I answered. "You don't want to see."

Derek picked up the phone and took it off of speaker. "Scott, bring him to us."

"Look," Peter said excitedly. I leaned in even closer. "Someone actually made an animation of it. Maybe it's less frightening if we-" He clicked the button and the thing came flying at the computer screen with a shriek. I backed away from the computer and so did Derek. Peter shut it closed looking terrified. "No, not at all. Maybe we should meet him halfway."

"Scott, get him out of there now. Right now. We're on the way."

He tossed me my phone back and we all got to the front door when Peter stopped him. "Derek, we need Lydia."

"There's no time."

"That's the problem. We're rushing and everyone knows that a moving target is much harder to hit and here we are racing into Gerard's cross fire." I had no idea what they were talking about.

"If I get the chance to kill Jackson, I'm taking it."

Derek walked out and Peter followed while I stayed back still hopelessly confused. "What the hell is going on?!"

"We'll explain on the way Tinker Bell." I clenched my teeth at Peter's pet name and followed them.

Peter was about to get in the front seat when Derek stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"Getting in the car." Peter said obviously.

"Bree sits up front." He was about to protest, but Derek interrupted. "I'm alpha and she's my girlfriend. She sits up front."

"Fine, don't slit my throat for taking your girlfriend's spot in the car." Peter hopped into the back and I smiled at Derek when I put on my seatbelt.

"Lydia is going to save Jackson." Derek began.

"How?"

"By getting to his heart." Peter continued.

"Seriously?" I said turning to Derek.

"I know right."

"You two would do it for each other and you know it." Peter said.

"Shut up." We both said at the same time.

When we got to the ironworks (didn't that bring back memories?) Peter waited as Derek and I went to meet with Scott, Isaac and Chris (someone we had no idea was coming). "I'm here for Jackson." Chris began. "Not you."

"Somehow I don't find that too comforting." Chris rolled his eyes and Derek turned to Scott. "Get him inside."

We all stood around the body bag holding Jackson when Scott asked about Peter and Lydia. Derek ignored him and unzipped the bag. "I thought we were going to save him."

"We're past that." Scott began to protest and Derek bit back. "He's turning into something bigger and more powerful to be Gerard's personal guard dog!"

"No," Chris said. "He's turning rabid and my father would never let a rabid dog live."

"He's right." We all turned to the right to see Gerard and hate immediately pumped through my body. "Anything that dangerous is better off dead."

Derek was about to slit his throat when Jackson's claws came out and stabbed Derek in the stomach. "No!" I tried to run toward him, but Isaac grabbed me and pulled me back. He threw Derek across the room and Isaac wouldn't let me go.

"Well done to the last Scott." Gerard commented. "You brought Jackson to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize you were bringing Derek to me."

An arrow went flying and got into Isaac's shoulder. "Allison?!" Scott exclaimed.

I ran over to Derek and Scott helped Isaac up then dragged him over to hide. "He hurt me real bad." Derek said holding his chest which turned into ribbons of blood and flesh.

"No, no." Tears were in my eyes. "I can fix it." I said to myself.

"You're not strong enough. You're going to kill yourself." Derek mumbled, but I didn't listen to him. I drug my hand across Derek's chest and the pink light healed him like it was nothing. "I take that back." He said sitting up. He got up and jumped over the crate we were hiding behind. I walked from behind it my pink light ready with Scott and Isaac turning into wolves next to us.

We were ready to take on Jackson and we knew we could. Derek was first. He blocked Jackson's shot and punched him in the head. He was about to scratch Derek when I threw him across the room with my pink light directly into Scott's claws. Isaac began to hold him off as Derek climbed up and jumped onto his back. He threw Derek into a wall and Derek flipped over. Jackson ran straight into me launching him back to Derek. Derek threw him into a wall and Scott kicked him in the back, but Jackson kicked him across from the room. Jackson tried to go after me, but Derek went after him and Jackson scratched him in the stomach. I moved to knock him down, but he picked me up by the neck and threw me into a wall. I looked over and Allison stabbed Isaac four times. I had so much hate for her in that moment I sent all of my powers in her direction and she slammed into the wall hard.

She got up and was immediately picked up by the neck by Jackson. I moved to Derek supporting his head in my lap as Gerard walked up. "What are you doing?" Allison asked.

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott said.

"What is he talking about?" Allison asked.

"It was the night outside the hospital when I threatened your mother wasn't it?" Gerard asked. "I knew I saw something in your eyes. You can smell it can't you?"

I was confused. "He's dying." Isaac answered.

"I am, I have been for a while now. Unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet, but the supernatural does."

Jackson tightened his grip on Allison. Gerard was really going to kill her if Scott didn't give him what he wanted. "You're a monster!" Chris screamed.

"What are you doing?!" Allison asked desperately.

"You'd kill her too?" Chris said in a shaky voice.

"For my survival I would kill my own son." He turned to Scott.

Scott looked at Gerard, then at me and then at Allison. He moved toward us and I put myself in front of Derek protectively. "Scott," I began. "You don't want to do this." He backhanded me and I fell to the floor. When I looked over Scott had Derek standing up and I began to cry even more. "Scott! Stop! Please stop!"

"He'll kill me right after he turns." Derek said. "He'll become an alpha."

"I think he already knows that, but he knows that the ultimate prize is Allison."

"Scott if you do this I will hate you forever!"

"Do this small task for me and he can be with Allison. You are the only piece that doesn't fit Derek."

Gerard took his blazer off. "Scott!"

"I'm sorry!" He yelled at me. "But I have to."

I desperately crawled towards them with hope of saving Derek, but I couldn't. My heart was breaking and there was now strength inside me to stand. Gerard put his arm over Derek's mouth and Derek bit down. Scott dropped Derek after Gerard was done with him and I crawled over to him. "You have to run."

"I'm not strong enough and he'll just kill you instead."

"I don't care. I'd rather be dead than alive without you." I looked up at Gerard and he bite was bleeding black blood. "What the hell?" Derek turned over to look.

"What is this?" Gerard asked. "What did you do?"

Scott turned to Derek and me. "You said Gerard always had a plan I had one too."

Gerard looked at his pills and I realized that Scott had never betrayed us, he was just a really good double agent. The canister he gave Gerard were pills filled with mountain ash. I could smell it. "Mountain ash!" The black blood began to come out of his eyes, his nostrils and then his mouth.

Gerard fell over and Derek looked up at Scott. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you might be an alpha, but you're not mine." I rolled my eyes at Scott. Did he seriously just put me through all of that for nothing?

"Kill them!" I heard Gerard yell. He still had control of Jackson. "KILL THEM ALL!"

Jackson let go of Allison when Gerard was lying still on the floor and Allison elbowed him in the head. Then Stiles' Jeep came through the wall and ran into Jackson and then Jackson jumped on the Jeep. Lydia stayed as Stiles ran. Jackson was about to kill her when Lydia showed him a key. It was the house key he had given her the night he told her he loved her. Jackson stopped and then began to turn back into normal Jackson.

He took the key, looked at it, looked at her and then began to back away. Derek looked at Peter from across the room, got up and Jackson gave him the nod. He knew he was going to die and he wanted it to happen because he knew he was too dangerous. Derek and Peter both stabbed him with their claws and I turned away.

Derek walked back over to me looking guilty and I stood up to be next to him. Lydia caught Jackson as he fell. "Do you still-" Jackson began.

"I do." Lydia said as tears ran down her face. "I do still love you."

Then he died, Lydia dropped the key and then held Jackson's head in her hands. That's when I realized that Jackson was Lydia's Derek. He broke her heart because of a jerk reason, but she still loved him. It was like how I felt about Derek a few months ago. My small hand wrapped around Derek's large hand. There we were again, in perfect sync. I couldn't imagine my life without Derek and Lydia couldn't imagine hers without Jackson. Lydia and I weren't so different. We were actually kind of the same.

"Where's Gerard?" I heard Allison ask.

"He can't be far." Chris answered.

Lydia stood up and I put my head on Derek's shoulder. There was a light scratching sound and I turned to where Jackson was laying. Then Jackson stood up as a full werewolf. Lydia ran to him and I looked at Derek. "You saved him."

"I was always going to save him." He turned to me and pressed his head to mine. I put my hands on Derek's face and he scrunched up his eyebrows like what he was going to say was coming from the bottom of his heart. "I love you so much."

There it was. That word that I was so afraid to say months ago that now was the easiest thing in the world. "I love you." I pulled him to me and we kissed. I think I loved him from the second I saw him. He was my everything and I would die for him. I loved him more than life and I knew in that kiss that he felt the same.

The rest of that school year went by quickly. I didn't speak to Allison after that night. I couldn't. She would have killed Derek if she got the chance and that was something I just couldn't forgive. With the looming threat of this new alpha pack Derek and I decided we had to get away for the summer. So on the last day of school I packed my stuff in his car, said bye to my dad and my brother and then got in. I laughed as Derek sat in the driver's seat. "Where are we even going?"

He pulled out a coin from his pocket. "Heads we go north, tails we go south." He flipped the coin and I looked at his face then entire time. I didn't care, heads or tails, just that I was going with Derek, the love of my life. He looked up at me and smiled. "Tails."


	25. Tattoo

I lay out on the beach with the warm sand enveloping me. It was our last day. My new blonde hair was sprawled on my beach towel and I was drying off for the drive ahead. The sounds of the pier and the waves crashing against the beach seemed to mix to make the perfect sounds. Derek and I had promised each other an hour on the beach and then we would head back home. We only had five minutes left. I was looking up at the beautiful sky when the first most beautiful sight I has seen all day eclipsed the sky. Derek was over me, holding himself up in push up position. I put my hands on his face and pulled him in for a kiss. One last kiss on the beach. We didn't plan on it but we ended up spending the entire summer there. It was nice to have no cares for four months and we were fully rested for whatever hard ships were to come my junior year.

Reluctantly we both got up, took one last look at the view and went back to the hotel room to check out. It was almost eleven in the morning by the time we left and we got there in the middle of the afternoon. Derek dropped me off at my house as he went to go buy the new loft he had his eye on. I opened the door and heard some arguing from the kitchen. I walked in to find Dad and Stiles both struggling to open a jar of pickles. I smiled. "She's back." Stiles said when he noticed me.

"And she's blonde." Dad said.

"Open this." Stiles said pushing the pickle jar into my hands.

"Thanks guys, one hell of a welcome home party." I twisted the cap off like it was nothing and showed it to them. "Look at that."

Dad pulled the jar out of my hands and I turned to Stiles who hugged me. "I missed you."

"I missed you more." I pulled away and touched his hair. "You grew it out." He shrugged. "I like it."

Dad walked up to me and hugged me. When he pulled away he studied my hair. "I actually like it."

"I like it too." I said playing with it.

"How's Derek?"

"Yeah," Stiles said from behind Dad. "He's more important than us and all."

I rolled my eyes at him and then turned to Dad. "Derek is fine. He went home."

"You should have told him to stay."

"His uncle was coming over."

I stared at Stiles like I was dying to talk to him. "I can take a hint." Dad said walking away. "Go upstairs and talk."

We both raced up the stairs and ran into my room. I threw myself down on my bed as Stiles closed the door. I had missed my bed. Stiles sat down in my computer chair. "Where'd you go?"

"Santa Monica." I said as I turned to Stiles. "It was gorgeous. What did you do all summer?"

"I hung out with Scott."

I had talked to Scott after the night Jackson became a werewolf, but it just wasn't how it used to be. "How is he?" 

"Surprisingly good, he hasn't had any communication with Allison all summer." He paused. "Or you."

"Did he seriously tell you about that?"

"We're best friends. He kind of tells me everything. I'm picking him up in a few hours do you want to come with?" 

"Where?"

Stiles gulped. "A tattoo parlor."

"A tattoo parlor?"

"Yeah." He looked slightly scared.

"You hate needles."

"I know."

"Who's getting the tattoo?"

"Who do you think?" Scott always wanted a tattoo.

I spent the rest of the time talking about Santa Monica and listening to Stiles tell me about his bro summer with Scott. When we left to pick up Scott I hid in the back of his Jeep. I was about to jump up to scare him when he looked to the back. "Hey B."

I sat up looking upset. "How did you know?" He pointed at his ears and I rolled my eyes. He could hear my heartbeat.

We talked the entire ride to the tattoo parlor and Scott showed me the sketch he drew out. It was a thick band and then a smaller band though he wouldn't tell me what it meant. The tattoo parlor wasn't far from Derek's new loft. When we went it in I stood by Scott. I loved tattoos. I was always so interested in them. "Boy," the tattoo artist said. "I'm glad you drew me a picture."

We both smiled and Scott touched my hair. "I am not going to get over this."

"Hey Scott," Stiles called. "How about you get something like this?" He showed us a picture of a lizard man who looked a lot like Jackson when he was the Kanima. It made me kind of miss Jackson, but his dad moved him to London after everything that happened last year. "Too soon?"

"So," Scott began turning to me. "What exactly did you do on this trip?" 

"You don't want to know."

"They had sex on the beach." Stiles said. I gave him a dirty look. "And not the drink, they literally had sex on the beach."

"Young love." The tattoo artist commented. I smiled at him.

"Are you sure about this?" Stiles asked. "These things are pretty permanent."

"I'm not changing my mind."

"Then why two bands?"

"I just like it."

"Don't you think you're first tattoo should have some sort of meaning?" I asked.

"Getting a tattoo means something." 

"He's right." The tattoo artist said. "Tattooing goes back thousands of years. It means to leave a mark, like a right of passage."

"You see? He gets it."

"He's covered in tattoos!" Stiles exclaimed.

"You ready?" Scott looked nervous. "You don't have a problem with needles do you?" Scott shook his head and he started on the tattoo.

"I tend to get a little squeamish around needles." Stiles commented. I leaned in to watch him work, like I said, I love tattoos. There was a thud and I looked over to see Stiles on the ground.

He finished up the tattoo and when we got back into the Jeep Stiles had an ice pack to his head. Scott was making a weird face. "You okay?" Stiles asked.

"It kind of burns."

"Yes, you just had your skin stabbed about a hundred thousand times with a needle."

"I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." Scott began to pull his bandage down. Scott began to scream. "It's definitely not supposed to feel like this!"

When he took the bandage off the tattoo completely healed. "Good," Stiles began. "I hated it." Scott and I both turned to Stiles. "Sorry."

We began to drive off going to the town grill. Derek text me: I can't come over tonight. I have to handle some stuff with Peter.

I looked at my phone and then Stiles called my name. "Are you listening?"

"Sorry."

"Yeah and no one listens to you." Stiles said sarcastically while we were on a red light. "What are you doing back there anyway?"

"Derek just text me."

Scott turned back to me. "Are you guys okay?"

"We just spent four months together in Santa Monica, we couldn't be any more perfect, it's just a lot of stuff happened while we were gone."

"Werewolf stuff?" Stiles asked.

"Top secret stuff," Stiles began trying to talk over me. "That I am not sharing with you Stiles."

"Oh god." Scott said.

"What?" I asked.

"Allison and Lydia." I rolled my eyes. After four months I still hated Allison.

"Go!" Scott said.

"I can't." Stiles began. "It's a red light. I think we should say something."

"Uh, how about no?"

Stiles rolled down the window. "No!" Scott screamed. Right when Stiles said hi Lydia sped off.

"They probably didn't see us."

I rolled my eyes at Stiles. "What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Driving." Stiles said obviously.

"We're right behind them."

"Do you see any turns?" I asked.

"I don't want it to look like we're following them."

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, anything." 

Stiles slammed on the brakes. "Are you serious right now?" I said from the back. Lydia and Allison stopped not far from us. We all looked at each other confused. Lydia and Allison didn't move. "Now we're just stuck here."

There was something running towards their car and right when I saw it was a deer it had already crashed into Lydia's car. The three of us ran out to go see if they were alright. Scott went to Allison and Stiles and I went to Lydia. "Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"No I'm not okay!" She yelled turning to look at the car. "I am totally freaking out! How the hell did that just run into us?!" Scott went over to the car to get a better look and Lydia grabbed my hand. "I saw its eyes before it ran into us. It was like it was crazy."

"No," Scott said. "It was scared." I moved toward it cautiously and Scott put a hand on the deer's neck. "Actually, terrified."

When I finally got home I began to text Derek, but he wasn't texting me back. Where was he?

The Next Day:

I woke up to Stiles jumping on my bed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"First day of junior year."

"Can you please stop jumping?"

"Nope."

"Dad!" I looked up at him. "Why are you so excited anyway?"

"There has been no werewolf drama for four months." Oh how wrong he was. "So get up."

"I hate you."

"I love you too." He laid flat on my bed and kissed me on the cheek. He got up and ran out of my room.

The first thing I did was check my phone. No messages from Derek. Where was he and why was he ignoring me?

I looked at Monkey who was sitting down on the floor. "Good morning Monkey." I went to go pet him when Monkey clawed at me. He had never clawed at me before. He was the sweetest cat ever and didn't claw at anyone. Not even Derek. I ignored him, got up and curled my hair, put on a white tank top with silver rhinestones making a cross on it and pink skinny jeans. Derek and I went school shopping on our trip to LA and I got tons of new clothes. I walked into Stiles' room and he was on his computer. "Come look at this." I walked over to the computer.

He was searching about car accidents and then Dad stood in his doorway. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Do you know how many vehicle collisions involved deer?" Stiles asked. "247,000."

"God, please go to school."

I leaned down next to the computer. "But that's crossing the road, the one last night came straight at the car." 

"Bree, don't encourage him."

"You can't just put research in my face and expect me to just go to school."

He moved toward us. "I'm not gonna beg you."

"Good, we're impervious to your influence anyway." I said.

"Would you two consider a bribe?"

"Couldn't meet our price." Stiles said.

"Extortion?"

"You've got nothing on us." I said.

He began to pull Stiles' computer chair so I moved closer to the computer. Stiles still tried to type and when he fell out of the chair I moved to the laptop, but Dad pulled me by the back of my shirt and dragged us down the stairs.

He turned to us. "You two are going to have amazing jobs that involves with investigating and putting people in jail."

"Private investigator." Stiles said raising his hand.

"DA." I said raising mine.

"And that's very good, but you can't go into any of those careers without high school completed so go." We both began arguing. "Go!" 

We both got into Stiles' Jeep and he began driving to school. "You know," Stiles began. "Scott told me a lot about you over the summer." I clenched my teeth. "It sounded like you guys had something going."

"I love Derek." 

"And I get that, but you just can't ignore your feelings for him. I mean you've been feeling them since the third grade."

"Stiles! I told you that sometimes feelings go away and I would never leave Derek for Scott."

"But these feelings didn't go away."

I turned to him. "You don't get it. When I look at Derek I fall in love with him all over again. It's like everyday I fall more in love with him and when I get a text for him I jump with happiness. Then when I see his car waiting for me I have so much joy that it makes it hard to breathe. So I'm sorry if I don't want to leave Derek for Scott."

Stiles was quiet when we pulled into the school. "It just sucks." I looked at him confused. "For Scott. Two girls he can't have."

Stiles got out of the car and I leaned my head back. I felt guilty even though I shouldn't have. I never asked Scott to kiss me, he lead himself on. I got out of the car. "You know," I began. "You're not getting to a good start with me." I said sarcastically.

Stiles smiled and rolled his eyes. We walked into school and immediately found Scott. "Can you talk to Derek for me?"

"What?" 

"You know, he has the triskele on his back. There has to be a way to do it without healing."

I looked at the pictures of Erica and Boyd on the bulletin board. They were still nowhere to be found. "Derek has enough on his plate."

We all continued down the hallway when we heard a familiar Australian accent. We looked through the principal's open door and saw our old principal, the one before Gerard got there. I was actually happy to see him. "Whatever happened in the library while I was gone needs to be cleared up." He put his hands down picking up a long sword that was obviously Gerard's. "And what the hell is this?"

We all looked at each other and I began to chuckle. "Go." Stiles said pushing me forward.

I walked over to my new locker and I saw that it was only two away from Allison's. When she saw me she smiled and I turned away to open my locker. I couldn't talk to Allison. I wanted to, but I couldn't. She had changed so much after her mother died that I found her unrecognizable. She didn't care about anything. It was like she shut all emotion off and I didn't know how to talk to her without seeing that unemotional girl stabbing Isaac.

I walked off and got into English sitting in front of Stiles. Allison walked in and the only open seat was in front of Scott's desk and across from mine. I turned around to look at Stiles and he shrugged. I sat back into my desk. English was supposed to be my best subject and now I had to spend it with Allison to my right. My phone began to go off and I saw that everyone else's phone went off. It was from an unknown number and it was long and creepy. A woman began to walk into the class room reading exactly what was on the text. Someone cared too much about making an entrance. "This is the last line to the first book we are going to read." Why would she ruin the book for us like that? "It is also the last text you will ever receive in this class." Ugh, she was one of those teachers. "Phones off everyone."

She gave us a boring grammar assignment that I could do in my sleep. She already wasn't getting off to a good start with me. Scott got called out of class and then I heard Lydia and Stiles start talking about how her dog bit her. "Has it ever bitten you before?" Stiles asked. Lydia shook her head.

"Monkey scratched me this morning." I said.

They both looked at me. "Monkey's like the sweetest cat ever." Lydia said.

"I know."

"What if it's like the same thing with the deer like how animals start acting weird before an earthquake?"

"Meaning what?" Lydia asked. "There's going to be an earthquake?"

"Or something. Maybe it means that something is coming, something bad."

"One's an incident," I began.

"Two's a coincidence," Stiles continued.

"Three's a-" A bird slammed into the window and everyone jumped. Its blood was all over the window. There were more crows flying straight for the window, another one smashed it's brains in the window and then another. Then one flew straight through the glass. They all began attacking us and going insane. Stiles pushed Lydia and me down and when they were finally gone or dead we all stood up. There were dead birds, books and feathers scattered all over the floor.

The police got to the school and I called Derek. "Hey,"

"Oh my god, you answered." Stiles looked at me funny. "I've been trying you all day. Why haven't you picked up?"

"I've kind of been busy trying to find Isaac?"

"Isaac's missing?" 

"Really B?"

"You haven't talked to me since we got back from Santa Monica so I have no info."

"I'm sorry. Just get to my house. Quick."

I was confused, but I had to listen. "Yeah, I'm on my way." I looked at Stiles. "We have to go."

We both got into Stiles' Jeep and sped to the Hale house. When we got to his house Derek answered. "Where's Isaac; is he okay?"

"He's fine." I studied him. Even if I couldn't read Derek's mind I knew what he was thinking ninety percent of the time and I just knew this was the work of the alphas. Scott wanted to get his tattoo and I found out what it meant. It was a reward for not calling or texting Allison all summer, because in Samoan tattoo means open wound and his relationship with Allison was like an open wound. "The pain is going to be worse than anything you've ever felt." He pulled out a flame and turned to me. "B, I need you to hold him down." I moved in front of Derek and put my hand out on Scott holding him down with the pink light.

"That's my signal to leave." Stiles said.

"No." Derek said pulling him back. "I need you to be extra support on his shoulders." Stiles rolled his eyes and went to hold down Scott.

When the fire touched him he began screaming and eventually passed out because of the pain. When he woke up (he was only out for a few minutes) he looked at his arm with a smile on his face. "It worked." I stayed back with Derek as Scott and Stiles began to leave. "You painted the door." Scott said. We both looked over at him panicked.

The door had the alpha's sign. "Go home Scott." I answered.

Scott's claws came out and he began to scratch the door. "Scott!" Derek said as he walked over toward him and I followed. Derek and I looked at him and then at each other.

"The birds at school," Scott began. "And the deer last night, just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the alpha." It all clicked to Scott. "How many are there?"

"A pack." I answered softly.

"An alpha pack." Derek continued.

"All of them?" Stiles asked. "How does that even work?"

"I hear there's some kind of a leader." Derek said. "He's called Deucalion." Derek took a deep breath and I put my hand on his back. "We know they have Boyd and Erica while Peter and Isaac have been looking for them for the past four months."

Scott moved closer to us. "So you found them. How do you deal with an alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get."

"Where is she?" I heard Isaac ask. We all turned to him. The blanket was wrapped around his shoulders and he looked tired. "Where's the girl?"

"What girl?" Derek asked confused. Something told me this was going to be a long rest of the day.


	26. Chaos Rising

I sat on Derek's bed looking at my phone. Heather hadn't text me all night which was strange considering we were texting during her birthday party. Was she mad at me? She said she understood why I didn't show up. "I'm starting to not like this idea." Isaac said pacing. "It sounds kind of dangerous." He paused. "You know I definitely don't like this and I definitely don't like him."

"You'll be fine." Derek was sitting on a stool near a table. I begged him to let me decorate, but he refused so we were stuck with this dark dainty loft, but dark and dainty was so Derek and I accepted his wishes.

"Does it have to be him?"

"He knows how to do it, I don't. It would be more dangerous if I tried to do it myself."

"Scott doesn't trust him." Isaac said. "And personally I trust Scott."

I rolled my eyes. "Get over your man crush Lahey."

Derek looked at me and winked with a smiled. I love him. "Get over yourself Stilinski."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "What are you two? Children?"

We were both quiet. "I still don't like him." Isaac complained.

"Nobody likes him." Derek and I said at the same time.

The door opened and Peter walked in. "Kids, FYI, yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So, I hope you're comfortable saying whatever you're feeling straight to my face."

Derek looked at him, his face with no emotion. "We don't like you," He stood up and I sat up on the bed. "Now shut up and help us."

He paused for a moment. "Fair enough." Derek and I sat on his futon as Isaac sat on a chair in front of Peter. "Relax, I'll get more out of you if you're cold."

"How do you know how to do this again?" Isaac asked.

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, but it requires quite a bit of practice." He ran his fingers down Isaac's neck. "One wrong slip and I could paralyze you, or kill you."

Derek and I both looked at each other and then at Peter. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. "You've had a lot of practice though, right?" Isaac asked hopeful.

"Well, I've never paralyzed anyone."

Derek and I looked at Peter. He had hardly any experience. "Does that mean you-" He stuck his nails into Isaac's neck. We both watched as they twitched and their bodies jerked. Derek stood up and I held onto his arm. Peter pulled away and I went to Isaac who almost doubled over. I set him up straight in his chair and smiled at him. "What did you see?" Derek asked.

"Well," Peter began. "It was confusing." He looked at his hands. "Um, just vague shapes."

"But you saw something?" Derek asked.

"Isaac found them"

"Erica and Boyd?" I asked.

"I bearly saw them." Peter stuttered. "Just glimpses."

"But you did see them?" Derek pressed on.

"And worse."

"Deucalion." Derek finished.

"He said something about time running out."

Isaac gulped. "What does that mean?" He whispered.

"He's going to kill them." Derek answered.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"No, no, no." Peter said. "He didn't say that, he did say that by the full moon they would both be dead."

"The next full moon?" I asked.

Peter turned to me. "Tomorrow night."

Not long after Scott called me. "Hey."

"Are you with Derek?"

Derek heard and looked up at me. "Uh, yeah. I was just about to go to school. Why? What's up?"

"Can you bring Derek?"

"Can I ask why?"

"Just get over here."

Derek drove me to school and I snuck him into the back of the portable Scott told me to meet him in. When we got into the classroom Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison were waiting for us. That's why Scott didn't tell me because he knew I would say no if it had anything to do with Allison. Lydia and Allison began to explain how a girl grabbed their hands and left a bruise on them that they thought made a pattern. "I don't see anything." Derek said.

"Look again." Scott said.

"How is a bruise," I began. "Going to tell us where Boyd and Erica are?"

"It's the same, on both sides." Scott said. "Exactly the same."

"It's nothing." Allison and Derek were having a stare down.

"They're trying to help." Scott told Derek.

Derek broke his stare from Allison to look at Scott. "These two?" He pointed at Lydia. "This one, who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, thank you." He turned to Allison. "And this one who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack."

"Okay," Stiles said. "No one died. There may have been a little mangling, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction."

"Stiles," I began. "Shut the hell up." He made a face at me and I made one back.

"My mother died." Allison said. Allison still didn't know what really happened the night of the rave. That her mother tried to murder Scott, Derek and me.

"Your family's honor code killed your mother, not me."

"That girl was looking for Scott, I'm here for him, not you." She thought she looked so threatening, but I knew Derek was unimpressed, so was I.

"You want to help? Find something real."

I saw Allison's face drop and I whispered to Derek that I was going to walk him out. "Wait," Scott said. Derek and I both turned around. "Give her a chance." He said it to me more than anyone. "She's on our side now."

"Then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night." I said right before the two of us walked out of the room. It was starting to sprinkle outside so I pulled my red cardigan closer to me. "I'm sorry I wasted your time." Derek shrugged and I turned him to look at me. "What are we going to do about Erica and Boyd?"

Derek shook his head and looked down. "I don't know."

"Hey." I picked his head up and smiled. "None of this is your fault."

He smiled at me and wrapped his hands around my waist. "You drive me crazy, you know that?"

"Good or bad?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

He chuckled. "Both." We both kissed as the sprinkles fell down on our cheeks. "I love you." He said when he pulled away. He kissed me again. "And all of this is going to work out, I promise."

"And I promise you that everything is going to work out." He kissed me one last time and held onto my hand as he walked away.

After he left Stiles and Scott came out of the cubical and we all walked to our next class together. "What would a pack of alphas want with Erica and Boyd?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not sure it's them they want." I said.

"What like Derek? Like they're recruiting?" I turned to look at Scott to see if he had any ideas, but he was looking over at the twin brothers who had just moved here. "Hey, Scott." He turned to us confused. "You coming?" He nodded, but he had a weird look on his face as he walked ahead of us. Stiles and I looked at each other confused and then continued walking after him.

We got into Introduction to Business, the class we had with Coach. I had to admit, I missed him a little bit over the summer. He slammed the book down and we all jumped. "The stock market is based on two principals. What are they?" Scott was the first to raise his hand and I followed right after him. "Yes McCall, you can go to the bathroom."

Everyone laughed and then Coach turned to me. "No Coach," Scott said. I turned to him and put my hand down. "I know the answer." There was no way.

Coach laughed and Scott sat there with a straight face. "Oh," Coach said as he stopped laughing. "You're serious."

"Yeah, it's risk and reward."

"Wow," Coach moved up to him. "Who are you and what have you done with Scott McCall? Don't answer that, I like you better." He hit his desk excitedly. "I like you better."

I was impressed. I gave Scott a smile and he looked bashful. "Does anybody have a quarter?" Stiles began to reach into his pocket and a condom fell out, not just any condom, an XXL condom. My mouth dropped. Did my twin brother loose his v card and not tell me about it? Coach picked it up and gave it to him. "I think you dropped this and congratulations."

I read his mind. He was going to sleep with Heather last night. Our childhood best friend Heather. We all took bubble baths together and he was going to sleep with her. I smacked him in the back of the head and he turned to me. "Bree, if you don't get out of my head I swear to God-"

"Hey! Stilinski twins!" We both looked up. "Shut up!" I sat back in my seat and Coach nodded. "That's better." He raised the quarter in the air. "You get the quarter in the cup you get the reward." He got down on the ground. "Watch Coach." He skipped the coin and it landed in the cup perfectly. We all applauded. "Danny!" He threw the quarter to him. "Risk or reward?"

"What's the reward?"

"You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow."

"Coach," Danny said. "It's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it."

Coach took the quarter from him. "You know, I really expect more from you at this point." He moved to Scott. "Risk or reward?" Scott thought about it for a moment and then put it down. "No play." Coach said. "Okay, who else wants it?" Stiles hit his books and then stood up. "There we go, there's a gambling man."

Stiles danced to the front of the classroom and got ready to shoot the coin in the mug when the door opened and Dad walked in. "Stiles." Coach said.

"Yeah Coach?" He didn't notice who was standing in the door.

"Stiles." Dad said. I looked at Stiles and then at Dad. He gave me a small smile as he walked out with Stiles.

I looked at Scott and he nodded. He was going to listen in on their conversation. Heather was missing and Stiles was the last to see her, right before he was going to have sex with her (so weird). "So you think they took Heather to turn her?" Scott asked as we walked down the hall.

"Derek said it's easier to turn teenagers." Stiles said.

"But what would an alpha pack want with a beta?" Scott asked.

"I don't care." I said. "Our moms were best friends when she was still alive. We did everything together when we were three. We have to find her."

"Then we need Isaac to remember." Scott said.

"How?" Stiles asked. "Derek couldn't do it. Do you know any other werewolves who could do it?"

I stopped walking and they both stopped to look at me. "Maybe not werewolves." I said. "Maybe a witch and someone who knows a lot about werewolves."

I pulled out the grimoire from my bag and began to go through it. "You're just going to pull that out in the middle of the hallway?" Stiles asked.

"It's a book." I said obviously as I moved to the side of the hallway.

"Yeah, a creepy book with spells and hexes."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Here look." I pointed at it and they just stood there.

"B," Scott began. I turned to look at him. "That's in Latin."

I closed the book and put it back in my bag. "You two seriously need to learn Latin."

After school we all headed to Deaton's office with Isaac and Derek. "Let me see the book." Deaton said as I walked in. I had text him all the info. He skimmed it. "You're right." I smiled. "This can work."

"What is it?" Isaac asked.

I looked at Isaac and then at Deaton. "Where's your ice?"

"The back."

I turned to Derek. "Help me?"

He followed me and I explained what we had to do. We all began to put bags and bags of ice into the tub. "If we can slow your heart rate down enough," I heard Deaton explain to Isaac. "Then we can put you in a trance like state."

"Like being hypnotized?"

"Exactly," They both moved closer to the tub. "You'll be half transformed. It'll let us get into your subconscious mind."

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" Scott asked.

"Nearly dead."

Derek looked at Deaton and then at me. "Do you have any other ideas?" I asked him. I turned to Isaac. "But if you don't want to do this just tell us and we'll figure out another way." Derek and Scott both nodded.

Isaac took off his shirt and got into the water as fast as he could. Derek and Scott both pushed him down and I stood by Stiles. Isaac tried to push his way out and they held him down even tighter, but it wasn't working. I reluctantly held him down with my powers until he stopped moving. He floated to the top and looked peaceful. "Now remember," Deaton said. "Only I talk to him, too many voices can confuse him and draw him out."

When Deaton began to talk about Erica and Boyd he began to twitch a little. "I don't want to do that." The lights began to flicker and we had to hold him down some more. He calmed down and we all let go. "It's stone." Isaac said. "Like marble."

"Perfect," Deaton said. "Can you give me any other descriptions?"

"It's dusty and empty." He grabbed Scott's arm. "Someone's here."

"Isaac, relax."

"They see me! They see me!" He began to move even more and scream, but Deaton calmed him back down.

"Tell us what you see." Deaton said.

"I hear him, he's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises."

"Is he talking to Erica?"

"I think so. I can't see her. I can't see anyone." He paused. "They're worried. They're worried about what they're going to do on the full moon. They're worried they are going to hurt each other."

Derek shook his head. "If they're locking them in together on the full moon they are going to tear each other apart."

We all shared worried looks. "Isaac, we need to find them right now. Can you see them?"

Isaac sat up quickly and the lights began to flicker even more. "They see me!"

"It'll be okay." Deaton said. "Just tell-"

"They see me! They've found me! They're going to kill me!"

"This isn't working." Derek said. "Isaac where are you?"

"I can't see! It's too dark!"

"Derek!" I yelled. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Everyone was yelling at once. "He can go into shock!" Deaton yelled.

"Derek let him go!" Scott yelled.

"Where are you?! What do you see?!"

"They dragged me into a room! There's a body! Erica's body!" We all looked at each other shocked. "A vault!" He sat up quickly. "A bank vault!" He paused. "I saw it! I saw the name. We helped him out and gave him a blanket. "It's Beacon Hills National Bank. They're keeping them locked inside the vault."

"She's not dead!" Derek said after Isaac put his shirt back on. "Then who is in the vault with Boyd?"

"Someone else." I said with a shrug."

"It could be the girl on the bike." Scott said.

"She wasn't like us." Isaac said. "And whoever is in the vault was a werewolf."

"Maybe that's how Erica died." Stiles said. "They pit them against each other and see which one survives. It's like werewolf thunder dome."

"Then we get them out tonight."

"Be smart about this Derek." Deaton said. "You can't just go storming in."

"Isaac got in and so can we." I began to search for Beacon Hills National Bank on my phone. 

"But he didn't get through a vault door."

"We need a plan." Scott said.

"You want to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than twenty four hours?" Derek asked.

"Someone already did." I said. They all turned to me and I read the article off of my phone about how someone broke into the vault.

"It doesn't say how," Stiles said looking over me. "But it shouldn't take long to find out." 

"How long?" Derek asked.

Stiles chuckled. "It's the internet Derek, minutes."

It didn't take minutes. It literally took all night, but we found out from Dad who made the arrest. That night we all met at Derek's loft with blue prints of the bank and a plan. "Okay, you see this?" Stiles said pointing at the top of the map. "This is how they got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. It leads down inside to the wall of the vault which is here." He circled a place on the map. "One of the robbers was lowered down into this shaft. Now, this place is so small that it took them about twelve hours to drill into that wall, which is stone by the way. Then throughout the rest of the night they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall." He hit the map with his fist. "Boom!"

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked.

"We can." Stiles said. "But bearly so obviously we're going to need a drill of some kind." 

"Forget the drill." Derek said. "If I go in first how much space do I have?"

I turned to him with my jaw dropped. He had a death wish. "What do you think you're gonna do Derek? You're going to punch through the wall?" I rolled my eyes. Here we go again, another Derek and Stiles argument.

"Yes Stiles," Derek said with a sarcastic smile. "I'm going to punch through the wall."

"Okay big guy, let's see that fist." Derek's smile was gone and he showed him his fist. "Big bad wolf, look at that." He put his hand out in front of Derek's. This was going to end badly. "That is maybe three inches of room to gather enough room to punch through solid-" His sentence was cut short by Derek punching Stiles' hand. My mouth dropped as Stiles walked away from the pain. "He can do it."

"I can get through the wall." Stiles screamed a little. "Who's going to follow me?"

"Me obviously." I said. "I have a magic light that comes out of my hands and if I can survive a fight with my killer ex boyfriend as the Kanima I think I can take on a few werewolves."

Derek shook his head. "You're not coming."

"Why not?"

"Did you not forget what happens if a werewolf bites you? Bree, you're dead." I crossed my arms and he got closer to my face. "You're not coming."

I shook my head at him and he turned to Peter. "Don't look at me; I'm not up to fighting speed yet. And honestly, with Isaac out of commission you're not looking for very good odds yourself."

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?"

"One of them is already dead."

"We don't know that." I put my hand on Derek's shoulder. I could feel it. Erica was dead, but Derek still had hope.

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here?" Peter asked. "A pack of alphas, all of them." Stiles came up still holding his hand. "Killers, and if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant alpha. Sure, Erica and Boyd are sweet kids and are going to be missed."

I gave Peter a look. "Can someone kill him again please?" Stiles asked.

"What about you?" Derek asked.

"Yeah," Stiles answered. "If you want me to come."

"Not you!"

He looked at Scott. "I don't know about Erica," He answered. "But if Boyd is still alive then we have to do something. We have to try."

"But?" Derek asked.

"Who's the other girl?" Scott asked confused.

That was a question none of us knew the answer to. Derek and Scott were about to leave when I stopped them. "Derek," He turned to me sympathetically. "Be careful. Boyd is going to be crazy and so it that girl. You can't get hurt." I shook my head. "I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt." He kissed me and when he pulled away he looked into my eyes like he was looking into my soul. "I love you." I breathed.

"I love you."

They left and we waited for about an hour. "I can't stand this." Stiles said looking out the window. "I can't just wait around like this."

"How do you think I feel?" I said bending down to pick up some trash from the floor. I had went to cleaning (one of my stages of being nervous).

"It's nerve racking." Stiles said. "My nerves are racked!"

"I could beat you unconscious." Peter said. "And wake you when it's over."

I sat across from Peter. "Do you think Erica is really dead?" Stiles asked.

"You think I really care?" I pushed Peter's feet off the table and he gave me an annoyed look.

"I don't understand it." Stiles said. "Why a bank? Why not an underground lair or something?" He thought for a moment. "Wait a sec, wait a sec. Maybe they live there. Maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens!"

"Wolf dens?" I asked.

"Yeah," Stiles turned around to Peter. "Where do you live?"

"An underground network of caves deep in the woods."

"Wow! Really?"

"No you idiot." I smiled. "I have an apartment downtown."

Stiles looked a little disappointed. "Fine! That just proves that there is something going on with the bank and why wait around for the full moon? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?"

"Maybe they think it's poetic." Peter said.

"They've had three full moons to be poetic."

"And you've had one full hour to be so annoying."

"Wait," I said. "The walls, what are they made of?" Peter straightened up seeing where I was going with this. We both got up and moved to the maps and blue prints of the vault.

"Where would it say the materials?" Peter asked. "The type of stone."

"Here," Stiles said giving us a packet of papers. "They've got to be in there." We flipped through them quickly. "There!" Stiles said pointing.

"Acidulate." Peter said looking at me with a panicked look. "Get him on the phone." I pulled out my phone and called Derek's number.

"What the hell is going on?" Stiles asked.

"Erica and Boyd aren't going to kill each other." I said. "They're going to kill Derek and Scott." Derek ignored my call. "He's not picking up!" I was shaking.

Stiles pulled out his phone, called Scott and put him on speaker. "Now is not the best time."

"Scott, listen to me!" Stiles yelled. "You have to get out of there. The walls of the vault are made of acidulate. It scatters the moonlight."

"What does that mean?"

"It keeps the moonlight out!" I yelled. "They haven't seen the moon in months."

"Think of it like the gladiators in the Roman coliseum." Peter said. "They used to starve them for days to make it more vicious and out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons diminishing their tolerance to it."

"Scott," I said. "They're going to be stronger."

"More bloodthirsty," Peter continued. "Scott, they're the lions and you and Derek just stepped into the coliseum."

There was nothing, but muffled commotion. "Scott?" Stiles asked.

"Derek?" I asked. There were growls and screaming then the line went dead. "Derek!"


	27. Fireflies

I ran down the stairs, my heart racing and my hands shaking. I nearly tripped in my tan heels and when I finally got outside Derek got out of his Camaro. I jumped up into his arms and he held me in the air, his arms around my waist. When he put me down I held onto his arms tight. "What happened?"

"It's Cora." I looked at him confused. "The girl with Boyd."

"Cora? Your sister Cora? The one who burned to death in the fire when she was eleven?"

"Well, obviously not."

"What about Erica?"

Derek bit his lip and looked down. I closed my eyes. I knew it, but part of me didn't want to believe it. "We have to stop Boyd and Cora from killing everyone." I opened my eyes and nodded. He kissed my cheek as I played with my mother's necklace. "Come on." He got into the car and I got into the passenger seat. When we got to the Beacon Hills Preserves we were on foot. Then Derek's phone rang. "Did you find them?" There was a pause. "You lost them?!"

"Nice going Scott." I whispered.

Derek shifted on his feet nervously. "That wasn't exactly the plan." There was a pause. "We're at the trail for the entrance to the Preserves. Can you meet us here?"

We met up with Scott and went through the Preserves. There was a large footprint in the mud and we all stopped. "Is that them?" I asked.

"We're not the only ones who decided to stick together." Derek said.

"Is that going to make it easier or harder to catch them?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." Derek began looking around like they were going to pop up out of nowhere.

"Derek," Scott moved closer to him. "I saw Boyd try to rip two kids apart." Derek looked concerned. "Are they going to do that to everyone they find?"

He straightened up, which he always did when he was erasing all emotion from his face. I remembered that gesture from the night of the formal. "Everyone and anyone." He walked ahead and Scott and I shared a look then followed him.

"We could use some back up." I said.

Derek turned to me. "Who?" I pulled out my phone. "What are you doing?" I shushed him and he looked taken aback.

"Hello?"

"Isaac," I said excitedly. "Want to help a sister out?"

"Where are you guys?" I could tell he had a smile on his face. I gave him our location and he was there in no time. We continued tracking Boyd and Cora. When we finally found them they were going after some girl in the woods. Isaac began fighting with her and right when it looked like Cora had the upper hand Scott came out and kicked her in the chest.

Derek came out and growled at her, but she just ran off. All of the wolves ran after her but I began to walk up to the girl with my hands up. She backed away at first and when she saw that I meant no harm she relaxed, but she didn't come close to me. "Are you all right?"

"What?" She was so flustered.

"Are you all right?" She nodded. "You need to get out of here. Get out of the woods." She looked confused. "Get out of here as fast as you can!" I looked at her for a moment to make sure she was safe and then ran off catching up with everyone else. When I finally caught up with them I was breathing heavily. I put my hands on my knees and continued breathing heavily. "For the love of god!"

"Were we too fast for you?" Scott asked.

I looked up at him like he was an idiot. "You think?" I straightened up. "Wrong day to wear heels."

"Why don't you take them off?" Isaac asked.

I looked at him for a second. "Because that would be gross!" Isaac rolled his eyes. "We're out in the woods with mud and leaves. Disgusting. I would die before I took my shoes off in the woods." My phone began to ring. It was Stiles. "What?" I complained as I answered it.

"We've got a problem here."

"Yeah, so do we."

"No, they killed someone."

"What?"

"Boyd and Cora, they killed someone."

I paused. "Are you sure it's them?"

"Yup, throat ripped out, blood everywhere. It's like the freaking Shinning over here. If two little twin girls come out and ask me to play with them forever and ever I'm not going to be surprised."

I took a deep breath. None of this made sense. "Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them?"

"Make sure it was them? Who else is going to go around ripping throats out?"

"Please just do it."

Stiles hung up and I told them what had happened. "This doesn't make sense." Derek said shaking his head. "The public pool is all the way on the other side of the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there."

"Derek," Scott said. "They killed someone."

"How are they moving so fast?" Derek sounded so confused.

"Derek." I said trying to calm him down.

"They can't be that fast on foot!"

"They killed someone." Scott said aggressively. "Some totally innocent kid is dead and it's our fault."

Derek nodded. "It's my fault."

"It's not your fault." I said looking at him annoyed. I threw my hands in the air. "We need help."

"We have Isaac now."

"Real help." Scott answered. Isaac looked a little hurt. "They're too fast, too strong for us, too rabid."

"We'll catch them." Derek said.

"What happens if we do?" Isaac asked. "Are we just going to hold them down until the sun comes up?"

Derek thought for a moment. "Maybe it would be," He swallowed. "Easier just to kill them."

"Killing them isn't the right thing to do." I said.

"What if it's the only thing to do?" Isaac asked. "If we can't catch them then what else do we do?"

"We find someone who knows what they're doing." Scott said. I turned to him. I knew exactly who he was talking about. "Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves."

We found him at a grocery store so Derek, Isaac and I waited in Derek's car as Scott went to go talk to him. We watched Chris pull a gun up to Scott and then put it back down like he was nervous. "Do you think this is going to work?" Isaac asked from the back.

"Nope." Derek answered quickly.

"Me either." I rubbed Derek's shoulder. I knew he was stressed and he loved it when I did that to him. "So, your sister?" We both turned to look at Isaac. "Sorry I asked, bad timing." We looked away. "I'll ask later." We both turned to him again. "Or never." Derek nodded. "I'm good with never."

Scott got into Chris' car and we followed at a safe distance. We were going to take him to the crime scene to trigger his guilt when he saw it all. It wasn't my nicest idea, but it got the job done. We all drove to the Preserves and he put his bag down in front of us with all the stuff he would need. "Have you been tracking them by print?" He asked.

"We've been trying." Scott said.

"Then you're wasting your time." He stood up. "There's only one creature on earth who can track shoe prints and that's man. And if you're not trained like me then you wouldn't know that these tracks are Boyd's and these are-" 

"Cora's." Isaac said confidently.

"Nope, they're yours." Isaac looked down at his shoes and I smiled at him. "You trampled Cora right here." Isaac looked a little self conscious. "Look, I know the three of you are spending half of your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora. They've fully given in. They put the pedal to the floor when you three are bearly hitting the speed limit."

"So what do we do?" Derek asked.

"Use your sense of smell." I looked at Derek. "Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles a day by sent. A trained hunter can use scent to track them. If the wind is with them then wolves can track a sent by distance of two miles which means we can draw them to us or into a trap." He threw me a net and I grabbed it shocked. "The full moon does give us one advantage; they'll have a higher heat signature. Which makes them easier to track by inferred." He tossed an inferred at Isaac, Scott and Derek.

"Thanks," Derek said. "But I have my own." His eyes glowed red. What couldn't he do as an alpha?

"Just remember we're not hunting wild animals. Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings. They'll think they can't rely on that human side; it's suppressed, but still there. It reminds them how to mask their scent and cover their tracks. How to survive." We all walked to the edge of the cliff that was overlooking Beacon Hills. "When was the last time you saw your sister?"

"Nine years, I thought she died in the fire."

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?" Derek shook his head. This whole conversation was killing him. "Scott," He turned to him. "How confident are you in your skills?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, most of the time I'm trying not to think about what I can smell."

"Alright, the problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area. Once they're past the high school they are right in the middle of Beacon Hills."

"They're not going to kill everything they see are they?" Isaac asked.

"No," Chris answered. "But there is an important difference to recognize. Wolves hunt for food and at a certain point they get full. Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill." He shook his head. "There's some primal apex predatory satisfaction of ripping warm bodies to bloody shreds. And who knows when that need gets satiated."

"We can't kill them." Scott said.

"What if we can't catch them?" Derek asked.

"What if we contain them?" I offered.

Chris turned to me and nodded. He was getting an idea. "There's no one at the school at night is there?"

"You want to trap them inside?" Derek asked.

"Is there somewhere with a strong enough door? No windows or access to the outside?"

"What about the boiler room?" Isaac asked. "There's just one big steal door."

"You're sure the school is empty?"

"It has to be." I said. "There's no one in the school this late." I turned to Scott. "Right?"

Chris walked back to his car and stuck what looked like a long stick into the ground. "These are ultrasonic admitters. They're tools we use to coral werewolves by pushing them into a direction we want them to run." He clicked the button and all three of them grabbed their ears. "It gives off a high pitch frequency that only they can hear."

"No kidding." Isaac said.

He turned it off and we all grabbed one. "These are going to drive them to the school?" Derek asked.

"And then it's up to you to get them to the basement."

"Does anybody else want to rethink the plan where we just kill them?" I bumped into Isaac and he looked at me annoyed. "What?"

"It's going to work." I said. Derek looked at me uneasy. How was I the only one with faith? "It'll work."

Chris closed the trunk and turned to me. "Bree, you're with me. You're a fast runner, but not fast enough to keep up." I nodded.

I got into his car as the boys took off running. We got to the school and Chris activated the last of the ultrasonic admitters and then looked up. "Do you see that?" He asked me.

"Yeah, it's a firefly." I was confused.

"I know," His face expressed worry which gave me a feeling of a pit in the bottom of my stomach. "It's very unusual. California fireflies aren't bioluminescent."

I looked up at the firefly. He was right. For as long as I remembered fireflies didn't glow. "Does that mean something?" I asked with a worried look on my face.

He was about to say something when there was a howl in the distance. We looked at each other for a moment and then ran to get into the car. We drove up to Cora and Boyd and they growled at us, but were frightened by the lights so they ran off, but they jumped on top of the school. We both got out of the car and ran to Scott. "They're not going through the school. They're going over it."

We ran over to Derek. "The rear doors," Chris said. "Someone has to get them open."

Derek and I both ran inside. "I'll get the doors by the stairs." I said.

"I'll get the door on the back end of the school." We split up, closed our doors and met back up in the school.

When we saw Cora and Boyd we began running and Derek threw himself into Cora and then threw her down on the floor. Boyd growled at us and then Chris showed up with his electric stick followed by Scott coming down the stairs. We all got ready to fight when I whispered. "Catch me if you can." I ran downstairs into the boiler room with Derek and Scott following me close behind.

It was pitch black inside and that's the only time I took off my shoes so they wouldn't hear me (which grossed me out the entire time). We grabbed fire extinguishers and once they got close to us we sprayed them into their faces. While they were distracted we ran as fast as we could and locked them in the boiler room. "Did that actually just work?" Scott asked.

"It worked." Derek said. He sat down on the floor, grabbed my hand and pulled me down into his lap. He closed his eyes and sighed like he was tired. He kissed my temple and I closed my eyes. Even the littlest touch from him got my heart racing in a good way. We both opened our eyes and looked at Scott. "What are you hearing?"

"Heartbeats." Scott answered.

"Both of them?" I asked.

"Actually, three of them." Derek and I looked at each other confused and then at Scott.

Derek and I both stood up and he moved to the door. "What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

He took a deep breath. "Close the door behind me and keep it shut."

"No." I answered quickly. He turned to look at me. "They're going to kill you." He moved towards me and I shook my head. He cupped my face in his hands. "Don't do that."

"What?"

"Tell me how much you love me and then leave to what could be your death." I gave him a sad smile. "Just stay with me." He pulled me in for a kiss and I kissed him as desperately as I could. He had to stay with me. He couldn't leave me. When he pulled away he opened the door to the boiler room and Scott locked it behind him. There were sounds of growling and fighting. Scott looked at me and I shook my head with tears falling down my face. "He shouldn't have left."

I let out a shaky breath and Scott grabbed my shaky hands. "He'll be fine." He pulled me in for a hug and he rubbed my back. I had to admit, it did feel nice, but I couldn't stop my mind running through what could be happening to Derek in there.

I pulled away from Scott sharply. "I can't take it anymore!"

I unlocked the door and ran in. "Bree!" He ran after me and shut the door behind him. I saw that Isaac had followed us and when we got into the boiler room Derek was sitting there severely scratched up with Boyd and Cora lying at his feet unconscious.

"There's a teacher," Derek began. "I'll take care of her. Get them out of here."

I moved closer to him. "Derek?"

"Go Bree."

I got even closer. "Derek."

"Bree!" His voice boomed through the boiler room and I jumped back. He had never yelled at me like that before. "Go!"

I looked at Scott and we went to go pick up Boyd as Isaac picked up Cora. The way he yelled at me kept running through my mind. We never actually yelled at each other. Our arguments never escalated that bad. That yell was like he was shutting me out of part of his life. Stiles called me after we got Boyd and Cora into Derek's car. "What do you want Stiles?" 

"Are you okay?" 

"I spent all night hunting down Cora and Boyd. I'm tired," I thought for a moment. "And hungry, like really hungry." 

"Well you probably won't be hungry after this." I was confused. "Can you and Scott get to the morgue?"

"I just want a cheeseburger and onion rings." I complained.

"I will buy you a cheeseburger and onion rings after you get to the morgue."

"Fine." I hung up and looked at Scott. "We have to go."

When we got to the morgue Stiles showed me Heather. Heather's dead body. My childhood best friend was dead and the only person I wanted to talk to about it hated me right now. Stiles covered her with a sheet and I took a deep breath. He had explained to us how she had three injuries just like the guy Stiles and Lydia found last night. "So Cora and Boyd didn't kill anybody?" Scott asked.

"I kind of wish they did." Stiles said.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"I'm not exactly sure yet," Stiles began. "But the other girl who was out in the woods, Emily, eventually they are going to find her. She is one of them. Emily, Heather, the guy Lydia found at the pool, all three were virgins. And they are all going to have the same three injuries strangled, throat slashed and head bashed in. It's called the three fold death."

"So if they aren't random killings," I began. "What are they?"

"Sacrifices." Stiles answered. Scott and I both looked at each other. Stiles was right. It would have been better if it was Cora and Boyd had killed them.


	28. Unleashed

_**Unfortunately I won't be able to post anything for the weekend because I'm going to Florida and I'll be at the beach twenty four seven. I'll try to post Monday, but Tuesday will probably be the next time I can post. Just wanted to keep you informed. Enjoy =)**_

"Remember," Coach began as we all walked into the locker room. "Cross country isn't optional for lacrosse players or cheerleaders." He pointed at me as I walked by him so I gave him a face. "I don't need you all to turn into fat asses during the off season!"

I walked over to Isaac. "Hey."

"Hey." He answered back.

He began to take off his school clothes and I was quiet for a second. "So has Derek said anything about me?" He looked at me confused. "We kind of got into it on Friday and I haven't talked to him all weekend so do you know if he said anything?" I waited for an answer and he smiled. "What?"

"Do you understand how much he loves you?" I smiled a little bit. "You guys are meant to be. He's just got his hands full with Cora and Boyd right now. It'll all work out in time."

"Thanks Isaac." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Stilinski!" I jumped, he was right by my ear. "It was bad enough when you were dating Jackson freshman year. Don't date another lacrosse player!" 

"Half of the cheerleaders are dating lacrosse players Coach and I already have a boyfriend."

"Really?" He seemed shocked. "Who?"

"Personal business."

"You know what," He said with his hands up. "I don't want to know anyway." He walked off angrily and pushed Greenberg out of the way.

"I think you hurt his feelings." Isaac whispered. I pushed him into the lockers and he threw a shoe at me. Isaac had become a great friend when I lost Allison, but deep down I knew no one could replace her.

We all got outside and when Coach blew the whistle we began running. Isaac flew past me looking determined. "What's going on?" I asked Scott as he caught up to where I was.

"Isaac thinks the new twins are apart of the alpha pack." I stopped running and so did Scott. "What?"

"Come on." We both ran to catch up with them and when we caught up they were holding Isaac down.

"Ethan," Aidan began. "How many bones are in the human body?"

"I don't know, let's count."

Scott punched Ethan in the face and Aidan looked pissed. "That's one." Scott said with a smile and a shrug. Ethan popped the bone back in place and everyone got ready to fight when there was a girl's scream in the distance.

We all ran over to see what had happened and there was someone tied up to a tree by the neck with blood all over his body. "It's him isn't it?" Stiles asked.

I was confused. "Who? What are you talking about?"

"Some guy went missing at the animal hospital." Scott answered. "And yeah, that's him."

Dad came pushing his way up telling everyone to step back. "Get this area courted off before they trample every bit of evidence." He told Tara.

"Everyone get back!" She yelled.

"Get these kids out of here!" Dad yelled.

I stood by Scott and Isaac as Stiles went up to Dad. "Look at this, it's the same as the other three."

"Yeah, I see that." He turned to him. "Do me a favor and go back to school." Stiles looked like he was going to object. "Coach, can you give me a hand here?" 

"You heard the man!" Coach screamed. "There's nothing to see here! It's probably just some homeless kid!" 

"Coach," I said suddenly realizing who it was. "He was a senior."

Coach looked like he was upset. "He wasn't on the team was he?" I gave Coach a seriously look and I was interrupted by crying.

I looked over and Ashley (a cheerleader from last year and Kyle's current girlfriend) was screaming his name. Tara was pushing her back and she was desperately trying to get to him. I had to look away. The memories of blood pouring out of Derek's mouth and him being thrown twenty feet in the air came rushing back. I acted a lot like that. The difference was I eventually got him back, but she never would. We all began to walk away. "Did you see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah," Stiles answered. "Like they had no idea what happened?"

"No," Isaac said. "They knew."

"The kid was strangled with a dog leash." Stiles said. "Am I the only one noticing the lack of werewolfatude in these murders?"

"You think it's a coincidence that they show up and people start dying?"

"No, but I still don't think it's them."

They both looked at us like we were the mom and the dad who had to pick which kid was at fault. "What do you two think?"

"I don't know yet." Scott said.

"What about you B?" Stiles asked.

"Well," I looked at Isaac and then at Stiles. "He does have a point."

"Seriously?" Scott asked. "Sacrifices?"

"Scott," Stiles began. "Your eyes glow yellow, hair literary grows from your cheeks then goes away and if I were to stab you right now you would magically heal." He turned to me. "Bree, pink light glows from your hands, you have a huge, old, leather book that has a list of spells and information about supernatural creature." I shrugged. "But you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?"

I turned to Isaac. "That is a good point."

"I don't care, they killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me and I'm going to kill them too." Isaac walked off and we watched him because there was nothing we could do about it.

"Maybe Derek knows something." I said.

"Are you two even talking?" Stiles asked.

"No, actually we're not." I turned to Stiles. "Kyle dated Libby. We were pretty close while they were dating and I'm think I'm starting to experience emotional stress because one of my friends died." They all nodded knowingly and I began to walk to the office.

They let me check myself out because of my "emotional stress" and I got in my car to go to Derek's loft. When I opened the door Cora and Derek looked at me, they both looked pretty upset. "Is this a bad time?"

"Here comes teenage Barbie." Cora said walking back up to the pull up bar. I rolled my eyes at her. I knew she wasn't going to like me. And my pink dress, my hair curly blonde hair and the way I was holding my bag (Lydia and I called it the princess way since we were nine) didn't help the "teenage Barbie" insult. An alarm began to go off and I looked at Derek. "What's that?" Cora asked.

"Trouble." He pulled me to towards him so I could see what was coming right at me. One of the alphas, Ennis, came running in and Cora went after them. "Wait!" Derek yelled.

Ennis picked her up by the neck and threw her onto the ground hard. If she was human he probably would have shattered his skull. "Ready for a rematch?"

Derek pushed me behind him and he growled at Ennis. Then Kali joined him. She kicked at him with hear bare feet (disgusting) and Derek grabbed her leg throwing her over. She got up and pulled a pipe out. She hit me first and then Derek. It all began to disappear and then reappear. I was getting ready to black out. When I looked over she shoved the pipe into Derek's back. "No." I said in a weak voice.

Blood was already collecting in a small pool under him and I tried to crawl over to him, but it turned black and then back to color over and over again. I heard a stick hitting the steps. I didn't need to hear the British accent to know it was Deucalion. "Everybody done? Because just listening to that was exhausting." He slowly picked me up by the hair. "Come here sweetheart." Derek pleaded for him to stop, but he didn't. He put his claws to my neck and Derek looked up at me like he was scared for my life. "Let's chat." He sat down on the couch with his claws still on me. "Sorry about this Derek. I asked Kali to be gentle, but-"

"This is me being gentle." She twisted the pipe and I winced. Deucalion chuckled and I looked at him shocked. What happened to him to make him so evil?

"Let them go." Derek stuttered.

Deucalion nodded at Ennis and he let Cora go. "See, we're not unreasonable. Though I can't let Bree go. You're lucky I'm letting her live at all. I know how powerful she is, I know what she can become, what threat she could be to me, but I'm letting her live."

"What do you want?" Derek asked desperately. "You want to kill me?"

"You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with the sociopaths like your uncle." He stroked my cheek with his claws and I let a tear fall down my face. He was using me as a pawn to Derek. "I'm a man with far more vision than just simple murder. In fact," He took off his glasses and handed them to me. "Can you hold these love?" I took his glasses without question. "Thank you dear." He turned back to Derek. "I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man could have." His eyes glowed red and Derek looked completely hopeless.

She twisted the pipe even more and Derek was coughing up blood. The puddle of blood around him grew and I whispered his name. "You're killing him!" Cora yelled.

Kali looked up at Cora. "Not yet little sister, but I could. Who knows if its five minutes or five hours before it's too late to pull this thing out." I called his name again. "But just to be on the safe side Duke, you might want to hurry this thing up."

"Now you see the one problem of being in an alpha pack, everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents, like you."

"Not interested."

"You haven't even heard my pitch."

"You want me to kill my own pack?"

"No," Deucalion seemed like he was trying to get a bigger point across. "I want you to kill one of them." I turned to Deucalion looking shocked. Everyone in that pack had become some of my closest friends, even Peter. "You do that and I won't have to ask you to kill the others, you'll do it on your own. "I did it, Ennis did, Kali did." They all had sick smiles on their faces. "Tell him what it's like Kali, to kill one of your own."

She smiled and moaned like she was reminiscing. "Liberating."

I shook my head and looked away. "Listen to her Derek." He ran his fingers through my hair. "Do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact, I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now." Deucalion stood up and pulled me up with him. We stood right next to Derek and Deucalion smelled my hair. He was playing with me right in front of him. "See, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all knew a pack is strongest due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts the greater the whole." I looked at Cora and we shared a look of anxiety and nervousness. "When I lost my sight one of my betas decided I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me." He pulled me into him tighter and pressed his claws right on my neck. "Killing him taught me something about alphas I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I've ever been. I tested this new ability to assume the powers of your own by killing another one. In fact," He said sheepishly. "I killed them all." His hand ran down my body stopping at a different part and running down again. "I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole." He hugged my waist. He sat me down on the floor right in front of Derek and then he joined me. He grabbed his hair and picked his head up violently. His breath was shaky and I wanted to be close to him. "You're right Kali, he looks like his mother." Deucalion stood up, but he didn't bring me back up with him taking his glasses from me. "You'll get to know me Derek, like she did."

More blood dripped from his mouth and he looked at me. I like to think that look gave him a little extra strength. "I know you. I know what you are. You are a fanatic."

Rain began to splatter on the window and Deucalion turned away from it to look at Derek. "Know me?" He seemed angry. "You've never seen anything like me. I am the alpha of alphas. I am the apex of apex predators." A lightening bolt came down and thunder sounded in the distance. "I am death, destroyer of worlds." The rain seemed to fall harder and the thunder was louder. "I am the demon wolf!"

Kali pulled the pipe out of his back and he took a deep breath of relief. He fell over and I caught his head in my hands. They all began to leave when Cora ran over to us. "We have to get him to the bed."

She was about to pick him up when I put my hand in front of her. "Wait!" I ran my hand over his wound and the pink light began to heal it. After I was done he breathed easier. "You'll be weak for a while, so will I."

Cora looked at me skeptically. "What exactly can you do?"

I smiled at her. "I'm not just some teenage Barbie." She looked pleasantly surprised. Had Derek really not told her what I was? "Help me get him up."

We laid him down on the bed and after he was up and walking again I left. He had to give Isaac some pretty tough news. He was kicking him out to protect him from the alphas, but he would never tell Isaac that. He'd make up some dumb excuse about how there's no room with Cora there and he'd probably yell at him just to be convincing. So I went to Scott's.

I knocked on his bedroom door and he went to open it to find me. "Hey." He straightened up.

"Hey." I was soaking from the rain. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah," He opened the door wider. "Come in." I walked in and sat on his bed and he began picking things up off the floor. "Sorry about the mess."

I smiled. "I think you've forgotten how messy I've seen your room before."

He chuckled and put it all down sitting in his computer chair across from me. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "I don't know."

He leaned in. "What's going on?"

I took a deep breath about to tell him everything that had happened. I was going to tell him about Deucalion, I was going to tell him about how Kali stabbed Derek and I was going to tell him how I could feel Derek and me growing apart. We were interrupted by another knock. Scott rolled his eyes. "Not now mom."

The door opened anyway and Isaac came in soaking wet. He had a bag and smiled at me, but then turned back to Scott. "I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

I looked at Scott who pleaded for me to stay with his eyes, but I stood up and began to walk to his bedroom door. "Bree wait," He closed the door leaving us in the hallway and Isaac in his room. He grabbed my hands and I looked up into those chocolate brown eyes. "Tell me what happened."

I took a deep breath and pulled all of my strength together to form a fake smile. "Another time." I could tell that all he wanted to do was stop me so I hugged him much tighter than I should have and when I pulled away I gave him a fake smile so he gave me a light smile. I turned around and began to walk down the stairs. The entire time I was holding back my tears.


	29. Frayed

**112 followers in less than a month?! You guys are amazing! This chapter is going out to for messaging me this amazing idea and I tweaked it so it could fit. Enjoy everyone :)**

Thunder clapped in the sky and Coach blew his whistle at someone standing up. I was sitting on a bus bench alone. The cheerleaders were in the seats in front of me laughing and talking and Scott and Stiles were in the seat behind me. Something was wrong. I didn't know what it was, but something was going to happen today. Stiles was giving Scott a vocabulary test and I looked out the window. "Darach." Stiles said. I turned around to look at him and Scott was looking at him shocked. "It's a noun." I rolled my eyes at him. "We all have to talk about this sometime and we're gonna be on this bus for like five hours so why not?" He went back to his tablet. "B, this one's for you." I rolled my eyes. "Intransigent."

"Stubborn." I said blandly. We went over a bump and Scott winced. I turned to look at him. "Are you okay?"

"We shouldn't have come." Stiles said. "I knew it, we shouldn't have come."

"We had to." I said. "Safety in numbers." But saying that just made me think of Derek so a tear fell down my face.

"There's also death in numbers." Stiles said looking at me. "It's called a massacre, bloodbath, carnage, butchery, wow."

I turned back to him. "Can you not?"

Stiles was about to argue with me when Scott groaned. "That's it." Stiles got ready to get up. "I'm going to tell Coach we need to pull over."

"No," Scott said pulling him back down. "I'm alright."

"You don't look alright." Stiles said.

"Just let me see it." I said with a slight smile. Scott reluctantly pulled up his shirt to reveal the cut on his side. It was still bloody and deep. "Scott." I said looking at his face concerned. He ignored it and looked away.

"I know, it's bad, but it's because it's an alpha, which means it will take longer to heal."

"How come Boyd and Isaac are fine?" No one said anything.

"I can't believe he's dead." Scott said looking out the window again. "I can't believe Derek is dead." Neither could I.

I thought back to what had started it all. We were in his loft along with everyone. Scott came in claiming that he knew where the alpha pack was, but we already knew that. It was the same building as the Argents. "Cora and I followed the twins." Boyd told Scott.

"Then they want you to know." Scott said.

"Or more likely they don't care." Peter said.

"What is this?" Scott asked noticing our map.

"Isn't it obvious?" Peter asked. "The schemers are scheming. We're coming up with a preemptive strike."

"You're going after them?"

"And you're going to help us." Derek looked at me like he was waiting for me to explain. It was my idea and he wanted to give me credit.

"They are one floor above them in the penthouse. Right above Allison."

"So kill them first? That's the plan."

"They won't even see it coming." Boyd said.

"Why is the default plan always murder? Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?"

"You never get tired of being so blandly moral do you?" Peter said. "Not that I disagree with him." He said turning to Derek and I.

"I do." Cora said in a snotty voice. "Why do we need this kid?"

"This kid," Derek began. "Helped save your life."

I looked at Scott. "And you know we can't just sit around waiting for them to make the next move."

"We can't beat a pack of alphas." He looked right at me.

"That's why we're going after Deucalion." Cora said. "Just him."

"And cut off the head of the snake." Boyd said.

"Only this isn't a snake." Peter said. "It's a hydra and like Scott said they're all alphas." I began to think and maybe Peter was totally right.

"And Deucalion is still the leader." Derek said.

"Well, let's hope so." Peter turned to Derek. "Because you know what happens when you cut off the head of the hydra?"

"Two more grow back." Scott answered.

"Someone's been doing their summer reading." Peter commented with a smile.

Coach was yelling at Jared for being car sick and he saw Scott in the back of the bus. "McCall, not you too!"

"No, I'm fine Coach."

"Scott," Stiles said. "You're bleeding again and don't say that it's just because it's taking longer to heal because I'm pretty sure bleeding means not healing."

"He's listening." Scott said looking at Ethan. I looked his way and I felt nothing but hate.

"Is he going to do something?" Stiles asked.

"Not here."

"What about the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him?"

"They won't." I said. "Not here."

Then Stiles was quiet which made me think back to the day after we told Scott the plan. The day they were going to attack. I went to go see Deaton after school. I wasn't feeling good all day and I had a feeling that he would be able to help me. "Hello Sabrina." Deaton said with a warm smile when I walked through the door. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Do you need help with something?"

"I actually do. Can we talk somewhere more private?"

He nodded and led me into one of the operating rooms. I explained everything that had been happening today. One of which was my vibes. They went from good to bad to worse to good again. "You do know I'm an animal doctor don't you?" I gave him a look. "You remind me so much of Claudia." I straightened up and Deaton looked away like he did something wrong. "I shouldn't have said that."

"You knew my mom?"

He looked at me sympathetically. "I did. I have been close with her family for years. I helped her out a lot when she was your age."

"So," I began cautiously. "I am biologically my parents' daughter?"

"Yes, you come from a long line of fairies." I let out a sigh of relief. It felt so good to know that I actually belonged to my own family and that being a fairy in my family was, normal. "I gave you your grimoire."

I looked up at him shocked. It was him who dropped it off in the middle of the night after Derek told me what I was. "Why didn't you just give it to me in person like a normal human being?" I shouted.

"I wasn't one hundred percent sure if you knew yet and I didn't think it was my right to tell you about what you are."

I looked at him and then at myself. "Do I really remind you of her?"

He smiled. "Yes. You look like her, talk like her, act like her." He got close to me again. "You know that when she was a teenager she was in love with a werewolf also."

I was shocked. "My mom?" He nodded. "Please tell me that she didn't marry and have children with him."

He laughed and then studied me. "It's like a whole different world isn't it?"

I looked down. "It kind of feels like I didn't know her at all." I touched her necklace on my neck.

He grabbed my hand. "I think you've already learned that in life the people you know change. When your mother married a normal human and had children with him she had to change. You knew your mother as a grown up, but you still knew her." He smiled at me and I smiled back. "We have tons of time to talk about your mother, but we should talk about you." He was right, even though I wanted to spend all day with him talking about her. "So you've been throwing up?" He put a hand on my forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"That's the thing." He looked at me like he was concentrating. "I don't feel sick at all. It's every now and then that I throw up."

He looked like he had an idea. "Have you been having cramps, feeling fatigued, headaches?"

"Yes."

"To which ones?"

"To all three." I was getting nervous. "Do you know what's wrong with me?"

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Are you inferring I'm pregnant?"

"Is that a possibility?"

"No." I said quickly. Then I began to think. There was the last night on the beach. Derek said that one time without a condom wouldn't kill us. God, what a stereotypical reason to get pregnant. "Is that even possible, I mean Derek's a werewolf. I almost died when Isaac scratched me how would I be able to have Derek's baby?"

"I have no idea. I'm not sure if this has even happened before." Pregnant. I was pregnant. "You'll have to take a pregnancy test."

"If I'm already pregnant and I haven't died yet then the rest of my pregnancy should be fine right?"

"Like I said, I'm not sure if this has happened before."

The more I thought about the surer I was that I was pregnant and the more I thought about it the more it seemed like a good thing. A child was a blessing, yes I'd prefer to be married and out of high school, but it was a baby, with the man that I love. So I went home to take the pregnancy test and it came back positive. I was officially pregnant.

The bus braked and we were all thrown forward. I put my hand on my stomach. _It's okay Derek or Claudia_ I thought. Yesterday I was getting excited about my pregnancy now I had to raise my child all alone. Scott stood up. "Boyd, he's going to do something." I looked over his claws were out and he was gripping the seat in front of him. Scott went up to Boyd and the situation defused quickly and that's when I noticed Ethan looking at his phone constantly.

"Crisis averted?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded.

"Good." I said. "Because we've got another problem. Ethan keeps checking his phone every five seconds like he's waiting for something."

"Something evil." Stiles said. "I have a very perceptive eye for evil, you know that."

"I don't like him sitting with Danny." Scott finally said.

"Neither do I." Stiles pulled out his phone and text Danny asking him to ask Ethan what text he was waiting for. They began arguing through texting and Danny eventually put his phone away so Stiles sent even more messages. I could hear Danny's phone going crazy from the back of the bus. Ethan looked over at us and we all ducked down. "That wasn't subtle." We all got back up and Stiles got a message. I looked at it. It read: Someone close to him is sick. Might not make it through the night.

"Ennis?" Scott asked.

"So does that mean-"

"He's not dead." I finished. My whole body fluttered with hope. "Which means Derek might not be dead."

"We don't know that." Scott said.

I was about to protest when Coach began to yell at Jared. "Now the rest of you!" Coach yelled. I turned around and sat back in my seat. "Don't think we're going to miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning or Jared. We're going to make this thing, nothing is going to stop us!" Stiles raised his hand. "Stilinski put your hand down!"

"You know, there's like a food exit about half a mile up. I don't know, if we stop and then maybe traffic-"

"We're not going to stop."

"Okay, but if we stop-"

"Stilinski!" He blew his whistle. "Shut it! Seriously, it's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!"

"I hate him." Stiles said. Coach and Stiles were obviously driving each other crazy. He turned to Scott. "Did you call Deaton?"

He leaned against the window. "I keep getting his voice mail."

"That's it," Stiles pulled his phone out. "I'm calling Lydia and Allison."

"What are they gonna do?" Scott asked weakly. "They're back in Beacon Hills."

"They're not." I said. "They've been following us for hours."

"What?" Scott seriously didn't know.

Stiles talked to them and then hung up. "I have to reason with Coach so we can stop at the rest stop a mile up."

"Good luck." I said as he got up. I moved to sit by Scott. "How are you feeling?"

"Terrible." I pet scratched his head. Derek always loved it when I did that. "How are you feeling?"

I studied his face. "My feelings don't matter right now. You could be dying."

"You just lost the person you love. I'm sure you're dying."

I pulled in Derek's leather jacket closer to me. "I have something of his to hold on to." I touched my stomach and leaned into the seat. I thought about the last night. Right before he left for the fight. He was putting his clothes back on in my room. "Why can't I go with you?"

"There's too many of them." He sat back down on my bed with a smile. "I can't be worrying about you out there."

"Well, I'm worried about you going after them."

He kissed my nose and then leaned down to pick up his leather jacket. "Here," He put it down on my bed. "Wear that for the rest of the night and it'll be like I'm right next to you." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I'm coming right back here after the fight."

"Good," I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Because I have a surprise for you when you get back." I was going to tell him about my pregnancy because I knew if I told him before he would never leave (maybe I should have told him). He smiled and I looked up into those crystal blue eyes. Those would be the last time I saw them. "Don't do anything stupid."

He laughed and pushed his face to mine. "I'll try my best." He kissed me and got up to go out the window, but before he left he turned back to look at me. "I love you."

I nodded. "I love you." He smiled and then went out the window. And I waited.

Coach kept blowing his whistle. "Let me talk!" Stiles screamed.

Coach blew his whistle for as long as he could hold his breath. "Get back to your seat Stilinski!"

"Okay!"

Then as Stiles turned to sit back down Coach said something about Jared and Stiles got an evil look. "Stiles don't!" I said reading his mind. This isn't going to be good.

Not long after talking to Stiles Jared threw up and we all ran out of the bus coughing and gagging. Stiles and I held Scott up. "Jared you suck!" I heard Coach yell.

Allison and Lydia quickly joined us taking Scott into the rest stop bathroom. Allison sat him down by the sinks and lift his shirt up. He was starting to bleed black blood. "Why didn't you tell us?" She asked.

"Sorry."

We all walked a little bit away from him. "This shouldn't be happening." I said. "He's healed from worse than this."

"Then call an ambulance?" Stiles asked.

"What if it's too late?" Allison asked. "What if they can't help?"

"We have to do something."

"It could be psychological." Lydia said.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked. "Like psychosomatic?"

"It's metaphoric." Stiles looked confused. "A physical injury from a psychological cause." Stiles looked like he partially got it, but was still confused. "Yes, it's all in his head."

"Because of Derek." I said. "He's not letting himself heal because Derek is," I hesitated. "Dead."

"What do we do?" Allison asked.

"Stitch him up." Lydia said pulling out a sewing kit. "Maybe all he needs to do is believe he's healing."

Allison completely took over so Lydia, Stiles and I walked out to stall the bus from leaving, but my thoughts kept going back to last night.

I was sprawled out with my head at the foot of my bed while reading The Great Gatsby. Daisy had just snuck out from the party to meet Gatsby when there was the sound of someone jumping up on my window. I didn't even look, but I smiled. "I was starting to worry about you." When I turned I saw it was Scott. "Scott?" I sat up and closed the book. "What are you doing? Where's Derek?" He looked down and he was quiet. "Scott?" Something was wrong, I could feel it.

He gulped. "Something happened." I waited. "We all got to the penthouse and we thought it was going to be just Deucalion, but it wasn't. Everyone was there Ethan, Aidan, Kali and Ennis. We were ambushed." I could feel my chest begin to tighten. "We were on the top part of the penthouse and Ennis scratched me really bad. Derek pulled him off of me and they began fighting. Ennis was holding onto Derek too tight and the only way to get him off was…"

He trailed off and I waited. "Was what?" Scott looked at me sympathetically. "Was what?!"

"Bree."

"He jumped." Scott looked down. "He jumped didn't he?" Scott nodded and tears began to fall out of my eyes. "Is he-" Scott nodded. "Oh God." I touched my stomach. Our kid. Derek's kid was going to grow up without him. It felt like my heart was literary breaking. "Oh God." I couldn't do this without him. I sat down on my bed and Scott tried to come near me, but I put my hand out in front of him. "Oh my god." I whispered. Derek was dead.

"Bree,"

"Stay away from me." I stood up. My brain decided to blame Scott even though subconsciously I knew it wasn't his fault. He moved closer and I pushed him. "Get away." I pushed him again. "You did this!" I put my hand on my head and more tears began to fall down my face.

I punched him in the chest again and again until I began to fall to the floor. Scott caught my arms and he went to the ground with me. He pulled me into his chest we just held each other so tight. "I'm sorry." I could tell he was also crying. "I am so sorry Bree." We sat like that forhours just crying because Derek was dead. He was actually dead.

Scott and Allison came out of the bathroom so Lydia and I went running to them. "Is he okay?" I asked. I turned to Scott. "Are you okay?"

He made eye contact with me, smiled and nodded. "Where's Stiles?" Lydia took Scott's bag and I supported his other side.

"Staling Coach." Lydia answered.

There was a crowd and cheering when we got up to Stiles. "What happened?" Scott asked.

"I told him what was happening with you and he just went after him."

"Who; Boyd?" Scott pushed his way through the crowd and Isaac was beating the crap out of Ethan while Boyd was watching with a sick smile and Ethan was laughing. "Isaac!"

He stopped and looked up at Scott with a smile. And shortly after the bus was cleaned and we were all on it Allison was sitting with Scott, Stiles with Lydia and me with Isaac and Boyd. Lydia and Stiles discussed the Darach while Isaac studied me. I turned to him. "What?"

"You're different."

"What do you mean?"

"Your smell."

"I can smell it too." Boyd said.

I looked at both of them. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Are you sick?" Isaac asked.

"No." I answered.

"Something's wrong." Isaac said. "You can't feel it?" To be honest, something was wrong with me. I was ignoring it all day, but something was happening, something bad. I touched my stomach. _It's okay Derek or Claudia. It's all going to be okay._


	30. Motel California

After hours of driving to go to a meet we didn't even make we stopped at one of the crappiest hotels I've ever seen. It gave me a bad feeling though. I didn't want to get anywhere near Motel Glen Capri so I stayed close to the bus and so did Lydia. "I've seen worse." Scott said.

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles asked.

Coach blew his whistle. "Listen up! The meet has been pushed to tomorrow." He had a handful of keys and the bus began to pull away to park. "This is the closest motel with the least amount of vacancies and the least amount of good judgment when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves." He put his arms out to give all of us keys. "You'll be pairing up, choose wisely."

Everyone grabbed a key, but Lydia and I stayed back. "And I'll have no sexual diversions tolerated by you deviants. Got that? Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!" It was just Lydia, Allison and I left. Coach looked at us. "Do the three of you mind bunking together?"

Lydia and I stood there looking at the hotel and Allison turned to Coach. "We'll be fine." She took the key from him and he walked off when Allison turned to us. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like this place." Lydia answered.

Allison looked at it with a smile. "I don't think the people who own this place like it. It's just for a night anyway."

"Allison," I began. "A lot could happen in one night."

We all got to the room and I immediately had a pain in my stomach that I ignored, but Allison noticed. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." I lay down on the bed.

"She doesn't look too good." Lydia said. "Don't tell me she is having psychological injuries too. I don't think I can handle two."

"I'll be fine." I sat up, but that one little movement caused me so much pain. "I think I just need to take a shower."

Allison sat down on the bed and pet my hair. "We'll get you some towels." I smiled and nodded. She smiled back and Lydia hugged me before she left.

The hot water seemed to ease my pain a little, but only a little. I got this weird feeling like someone was watching so I opened the curtain a little calling Allison's name, but it was Scott. "What are you doing Scott?"

"Looking for you."

"Well you found me, in the shower, slightly naked."

"Derek isn't alive anymore." He sounded so insensitive that it made my breath catch in my throat.

"Yeah, but dying isn't breaking up with."

He moved closer to me. "We're still friends right?" I stepped back a little bit. "We could be closer friends now." His hand moved close to me. "We could even get together." He tried to move my hand from the shower curtain so I gripped it tighter to my body.

"Scott!" He looked up at me like he was confused and sorry. "What are you doing?" He looked at my face and shook his head. "Are you okay?"

"I was," He began to walk back. "Um, I'm sorry." He was by the door when he looked back up at me. "I'm so sorry." He walked out and I was confused. It was like he wanted to rape me.

After I was sure he was gone I got out of the shower and grabbed one of the small towels. It would have to do for now. Then I felt a huge pain shoot through my body and I fell onto my knees. I began coughing and I thought I was going to throw up and I did, but I was throwing up blood. This couldn't be happening. I moved to the toilet and began throwing up in there. The door opened and I heard footsteps running to the bathroom. "Oh my god!" That was Allison. She put her hands on my shoulders and I pulled my towel tighter to me. "Bree, it'll be okay." Was this how I was going to die? By coughing my guts out into a toilet?

Then it all stopped. I looked into the toilet bowl which was nothing but bright red then I turned to Allison. "What the hell just happened?" I wiped some blood off of my mouth.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She looked at the floor. "Bree," I turned and there was blood everywhere. How much did I bleed? I looked down and there was blood all over the underwear I had just put on. A lot of blood.

I turned to Allison. "There's a gas station across the street, you have to get me a pregnancy test."

"What?" Allison was completely confused.

"Just get one please!" Allison walked out the door and I began to cry because now the one thing of Derek's I had was gone. I had lost it. I lost my baby.

When Allison came back with the pregnancy test and Lydia came back with the towels I was dressed in my spare sweat pants and T-shirt and had most of the mess in the bathroom cleaned up. Allison gave me the pregnancy test and Lydia looked at both of us confused. "It's a long story." Allison explained.

"You can tell her." I said. "While I'm doing this." I went to the bathroom, peed on the stick and waited the longest minute of my life. I knew in my head that I wasn't pregnant anymore, but I still had hope. I walked out of the bathroom still holding the pregnancy test with Allison and Lydia looking up at me hopefully. I shook my head. "I'm not pregnant anymore."

They both walked up and hugged me. I was stupid to think that I could just have a baby with him being a werewolf and me being a fairy. So that was it? The only thing I had of Derek was his leather jacket and my memories? "I'm so sorry B." Allison said leaning her head on my shoulder and for the first time I forgot about everything she did to Derek because I needed my best friends. I cried and they sat me down on the bed crying along with me. I lay down on the bed after I stopped crying and they lay down with me.

I wish I could say that's how the night ended. I wish I could say we all talked until we fell asleep, learning how to all be best friends again, but it didn't. The night had only just begun. And it started with Lydia telling us about the framed number of how many suicides were committed in this hotel at the front of the hotel. "One hundred ninety eight?!" Allison and I both exclaimed.

"Yeah." Lydia nearly whispered. We had all been talking in a quiet voice since we found out about my miscarriage. I didn't know if it was out of respect or what, but it was nice. I hoped he or she was in a better place. Allison was turned to the right, Lydia had her arm around me looking straight up and my head was lying on Lydia's chest. "And we're talking forty years so on average that's 4.95 suicides a year in this hotel. Who commends that with a framed number?" She paused. "I don't know about you, but I-" She stopped and sat up causing Allison and I to also sit up. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Allison asked.

Lydia got up and stood on the bed so Allison and I got off and moved by the table so we could see the air vent where Lydia was going closer to. "Lydia." I said trying to move closer to her.

"Oh my god." She whispered. She jumped and put a hand on her mouth. So we asked her what was wrong. "You didn't hear that?!"

"Hear what?" I asked.

"The two people in the other room. They shot each other." Allison and I looked at each other and then followed Lydia out to the room next to us. My stomach was still in immense pain as we ran after her, but Lydia had obviously heard something. She pushed the door open and it was pitch black. "Hello?" She tried to turn on the lights, but they wouldn't come on.

"Lydia," Allison began. "What are you doing?"

Lydia walked over to the end of the room where she found a construction light. She turned it on and the room looked like it was in the middle of being renovated. I had to admit, the room did have a weird energy. She moved towards the paint cans on the floor. "It had to have been right here." Allison and I followed at a safe distance. She turned to look at us. "They sounded younger, but they were here."

I put my hands out. "I believe you." 

"So do I." Allison said nodding.

Allison, Lydia and I all went to back to our room and started to pack our things up. "There is something seriously wrong with this place. We need to leave."

"Well," Allison said. "They were suicides, not murders and it's not like this place is haunted."

"Maybe it is." Lydia said in a flustered voice. "I bet that couple made their suicide pact in that very room." She got closer to us. "Maybe that's why they're renovating. They probably had to wipe brain matter off the walls."

"Maybe we should find out." I said.

We walked down to the front desk and the woman that Lydia talked about wasn't there. "Well, there goes that idea."

Lydia turned to Allison and I looked at the number on the wall that read: 201. I turned to Lydia quickly. "Didn't you say the number was 198?"

Lydia and Allison both turned to look at the number. "It was 198." Lydia said quietly. She turned to us. "I swear to God it was 198."

"So does that mean three more suicides happened?" Allison asked.

"Or they're about to happen." They both looked at me and we ran back to the room to call Stiles. When he got there we explained everything that happened. Even what happened in the shower with Scott, but I left the part out about my miscarriage. "The last time I saw Scott act like that was during the full moon."

"Yeah," Stiles said starting to pace. "He was definitely a little off with me too. But actually, it was Boyd who was acting really off." I turned my head waiting for him to elaborate. "I watched him put his fist through the vending machine."

"See!" We all turned to Lydia. "It is the motel. Either we need to get out of here right now or," She turned around and pulled a bible out of the drawer. "Someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism before the werewolves go crazy and kill us."

"I know how to perform and exorcism." They all turned to me shocked and I rolled my eyes. "Hi, I'm Bree," I said with a fake smile. "I'm a witch and I know how to do many different rituals and spells."

"Okay," Stiles said. "Just hold on. What if it's not the motel? The number in the office went up to three right?"

"You mean like three sacrifices?" I asked.

"What if this time it's three werewolves?"

"Scott, Isaac and Boyd." Allison said.

"Maybe we were meant to be here." Stiles said.

"Exactly!" We all turned to Lydia. "So can we get the hell out of here now? Please?"

"Hold on." Stiles grabbed the bible in Lydia's hands and that's when I noticed there were pages sticking out. He began to flip through the bible and we crowded around him. They were all newspaper clippings. "A man hangs himself at the infamous Glen Capri." Stiles read.

There were more throughout the bible so Stiles shook the book out and we all began to go through them. "Look at these." Lydia said. "They all mention room 217. These must have been all the suicides that happened in this room."

"And if every room has a bible-" I began.

"There could be newspaper articles in all the rooms." Lydia finished. "What if the room next door has the one about the couple?" We all looked at each other and then ran out the door to the next room. Stiles tried the door, bit it was locked. "It was not locked before."

"It doesn't matter." Allison said. "We have to get Scott, Isaac and Boyd out of here." We all turned to find the werewolves when there was the sound of an electric saw from the room.

"It sounds like someone turned a handsaw on." Allison said.

Stiles ran up to us. "Handsaw?!" We all pushed our weight against the door and it opened. Ethan was trying to saw himself open. "Ethan, no!" Stiles ran to him and they wrestled with the handsaw. Ethan threw the handsaw down and pushed Stiles, but he caught himself right as Lydia pulled the power cord. I ran to Stiles and pulled him back. Ethan pulled out his claws and tried to tear himself open so Stiles and I went to pull his hands away from his stomach, pushing him into a heater.

Ethan held his hand from the pain of the burn, but it healed almost instantly and he stood up. "What just happened?" He looked at all of us, but we didn't know what to say. He ran out and we all followed him.

Ethan went down the stairs. "Want to explain to us what you were doing back there?" I asked him.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" He began to button his shirt. "I don't know how I got there or what I was trying to do."

"You could be a little bit more helpful." Stiles said. "We did just save your life."

"You probably shouldn't have." He went back into his room and I rolled my eyes at him.

"What do we do now?" Lydia asked.

"Allison and I will find Scott." I said. "You guys get Isaac and Boyd."

"She's right." Allison said. "The best thing we can do is get them out of this place."

Allison and I walked upstairs to Scott's room which was cracked open. When we pushed the door in he wasn't anywhere to be found. "Scott?" There was no response.

We left the room and met up with Lydia and Stiles who told us about the heat that would stop the werewolves from going insane. "We can't find Scott anywhere." Allison told them.

"It's happening to him too isn't it?" Stiles asked.

"It has to be." I said.

"Didn't you say there was another flare on the bus?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah," Stiles said. "I'll get it."

We got to the bottom on the stairs and we saw something that made us all freeze. It was Scott. Normally we would all be happy, we found Scott and we could save him, but in this case Scott was holding the flare we needed to save him while he was dripping with gasoline. My eyes began to water as I looked at Scott. "There's no hope."

"What do you mean Scott?" Allison asked. "There's always hope."

"Not for me, not for Derek." The first tear fell.

"Derek wasn't your fault." I said. "You know Derek wasn't your fault."

"How do you not hate me right now?" It was the first time he had made eye contact with any of us. "Every time I try to fight back it just gets worse. More people end up getting hurt. People keep getting killed."

"Scott," Stiles said. "Listen to me. This isn't you. This is someone inside of your head telling you to do this."

"What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this is the best thing I can do for everybody else?" I shook my head. Scott couldn't die. "It all started that night. The night I got bitten. Do you remember the way it was before?" I turned to Stiles and he held my hand. "We were nothing. We weren't popular. We weren't important, except for Bree." He was crying and that made me cry even more. "Maybe I should just be no one again, no one at all."

He lifted the flare up so Stiles and I moved closer to him. "You're not no one Scott. You're my best friend and I need you. Scott, you're my brother."

"Listen to us Scott." I said. "I've had one hell of a night. I lost my baby. I was pregnant." I was crying so much I was shaking. "I lost it, but I'm still going, because I have you and Stiles and Allison and Lydia. You have us Scott so put down the flare."

"Because if you're going down," Stiles and I walked into the puddle of gasoline. "We're going down with you." Stiles took the flare out of his hand and threw it. I grabbed Scott's hand and Stiles grabbed Scott's other hand.

The flare began to roll towards the gasoline so I closed my eyes waiting for the fire. "NO!" Lydia screamed. I felt someone knock all three of us down and I could feel the heat of the fire that erupted from where I should have been standing.

Eventually, the fire had died down and none of us wanted to sleep in that hotel so we climbed into the bus. Stiles sat with Scott, I sat with Allison and Lydia sat across from the two of us. We all talked until we fell asleep. The next morning we woke up to Coach opening the door to the bus, seeing us and then shrugging. "I don't want to know. I really don't want to know." I picked my head up from Allison's shoulder and stretched. "In case you missed the announcement the meet has been canceled so pack it in. Pack it in!" Coach was obviously pissed.

Lydia walked over and pulled Coach's whistle off his neck. "Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?" He began to stutter and then walked off. She blew the whistle and wolf's bane came out of it.

"So every time he blew the whistle Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Ethan-"

"We all inhaled it."

"You were all poisoned by it." Allison said.

"So that's how the Darach got in their heads." I said.

Stiles took the whistle and threw it out the window. "Stilinski!" Coach yelled, but we were already moving.

"Ethan told us Derek is still alive." Scott said. I looked up at him and smiled. That was the best news I had heard in the last twenty four hours. Even if I didn't have my baby anymore, I still had Derek.

Right after we got home I got into my car and drove to Derek's loft. My heart was pounding as I climbed up the stairs. All I wanted to do was be in Derek's arms after what had happened in the past few days. I swung the door open and Derek was standing by the window. "Derek!" He turned around and he looked like he had been crying. I ran to him and hugged him. He picked me up off of my feet and I breathed him in. Ash and cologne. When he pulled away I began crying. "Why didn't you call or text or communicate or something?" He didn't say anything. "What's wrong?" His eyes began to water when he looked at me. "Derek?"

"I didn't know what I was doing."

"What are you talking about?" 

"Bree, I have to tell you something, but I have no idea how you're going to take it."

"Just tell me." He was quiet. "Tell me." He looked at me feeling guilty. What did he do that made him look so guilty? "Derek?"


	31. Currents

I had just finished The Great Gatsby and I wanted to kill F. Scott Fitzgerald even if he was already dead. How could he make Gatsby suffer such a terrible fate? He waited most of his adult life to be with Daisy and it turns out she didn't love him. She didn't truly love him anyway. I threw the book across my room. He didn't do anything wrong why should he suffer because Daisy loved Ms. Blake…I mean Tom. God damn it. There was a knock on my door. "Come in." I called.

It was dad. "Hey," He leaned against the doorway.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

All he knew was that I broke up with Derek. I was too depressed to come up with a plausible lie to tell him about why we broke up. "Fine."

"You sure?" 

"It's not like I'm going to kill myself. It was a break up and I'll get over it when I get over it." I wasn't sure if I could get over it.

"Well, I'm just asking because Derek Hale is downstairs right now in our living room waiting to talk to you." I got up and shut the door behind him then hit him on the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Are you out of your mind?" I said in a hushed whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" I gave him a look. "He said he just wants to talk."

I rolled my eyes. I have done enough talking, technically yelling. I didn't want to talk to Derek for a long time. "Can't you just get rid of him?"

"No."

My head went back like I was confused. "Why?!"

"Because I think you two should at least talk." Where the hell was this coming from? "I think you and Derek make a good pair." I rolled my eyes. "Your mother and I went through a pretty life changing fight when we were young," I looked up at him annoyed. "And we fixed it by talking." He broke the word talking down in syllables.

"You don't even know the whole story!"

"Just talk to him." I began to protest. "Go!"

Dad watched me as I walked down the stairs and into the living room. Derek was sitting on my couch, his black hair perfectly combed and his leather jacket (which I threw at him) was on. "Hey." He said standing up.

All I did was look at him. I loved him, but I also hated him. "Can we talk outside? I don't know how loud I'm going to get when I start yelling." I walked out the door and he followed me shutting it behind him. I crossed my arms and looked at him. "What are you doing here Derek?" 

"I get it, I fucked up."

"You fucked up? That's all you're going to say?"

"How many times do I have to apologize?"

"Seven thousand nine hundred seventy three."

"B," I rolled my eyes. "She is nothing to me." I shook my head. "You have to believe me."

"Then why did you do it?!" I was starting to get angry.

"Because I could feel it." I knew exactly what he was talking about even though he didn't say it. "And don't lie to me and say you have no idea what I'm talking about." He took a deep breath. "I could feel us slipping away from each other."

I got closer to him. "Then you talk to me. You get closer to me again. I loved you Derek and I was-"

"Loved?" I nodded. "You were carrying my baby. There is a part of you that is always going to love me for that."

"I never said I stopped loving you Derek." He looked at me. His eyes obviously pained. "But I have no idea how we can go back from this." Derek nodded and then got in his car to leave. I had almost no time to process because after he pulled out of my drive way Dad and Stiles came rushing out the door. "What the hell is going on?" 

"Murders." Stiles answered.

Dad looked at Stiles like he was completely wrong. "Missing persons."

"And why isn't that happening in Beacon Hills?" I said as I got into the squad car and we drove to the hospital.

Scott and Melissa were out front waiting to tell us everything that had happened. Two doctors went missing in less than ten hours and Danny was in the hospital after he threw up mistletoe. "Hang on." Dad said. "They were both in the car?" After we explained to him what had happened Dad pulled Melissa aside to get her story so the three of us walked away.

"These are definitely sacrifices." Scott said. 

"Yeah," Stiles said. "Healers, one Deaton mentioned."

"What about Danny?" I asked. "He threw up mistletoe, that's not a coincidence and if Ethan wasn't with him he probably would have died. Danny's not a healer."

Stiles got an idea and I turned around to see Dad on his phone. "Can one of your supernatural beings hear that?"

Scott listened in as I read his mind. "They found the dead body." We both said.

The Next Day:

I walked into physics with Stiles, but then I saw Ms. Blake. "What in holy hell is she doing here?"

"She's kind of a teacher." Stiles said. "She has to teach."

She looked at me and then looked back down. I walked by and knocked a stack of files off the desk. When I sat back down she was the only one picking them all up. "Nicely done." Scott whispered as I sat down next to him.

After she was done picking up all the files and put them back down on Harris' desk she smiled at us. "Good morning, as you all know, Mr. Harris is still missing," She paused. "I mean sick." I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take over my class. Okay, so let's get started shall we."

She moved the board and I glared at her back. If looks could kill this would the fortieth time she died today. "What if it's Ms. Blake killing people?"

They both looked at me. "You just hate her because she slept with Derek." Stiles said.

"Uh, no." I looked at both of them. "I didn't like her from the beginning." They both looked like they were trying to remember. "I said it about fifteen times." They both had no idea what I was talking about. "I swear, nobody listens to me."

Scott's phone began to vibrate and he answered it under the table. When he was done with the phone call he came back up and looked like he was going to be sick. "Scott," I asked. "Are you okay?"

"Deaton's the third sacrifice."

He would qualify as a healer. "Scott go." I said urgently. He was about to protest, but I put my hand on his. "Go." He pulled my head in and kissed my forehead then ran off. I turned to Stiles. "Call Dad."

"And tell him what?"

"Anything. Anything that will get him to the animal clinic." I put my hands on my head and let out a deep breath. This couldn't be happening.

When we got out of class we got into Stiles' Jeep and went straight to the animal clinic. We were standing with Scott by the front desk after Scott told us everything that happened. Dad walked up and put a hand on Scott. "We're going to do everything we can to find him. Right now the best thing you can do is go back to school."

He walked off so Scott, Stiles and I walked into the cat clinic to talk. "We have to tell him." Scott said.

"Uh, what?"

"Tell him tell him?" Stiles asked.

"You both know what I mean."

"Do you remember how your mom reacted?" I asked. "She couldn't look you in the eye for like a week." 

"She got over it." I shook my head. I couldn't tell him. He couldn't know about mom. He would feel betrayed by all three of us. "It actually made us closer." 

"No," Stiles said. "He's already overwhelmed as it is."

"Because he has no idea what's going on. He's got people dying in his town, the town he's supposed to protect. It's not his fault he doesn't know what's happening. He's going to find out sooner or later."

"Is now really the right time?" Stiles asked.

"What if not telling him now gets someone else killed?"

"What if telling him gets him killed?" I questioned.

"We can't loose another parent." Stiles said shaking his head. "Not both of them." 

"You're right."

We both looked out the window at Dad. He was the only thing we had left and he needed to know about everything that was happening in his town and with me. "No," Stiles said. "We're not."

"We'll tell him." I said.

"I'll help you." We all walked out of the room and into the lobby.

Scott was holding my hand from behind so nobody could see our forbidden attraction. Ms. Morell was standing in the lobby talking to the police. "If you can do anything to find my brother." We all looked at each other confused. There was no way they were brother and sister. Dad and Tara walked away so Ms. Morell moved to us. "Listen to me. No sheriff, deputy or detective is going to be able to find him."

"You don't have to ask us for help." Scott said.

"Actually, I'm trying to help you because if you are going to find my brother you need to use the one person who might actually have the ability to locate the supernatural."

"Lydia." Stiles and I said at the same time.

When we got back to school I stayed with Scott as Stiles went to find Lydia. Someone who was like a father to him had gone missing and he needed someone to keep him company. Stiles text us that he had found her and we continued walking. "How are you really feeling about this Scott?"

He looked up like he had heard something and began walking so I followed him. He walked into the music room and Deucalion was sitting on the piano hitting his cane in a simple pattern. "Do you know what a metronome is?"

"No." Scott said.

"Sabrina, you're in choir, tell him."

I rolled my eyes. He was insane. "It's a tool to help you maintain a steady rhythm once you've set the tempo."

"Very good." He commented. "Something tells me the tempo of your lives has sped up in the last few hours." He stood up. "If you'd like I could help you slow it down to a more manageable pace."

"How?"

"By helping you find Deaton." He moved closer to us and Scott pushed me behind him. "Both of your hearts are pounding, but it's not fear, its anger. I bet I know what you're thinking, 'Does he know anything about Deaton's disappearance?'" He put the cane out in front of us. "Tell you what, if either of you can take the cane from me I will tell you where he is." He gave us a devilish look. "What do you think now?"

Scott lunged at Deucalion, but he dodged it and he knocked him off his feet with his cane. "Scott!" He was about to hit Scott again so I made the pink light come out of my hands, but he dodged it, like he could actually see it coming for him. He twisted my arm and I fell to the floor from the pain.

He took the top part of his stick off to reveal a blade and then he stabbed Scott in the shoulder. "Impressive," He commented about our fighting skills. "But you know I'm not the one slashing up innocent people, praying to ancient gods, collecting herbs or whatever the hell druids are supposed to do." Scott moved over to me putting his hands on my arms. "But I am apart of a pack that wants Derek dead. Kali is coming for him so this is a difficult choice you are going to have to make." Scott and I looked at each other sharing a worried glance. "Because someone is going to die tonight. Weather it's Derek or Deaton," We both looked up at him. "That's your choice."

"Just tell me where he is." I looked at Scott. I didn't want Deaton to die, but honestly I'd rather have him over Derek.

"I'll give you an important clue, let the current guide you."

Deucalion walked out and we both looked at each other. Nobody could die tonight which means we had to stop it, together. He helped me up and we all walked to Harris' classroom where Stiles was with Lydia and Cora. "Why are you talking to me when you should be talking to Danny?" We heard Lydia ask.

"Why Danny?" Stiles questioned.

"Because he was a target," Scott said. "Not a sacrifice."

We all walked out of the room together. "But isn't Danny still in the hospital?" Cora asked.

"Yeah," Stiles said. "That's where we're going right now." 

"I'll have to meet you there." Scott said looking at his phone.

"Why?" I asked. He turned around to show us a message sent by Allison reading: I think I found something.

Scott took off and we all got into our own cars with Cora riding with Stiles. When I got into my car I put on my seatbelt and right when I was about to put my keys in the ignition I looked at my passenger seat to find Aidan sitting right there. I tried to scream, but he grabbed my head and slammed it into the steering wheel knocking me out.

When I woke up I was in the back of some van. "Look," I heard Kali's voice. "The star of the show decided to wake up from her beauty nap."

I touched my head which was pounding and looked around. "What the hell is happening?"

"Isn't it obvious?" That was Aidan's voice. "You're Derek's leverage." I felt myself being lifted up and dragged up the stairs of Derek's building.

I still wasn't all the way there yet, but I knew what was happening, at least I think I did. Kali slammed the door open and she began talking about how she wanted to kill him after Ennis died. "Then I remembered you surround yourself with these teenagers and I thought what does a girl have to do to get you alone." That was the cue for Ethan and Aidan to bring me in. One of them had their claws on my neck and the other was gripping my wrist and hair unbelievably tight. Derek looked worried as I tried to move from their grip. "You and me Derek or they tear her apart. What do you say Derek? Do you think you can beat me one on one?"

Derek couldn't take his eyes off of me so I shook my head at him. "I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth."

They both growled at each other and Derek jumped down slashing her on the arm. Water was going everywhere and I tried to squirm out of the grip even more when Derek was scratched. She climbed up on one of the poles and kicked him in the face. I felt so helpless the water made my powers a weak dim light that wouldn't be able to do anything. She climbed up on Derek's desk and threw him into the water. Ethan and Aidan were holding my wrists so tight I could feel it starting to bruise.

Isaac began running over to me when Ethan and Aidan let me go. He pushed me down and held onto me as the electricity came on and the water began to electrocute anyone standing in it. Which would mean Derek couldn't use any of his powers. "Take him!" Kali yelled. I tried to get up, but Isaac pulled me back down. Ethan and Aidan grabbed Derek causing his claws to come out and Kali threw Boyd on his claws, stabbing him. My hand went to my mouth and Isaac pulled me closer. Boyd fell on his knees and the alphas began to walk away. "We're giving you until the next full moon Derek, make the wise choice and join the pack or next time I'm killing all of you.

They walked away and Isaac let go of his grip on me out of shock because Boyd was dying in front of our eyes. I ran over to them as Derek gave him a sad smile. "It's okay." Boyd said.

"No, it's not okay." He looked into Boyd's eyes with tears flowing down his face. "I'm sorry."

"The full moon, when I feel it, it was worth it. Did you know it's almost the lunar eclipse?" Now I was crying. Boyd couldn't die on us. We lost so much already. "I wonder what it would feel like."

He fell off of Derek's claws and he was dead. I closed my eyes and more tears began to fall. Derek looked at his hands like they were the most dangerous things in the world. Stiles and Cora ran in. Cora immediately went to Boyd and began crying, but Stiles stayed by Derek and I. I hugged Derek at the waist. "You didn't do this." I reassured him. "You didn't do any of this." I kissed his shoulder and hugged him even tighter. He couldn't stop looking at Boyd. Just because his claws were used as a weapon didn't mean he killed him, but to Derek it was always black and white. Stiles put a hand on Derek's shoulder and I kissed Derek on the cheek. I loved him. I was still in love with him. And I loved Boyd, but now he was gone. My friend who I loved was gone.


	32. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

_**So, I've decided to skip over Visionary because Bree and Derek already know everything about each other. And by the way Derek has completely cut off talking to Jennifer. I also want to thank you guys for all your reviews and messages. They are the best thing I can ask for. Thank you all so much for reading and making my day that much better by seeing your wonderful reviews. Enjoy!**_

All of my friends from choir and band were in the practice room late at school practicing for the concert tomorrow run by none other than Ms. Blake. Ugh. We had just finished the set list and now were just goofing around. We were all singing Must Be the Money by Nelly. Even that song was really old it was fun to just goof off with all of them. "If you wanna go and take a ride with me we're three wheeling with the four in the gold D's. Oh why do I live this way?"

"Hey must be the money!" All the girls yelled.

We all began to laugh and then we got up to leave. It was nearing nine PM and I still had homework to do. When we got out of the music room I saw Tara, my dad's deputy. The one who sold dad her car for me. "What are you doing so here so late?" She asked me.

"We're practicing for the recital tomorrow. Is something wrong?" I looked down and her hand was resting on her gun.

"There is something wrong." Danny said also noticing her gun.

"Someone made a 9-1-1 call." She looked at us urgently. "You need to get out of here now. If you see someone else then tell them the same thing."

I nodded and we all walked out of the school as quietly as we could. We were huddled together and when we made it out we all separated. "I hope everything's alright." Danny said. I was still looking at the door. Something strange was happening in there, I could feel it. "Bree," I turned to look at Danny.

"Are you coming?"

"Uh," I looked back at the door then back at Danny with a smile. "Yeah." We had all gone out to a late dinner together when my phone began to ring. "Hello?" I answered with a smile on my face from the joke Danny had just told.

"Bree, oh my god, this is the third time I've tried you." It was Stiles. "Where the hell are you? Are you okay?"

I got up and moved away from the table. "I'm at the grill, why?"

"She's okay." Stiles said. It obviously wasn't directed towards me.

"What the hell is going on?"

"We found another sacrifice."

"What?! Who?!"

"Tara." The Darach made the 9-1-1 call. "Bree, Tara is dead."

The Next Day:

Stiles and I were hiding behind one of the poles outside the school so we could hear what Dad was saying to the administration. He looked up and saw us. "Busted." I whispered.

We both turned around and began to walk away when he called out, "Hey!" We both stopped. "Hey, back it up." We both turned around and looked at him. "I know what you're thinking; you've got all these ideas about patterns and people dying in threes."

"Murdered." Stiles corrected.

"Sacrificed actually." I continued.

"I've got half the state and the FBI on this. They're not getting away with killing one of our own."

I looked down. "They killed Tara." Stiles said. "How many times has she helped me with my math homework when we had to wait at the station for you?"

"Just, uh, get to class okay?" He looked at me. "I'm gonna be there tonight for your recital." I nodded and he walked away.

Stiles began to walk to English and by now I was just so done with Ms. Blake and her stupid class. "Idioms, analogies, metaphors and similes," She lectured. "All tools a writer uses to tell their story." She stopped by Lydia who was sitting on my right side. She was drawing that tree again. "Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents."

She looked up and smiled. "You and every guy I've ever dated."

"Well, that was an idiom by the way." Lydia rolled her eyes at Ms. Blake and went back to drawing. I wanted Ms. Blake to know that no one was on her side in any of this. "Idioms are somewhat of a secret," She looked at me. "To the people who know the language or the culture." Did she want to get slapped in the face? They're phrases that only make sense if you know the key words."

She walked away from our row and then Scott looked at me. "I think I can get to Ethan. I'm pretty sure I can make him talk."

"Why do you want to do that for?" Stiles asked.

"The druids are embassaries right? So what if the Darach was an embassary to the alphas?"

"Okay," Stiles began. "First of all, I can't believe we've gotten to the point where a sentence like what if the Darach was an embassary to the alphas actually makes sense to me. Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan."

"Why's that?" Scott asked.

"Because we have to get through Aidan." He was right. "Ever since they've been back at school they're always together. How are we going to separate them?"

I looked at Scott and then at Stiles. We all got that genius moment where we shared the same idea. We all looked at Lydia and she put her pen down. "What now?" She groaned.

Lydia was going to hook up with Aidan while the three of us went to talk to Ethan. As Ethan was walking by in the hallway Scott and I both grabbed one of his arms and took him into one of the stairwells. "Why are you even talking to me? I killed your friend." He looked at Stiles. "How do you know I'm not going to kill another one?" 

"Is he looking at me? Are you threatening me? You know what I'm going to do," He moved closer to him. "I'm gonna get an extra large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolf's bane, roll it in mistletoe and shove it up your-" 

"Stiles!" I said as Scott pushed him back. "Go down a dose on your adderall."

Scott turned back to Ethan. "We're talking to you because I know you didn't want to kill Boyd. I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again."

Ethan closed his eyes. "You don't know what we owe them." He opened his eyes. "Especially Deucalion, we weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas, we were omegas." What the hell? "In actual wolf packs omegas are the scapegoats, the last to eat, and the one that has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack."

"So you and your brother were like the bitches of the pack?" Stiles asked.

"Something like that."

"What happened?" I asked truly interested.

"They were killers." It was like it was hard for Ethan to remember, like he tried to push it all back and we brought it to the surface. "People talk about us as monsters, but they are the ones that gave us the reputation and our alpha was the worst of them."

"Why didn't you guys fight back? Go terminator wolf and kick everyone's ass?"

"We couldn't!" He was getting angry. "We didn't know how to control it back then."

"Deucalion taught you." I said knowingly.

"And then we fought. We took down the entire pack, one by one and when we finally got to our alpha he was begging for his life." He looked like he was reminiscing. "And we ripped him apart." He looked at Scott. "Literally."

"What about your embassary?" Scott asked. He was quiet.

"All of them are dead? Kali's? Ennis'? Yours?"

He nodded. "All except Deucalion's."

"Morell." Scott said looking at me.

Ethan touched his chest and let out a little cry. "What's going on?" I asked. "Are you hurt?"

"Not me," He looked up. "My brother." Stiles and I looked at each other. We knew what that was like. Ethan began to run and we followed him into the locker room just in time to see Aidan smack Cora in the head with a weight. Stiles and I ran to Cora as Ethan and Scott pulled Aidan back. "You can't do this!"

"She came at me!" 

"It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon; you can't touch him or her or anybody in this room!" I looked up at Aidan looked at me like he despised me. Ethan led Aidan out of the locker room and a lot of blood began to come out of Cora's head.

"I think she's really hurt." Stiles said.

I helped Cora get up and she began to clean her cut. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Cora said angrily.

"She doesn't look okay." Lydia said.

She tried to stand up without leaning on anything, but started to fall so we all tried to catch her. "I said I'm fine." She said angrily.

"Do you realize how suicidaly crazy you are? What were you thinking going after them?"

"I did it for Boyd." She looked at us angrily. "None of you were doing anything."

"We're trying." Scott said.

"And you're failing." We all looked down. "You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers, running around, thinking you can stop people from getting killed." Scott looked at me and I shrugged. "All you really do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies."

She walked off and we all looked at each other. "Well, she's definitely a Hale." Stiles said.

I gave him a look and then took his hand. "Let's make sure she gets home okay." We got into the parking lot with Cora to find Derek waiting. "For the love of god!" Why was he torturing me? "What are you doing here?"

He moved closer to me. "I had to see you."

I rolled my eyes and opened the car door for him. "I'm not stopping my schedule for you so you better do all of your talking in the car." I looked at Stiles. "You go with Cora in your car. I'll follow you."

When I got in my car I pulled out of the parking lot and began following Stiles on the road. "You know I'm not going to stop right?"

"Stop being annoying?" 

"I mean stop trying to get you back. I'm never going to stop." 

"Great, everyone should have a dream. Even an unattainable one."

"I love you."

"That's nice." I said sarcastically.

"Bree," I looked at him and then back at the road. "Can you actually talk to me?"

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Tell me the truth."

My phone began ringing and I looked at Derek. "Can you get my phone out of my purse?" He pulled the phone out, answered it and put it on speaker. It was Stiles. "Hey."

"Hey." I heard Allison's voice.

That took me by shock. "Allison?"

"It's a three way call." Stiles explained. Allison explained to us everything she had found in her dad's stuff and how she thought he could be a suspect for the murders. There were five groups of sacrifices to complete the ritual: virgins, warriors, healers, guardians and philosophers. "Philosophers?" Stiles asked.

"And then guardians," Allison continued. "And after what happened last night I would assume means some kind of law enforcement. You have to tell your dad." I looked at Derek and then back at the road. "Tell him whatever you need, but you have to make him believe. Tell your dad or-"

"Okay," I said. "I know. Just don't say it."

We all hung up and Derek looked at me. "What are you going to do?"

"I have to tell him." I turned to look at him. "The only way he'll believe it is if he sees it."

"I'll do whatever you need me to do." 

We got home and took Dad into Stiles' room along with Derek and Cora. Dad was standing in the corner of the room watching Stiles pace and I sat in Stiles' computer chair trying to figure out what to say as Derek and Cora sat on his bed. "Stiles," Dad said getting annoyed about his pacing.

"Sorry." He said. "We're just trying to figure out how to start."

"I don't have this kind of time."

I stood up. "For the last year you had all these cases that you couldn't figure out. All the murders involving Kate Argent, then Matt killing all those people who had drowned him."

"And all these murders right now, it's like you're playing a loosing game."

"The last thing I need right now is a job review from my own kids."

"See, that's it Dad." He pulled the chess board off of his desk. "You've been losing because you've never been able to see the whole board. We're going to show you the whole board."

We got different colored post it notes and began to put then on chess pieces explaining what was happening from the beginning. Starting the night Scott as bitten. After we were done explaining he looked up at us confused. "Scott and Derek are both werewolves." He looked over at Derek so he smiled and waved.

"Yes." I said excitedly.

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf." 

"What?" Stiles asked. "No, werewolf hunter."

"Purple's hunter." I said picking up her chess piece.

"Along with Allison and her father." Cora said.

"I would be quiet if I were you." Derek whispered to her.

"And my daughter," He said looking at me. "Is a witch?"

"Fairy." I corrected. They all turned to me. "Do you know how many different fairies there are? I'm easing him in."

"And my friend Deaton is a Kanima?"

"No," I said. He was really wrong. "No, he's a druid or something."

"So who's the Kanima?" He asked confused.

"Jackson." Stiles answered.

"No, Jackson's a werewolf.

"Well he was the Kanima," I began. "But then Peter and Derek killed him and then he came back as a werewolf, but now he's in London."

Dad turned around to look at Derek again and Derek smiled and waved. "Then who's the durach?"

"It's Darach." Stiles corrected.

"We don't know yet." Derek answered.

I pointed at him. "We don't know yet."

"But he was killed by werewolves?"

"Slashed up and left for dead." I told him.

"We think." Cora said.

"We think." Stiles repeated.

Dad took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. "Why was Jackson the Kanima?" 

"Because sometimes the shape you take can reflects the person that you are." I told him.

He looked like he was actually going to believe it. "And what shape would a confused and angry father take." Or not. He totally wasn't going to believe us.

"Um," Stiles said. "That would be more of an expression. Like the one you're currently wearing."

He got up and so did I getting in his way. "We can prove it, Derek and Cora are werewolves and I can use my powers-"

"Sabrina!" I stopped talking. "That's enough."

Stiles got up. "Dad, can you please just hold on?" He turned to Cora. "Are you ready?"

She stood up and immediately fell down. Dad ran to her and Derek was right next to her on the ground. Her head was bleeding again and I gave Derek a worried look. "Call an ambulance."

When we got to the hospital Derek didn't leave Cora's side so Stiles and I stayed with Dad. "What did you see at the bank the night Scott was trying to save Deaton?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

"You're lying!"

"You saw him heal himself." Stiles said. "Right after he tried to cross the mountain ash."

"I don't know what I saw."

"You saw something that you can't explain." I told him.

"Bree, Stiles," He stopped walking and turned around to face us. "I've seen a lot of things I can't explain in this town, but it doesn't make them supernatural and it doesn't make them real." He paused. "They just found another body, that's real. That's the lead I'm following."

"Another teacher is going to die if you don't listen to us!" I said as he turned away.

"I have been listening to you!" Everyone looked over at us and felt my eyes begin to water.

"You don't believe." A tear fell down my face. "You don't believe me." He was about to say more, but decided to turn around. "Mom would have believed me." He stopped walking and then Stiles grabbed my hand.

We walked out of the hospital, got into his Jeep and went to the school. "There's no way you'll make the recital."

"They can pick anyone to play the piano." I told him.

When we got into the auditorium we found Scott standing in the back. We went to him and I hugged him. I needed human contact to get me through all of this. He held my hand and we watched. We looked around and Lydia wasn't there anymore. "Lydia." Stiles said.

The three of us ran out of the building calling Lydia's name. "She's not answering texts." Stiles said. I looked around. I got a really bad feeling and there was this weird energy outside like something was building up to happen. "What do we do?"

There was a scream and I touched my ear because it was so piercing loud. "Lydia." Scott said. We all ran into the building, Scott ahead of us and we got to Ms. Blake's classroom.

She slammed the desk in front of the door with no force. It was her. She was the Darach. Dad was in the room with a knife sticking out of his shoulder and they began talking. I heard Dad screaming from inside so I pushed Stiles back and with all of my might I slammed the desk out of the doorway with my power, but once we got into Ms. Blake's classroom she was gone and so was Dad. "Dad." I whispered, but it was no use. She had taken him. He was the next sacrifice.


	33. The Overlooked

We all began to walk out of the school. "We have to go to Derek's." I told them.

Stiles stopped walking and looked at me. "Why? Why the hell would we go to Derek's when our father was just kidnapped?!" Stiles was getting hysterical and I couldn't blame him, I was just good at masking how I felt when I needed to.

"She's going to go there."

"How do you know that?" Scott asked.

"My powers." I looked at him. "You know its how they work. I know things that I don't know how I know."

Scott looked at Stiles. "She's got a point."

Stiles hadn't taken his eyes off of me. "How are you not freaking out right now?"

"Stiles," I said in a shaky voice. "I am freaking out. I am beyond freaking out and at this point I will do anything to get Dad back that's why we need to find her."

Stiles nodded and we all got into his Jeep. When we got into Derek's loft he ran straight to me. "Derek, Jennifer is going to come here."

"What are you talking about? I haven't talked to her since-"

"Listen to me Derek! She's the one killing people!" He looked at me like he was trying to make sense of it when I got a weird feeling run up my spine. I turned around to look at the door. "She's already here." I turned back to Derek. "Do not listen to anything she says you hear me?"

He nodded and we hid. She came running in and kissed Derek. He pulled away from her. "I know you probably hate me right now, but I need you to trust me. We shared something special, you have to trust me." I shook my head. What an expert liar. "Don't listen to anything Bree, Scott and Stiles tell you."

We walked out from hiding. "Like he would pick you over me."

She turned to look at us and then back at Derek. "They told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?" 

"We told him you're the one killing people!" Scott yelled.

"Oh, that's right." She chuckled. "Committing human scarifies." She was being sarcastic and all I wanted to do was rip her head off. "Cutting their throats? I probably do it in my lunch hour so I can get back to teaching high school English for the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense."

"Where is my dad?" Stiles asked with a tear running down his face.

"How should I know?" She looked back at Derek. "Don't tell me you believe them."

"Do you know what happened to Bree and Stiles' father?" Derek asked blandly.

"No." She looked at me. "Derek, its Bree," My mouth dropped. "She's the one killing all those people. I saw it."

"Right, because he wasn't with me during a majority of the murders."

She turned back to Derek. "She has other fairies helping her."

I looked at Derek. He looked confused. "You're not actually going to believe her are you?"

"She took her own father."

"She's lying!" I was getting so flustered. So I ripped the mistletoe from Scott's hand. "Hey, Bitch!" She turned to look at me and I threw it on her. She began to go crazy and she showed her real face, cut up and pale.

Scott pulled me back because it looked like she was going to go straight for me. "You're gonna pay for that little bitch."

Derek's claws grew out and he grabbed her by the neck. "Stop! You need me!" She was begging for her life.

"What are you?"

"The only person who can save your sister." Derek looked like he was going to kill her right then and there. "Call Peter. Call him!"

He pulled out his phone and called him. "Mistletoe." Was the only thing he said for the entire phone conversation. She was trying to kill Cora.

He hung up and then began to squeeze her neck even tighter. I wanted him to do it, but she was the only key to getting my father. "Derek," Scott began. "Derek, what are you doing?" 

"Her life…is in my hands." He picked her up as she gasped out the words.

"Stop!" Stiles yelled getting closer to them. "Derek stop!"

"Stilinski," She sounded like she had finally found the right leverage. "You'll never find him."

"Derek." I said desperately as my eyes began to water. "Derek!"

He dropped her and she looked up at him with a wicked smile. "That's right, you need me." She turned to the rest of us. "All of you."

She got up and I looked at her. "You have this all figured out don't you?"

She smiled evilly. "You're the only piece on the board that's been misbehaving." I turned my head to the side. I had no idea what she was talking about. "Oh come on B," I was starting to get nervous. "You really think you lost your baby because you're a fairy and he's a werewolf?" My eyes began to water. She didn't. She couldn't. "It was hard enough getting you out of town for a night so I could be with Derek, but you had to go and get pregnant. He would have never been with me if he had known. The wolf's bane on the bus wasn't for the werewolves." She moved her head closer to my direction. "It was for your baby."

I stood there for a moment with rage overpowering my entire body. Then I lost it. I tried to run toward her, bust Scott and Stiles held me back. She gave a sick laugh and I wanted to kill her. I wanted to slit her throat and watch the blood drain from her body. I wanted to kill her. I wanted my baby back. I broke down and hysterically began to cry. Stiles and Scott caught me as I fell to the floor crying. Derek grabbed her by the neck again. "Derek don't!" Scott yelled.

I looked up at them and I thought Derek was really going to kill her, but he put her down and his voice was shaky and sad when he spoke. "You're gonna pay for our baby's death. We are going to kill you when we get the chance. I can promise you that."

We all had to go to the hospital and Jennifer led the way out I nodded at Scott and Stiles and they followed her out. Before Derek and I walked out he helped me up. "Are you okay?" I broke away from him and I looked at him like I was disgusted because there was a part of him that believed her when she said that I was the one killing people. I shook my head at him and walked out the door and after a few seconds he followed.

I was in Stiles car, but Scott drove as Stiles and I sat in the back leaning on each other. "Something feels wrong about this." Stiles mumbled. I sat up to look at him. "When we proved it to Derek she had this look like it still didn't matter."

I thought back to it. "Like it was all going to plan." Stiles nodded and I saw Scott look at me in the rearview mirror and we had a little moment.

When we pulled up to the hospital we didn't even bother parking the cars because almost everyone was gone. It was raining like crazy and Stiles pulled a baseball bat from the back of the Jeep. "What's that?" Scott asked.

"You two have claws and a magic pink light, I have a bat."

Right when we got into the hospital we all heard Melissa call Scott's name. "What are you doing here? The hospital is evacuating." 

"We're here for Cora." 

She looked at all of us. "All of you?" She studied Stiles. "Why does Stiles have my bat?" Stiles studied the bat and I gave him a look. He seriously took it from their house.

"Mom, just trust me on this. You need to get out of here." She studied all of us then looked back at Scott. "Right now."

"The building is supposed to be clear in thirty minutes. We've got two ambulances coming back. One's ten minutes out and the other one is twenty. Cora needs to be on one of those, they'll be picking up in the basement garage."

We all got into the elevator with Derek still gripping Jennifer's arm as tight as he could. "You don't have to keep me on a leash Derek, I'm going to help."

"Sweetheart," I began. "The only reason he is still holding onto you is because the second he let's you go I'm going to slit your throat."

"And I'm going to hold you down." Derek said.

"And I'm going to catch you when you try to run." Scott said.

"And I'm gonna bash your fucking head in with this bat." Stiles said.

She looked at all of us slightly terrified and then turned back to looking straight forward. The lights began to flicker and when we got to Cora's room she was no longer there. The black blood led a trail to double doors where there was the sound of fighting. Peter was thrown through the doors right in front of our feet. "We have a little problem." We all looked forward. "Big problem." Ethan and Aidan were morphed together to one giant werewolf and Stiles gripped the bat closer to him.

Derek went after him and it looked like he was getting beat up pretty bad. He was thrown on the ground and then Scott went running to attack. Stiles, Peter and I ran past them to pick Cora up. "All we want is her!" They both yelled.

We looked and the elevator was closing on her. We took that advantage to run. "Don't stop!" Derek yelled.

We ran through the morgue and right when we were about to go out I noticed Stiles wasn't next to me anymore. I turned to see him ready with the bat. "Stiles!" He couldn't be brave. Not now. He slammed the bat into the back of their head and it shattered. They looked at Stiles and he backed away.

He turned his attention to Derek and Scott as Stiles and I ran to catch up with Peter. We all ran into one of the medicine supply rooms and laid Cora down on one of the metal tables. When Derek and Scott joined us I went to Scott. "Are you okay?" 

"Where's the big guy?" Peter asked.

"Close." Derek whispered as he looked at Scott and me.

Derek looked a little betrayed, but he shouldn't have considering he was the one who slept with the crazy bitch killing people. "What about Ms. Blake?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head. "What does that mean? She's gone?!"

"Be quiet." Derek whispered.

"Me be quiet?" He moved right next to Derek, getting into his face and I gripped onto Scott's arm. "You're telling me what to do now? You're psychotic little whore is mass murdering people and has gotten my dad tied up somewhere waiting to be ritually sacrificed."

I looked at Scott pleadingly and he moved to them. "Stiles, they're still out there."

"And they want her. And we don't have her which means my dad," He turned to Derek. "And Cora are both dead."

"Not yet." I looked at Scott and he moved to Peter. "Is she really dying?"

"She's definitely not getting any better."

"There has to be something we can do to help her."

The doors went flying open and we all looked to see Jennifer walking in. "You can't, only I can. I can save her and tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is." I looked Stiles and then back at her. "But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital that wants me dead. So I'll help you, but only when I'm out of here and safe." She looked at each of us. "Only then."

Derek tried to run at her, but Scott stopped him. "Wait!"

"She was trying to get out!" Derek said pointing at her.

"I was trying to keep from being killed. You can't blame me for that."

"If you want to show you're one of the good guys," Stiles began. "Then heal Cora."

"Not until I'm safe."

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her." Peter said with a smile.

"I second that." I said raising my hand.

Peter high fived me and Derek began to walk towards her. "Works for me." 

"Um," A voice came on the intercom. It was Melissa's and she sounded scared. "Can I have your attention? Mr. Deucalion," There was a pause. "Excuse me, just Deucalion requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception. Do this and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes."

The voice went off and I looked at Scott who looked like he was going to loose it. "He's not going to hurt her." 

"Shut up!" Derek said pointing at her.

"He won't." She looked at Scott. "You know why. Tell them it's true."

"What is she talking about?" Derek asked.

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack." Jennifer answered. We all looked at Scott. "Deucalion doesn't just want an alpha pack, he wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of the alphas to his rank."

"A true alpha." Peter said impressed.

"What is that?" Stiles asked.

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another." He said looking at Derek and then back at Scott. "One who can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott."

"It doesn't matter." He told Derek. He looked at Jennifer. "We still need to get her out of here."

"Scott," I said walking up to him. "What about your mom?"

"My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes and I don't think we've been here that long. If we get down to the garage and into the ambulance we can get out of here."

"The twins aren't going to let us just walk out." Peter said.

"I'll distract them." Scott said. I gave him a worried look.

"I'll help you." Derek told him.

Great, both of the boys I love are going to fight off scary alpha werewolves who morph together. Did I just say I loved Scott? "I'm sorry." Jennifer said. "But I'm not going anywhere without you Derek."

I looked at her. She actually had the nerve. "Step off bitch!"

"I'll do it." Peter said. "But I'd prefer not to be out there with an advantage."

"An advantage?" Stiles asked. "Like a weapon?"

"Something better than a baseball bat."

We went through all the drawers and cabinets in the place. "What about these?" Stiles asked lifting up defibrillator.

"Do you know how to use those?" Derek asked.

"No." Stiles answered.

"Then I would put those down." I said walking up to Stiles and putting them down for him.

"Epinephrine?" Scott suggested holding a large needle with liquid in it.

"That's only going to make him stronger."

Peter studied it. "How strong?"

"Let's find out." I said grabbing it from Scott. I stuck it into his chest and he was pumped.

"I'm ready now."

I was about to help Stiles with Cora when Scott grabbed my hand turning me around. "Do you remember in third grade when I gave you the letter asking if you wanted to be my friend or my girlfriend?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched us. "I never got it back and before I go out there I just want to know what you put."

I was completely confused. "I never got that letter Scott."

"I may have intercepted that letter." Stiles said. We both gave him a look. "I messed up, I got it."

Scott and I turned back to each other. "Okay, so you didn't get the letter, but if you got it now, what would you pick?"

I hesitated. Derek was watching us and there was part of me that still loved him, that would always love him, but I couldn't deny my feelings for Scott any longer. "Don't die and then I'll tell you."

I began to turn around when Scott said, "I can't wait that long." He spun me around and kissed me in front of everyone. Our first real public kiss. I kissed him back as hard as I could from our extremely passionate kiss and when he pulled away he looked in my eyes. "Think of it as a confidence boost." I let out a chuckle at his reference to the kiss we shared at the championship game and then wiped a tear off of my eye. He kissed me one last time and ran out the door with Peter.

Derek looked at me hurt and then he went to go pick up Cora. We all ran out of the room as Scott and Peter fought. "It's still here!" Stiles yelled when he saw the ambulance. Stiles and I opened it, climbed in and Derek put Cora on the gurney.

"Derek," We heard Jennifer say. "Over here."

Stiles and I were about to climb out to see what was happening when someone called out, "Julia." It was Kali. Stiles closed the doors and we hid. My ear was pressed against the door so I could hear her better. "It is you."

"You can't beat her on your own." Jennifer said.

"Which is why we're going to run." I heard a loud growl and looked up in time to see Derek stop when he saw me, look at me apologetically and then run off.

Stiles locked the doors and I put my hands on my head. Out of everything we've all been through this has been the worst. "We're okay." He paused. "Why do you look like you're not breathing?"

I quickly turned my head to Cora. "That's because she's not breathing."

I moved closer to her and Stiles talked himself through the steps of CPR and then performed it. After what seemed like a failed attempt to save her life she gasped for air and then began coughing. I moved to sit on the little bench with Stiles and he put his head on my shoulder. "You know," He began. "Next time I put my lips on your mouth you better be awake." Stiles leaned forward and watched Cora. "You just hold on a little longer. If anyone's going to get us out of this it's Scott." He chuckled. "I can't believe I just said that. You know, I actually used to be the one with the plan." I looked at Stiles. "Well, at least a plan B. Now, I think that maybe you're right. Maybe we are pretty much useless. Maybe all we really do is show up and find the bodies. I don't want to find my father's body." A tear rolled down my face and I immediately wiped it away. I had done enough crying tonight. "You know, you're a lot easier to talk to when you're completely unconscious."

I laughed a little and then we heard a door from outside open. It was Ethan and Aidan. We both hid and put our hands on our mouths so they wouldn't hear our breath and tried to slow down our heart rate so they wouldn't hear our hearts beating out of our chests. There were sounds of someone close to the door so Stiles gripped my hand tight. I couldn't think of anyway to have my last moment than with my twin brother. Scott appeared in the window with Peter and I let out a sigh. "Open the door."

We got it open and got Peter in. "Where's Derek and Jennifer?" I asked.

"I have to go back for them and my mom."

"Okay," Stiles began. "Two problems, Kali has the keys to this thing and I just saw the twins pass through here about thirty seconds ago."

Scott looked back and then at us. "Stay here." He said it mostly to me because I was the one most likely to sneak out. I nodded and he closed the door then Stiles locked us in.

A little while after Scott text us the plan of how the Argents were going to distract the alphas and Isaac was going to come and get us. When the car drove up we got Cora down and put her in the back seat. When I looked at Stiles he was looking at something on the ambulance door. I went to look too. He was pointing where it said Parent/Guardian Signature. Parent/Guardian. Parent. Guardian. Guardian. Parent. Jennifer's next target was parents. "Bree! Stiles!" Isaac screamed. "Let's go."

We looked at each other and then ran off as Isaac screamed after us. "Scott!" I screamed as we saw him run off. We got to the elevator to see Derek lying on the ground of the elevator, but still breathing. We followed him to the top of the building just in time to see him walk towards Deucalion. "Scott," I began. "Don't do this."

"I don't know what else to do." He said in a defeated sounding voice.

"Scott," Stiles began. "There's got to be something else. We always have a plan B."

He turned around to look at us with tears collecting in his eyes. "Not this time."

"Scott." I cried.

He turned back around. "I'm gonna find your dad, I promise."

"Scott!" He didn't turn around this time. He just kept walking while my heart was breaking.


	34. Alpha Pact

"Derek!" I screamed. I was starting to get worried that he wasn't going to wake up. I smacked him in the face. "Derek! Wake up!" I smacked him again. A thought came into my mind. "This worked before." I leaned down and kissed him. When I pulled away his eyes shot open.

He looked around. "Where is she?"

"Jennifer?" Stiles asked. "She's gone with Scott's mom."

"She took her?"

"Yeah," I began. "And if that's not enough of a kick to the balls Scott left with Deucalion. So we have to get you out of here. The police are coming right now and we have to get you the hell out of here."

Stiles and I helped him sit up. "Where's Cora?"

"She's with Isaac and Peter at the basement garage." I told him. "You can't be at another crime scene Derek. You have to get out of here now." 

"What about you?"

"I can take care of myself." He looked at me for a moment. "Go." I looked at him urgently, and then he got up and left. After I knew he was gone I looked at Stiles. "What do we do?"

Stiles turned to me baffled. "What?! I thought you knew what to do."

"I lied." Stiles rolled his eyes. "I am freaking out."

"Okay, the best way to play this is by acting like we had no idea what happened. So, we were stuck in the elevator for the whole thing."

I nodded and we moved to sit on the waiting room chairs. We didn't say a thing. We were thinking about everything. Everything had just happened so fast. Jennifer took dad, nearly killed Lydia, Scott kissed me and then he was gone. I put my hands on my head. This really has been the worst night of my life. We were so quiet (which they knew wasn't normal at all for us) that the police didn't ask us any questions. I looked up and saw none other than Kyle McCall. "Stiles." I whispered. He looked at me, saw who I was looking at and then rolled his eyes.

He walked up to us. "Two Stilinski's at the center of this whole mess, what a shocker? You think you can answer questions without the usual level of sarcasm?"

"You think you can ask questions without the usual level of stupid?" I asked.

He laughed and then turned to us serious. "Where's your dad and why hasn't anyone been able to contact him?"

"I don't know." Stiles said. "I haven't seen him in hours."

"Has he been drinking again?"

"What do you mean again?" Stiles asked. "He never had to stop."

"But he did have to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to?"

"Okay, how about this, next time I see him I'll give him a field sobriety test." I barked at him. We'll do the alphabet, start with F and end with U."

He smiled and I wanted to rip his head off. All this Jennifer stuff was making me more violent than usual. "How about you two just tell me what happened here?"

"We don't know what happened here." Stiles told him. "We were stuck in the elevators the whole time."

"You're not the ones who put the name on the door are you?"

My head popped back up. "What name?"

"Argent." Stiles and I looked at each other shocked. "The name on the door is Argent." Chris was Jennifer's next target.

After he finally let us go we went to Allison's apartment to warn her dad. Chris either didn't want to believe it or just didn't believe it which made Allison upset. "She took Bree and Stiles' father and Scott's mother. That can't be a coincidence."

"Also consider the fact that someone put your name in huge block letters on the elevator doors." Stiles said. "That felt like a warning to me."

"I think it might be Morell." Allison said.

"She does know a lot more than she leads on." I said. "She may even be trying to help us."

"Well she better get on that a whole lot faster seeing that the lunar eclipse is two freaking nights away." Stiles said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Stiles," Chris began. "Don't give up."

"He could already be dead." He mumbled. Allison grabbed my hand, squeezed it and gave me a weak smile so I smiled back.

"I don't think so." Chris began. "There's something about Jennifer's tactics. It's like she's still positioning, still moving pieces into place."

"And you're one of them." Allison said.

"Then let's use that to find out her next move." He pulled out a map of Beacon Hills. "Everything she's done has been on the current so Melissa and the sheriff have to be somewhere in one of those currents. Stiles, Bree," We both looked at him. "If we are going to find them we need your help."

"You seriously want to go after her?" Stiles sounded concerned. "What if she just takes you like the others? No offense, but what's the difference between you and them?"

He picked up a gun and cocked it back. "I have a 45. Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg and few slashes to the face, but personally I would like to see how she heals from her skull being blown off. We've got one priority right now and that's to find Melissa and your dad. We've got a map and every clue we need to figure this out, but what we don't have is time which is why I need all three of you."

He looked at me and I let out a deep breath. Stiles and Allison both looked at me like they were waiting for an answer. When did I become the leader? "Where do we start?"

Chris smiled and we all leaned on the desk as he was describing our next move. It kind of made me feel like we were soldier coming up with our attack. "The place where the scarifies have been committed are usually a different place from where the body has been found. I think the place they are found has to do with the strength of the current." He ran the black light over the map. "So we've got the school, the animal clinic and the bank."

"Wait a second." Stiles began. "She wouldn't use the same place twice would she?" 

"Only if she didn't succeed the first time."

"Scott's boss." Allison said.

"Deaton. I have a feeling like that could mean something." Chris looked at me for approval and I nodded.

"That's just one place so far." I said looking at Chris. "We're gonna need a lot more help."

"What about Lydia?" Allison whispered.

"Lydia?" Chris asked. "What can she do?"

"She's got some talent. She ended up finding some of the bodies without actually looking for them." Stiles said.

"What is she, psychic?"

We all looked at each other. None of us knew what the hell she was. "She's something." Stiles said.

We stayed at Allison's place for the rest of the night which was only a few hours. In the morning they went through all of their weapons as Stiles and I just watched. "I thought you were retired." Stiles said confused.

"Retired, yes; defenseless, no." Stiles nodded. "You two make sure your phones are on, if you hear from Scott you let us know."

"I'm thinking that's going to be unlikely." I said checking my phone. Scott or Derek hadn't called or text with an update on anything and we had multiple problems going on all at once.

"You all remember he's just doing what he thinks is right."

Allison got a look on her face like she saw something so we all turned around. It was Isaac. "I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow, but I'm getting pretty good with these." He pulled out his claws and I smiled. Isaac really was a great friend.

The plan for Stiles and I was to go to school and act like everything was completely normal, but we made a quick stop at Lydia's house. We had to tell Lydia everything that happened the night before and Lydia told us that Jennifer knew what she was. Something called a banshee. "I can't believe it." Lydia said after we told her Scott was with Deucalion. "Scott can't really be with him. He can't be."

"You didn't see the look on his face." I told her. I shook my head. The night kept replaying over and over again.

"What can I do?" Lydia had gone a long way since sophomore year and it showed a lot in the look she gave us. "I mean I get I'm this human compass for death, but I don't know how to turn it on or off yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because-"

She looked like she had just realized something. "Because what?" Stiles asked.

"When she called me a banshee, she was surprised by it." All of our minds were racing. "What if that's not why she tried to kill me?"

"Then why did she?" I asked.

"That's why we need to find out." We all got to school and Lydia tried texting Aidan, but he wasn't texting back. Stiles and I both got a message from Isaac that read: Chris was taken. Those three words changed everything. "What?" I looked up at Lydia, but I couldn't speak. "Oh god, what now?"

"It's from Isaac." Stiles uttered. "Jennifer has Allison's father. She took him. She has all three now."

I began shaking and still staring at my phone. "We still have time." Lydia said looking back and forth at us. "There's still time. We still have time right?" I looked at Lydia and I began to breathe heavily. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I think I'm having a panic attack." Stiles said. I think I was having one too.

Lydia grabbed our arms and began to pull us somewhere. There was a group of kids running by and I slipped out of Lydia's grip. I tried to make it back to them, but I couldn't see where they were going. I turned around and ran right into an FBI badge. I looked up and it was Kyle. This couldn't be happening right now. "Bree." He said in a way that only an authority figure would. Authority like sheriff. Sheriff like my dad. Oh god. "Bree." Now he sounded concerned like my dad did whenever I had a nightmare. My dad who was about to be sacrificed. "What's going on? Is it an asthma attack?"

Asthma like Scott who was now with the alphas. "Panic attack." I mumbled. "I'm having a panic attack. My dad hasn't been home all night and I can't-" I began gasping for air. My panic attacks were always much worse than Stiles'. I would have to go to the hospital sometimes because I passed out from not being able to breathe. "I can't breathe."

He went full dad mode and pulled me into one of the classrooms. I began coughing and he pulled out a bottle of water from his coat pocket. He tried to get me to drink it, but I coughed it all back out. "Bree, you have to calm down." I couldn't. Scott was with the alphas, my father was with Jennifer and Cora was dying. "Bree, hold your breath." The doctors told me to do that, but every time I tried I just couldn't.

"I…can't."

"Think about something that took your breath away like a special moment." I began to think about my first kiss with Derek and then my kiss with Scott last night. Both took my breath away like nothing ever had before. Thinking about those moments made me stop breathing. I closed my eyes and reminisced. I remembered being on Derek's lap breathing in the ash and cologne then he kissed me sweetly. Then I thought about how Scott's kiss was beyond passionate. It was like every little thing we didn't say over the years was said in that one kiss. I opened my eyes and the panic attack was over. I let out a sigh and looked around. It was all over and I had a little moment of peace. "Bree," I looked at him. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and put my hand on my mother's necklace. Right when I touched it there was the light of the day coming through the window. I liked to think it was mom. "I'm fine."

He must have felt bad for trying to ask me questions because I got up, walked out and he didn't even try to stop me. When I walked out of the room I saw Stiles and Lydia. Stiles hugged me and Lydia grabbed my hand. "What the hell happened to you?" Lydia asked.

"I lost you." I turned to Stiles. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "We're going to see Morell." Lydia said.

We all walked to the guidance counselor's office to find Danielle sitting there waiting. "Are you here for Ms. Morell?" Stiles asked.

"No," She said obviously. "I thought it was gym class."

"Oh, sweetheart," Lydia said turning to her. "We are not in the mood for funny. Where is Ms. Morell?" 

"If I knew that I wouldn't be waiting here for twenty minutes. So how about you turn around and wait your turn."

"We're not here for a session." I told her.

"Well I am and I have some serious issues to work on."

She looked Lydia and I up and down and I was about to say something to her when Stiles put his hand in front of me. "Wait, you're Danielle, Heather's best friend."

She looked down. "I was Heather's best friend. We've been working on that issue three times a week."

"Hold on," Lydia said. "Did you say Ms. Morell was twenty minutes late?"

Danielle nodded. "And I don't know why either, she's always on time."

Lydia looked at us. "I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester, she was never late."

I nodded. "I saw her at the end of last semester."

"Then she's missing." Stiles said.

"What if we're not the only ones who think she knows something?" I asked.

Stiles moved to her file cabinet. "Those files are private." Danielle said.

"She's kind of right." Lydia told him.

"Here's the two of yours."

He threw the files on the desk and we began to go through them. "PTSD?" I read off of it. "That bitch." I looked down at Lydia's and there was the tree she kept drawing. "Lydia, that's your drawing."

Stiles popped his head up to look. "Yeah, it's a tree."

"It's good too." Danielle said looking at it.

"You think?"

"But it's the same one." Stiles said.

"Same what?"

"The same one I always see you drawing in class." Stiles said getting up.

"It's a tree." She said obviously. "I like drawing trees."

"But it's the exact same tree." I began to flip through the pages of her journal and every page had the same tree on it.

"Okay, you can have my session." Danielle said getting her stuff. "You've got bigger issues."

Lydia looked like she was scared of herself. "What is this?"

Stiles flipped the journal around and we looked at each other. "We know where they are."

We hurried out of the guidance office and Lydia followed. "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"They're in the Nematon." I told her. "That's where she's keeping him. It has to be."

"Stilinski!" We both looked up and Scott's dad was making his way toward us.

"We have to go to Derek." I told Lydia. "He knows where it is."

"You're just going to leave me here with him?" Stiles asked.

"You can handle it and I don't think he's going to ask me everything since my panic attack and I need to talk to Derek."

I turned around with Lydia before Stiles could ask me any more questions. "What are you going to talk to Derek about?" Lydia asked as we got into her car.

"I think you know."

We got onto the road and she looked at me. "Something happened with you and Scott didn't it?" I nodded and she looked away. "Derek made a mistake." Lydia said. "But you still love him and he still loves you." She looked at me again. "So why are you throwing it all away?"

I took a deep breath. "She killed my baby Lydia." A tear rolled down my face. "Every time I look at Derek I think about what our baby." I smiled. "I'm sure it would have looked like him." Lydia wiped a tear off of her face. "I can't be with him anymore." I wiped the tears off of my face. "It hurts too much."

We walked up to Derek's loft and Peter answered the door. Lydia looked at him. "You."

"Me." He answered. Well this was awkward.

"You." This was the first time they had seen each other since he stabbed Jackson.

"Me." He turned to the inside of the loft. "Derek, we have visitors."

When I saw Derek my heart practically jumped out of my chest. Lydia told them about the root cellar of the Nematon, but Peter said he didn't know where it was, Derek didn't say anything. "You don't know where it is?" Lydia asked.

"Why don't you Derek?" I asked looking at him. He wasn't even looking at me.

"After a few memorable experiences there Talia, Derek's mother and my older sister, decided she didn't want us going back so she took the memories of its location."

"Then how are we supposed to find it Derek?" He still wasn't looking at me, but I was looking at him and he knew it. Neither of them said anything. "How about you look at me Derek?"

He turned to look at me, shook his head and then turned away. "Lydia," Peter began. "How about we give these two some privacy?"

He led Lydia outside and it was just Derek, I and Cora's unconscious self. I moved to sit on the window sill where Derek was. "Derek," I began. "You knew this was going to happen sooner or later."

"I'd rather just leave our relationship shady." He said looking at me. "Was I stupid to actually think I could save it?"

"No," I put my hand on his. "Not at all. It shows that you have hope. That's something you taught me Derek, to always have hope."

"I don't have hope now."

"Well, you need to find it, because it's always there."

He looked at me, his crystal blue eyes held sadness. "Do you wish we never met?" He asked in a shaky voice. Tears were brimming on both of our eyes.

"No," I told him. "I would never regret you." I put my hand on his face and we put our heads to each other. "I will always love you."

"And I will always love you." He leaned in and we shared one last soft kiss.

Ending it was the only thing we could have done. We needed this time apart to discover what our lives would be without each other. As I got up I told myself that if Derek and I were meant to be we would find a way to be together again. I opened the door to the loft and Lydia looked at me sympathetically. I looked at Peter and he nodded as if he was saying goodbye. I turned back to Lydia and we walked out of the building and into a new chapter of my life.

We got to the animal clinic where Stiles, Allison and Isaac were waiting. We told them that Derek and Peter didn't know. So now we had to figure out where they were. "It has to be on one of the currents." I explained to Deaton. "Or maybe on the axis of two, or maybe where they all intercept. I'm not sure, but I know it's where Derek took Paige to die."

Allison leaned on one of the tables. "My dad and Gerard went there once, but Gerard said it was years ago and he couldn't remember where it was." She looked up. "And my dad obviously isn't here to tell us now."

"Ours either." Stiles said.

"Then how do we find this place?" Isaac asked.

"There might be a way." Deaton said. "But it's dangerous and we'll need Scott." Deaton had explained to us that Scott, Allison and Stiles or I had to be surrogate sacrifices for our parents and that he had a way to bring us all back. He looked at Stiles and I. "I'll leave it amongst the two of you to decide."

He walked out of the room and the rest followed knowing that this conversation had to be between the two of us, just the two of us. Stiles and I looked at each other for a moment. We both wanted to be the sacrifice and we both didn't want the other to be the sacrifice. "Let me do it Bree."

"No." I told him.

"Bree," He began. "You're always the one saving everybody. Always. I can do it. I know I can do this." I looked at him. He was my twin brother. He meant more to me than anyone. I didn't want to see him get hurt, but he had to be the one to do this. He needed to do it.

I nodded and he let out a sigh. "I love you."

"I love you." We hugged each other as tight as we could and when he pulled away he touched my face. "I'm gonna get Scott back and we're gonna get Dad back." I nodded. Now, instead of me saving Stiles, he was saving me.

He kissed my head and then walked out. Lydia, Allison, Isaac and I waited for them to come back. And when they came Scott and Stiles were quiet. I didn't talk to Scott, there just wasn't any time so I filled the bathtubs with ice like Isaac and Lydia were doing. "Alright," Deaton said. "What did you bring?"

Stiles held up Dad's badge. "I have his sheriff's badge. Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand so I tried hammering it out a bit. It still doesn't look that great." I still couldn't believe my younger brother, by five minutes and fifty nine seconds, was going to sacrifice himself for our father.

"It doesn't need to look good if it has meaning." Deaton told him.

Isaac looked at what Allison had in her hand. "Is that an actual silver bullet?"

"Yeah," She smiled. "My dad made it as some kind of ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code."

"Scott," Deaton said.

Scott looked up and rubbed a watch in his hands. "My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever worked."

"Okay," Deaton began. "The three of you will get in and," He looked at Lydia, Isaac and me. "The three of you will hold them down until they're essentially dead, but it's not just someone to push you under, it's also someone who can bring you back. Someone that has a strong connection to you. Like an emotional tether." I moved to be with Stiles, Isaac moved to go with Scott and Lydia moved to be with Allison. "Lydia," Deaton said. "You'll be with Stiles."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Allison and Scott both have to go under." Deaton gave me a look and Scott and I looked at each other. We did have a special connection, maybe we always had it. I looked over at Allison and she was looking at Isaac. Maybe they had a special connection too.

We all moved to the tubs of ice water and I held Scott's hand as he stepped in front of me and moved to his tub. He looked at me before he stepped in, smiled and let go of my hand. I looked at all three of them. They all had to come back. I couldn't imagine my life without any of them. They were my heart. Stiles looked at Scott. "By the way, if I don't make it back and you do, you should know something. Your dad's in town."

Scott looked shocked and I kicked myself for not talking to him before this. We all moved towards the person we were putting under. Scott, Stiles and Allison all looked at each other and then I put my hand on Scott's shoulders. I didn't know why, but I was crying. My tear fell on Scott's cheek and he looked up at me. I began to push him down and the only time he took his eyes off of me was when he closed his eyes to be submerged into the water. I knew Scott was dead when his eyes popped open as a golden yellow and then faded to his normal brown ones. Scott, Stiles and Allison were dead for however brief of time, but I couldn't help dying a little on the inside.


	35. Lunar Eclipse

_**For everyone who's upset about Derek and Bree breaking up I hope you know that I love them as much as all of you do. They need time apart after everything they've been through and Bree needs a good guy like Scott after dating bad boys (Jackson, Matt, Derek) They will eventually get back together because like I say so many times in this story "they are meant to be" I would also like to say that I'm considering writing another Teen Wolf fanfic after I write this chapter and I'll be going away from this one until January 7**__**th**__** or longer depending on how things play out. If you want more information on my next Teen Wolf fanfic follow me as a writer. I also want to thank all of you for sticking with me even through all my grammar mistakes in the season one chapters. I love you all for reading! Enjoy =)**_

We all slept at the animal clinic and took turns watching them just in case they woke up in the middle of the night. I was starting to get worried they would never wake up. It had been _sixteen hours_. I should have talked to Scott before he went under. I leaned on Lydia's shoulder and she pet my head. Right when I was going to tell her how worried I was we heard gasping from the other room. We all stood up and saw Allison, Stiles and Scott sitting up in the tubs. "I saw it!" Scott said getting out. "I know where it is!"

"We passed it." Stiles said. "It was this huge tree, well it was huge, it's just a stump now. It was still big though."

"It was the night we were looking for the body." Scott said looking at me.

"The night you were bit by Peter."

"I was there!" Allison said. "In the car with my mother. We almost hit someone."

"It was me." Scott whispered. "It was me! You almost hit me!" He was getting all excited now. He moved towards Deaton. "We can find it."

We all looked at each other. Could they really find it in a matter of a few short hours? "What?" Allison asked noticing all of our expressions.

"You guys were under for a long time." Isaac began.

"How long is a long time?" Stiles asked.

"Sixteen hours." Deaton answered.

"We've been in the water for sixteen hours?!" Scott exclaimed.

"And the full moon rises in less than four." We all looked at Deaton and back at Scott, Stiles and Allison.

Isaac moved to Allison and when I moved to Scott with a towel he held my hand. "I have to go back with them." He said looking at me. "With the alphas."

"No!" Stiles said walking up to us with his towel. "You're not going back with them."

"I made a deal with Deucalion." Scott was still looking at me and still gripping my hand.

"Why does it matter?" Isaac asked.

Scott turned to Isaac. "Because I still don't think we can beat Jennifer without their help." Scott did have a point.

"He trusts you more than anyone." Allison said looking at Deaton. "Tell him he's wrong."

"I'm not so sure he is." We all looked at Deaton. "In circumstances like this sometimes you have to make alliances with people you usually consider enemies."

"So we're going to trust him?" Isaac asked. "The guy who calls himself 'death destroyer of worlds,' that guy?" I rubbed my neck. Isaac had a point too.

"Not trust him, but use him to your advantage." And Deaton had an even better point. "Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait."

We all looked at each other. This could be a great idea and work perfectly, but it could also blow up in our faces. The animal clinic door opened and Deaton gave us all a stay-here look. "I'm here for Lydia." That was Ethan's voice.

We all moved to the lobby. "I need your help." He told Lydia.

"With what?" Stiles asked protectively.

"From stopping my brother and Kali," He paused and looked right at me. "From killing Derek." My breath caught in my throat.

I looked at Scott. Derek couldn't die and he knew it. "Lydia," Scott began. "You go with Ethan to warn Derek. Stiles," He looked to Scott. "You go get something of your dad's so I can trace the sent." He turned to me. "Bree, Allison, Isaac and I will go to Allison's apartment to get something of her dad's."

We all nodded and sprung into action going our separate ways. When we got into the elevator Stiles called Scott asking him what he should bring. "Just grab anything." Scott held my hand as we walked out of the elevator. "No Stiles, I'm not smelling your dad's boxers." I turned to Scott and he shrugged. "Socks? Okay, I'll smell his socks." They hung up and we all walked into Allison's apartment.

"What about me?" Isaac asked.

"Pick anything from my dad's closet." She told him. "Anything with the strongest sent."

We were about to go into Chris' room when we heard a voice say, "Quite an arsenal your father's got young lady." Scott looked at me panicky, gripped my hand tighter and we walked into Chris' study together. He stood up when he saw us. "Scott."

"What are you doing here?" 

"Following one of the only lead I have." He studied both of us. "Now since I don't know where the two of you have been why don't you take a seat and we can talk?" He rolled his eyes. "You too Isaac."

Isaac popped his head into the doorway. "How do you know my name?"

"Your name is one of the few things I know. To be honest the rest of what's going on in here has got me stumbling in the dark." He looked at all the weapons. "I don't have the slightest clue." 

Scott let go of my hand and went forward. I knew he was getting mad. "If you're trying to tell me you don't have a clue I could have told you that a long time ago."

"I'm really hoping to skip over the embarrassment of dragging my own son into an interrogation room. Really hoping." Allison and Scott sat in the two chairs while Isaac and I sat on the small coffee table. "I'm not gonna lie, I'm more than a little disturbed not only by the number of missing parents, but the fact that it's your father," He said pointing at me. "Your father," He said pointing at Allison. He looked at Scott sympathetically. "And your mother."

Isaac raised his hand. "Mine are both dead." I gave him a look and took his mints from him. We had been through this before. He wasn't going to get them back until he behaved.

"Save the cliché teenage apathy for your high school teachers. The three of you know more than you're saying and I'm ready to keep you here all night if I have to."

I rolled my eyes and took one of Isaac's mints. No wonder he bought these in bulk, they were delicious. "You can't keep us here." Scott said.

"Not without some kind of warrant." I continued.

"I've got a desk full of probably cause."

Allison made a face and stood up. "My father is a highly respected private security consultant and a federally licensed firearms dealer which means he has to own a few weapons." She went through some of the weapons, knowing everything about them and she picked up one of them. "Or a smoke grenade with a pull ring igniter." We all looked at each other knowing exactly what she was going to do. She pulled the ring on the grenade, threw it and we all ran out.

"Scott, wait!" Kyle yelled.

We made it out of the apartment and ran down the stairs not even bothering waiting for the elevator. I hopped on the back of Scott's bike as Isaac and Allison got into her car. During the ride I felt this weird feeling like something was being pushed against my chest with immense pressure. Kind of like a car crash. We all pulled up to the Preserves and Allison looked at Scott. "Are you okay?" 

"I didn't know what to say to him, I couldn't come up with anything, but what you did was awesome!"

Isaac looked at his phone. "I still haven't gotten a response from Stiles. Have you?"

"I don't get it." Scott said looking at his phone.

"I have a bad feeling."

"We can't wait for him." Isaac said. "Let's go."

I looked at my phone again. This doesn't feel right. He should be here by now. I looked at Scott and he grabbed my hand. "He'll catch up with us. I'm sure he's fine." He put his arm around me and I looked behind me half expecting Stiles to run up, tripping over himself yelling 'Hold up!' But he didn't.

We went to the cliff overlooking the town once we heard a voice from the darkness. "Cutting it a little close aren't we Scott?"

"We got a little delayed." Scott answered. No one was with Deucalion and we assumed they were all at Derek's, but he wouldn't be there for them, hopefully. "Where are the others?" 

"Occupying themselves with other pursuits."

"So it's just you and me against her?"

"I think you'd be surprised by what a good team we make."

Scott turned to Isaac. "Get Stiles and then get the others in the root cellar. We'll keep Jennifer away long enough for you to get them out of there."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"I have a plan."

He was about to turn away. "Scott," He looked at me and grabbed my hand. "Let me go with you."

"This isn't a place for a mere mortal Sabrina." Deucalion said.

"Well I'm not a mere mortal." I turned back at Scott. "I've gotten good with my powers. You know I'm stronger than most fairies. Please let me go with you Scott."

He studied me sympathetically. He wanted to protect me, but he knew I could protect him better. He turned to Deucalion. "She's a good fighter and she can give us extra protection out there."

"I refuse to work with a fairy over a simple crush."

"Can we get over this?!" I screamed at him. "This is the twenty first century. Sure werewolves and fairies have been enemies since the dawn of time, but we can get over that. I fell for two werewolves." Scott looked at me hopefully. "My mom was in love with a werewolf. We've evolved. I can protect you Deucalion." I looked at Scott. "Both of you."

Deucalion sighed. "I guess now is a time to put tradition aside and fight side by side." I smiled. I would have hugged him if he didn't scare the hell out of me.

The storm picked up as we made our way to the distillery with the spiral slashed into the wall. The place where the alphas used to meet. "You said you had a plan." Deucalion said.

"The first day of school," Scott began. "Jennifer sent us all a message. It was the last line of the book Heart of Darkness. I've got a message of my own to send her." So we made her a little video telling her exactly where we are and that what she stands for is bullshit.

We waited and in the fog we saw her silhouette approaching us, but then it split into two and the other person I noticed instantly without seeing his face. It was Derek. Scott and I looked at each other and then back at Derek. "What are you doing?" I asked him, practically pleading.

He looked at Jennifer and then back at us. "It may be hard to believe, but I'm actually trying to help the two of you."

"Hm," Deucalion began. "Brother against brother, lover against lover." Derek and I shared a glance. "How very American this is." He began to separate his cane. "Are you ready Jennifer? Did you grab your herbs?" He took off his jacket. "Pray to your ancient gods and oak trees?" He was mocking her and she was pissed. "Slit a baby's throat perhaps?" He moved closer to them. "Should we show them why you needed to sacrifice nine innocent lives to face me?" He began to turn into a werewolf, but his skin was dark like a demon's. "Or was it twelve?" Scott and I looked at each other. Maybe Derek was right, maybe we did pick the wrong side.

Derek turned and one major thing I noticed was that his eyes were now blue. He wasn't an alpha anymore. Deucalion would kill him. Derek went after Deucalion, but he grabbed his arms, he was so much stronger than Derek. Jennifer went up to him and tried to use her powers, but they didn't work, not against the alpha of all alphas. He grabbed both of them by the neck and began to raise them up. He threw Jennifer down, but just set Derek down, like he didn't want to hurt him. Derek went after him again, but he threw Derek over him and Jennifer came at him again. He slapped her across the face and threw her down again. I ran over to Derek who looked hopeless. He had to find hope. He always had hope when no one else did. Deucalion picked Jennifer up and threw her down on the ground in front of Scott. "Kill her." He growled. "Do it!" He growled and Scott fell to his knees, he had forced him to change. "Now kill her. Parents are dying. That storm you hear, she's burying them alive. It's her connection to the currents. Kill her and it all ends."

"It won't end!" Jennifer yelled. "Not with me, he'll have you kill everyone you love. It's what he does."

"She's lying Scott." Scott had no idea to believe and neither did I. "They're dying, your mother and the parents of your best friends. Kill her now and it ends. Become the alpha you're meant to be. Become a killer."

"They're not dead yet."

"And who's going to save them? Your friends?"

"My pack."

Deucalion ran to Scott with insane speed and made his claws grow out. "Maybe you just need a little guidance."

"I forgot to tell you something." Scott said. "Gerard told me that you're not always blind."

"Derek your eyes!" I yelled.

He turned away and Scott threw down the flash bulb arrow heads causing Deucalion to turn away and swing out violently. I looked at all the werewolves and they were back to normal. The sky outside was greenish. "The eclipse," Deucalion began. "It's started."

I looked over to where Jennifer was and she was gone. I stood and went to stand by Scott. Our backs were to each other and we were circling waiting for Jennifer to pop up. She came into the distillery with her scarred face and she came running at me with a knife. She plunged it into my lower abdomen. White hot pain ran through my body. My mouth dropped and I cried from the pain. She ripped the knife out of my body and I fell to the floor. I looked up at Scott to see him thrown across the room leaving him unconscious. Then she began slamming Deucalion's head to the pavement over and over again. I turned away and tried to heal my cut, but I was too weak. There was no coming back from this. "Jennifer!" Derek yelled. I looked over and he glanced at me with a worried gaze and then back at her. "He doesn't know."

"What?!"

"What you really look like." She looked down at Deucalion. "He knows the cost of getting Kali into his pack, but he's never seen the price you've paid."

"No," Her voice was raspy which could fill anybody with fear. "No he hasn't." She leaned down and healed Deucalion's eyes. He could see again. I could read his mind. It must be the lunar eclipse stripping them of their powers. "Turn to me!" He looked at her and was immediately frightened.

She was about to kill him when she suddenly felt weak so Derek ran up and caught her. "What is this?"

"Healing him made you weak, just like healing Cora did to me. You won't have your strength for at least a few minutes.

"Then you do it." She said hopefully. "Kill him."

"No." I smiled. I knew Derek wouldn't be on her side. "Like my mother used to say, 'I'm a predator, but I don't have to be a killer.'" He grabbed Jennifer by the neck. "Now let them go."

She threw Derek down and smacked him over again. "Stop." I whispered. They both looked at me and Jennifer got a sick smile on her face. She picked him up and began strangling him. "No!"

"First I take your baby and now I'll take the love of your life."

She began to throw him into a wall over and over again and his thoughts began to run threw my mind. He thought about the first time he had ever saw me, the first time he had ever kissed me, my smile, my laugh, the time we played football on the beach and he grabbed me by the waist spinning me around. I was the only thing he thought of in what he figured were his last moments.

Then all of his thoughts went away and his eyes turned blue. "Your fifteen minutes are up." He threw her off of him and Scott stood up, but she threw a circle of mountain ash around herself. None of us would be able to get past that.

"Like I told you Derek," She sounded so angry. "Either you or the parents! I guess I'll have to take them now. In a few minutes they'll be dead and I won't need a lunar eclipse to kill a demon wolf." Scott put his hands out like he was going to push past it. "You've tried this before Scott, I don't remember you succeeding." He began to push and he eventually pushed his way through, his eyes now glowing red. "How did you do that?" She asked now on the ground and looking terrified.

"I'm the alpha now." I couldn't help, but smile. "Whatever you're doing to cause the storm, make it stop or I'll kill you myself. I don't care what it does to the color of my eyes."

Deucalion stood up right in front of me. "It won't do anything to my eyes so allow me." He ran up to her and slit her throat. She gasped, turned to her real face and died.

The storm stopped and I smiled. Everything began to fade and my eyes fluttered. "Bree." I heard Scott mumble.

I saw Derek and Scott standing over me and my smile widened. "We won."

"We did." Scott said with a smile and tears starting to fall from his eyes. "You can't die. You have to heal yourself."

"I tried." I breathed out. "It's too big to heal." I looked at Derek. "I could read your mind for a minute." He smiled with tears streaming down his face. "It was great." I looked at Scott. "Is it possible to love two people at once?" They both chuckled and my eyes began to flutter again.

"We can still save her." Derek whispered. "But she has to die first."

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"The thirty minutes of brain activity you still have when her body is dead." Deucalion said. "She won't come back the same. She'll have a darkness around her heart."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Derek said. He began to stroke my face and he began to sing like he wanted my death to be peaceful. _"I am not alone."_ Cut by Plumb, our song. _"I'm not a stranger, I am yours."_ My eyes closed and I took my last breath. I couldn't breath and I couldn't move. It was nothing, but darkness, but I could hear Derek and Scott's cries which was the worst thing I could ever imagine.

I could feel Derek's strong arms pick me up and hear his voice filled with sadness tell Deucalion, "You're going to help us."

I could feel the wind blowing against my body as they ran through the night. All I wanted to do was yell and scream that I was still here. But my body was dead and they couldn't read my mind. I wanted to cry. This was the worst feeling ever. I was scared and sad. I didn't know what to do and if my body was still alive tears would be pouring out of my eyes. We came to an abrupt stop and I could feel the impact of Derek jumping down into what I assumed was the root cellar. "Isaac!" Scott yelled.

I felt them put my body on the ground. "Bree!" That was my dad. Oh god, oh god, he couldn't see me dead. He wasn't strong enough.

"Is she-" Stiles couldn't finish the sentence.

"She's dead." Derek said.

"Oh god." Dad was crying and so was Stiles. I wanted to be with them so bad, but I couldn't. I was dead.

"We can save her." Scott said.

I felt two people grab my hands and two hands on my wound. I could feel them taking the pain out of me and suddenly I could breathe again. I gasped for air and my eyes fluttered open. "Stop!" I yelled at them. They did. "You'll kill yourselves." I put my hand down on my wound which hurt more than anything. I screamed out in pain and my entire body shook as my powers healed my wound and the pain was gone. I sat up and everyone was watching me. I looked at my dad who had tears flowing down his face. "Daddy." He moved to hug me and we both cried with Stiles joining us in the hug. The worst part was that I could feel it instantly. I could feel the darkness around my heart and no matter how happy I was that I was with my family again I couldn't fight this sadness.

"My mother told me you were a man of vision once." I looked over and Derek was talking to Deucalion. "And you just saved Bree's life." Derek looked at Scott and Scott nodded. "So we're letting you go because we hope saving her life is the first step into you becoming that man again.

"And having your eyesight back won't matter," Scott began. "Because you'll never see us coming."

Derek helped me up with a smile and I looked at him. I loved him, but we needed our time. We needed our space so the next day Derek took Cora and left. I guess being here was too painful. I don't know what he hopes to find or if he's ever coming back, but I wish him the best. He was my beautiful tragic love story and I wasn't lying when I said I would always love him because I do. I will love him for the rest of my life.

My dad knows now and to be honest it's the best thing Stiles and I could have done. I guess you could say Jennifer was a blessing in disguise because without her my dad would still be in the dark and we wouldn't be as close as we are now. Scott's dad isn't going anywhere and Scott isn't budging on keeping him out of his life.

I feel it everyday. The darkness. So does Scott, Allison and Stiles. Whenever I feel that darkness I look at Lydia and Isaac for their friendship, Ethan and Aidan for their courage, Allison for her strength, Stiles for his humor and Scott for his love.

And I see Scott now. He's smiling at me. I wave goodbye at Lydia and walk over to Scott, kiss him and hold his hand. Stiles came up to join us with a smile and we walked through the school. Our smiles slowly faded because no matter how happy we felt there was always that small pit of darkness that dragged us back down. This might hurt.


	36. Preview

_**Here is a preview of my new Teen Wolf story. This is going to be a Stiles/OC taking place in season 2 and season 3. I'm planning on posting the first chapter on Monday and posting every Monday because I learned from Bree that by posting a chapter everyday makes me run out of episodes and material. I hope you guys like this next story as much as you like Bree's story. Enjoy =) **_

She ran through the woods, a fresh cut on her forehead and blood beginning to fall into her eyes. She couldn't stop running though. Not after what she saw. _Damn Lenny_ she thought. She couldn't end up like him and she couldn't end up like her pack. She turned to look behind her suddenly slowing down. Maybe it was over. She slowed to a walk and when she turned around she ran into someone's chest. She knelt down a little bit ready to fight if she needed to. The man she ran into did the same thing. He was a werewolf, she could sense it. "Are you gonna kill me?" She asked. She actually wouldn't mind it now. Her only friend left was dead, if you could even consider Lenny a friend.

"Why would I kill you?"

She shrugged. "I'm used to hostile werewolves." The man straightened up and so did she. "Look, I'd love to continue this chat, but I've got to run, literally."

She tried to walk away, but he grabbed her arm. "What are you running from?"

"Sorry, but I don't want to tell some werewolf who I've known for a good thirty seconds my life story." She tried to turn away, but he gripped her arm tighter. He was stronger than her. Which was really uncommon, unless you were an alpha. "You're him aren't you?" He looked at her confused. "The alpha." He nodded and she was so happy she let her guard down and hugged him. She pulled away after she felt him tense up. "Sorry." She said after she pulled away. "I've just been looking for you for days."

"What do you mean?"

"You're the talk of California. Word travels fast when there's a new alpha."

"Who are you?" He asked menacingly.

"Who are you?" She challenged. "I know you're an alpha, but I know nothing about you."

"Derek, Derek Hale."

"Hale?" Memories flooded through her mind. "As in Laura Hale?"

"You knew Laura?"

"I know she's dead." He looked off. "Shit, you're her little brother." He looked at her with no emotion. "I'm sorry. I really am. She was a great girl. She saved my life a couple of times."

He studied her. She knew she didn't look her best. Her curly red hair was frizzy and she could feel her head band slightly to the right. She knew dirt and blood was all over her face and the cut had healed some, but not completely. She had on brown Toms, light skinny jeans and a baggy, tucked in Captain America shirt with mud and blood all over her wardrobe. She looked up at him and shrugged. "Did Laura trust you?" She nodded. "You need a pack?" She nodded again. "What are you? An omega?"

She gulped back the tears and looked up at him. "My pack was murdered. My brother Lenny and I were the only survivors. You know, that guy who just had the hemicorporectomy done to him by a group of insane hunters." She did a hand gesture of a blade chopping through the air.

"That was your brother?"

"My pack brother." She looked at him. "I'm not an insane werewolf either who goes around stealing people's livers. I tried to get him to stop. I told him he was going to get himself killed." She looked down. "He didn't listen."

Derek began to think. He was going to need another wolf. Why couldn't it be her? She obviously needed a place to stay and if he gave her a place to stay she would be a good wolf. There was also a part of her that reminded him of Laura which made him feel comfortable. "You can be in my pack." She lit up. "On a trial basis."

She nodded. "Understandable."

He turned around and began to walk away so she followed. "What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't. It's Juliet, Juliet Jacobs."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"How long have you been a wolf?"

She knew she was going to get judged by this one. "Six years."

He stopped walking and turned back to her. "You were turned when you were ten years old?"

"My alpha wasn't the nicest guy."

"What color are your eyes?"

She gulped. Here was another one she was going to be judged for. "Blue."

Derek softened. She obviously felt bad about her blue eyes. "Everyone has their own story." He reassured her. She smiled and he began walking again. "When I get you put into school its Juliet Hale. You're my cousin. You got that?"

She stopped walking and smiled. She always wondered what a normal pack was like and now she would finally get the chance. "Perfect."


End file.
